Vidas cruzadas
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Las vidas de Heero y Duo se cruzan en una noche pero después de aquella se separan ¿será el destino capaz de volverlos a unir?... Hola, gracias por leer éste fic
1. Encuentro

Vidas cruzadas

Capítulo 1.- Encuentro

Lo recuerdo bien a pesar de las tres copas de licor que llevaba en lo que iba de la noche en aquel bar de aquella ciudad en la cual me encontraba por asuntos de trabajo. Sumido en mis pensamientos me preguntaba si estar en ese bar y a esa hora de la noche era lo correcto sabiendo que al día siguiente yo debía partir de aquella ciudad, recuerdo que mientras lo hacía indicaba al encargado de la barra que sirviera ya mi cuarta copa de la noche, él, con un gesto de desgano asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a mí con la botella en mano, llenó mi copa y se retiró con tal de no ver por más segundos mi miserable rostro; bajé nuevamente mi mirada hasta clavarla en la copa que sostenía entre mis manos y que movía en círculos con actitud de enfado, después de varios segundos de indecisión apreté mis ojos, me empine la copa y bebí de un solo trago el líquido que contenía, bajé pesadamente la copa hasta la barra y ahí la dejé mientras me burlaba de mí mismo por encontrarme frente a tal acto de patética soledad, una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en mis labios y decidí salir de aquel bar para dirigirme al hotel en el cual me hospedaba, miré a mi lado izquierdo tratando de encontrar al encargado de la barra y así pagar mi deuda, pero al no encontrarlo voltee al lado contrario y entonces fue ahí que lo vi, se trataba de un hermoso joven de larga cabellera sujeta por una trenza, ojos no menos bellos que él y un atuendo que a simple vista no me cautivó pero que después de algunos segundos de observar fijamente terminó por convencerme de que era el ideal para cubrir aquel cuerpo que se veía tan perfecto como lo era su rostro.

Aquel joven se percató de mi mirada y con una bella sonrisa cautivadora también me miró de la forma en que yo lo hacía con él, su mirada se perdió algunos segundos en la mía y dejando sobre la mesa la copa que sostenía hasta esos momentos en sus manos comenzó a caminar hacia mí, me sentí nervioso con cada paso que daba y mi cuerpo tembló al tenerlo tan cerca de mí cuando él tomó el asiento desocupado al lado mío

Buenas noches – fueron sus primeras palabras después de observarme por algunos segundos ya habiéndose sentado. Esa pequeña frase me hizo estremecer al darme cuenta que no solo su rostro era hermoso, su voz lo era tanto que en ese preciso momento me atrevería a asegurar que estaba enamorado de aquel extraño

Bue... buenas noches – apenas si pude hablar al haberme recuperado de aquella extraña sensación que ese joven produjo en mí. Nuestra conversación cesó con mi respuesta y un silencio extraño se suscitó, no sé él pero yo me encontraba tan nervioso que no me atrevía a entablar una conversación, ni siquiera fui capaz de preguntarle su nombre, aquel sigue siendo para mí un misterio. El joven me miraba curioso, tal vez se preguntaba cual era mi nombre o porque si lo había visto de aquella forma no me atrevía a conversar, no estoy seguro, solo recuerdo que no apartaba su mirada de mí, parecía como si yo le hubiera impresionado tanto como él me impresionó a mí

¿No hablas? – nuevamente escuché su hermosa voz al cabo de unos minutos en que transcurrió el silencio entre ambos

Dis... discúlpame – los nervios no me podían abandonar, su belleza me intimidaba, sentía la garganta demasiado seca y las palabras salían con dificultad

No te preocupes, aunque no hables me pareces lindo – rápidamente sentí como mi rostro ardía al escuchar aquellas palabras, no lo podía creer ¿yo le parecía lindo a aquel hermoso joven, me parecía algo casi imposible, pero lo acepté al notar que aquella mirada cautivadora se acentuaba, su mano se dirigió a la mía y la tomó entre la suya

Está fría – comentó después de unos momentos de estarla sosteniendo y la acercó a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, sentí el mío latir rápidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a él e intenté darle un beso en los labios, su dedo índice se colocó en los míos y detuvo mi intencionada acción

No eres de aquí ¿cierto? – rompió el silencio con aquellas palabras al tiempo en que sus labios formaron una sonrisa traviesa

Es verdad – pude contestar sin titubear al haberme deshecho de mis torpes nervios. Recargó su codo en la barra y sostuvo su cabeza sobre su mano sin apartar su mirada de mí... como recuerdo esa hermosa mirada y aquella sonrisa que en ningún momento desapareció de sus hermosos y bien formados labios

Eres realmente hermoso – mis pensamientos salieron de la prisión de mi mente y él fue capaz de saber que pensaba, le había dicho aquello que desde que lo vi había pensado y no me atrevía a decir

Gracias – su cortante respuesta me dio a entender que mis palabras no le habían agradado aunque su mirada mostrara totalmente lo contrario, me sentí incómodo al pensar que había roto aquel momento mágico por mis torpes palabras sin darme cuenta de que aquellas habían sido de gran ayuda pues ese chico se mostró sonrojado como yo en momentos anteriores. Nuestra conversación volvió a sufrir una grieta y el silencio se volvió el único sonido entre ambos, temí que se aburriera de mí y se fuera pero aquello no sucedió, el chico desvió su mirada por algunos segundos hacia mi copa vacía y después la volvió de nuevo hacia mí, parecía serio, no como cuando se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa

¿Sabes?... desde antes que tú me vieras a mí yo te miraba a ti y me pareciste lindo – sus palabras fueron para mí un alivio al creer que lo había incomodado con las mías pero al darme cuenta que no era así nuevamente surgió en mí aquella necesidad de besarlo, solo que ésta vez no dejaría que mis impulsos se apoderaran de mí

¿De verdad, no te creo – una primera sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y la reacción de él al notarla me encantó, parecería que verla le había producido una buena sensación

De verdad, me preguntaba que hacía alguien como tú en un bar como éste – era notorio que había comenzado entre ambos una conexión especial, no podría describirlo con palabras pero sentía que le conocía de toda la vida a pesar de ni siquiera saber su nombre. Seguimos conversando por largo tiempo solo de tonterías, estábamos tan entrados en la conversación que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, el encargado de la barra se acercó y nos indicó que era hora de cerrar el bar, vi en sus ojos algo de desilusión, eran ya las dos de la madrugada y obviamente era hora de despedirse pero ninguno de los dos deseaba eso, se notaba en sus ojos y seguramente él lo había notado en los míos, metí mi mano a mi bolsillo y saqué la cartera para pagar mi cuenta y la de él

Bien, supongo que eso es todo – me dijo enseguida de levantarse de su asiento después que yo había dejado el dinero sobre la barra y también me había puesto de pie, con su mirada se despidió de mí y me dio la espalda para caminar hacia la salida del bar, yo me quedé parado ahí sin poder moverme y sin poder hablar, necesitaba detenerlo, preguntarle su nombre, pedirle su número, algo, lo que fuera con tal de que no se marchara, no sabía que decirle o que hacer pero fuera lo que fuera necesitaba ser pronto porque ya la salida estaba muy cerca para él, no pude pensar con claridad y dejé que mis impulsos se apoderaran de mí

¿Quieres acompañarme a mi hotel? – pregunté sin siquiera saber lo que exactamente le estaba proponiendo pero al parecer mis palabras habían logrado su cometido porque al escucharlas él se detuvo enseguida, no se movió por varios segundos y yo me impacienté al creer que aquellas palabras lo habían ofendido

Perdóname yo... – bajé mi mirada al suelo para disculparme porque me sentía enormemente avergonzado pues creí que él estaba molesto por aquella proposición

Si quiero – mis piernas temblaron al escuchar su respuesta, no la esperaba, no creí que me fuera a decir aquello en lugar de darme la bofetada que ya esperaba, no volteó hacia mí pero yo si caminé hasta donde él estaba, me detuve a su lado unos segundos y seguí caminando, él me siguió sin decir palabra alguna, se sentía entre ambos una gran tensión, sobre todo porque durante todo el trayecto ninguno habló, sé porque yo no lo hacía pero ignoraba porque no lo hacía él aunque lo suponía. Al usar el elevador ambos evitamos vernos a los ojos, no me podría explicar porque ya que ambos estábamos concientes de porque él iba rumbo a mi habitación de hotel, salimos del elevador y nos dirigimos a la habitación, recorrimos un largo pasillo que parecía interminable, llegamos hasta la puerta y saqué mi llave abriendo enseguida la puerta, lo dejé pasar primero y después entré yo cerrando tras de mí la puerta, prendí las luces y él con pasos tímidos se dirigió directamente a la cama donde enseguida se sentó

Agradable hotel – rompió con aquellas simples palabras el hielo doliente que se suscitó entre ambos desde nuestra salida del bar

Gracias – no encontré respuesta mejor, la verdad estaba muy nervioso, no sabía como empezar ¿o empezaría él, no lo sabía, lo que si sabía es que me moría por descubrirlo. Me quité el saco y lo arrojé a la primera silla que vi, él miró el saco y se puso nuevamente de pie, caminó hacia mí y me miró a los ojos, su mirada era diferente, tenía algo extraño que no supe descifrar, cerró sus ojos y acercó su cuerpo al mío, sin dudarlo lo rodee con mis brazos y dirigí mis labios hacía su cuello, me quedé ahí unos segundos para después subir hasta sus labios los cuales pude tocar después de haberlos deseado tanto, aquel beso, el primero fue el mejor, nunca había probado en ningunos labios el sabor que probé de los suyos, nos separamos y me jaló de la mano dirigiéndome a la cama mientras desabrochaba su camisa y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, no hubo palabras, solo acciones, acciones que recuerdo con lujo de detalles, recuerdo lo suave de su piel y como mis manos se deslizaban por ella, la mejor piel que jamás había tocado en toda mi vida, su cabello estaba totalmente suelto y caía en parte sobre mi rostro mientras él apretaba sus manos en mi pecho y sus ojos resplandecían por el reflejo de la luna llena que había aquella noche. Recuerdo que casi al finalizar dijo algunas palabras pero no recuerdo cuales fueron exactamente pues después de aquello mi vista se nubló y creo haberme quedado dormido pues a la mañana siguiente que desperté él no estaba a mi lado, creí por algunos momentos que lo había soñado pero no era así, vi en el suelo la cinta que sujetaba su cabello y la reconocí enseguida pues fui yo quien la quitó para poder acariciar el hermoso cabello que sostenía, me senté en la cama con la sábana cubriéndome medio cuerpo y miré a mi alrededor sin encontrar lo que buscaba

¿Sigue por aquí joven? – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al recordar que no le había preguntado su nombre, al no encontrar una respuesta bajé mi miraba y la fijé en mis puños que apretaban las sábanas, que tonto había sido al omitir algo tan importante, había pasado la mejor de las noches con alguien de quien no sabía ni siquiera su nombre

Eso fue hace dos años, y ahora me encuentro aquí de nuevo, en ésta ciudad donde viví el mejor momento de mi vida, el único momento en que realmente me sentí feliz, la mejor de las noches con un desconocido del cual me enamoré y al que no he podido olvidar desde entonces ¿podrá el destino unirnos nuevamente¿podrán nuestras vidas volver a cruzarse, tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza y ninguna respuesta, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no descansaré hasta encontrarlo nuevamente...

Continúa...

Mi primer fic de éste tipo, nunca había escrito un fic AU, además el tipo de narración también es algo nuevo para mí en un fic largo, generalmente me siento más cómoda con la forma teatral, lo mío es el teatro jejeje, bueno, también los números (Estudio Contabilidad ) y pues ojalá sea de su agrado, ah, y eso sí, yo no soy nada buena con los lemon así que no esperen verlos en éste fic jejeje, pero aún así espero que les agrade y nos vemos en el capítulo 2, aún no sé como empezarlo, tengo la idea, pero bueno, algo tiene que salir de ésta cabecita que Dios me dio jejeje, ya pues, me despido para no aburrirlos con mis tonterías, bye

Noriko Ukai - (Amo a ♥ Ryuuichi Sakuma ♥ jijiji)


	2. Regreso

"Pensamientos de Heero"  
Diálogos -

El tren de las seis arribo en su destino con algunos minutos de retraso, no solía pasar frecuentemente pero le había tocado presenciar tan curiosa situación, aquel era un detalle insignificante, sin importancia, pero le parecía una curiosa coincidencia, un viejo amor, un antiguo recuerdo y dos ciudades que le separaban de ellos, algo digno de compararse porque precisamente un retraso y no precisamente de trenes le separaban de aquel joven que conociera hace dos años en un bar de esa misma ciudad. Pero ahora había vuelto, de la misma forma y con los mismos motivos, el trabajo, lo único que podía llenar a medias su vacía vida, su vida sin amor, pero se había propuesto buscarlo para encontrarlo y así recuperar aquel espacio de tiempo que les separaba, no sabía como, ni tenía idea, aquella era una ciudad grande, poder encontrarlo era un gran reto que debía vencer y la única pista que tenía de él era aquel bar, tal vez no habría cambiado mucho, tal vez el mismo barman de aquella noche atendía dicho lugar, tal vez el joven aún frecuentaba el mismo lugar y tal vez al llegar el joven estaría ahí, sentado, tan hermoso como aquella vez, pero sus expectativas eran bastante altas, todas esas coincidencias eran absurdas y poco creíbles de suceder, su búsqueda sería realmente una odisea.  
Llegó al Hotel casi por la noche, los encargados del equipaje en los trenes no eran como los recordaba hace dos años, amables y atentos, el servicio de equipaje había decaído casi al igual que las viejas estaciones de tren, aquella parecía una ciudad distinta, nada parecido a lo que lograba recordar. El Hotel era el mismo de aquella vez, le traía gratos recuerdos y por eso lo había elegido nuevamente aunque ya no era igual, antes era uno de los mejores Hoteles y ahora parecía otro totalmente distinto. La habitación era la misma porque él así lo había solicitado pero tampoco aquella era igual a como lo era hace dos años, se veía notoriamente más desgastada, definitivamente todo era diferente, la ciudad, el Hotel, las calles, solo esperaba que el bar luciera a como lo recordaba. Solo dejó sus maletas y se marcho rumbo al bar, caminando pues no quedaba muy lejos, llegó al lugar donde supuestamente debería estar el bar pero para su sorpresa solo encontró un local viejo y abandonado cuya entrada se encontraba clausurada por dos grandes pedazos de madera formando una cruz y un letrero con las palabras "Abandonado, posterior licitación". Miró paralizado casi por completo aquel escenario, jamás creyó que aquel lugar ya no existiera más, esa era su única pista y ahora debería comenzar de nuevo aunque realmente el bar no era una pista en sí pero si una pieza importante para encontrarse de nuevo con ese joven. Dudó en entrar decidiéndose tras solo un par de segundos, el acceso era estrecho pero no un impedimento para entrar, de hecho el lugar solía ser usado por mal vivientes que iban a drogarse o a pasar un buen rato con alguna persona pero para buena fortuna de él esa noche era la excepción  
Adentro todo parecía igual con la diferencia de que todo estaba cubierto de polvo y uno que otro bicho o animal se paseaba despreocupado por ahí, se dirigió a la barra y sostuvo su mirada en ella para después dirigirla hacia uno de los asientos y recordó el rostro sonriente de aquel chico como si de verdad estuviese ahí, sonrió tristemente y se sentó colocando su mano en su pecho  
Esta fría - suspiró evocando aquellas mismas palabras que una vez le dijo el joven al que tanto anhelaba volver a ver, el lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, algunos no muy claros y otros sí, después de todo había bebido un par de copas y eso no ayudaba a su memoria. Ya no tenía caso permanecer en ese local abandonado recordando cosas que no le ayudaban a dar con el paradero de su amado, le gustaba recordar el pasado pero eso era lo que precisamente no quería, no quería que ese joven solo formara parte de su pasado, quería que formara parte de su presente y su futuro, así que salió rumbo a su Hotel de nuevo. Llegó y sin más se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, se encontraba exhausto, el incómodo viaje en tren y la decepción de encontrarse en un sitio tan cambiado como aquel le habían fatigado y el solo hecho de pensar que tal vez su búsqueda sería en vano le daba un terrible dolor de cabeza por lo que dormir se había convertido en su única alternativa.  
Junto a un par de empleados más había sido trasladado a esa ciudad, el trabajo encomendado era temporal, relativamente largo por lo que se vería en la necesidad de rentar un departamento en lugar de pagar por cada día de hospedaje en el Hotel, eso lo vería por la tarde al haberse desocupado de su trabajo. Se encontraba en la oficina que le había sido asignada, desempacaba papeles y demás artículos necesarios para desempeñar su labor, él era el asistente de mercadeo, un puesto nada impresionante pero necesario para la empresa  
¡Hola! - se escucha una voz a su espalda haciéndolo voltear de inmediato al reconocer en esa voz a su compañera y amiga. Antiguos compañeros de Universidad.  
Hola - contestó sin ganas, aún se sentía decepcionado por todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior en que sus ilusiones se habían desvanecido  
Pero que cara traes ¿qué tienes? - preguntó sarcásticamente, su amigo se veía notoriamente más serio y extraño de lo común pero sabía que nada de gravedad podría ser pues su amigo era conocido por tener nervios de acero, inquebrantables ante la más grande de las adversidades  
Desapareció - Fue todo lo que pudo contestar para sorpresa de ella que no entendía de que demonios hablaba su amigo  
¿Qué se supone que desapareció? - su curiosidad era mucha pues aquella respuesta de su compañero era tan ambigua como su causa para encontrarse en ese estado  
El bar, aquel bar - Respondió con la mirada baja, realmente ese era un lugar lleno de recuerdos y el saberlo desaparecido le producía malestar. La chica le mira fijamente con los ojos un poco abiertos por la sorpresa, tenía pleno conocimiento de lo sucedido hace dos años en esa ciudad y conocía muy bien los deseos de su amigo por recuperar a aquel joven que tal vez nunca tuvo realmente  
Ese lugar... lo lamento tanto Heero - el rostro de la chica también había cambiado pues sabía lo importante que eso era para su amigo aunque a ella no le pareciera más que una tontería, después de todo solo era un lugar y el que desapareciera no significaba mucho  
Si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer - fue su única respuesta, no necesitaba de la presencia de su amiga, le haría mucho mejor estar solo, pensar en que poder hacer para encontrar al joven, eso era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos  
Como quieras - con un movimiento brusco se da media vuelta y se va un poco molesta haciendo mover sus cabellos sutilmente, no le había agradado para nada la actitud de su amigo, ella quería ser un total apoyo para él pero en ésta ocasión parecía que poco podía hacer y su simple consuelo no servía de nada  
Por la noche en las calles de la ciudad caminaba Heero, entrando a algunos bares que le recordaban a aquel que ya no existía, le daba la pequeña impresión de que entraría y se encontraría al joven que tanto buscaba, aquella búsqueda se había vuelto un tormento, había entrado a diez bares en lo que iba de la noche y ni rastro del joven, comenzaba a impacientarse y hasta llegar a pensar que tal vez ya no residía en aquella ciudad pues en dos años todo podía pasar. Pero algo le decía que él aún vivía ahí, podía sentirlo, como si su presencia inundara cada calle, cada lugar, todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba a él, todo tenía algo de él, como si fuera una sombra que lo cubría todo por donde pasara

"Diez bares, diez y en ninguno he podido encontrarlo, tal vez ya no es el estilo de vida que lleva, tal vez ya no refugia su soledad en el alcohol como hasta hace poco yo aún hacía hasta que me decidí por dejar ese estilo de ahogar mis penas y salir al mundo, el mundo real, aquel donde sé que ya no puedo verte, aquel donde no te tengo ahora entre mis brazos, aquel donde duele estar vivo, donde nada sin ti tiene sentido... pero que patético me siento"

Decidió entrar a un último bar por ese día, mañana reanudaría su búsqueda pero por ahora era suficiente. Entró y no tardó en decidir por sentarse en la barra como lo había estado haciendo tras diez bares y como lo había hecho aquella noche. Se sienta y pide enseguida una bebida al encargado de la barra

Otro patético borracho - pensó el barman después de asentir y sonreír hipócritamente a Heero, a ese tipo de bares solo asistían personas solitarias que buscaban vana compañía de unas cuantas horas, tal vez para una ridícula conversación o quizás para un poco de sexo barato, aquella se había convertido en una ciudad decadente. Una chica lo observa desde una mesa, no se encontraba acompañada y se siente en la libertad de acercarse a él coquetamente, era de buen ver, alta, rubia, buen cuerpo y unos ojos que no desmeritaban sus demás atributos, él la miraba indiferente, como si no fuera él la persona a la que se dirigía. Se sienta a su lado cruzando la pierna y sonríe, Heero no quitaba la vista de su rostro a pesar de los esfuerzos de la chica porque él viera algo más a través de la mini falda que traía puesta  
Hola guapo ¿cuál es tu nombre? - no dudó un solo segundo en hablarle, estaba sumamente interesada en aquel apuesto joven, no era muy común encontrarse hombres así en esos lugares y debía aprovechar. Heero no contestó y sin embargo no dejaba de mirarla, no es que le atrajera, además él era homosexual pero había algo en ella que no podía dejar de observar, era su mirada, esa mirada le recordaba al joven que tanto buscaba, una mirada traviesa y decidida, la chica vuelve a sonreír tratando de agarrar la mano de Heero pero éste la arrebata bruscamente y desvía su mirada hacia su copa  
No estoy interesado, déjame en paz - dijo de la forma más fría con la que pudo hablar para enfado de la chica, no estaba acostumbrada a las negativas y no iba a darse por vencida, durante toda la noche no había hecho más que beber y coquetear con hombres de aspecto adinerado sin lograr nada, estaba aburrida y aquel joven se veía perfecto para pasar un buen rato, así que se acerca tratando de besarlo pero recibiendo de él un ligero aventón  
¿Por qué? mírame ¿acaso eres gay o qué? - preguntó señalándose así misma no creyendo recibir una afirmativa por parte del chico pero al recibirla se sintió sumamente avergonzada, le había coqueteado a un gay, eso hería su orgullo ¿cómo es que no lo había notado? pero es que aquel chico parecía todo menos gay  
Que pérdida de tiempo - gruño y se puso de pie para irse indignada, Heero en cambió sonrió ligeramente para después volver a su copa, la terminó de beber y también decidió por salir del bar para irse a su Hotel, así que pagó y salió, ya no quería visitar ni un bar más por esa noche, al día siguiente no solo le esperaba un cansado día de trabajo sino también algún encuentro inesperado con su destino

Continúa…

Hola, aquí el capítulo 2, me tarde mucho en escribirlo y no porque sea largo sino porque no tenia tiempo de sentarme a escribir, tal vez crean que fue muy pronto que lo subí pero la verdad es que hace tiempo comencé a publicar el primer capitulo en otra página de fics y pues quería ponerlo al corriente en ésta página, la verdad es que tarde un mes en actualizar, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado aunque este algo redundante pero bueno, pronto saldrán los demás personajes así que no desesperen, bueno, es todo lo que quería comentar aunque me doy un espacio para agradecerles de todo corazón por sus comentarios, muchas gracias, espero seguir recibiéndolos


	3. Volverte a ver

"Pensamientos de Heero"

Diálogos -

Capítulo 3: Volverte a ver

Ha pasado tiempo desde aquello y aún trato de recordar como es que me encuentro en éste punto, buscando una pasión perdida a través del tiempo

Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Heero a aquella ciudad donde se había propuesto firmemente volverse a encontrar con ese joven del cual se enamoró, cada noche solía salir del Hotel y visitar algunos bares con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, de encontrárselo casualmente como aquella noche hace dos años pero su cometido no había sido logrado, aún así la esperanza no había muerto y estaba dispuesto a seguir buscando cada noche hasta encontrarlo finalmente, y cuando por fin lo encontrara entonces no lo dejaría ir jamás, no volvería a cometer la misma tontería cometida hace dos años

En su lugar de trabajo Heero no lograba concentrarse en nada, no podía concebir nada más que no fuera el hecho de que debía encontrar al joven, aquella situación tenía muy preocupada a su amiga que solo veía con impotencia como su amigo se sumergía en un profundo abismo del cual muy pronto iba a ser imposible salir si no encontraba a ese joven que tan obsesionado le tenía, porque para su amiga lo que Heero sentía por el joven no era amor, era una obsesión, una pasión enfermiza que le terminaría destruyendo, pero ella que sabía del amor si jamás lo había sentido tan a flor de piel como lo sentía Heero, si ella jamás había sabido lo que era vivir por alguien, respirar por esa persona, siendo lo más esencial en su vida, tan esencial como el aire mismo

¿Cómo estas hoy? - pregunta la chica muy animosa al entrar a la oficina que Heero ocupaba haciéndolo levantar la mirada y verla fijamente

Bien - responde sin ningún ánimo y volviendo a agachar la mirada, la chica en cambio se entristece por la forma de actuar de Heero, bien era cierto que él era de un carácter muy serio pero desde que había descubierto una ciudad muy distinta a la que lograba recordar sus ánimos iban decayendo cada vez más y sus salidas a los bares por la noche no le hacían nada bien, ella estaba sumamente preocupada, se acerca a él y se coloca a su espalda colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros

¿Seguro que estas bien? porque yo no te veo nada bien, tienes que relajarte - dice la joven muy sonriente comenzado a dar un masaje a su amigo quien no cambia para nada su expresión de indiferencia, nada le importaba que no fuera aquel joven

Te he dicho que estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte Relena - le contesta tratando de parecer convincente pero la verdad es que no se sentía del todo bien

Te creeré pero tienes que dejar de pensar tanto en aquel chico - comenta dejando de masajear y alejándose un poco cuando Heero se pone de pie haciendo que por consecuencia la silla se haga un poco hacia atrás, ese comentario no le había agradado nada, le agradecía a la chica su preocupación pero no le iba a permitir meterse en su vida y decirle en quien sí y en quien no pensar

No es tu asunto, si pienso en él o no, no es de tu incumbencia - responde con el ceño fruncido por la molestia dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la chica

Si es mi asunto porque no me gusta verte así, esa obsesión tuya no te hace bien - contesta ella a la defensiva, si a Heero le ofendía que se metieran en su vida a ella le ofendía el hecho de que no apreciara su preocupación como ella creía que debiera

Tu que sabes si jamás has amado - le dice con una ligera carga de tristeza en su voz pero no tratando de hacer sentir mal a su amiga como lo hace con sus palabras, ella se molesta por haber oído eso y se da media vuelta y sale de la oficina, Heero mira la salida y no se siente muy orgulloso de lo que ha hecho pero aún así no hace un mínimo esfuerzo por detenerla o seguirla

Llegada la noche como es costumbre, Heero sale del Hotel rumbo al primer bar de la noche, ésta vez va hacia el centro de la ciudad, desde su llegada ahí no había ido a los bares de esa zona de la ciudad, al entrar al primero se dirige como siempre a la barra pero solo pide un vaso de agua, ese bar no le convencía por lo que no se iba a quedar por mucho tiempo, por el aspecto del mismo no se veía que el chico pudiera entrar ahí así que después de veinte minutos se decide, saca de su billetera diez dólares y los deja en la barra como propina al barman ya que no había consumido más que un vaso de agua el cual no consiguió beber hasta el final, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón camina por las calles rumbo al segundo bar cuando a lo lejos entre la gente que aún a esas horas paseaba por las calles alcanza a divisar de espaldas a un joven que caminaba lenta y pasivamente haciendo que su largo cabello sujetado por una trenza se mueva tentativamente de lado a lado, sus ojos se abren completamente por la sorpresa y su respiración se acelera, cada célula de su cuerpo reacciona ante aquella visión y sus piernas se paralizan no pudiendo moverse por algunos segundos, pero al ver que el joven se alejaba cada vez más de ahí por instinto sus piernas se mueven y comienza a correr moviendo con fuerza a las personas que estorbaban a su paso para poder avanzar con más rapidez pero de pronto aquella figura logra perderse entre la gente, Heero se molesta bastante y continúa caminando para ver si así logra encontrarle pero al parecer el joven había doblado en alguna calle por lo que se había logrado escabullir, Heero se sujeta el cabello muy desesperado y voltea a todos lados pero ya no hay rastro del joven, se sentía muy derrotado pero entonces piensa que si ya lo vio una vez puede volver a verlo por lo que decide que ahora solo buscará en bares del centro de la ciudad, ahora sabía que por ahí podía encontrarlo

Esa noche no había conseguido conciliar el sueño por lo sucedido, estaba triste por no haber logrado alcanzarlo pero a la vez estaba feliz porque ahora tenía la certeza de que aún residía en aquella ciudad y al menos ya sabía por donde buscarlo la próxima vez. Al día siguiente llega temprano a la oficina como era su costumbre y en su mano derecha portaba una rosa roja, a diferencia de otros días se le veía menos tenso, Heero entra a la oficina de su amiga Relena y se para al frente del escritorio, la chica voltea y ve a Heero con la mano estirada hacia ella donde traía la rosa, ella le mira a los ojos mostrándose aún un poco molesta pero después sonríe ligeramente y toma la rosa

Gracias - dice con fastidio bajando su mirada a los papeles que sostenía con una de sus manos y los cuales revisaba antes de la llegada de su amigo

¿Aún estas molesta? - pregunta tranquilamente sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y mirando a la chica en espera de su respuesta

Si, aún estoy molesta Heero - contesta mirando a su amigo por breves segundos antes de volver su mirada nuevamente a los papeles mientras él sonríe y después quita los papeles de la mano de su amiga haciendo que ella se moleste más recargándose en el respaldo de la silla mirándolo fijamente y con los brazos cruzados

Si quieres seguir molesta no insistiré pero quería decirte que ayer lo vi - comenta tranquilamente y feliz aunque en su semblante apenas se alcanza a distinguir ese sentimiento, la chica al oír la noticia abre sus ojos con sorpresa y sonríe ampliamente poniéndose de pie

¿En serio? ¿al fin? - cuestiona muy emocionada, eso explicaba lo de la rosa y la actitud de su amigo ese día, realmente se sentía feliz de verlo más animado

¿Y que te dijo? ¿ya sabes como se llama? - la chica creía que se habían encontrado frente a frente pero ignoraba lo que realmente había pasado, Heero al escuchar sus preguntas baja la mirada y mueve su cabeza hacia los lados, ella vuelve a su asiento y le mira fijamente

¿Entonces? -

Yo solo te dije que lo vi - comenta volviendo su mirada a la chica

No puedo creer que lo hayas visto y no le hayas preguntado nada ¿acaso te quedaste como tonto o qué? - pregunta con actitud de fastidio, tanto le había buscado como para que ahora que lo había encontrado no se hubiera animado a preguntarle absolutamente nada

No es eso, es que lo vi más no estuve cerca de él - dice encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola con decepción de sí mismo

Ya no entiendo entonces - dice ella cruzándose de brazos y moviendo su cabeza a los lados mientras mira a su amigo en expresión de "que tonto estas"

Lo vi, entre la gente, traté de alcanzarlo y se me perdió - explica por fin depositando los papeles sobre el escritorio

¡Ah! - balbucea permaneciendo su boca abierta mientras mueve su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo recargándose a su vez sobre el respaldo de la silla y mirando a su amigo firmemente mientras él se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta deteniéndose ahí

¿Cómo ves?... ésta noche volveré a ese lugar - dice antes de salir para irse a su oficina mientras la chica mira hacia la entrada y después huele la flor dejándola a un lado y volviendo a tomar los papeles

Si que no tienes remedio - comenta sonriendo ampliamente

Por la noche Heero a diferencia de otros días procura salir más presentable porque está totalmente seguro que ahora sí podrá verse con el chico como debe ser, toma el primer taxi que logra pasar desocupado pues el centro de la ciudad estaba relativamente alejado del lugar donde se encontraba el Hotel y en cuestión de minutos llega, se baja del taxi, paga y entra al primer bar que logra llamarle la atención, al entrar recorre con la mirada todo el lugar tratando de divisar algún rastro del chico pero no obtiene resultado alguno pero eso no le iba hacer sentirse deprimido pues la noche aún era joven, así que se sienta en la barra y pide una bebida ligera de alcohol, no iba a cometer el mismo error de tomar de más y hacer que eso perjudicara su forma de actuar. Algunos minutos después Heero se aburre de ese lugar y sale después de pagar, afuera del local mira hacia varios lados para ver si algún bar cerca le llama la atención pero no consigue su cometido con lo que está cerca por lo que comienza a caminar sin rumbo, sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de la gabardina que cubría su vestimenta y su cabeza baja observando su propio caminar, un aire comienza a amenazar que pronto habrá una tormenta y sus cabellos se vuelan salvajemente con el viento alborotándolos más de los normal, levanta su cabeza pero el polvo en el aire le hace cerrar los ojos cubriendo su rostro con una mano para así poder abrir sus ojos y ver por donde camina, entonces a unos cinco metros de distancia ve la figura del joven que tanto buscaba pero el propio viento le hace pensar que se trata de una visión provocada por su subconsciente que espera ansiosamente verlo por lo que no se confía pero cuando el viento se detiene considerablemente su duda se disipa y se da cuenta que efectivamente aquella figura era la figura que tanto deseaba ver por lo que intenta acelerar el paso pero el chico entra a un lugar que al parecer es un bar así que decide caminar a su ritmo normal. El lugar se llama "Monsieur" y realmente no se trataba de un bar, a simple vista parecía algún antro sofisticado pues por fuera no se ve el interior de éste, la fachada era elegante y un guardia custodiaba la entrada, Heero se queda parado ahí unos momentos antes de decidirse entrar.

El apuesto chico de la trenza llega hasta una mesa donde se encuentran sentadas dos personas, la primera era un chico rubio muy atractivo de ojos color aqua, su mirada angelical denotaba ternura más su forma de vestir desmentía todo rastro de ella, su cabello hermoso y sedoso del color del oro, una verdadera joya, el chico apoyaba sus brazos en el respaldo del amplio mueble frente a la mesa y en una de sus manos sostenía una bebida, el otro, un joven también muy atractivo de aspecto oriental, ojos color negro que brillaban como dos par de perlas y su cabello negro sostenido en una pequeña coleta, su vestimenta al igual que la del rubio era provocativa más su mirada era de total indiferencia, sus brazos cruzados a su pecho y su bebida a medio empezar sobre la mesa

¡Hola chicos! - dice el muchacho trenzado sonriendo ampliamente mientras una de sus manos se deposita pesadamente sobre uno de los hombros del chico de cabello negro quien voltea a mirarlo con gesto de enfado mientras el rubio le sonríe

Llegas tarde, como siempre - comenta divertido pues era muy acostumbrado del chico trenzado que llegase impuntual

Perdón - se rasca la cabeza mientras emite un sonido parecido a una risa y después se sienta al lado del rubio quitándole la bebida de su mano y bebiendo un poco para después depositar la copa sobre la mesa

¿Lady ya llegó? - pregunta volteando a todos los lados con gesto de preocupación

No te preocupes, no ha llegado aún - contesta el rubio sonriendo y dándole dos palmadas en la espalda tratando de animarlo

Que bueno porque ya me ha bajado mucho de mi sueldo ésta semana - comenta preocupado puesto que su jefa solía ser muy estricta con los horarios

Mejor deja de llegar tarde - le dice el chico de cabello negro sonriendo un poco

Cállate Wufei, eres un entrometido - dice algo molesto pero sonriendo, ellos tres se llevaban muy bien, tenían trabajando juntos por largo tiempo

Afuera del local Heero se decide por entrar al lugar, el guardia le abre amablemente y él entra con pasos tímidos, el lugar por dentro nada tenía que ver con lo que parecía por fuera, ese lugar parecía ser una casa de citas, se podían ver a varias parejas tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales distribuidas a lo largo y ancho del lugar, algunas fuentes y macetas eran los únicos mobiliarios además de las mesas que en lugar de tener sillas tenían amplios sillones, Heero mira el lugar detenidamente, a su lado derecho muy cerca de la puerta se encontraba una especie de recepción donde una chica muy atractiva custodiaba el lugar, Heero se acerca a ella, la chica al verlo no puede ocultar su rostro de fascinación pues él era bastante atractivo, y aún cuando era muy común ver a hombres así en ese lugar, Heero lograba resaltar de entre todos ellos

Buenas noches - dice la chica algo tímida pues la mirada de Heero le asustaba un poco

Buenas noches - contesta él al saludo de la chica tratando de sonreír pero apenas en su rostro se alcanza a distinguir ese semblante

¿Le puedo ayudar en algo joven? - pregunta coquetamente mientras le mira la porción de cuerpo que alcanza a ver pues el mueble frente a ella le lograba tapar una parte del cuerpo de Heero

Si ¿me podría decir que clase de lugar es éste? - pregunta mientras ve curioso algunos rincones del lugar

Bueno... mi nombre es Catherine, estoy para servirle y respecto a su pregunta ésta es una casa donde se conciertan citas - responde con una gran sonrisa poniéndose de pie, en cambio Heero mantenía sus ojos algo abiertos por la sorpresa, el que aquel chico entrara a ese lugar solo significaba dos cosas, la primera era que trabajaba ahí como acompañante y la segunda opción es que él fuera un cliente pero ésta no parecía ser la opción correcta pues un chico tan atractivo como él no necesitaba ir a ese tipo de lugares para conseguir a la pareja que quisiera más sin embargo era lo suficientemente atractivo como para ser uno de los acompañantes. El sentimiento que le invadía era extraño, estaba muy feliz por saberlo tan cerca de él pero a la vez tan ofuscado por saber que era un acompañante que tenía sentimientos encontrados, no sabía si alegrarse más de lo que estaba molesto o molestarse más de lo que estaba feliz; la chica lo mira seria pues su rostro no se veía nada bien y cuando intenta hablarle él avanza más hacia dentro alcanzando a divisar la mesa donde se encontraba el trenzado más él no veía a Heero pues se encontraba agachado tratando de sacar una pequeña piedra en el zapato que le molestaba, por su parte el rubio mira a Heero y abre sus ojos considerablemente por la sorpresa, aquel hombre si que era atractivo, ojos de un color azul cobalto y una mirada penetrante y un cuerpo atlético aún cuando la ropa de aquella noche no permitía mostrarlo

Pero miren eso, que cosas ve uno hoy en día - dice coquetamente el rubio mirando fijamente a Heero quien se da cuenta de esa mirada y desvía la suya por breves instantes mientras que el chico de ojos negros se gira ligeramente para ver la causa de la fascinación de Quatre y en un gesto de fastidio se voltea nuevamente

Espera, ahorita veo - dice el chico de la trenza aún intentando sacar la piedra del zapato

¡Va! tonterías - comenta el chico de los ojos negros tomando un poco de su copa y bebiendo el contenido hasta terminarlo

Amargado... espera que saque ésta piedra y... ¡ya está! - por fin logra sacar la piedra y la deposita en una maceta que tenía cerca y se dispone a voltear

No creo que esté tan gua... po - al comenzar la frase aún no terminaba de levantarse pero al decir la última palabra sí y su voz se entrecorta, sus ojos se abren enormemente por la impresión de tener a Heero frente a él y sus piernas comienzan a temblar al igual que su mano la cual descansaba sobre la mesa, el rubio y Wufei ven fijamente al chico de la trenza y no se explican que le puede estar pasando pues incluso su rostro se había empalidecido por la impresión, Heero y el chico sostienen por mucho tiempo la mirada hasta que la voz del rubio hace que el chico de la trenza reaccione

Duo... Duo ¿estas bien? - pregunta preocupado moviendo ligeramente a su amigo quien voltea a verlo pero con los ojos aún abiertos por la sorpresa

Si... si... estoy bien Quatre - responde después de algunos instantes en que aún trataba de recobrarse de la impresión bajando después su mirada apartándola de Heero

No es verdad, se ve mal - dice Wufei mirando a Quatre quien asiente en señal de afirmación pero Duo no se defiende, permanece callado con la mirada enfocada hacia la mesa aún con las manos temblando las cuales el rubio sujeta con fuerza

Yo... - Duo se pone de pie y a prisa se va corriendo saliendo del lugar por una puerta la cual estaba restringida a personal no autorizado, Quatre y Wufei se miran tratando de comprender que puede estar pasando pero al no encontrar respuesta en sus miradas después miran al mismo tiempo donde Heero se encuentra y ven como éste se acerca lentamente hasta llegar a la mesa

Hola - dice el rubio mirando seriamente a Heero y tratando se sonreír, era obvio que él tenía algo que ver con Duo para ponerlo así de nervioso y sentía desconfianza de él, Wufei también sentía desconfianza pero él le miraba molesto, retándolo con la mirada pero Heero solo veía a Quatre

¿Hacia donde se fue? - pregunta mirándolo fríamente haciendo que Quatre se intimide

No lo sé - responde mirando por breves segundos a Wufei para después volverlo a ver a él

Mmm - es todo lo que responde antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse sin mirar más hacia atrás, el rubio respira aliviado al verlo salir del lugar y tomándole un trago a su bebida observa fijamente a Wufei

¿Quién crees que es ese tipo? - pregunta algo asustado

No lo sé, pero no me agrada - responde separando sus brazos y poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta por donde salió Duo, la abre y entra ahí, Quatre también se pone de pie para ir pero en ese momento llega Catherine

No te puedes ir, hay alguien que preguntó por ti - le dice la chica al rubio mientras le cierra un ojo y él comprendiendo de quien se trata sonríe para después seguir a la chica quien lo llevaría con aquella persona

El chico de la trenza ya estaba muy lejos del lugar, había llegado a su modesto departamento y se había dejado caer sobre la cama, la cabeza le daba vueltas, jamás llegó a creer que lo volvería a ver y la repentina sorpresa lo había desconcertado, se sentía algo feliz porque después de dos años veía nuevamente a aquel joven que con tanto cariño recordaba pero también una gama de emociones jamás sentidas le invadían el cuerpo, viejos sentimientos recobraban vida y se sentía muy confundido, sin nada claro en la mente, lo único que si sabía es que estaba muy emocionado de volver a ver a Heero Yuy, el extraño con quien pasó una sola noche y de quien estaba enamorado desde hace dos años

Continúa

Oh por Kami-sama, creí que ya no escribía éste capítulo, que frustración jeje, bueno, no tanta pero si estaba ansiosa por continuar ésta historia y sobre todo por sacar a Duo, sin él un fic casi no tiene sentido ¿o si? yo adoro a Trowa pero Duo tiene el elemento clave para darle movilidad a todo fic, bueno, esas son impresiones mías, pero en fin, espero que éste pequeño capítulo les haya agradado y si no pues estoy abierta a las críticas, ya saben, en fin en fin, me despido por ahora y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, misma hora, mismo canal, no le cambien, bye


	4. La venganza de Duo

"Pensamientos de Heero"

Diálogos -

La amenaza de tormenta de aquella noche logró ser más que eso, hacía mucho tiempo que aquella ciudad no recibía una lluvia como aquella, grandes torrentes de agua, un aire bastante violento y un par de truenos eran el escenario perfecto para describir todos los sentimientos de Heero al saber a su amado trenzado un acompañante en una casa de citas, él que tanto había deseado encontrarlo y ahora se topaba con la molesta realidad de que aquel joven era un acompañante

A la mañana siguiente sin muchas ganas llega a su trabajo, había llegado casi media hora tarde pero no le importaba, estaba muy desanimado como para tener ganas de trabajar. A los pocos minutos de haber llegado su amiga Relena hace su aparición con una gran sonrisa, Heero le había dicho que la noche anterior iba a ir a buscar a su amado joven y ahora ella sentía curiosidad por saber los detalles, la chica se sienta en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y observa detenidamente a Heero aún con su sonrisa en la espera de que su amigo la salude pero él ni siquiera cae en la cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, o por lo menos no le importaba, ella se preocupa al saber pasados los segundos en que Heero ni siquiera enfoca su mirada hacia ella o le dice un pequeño hola

¿Qué te pasa? - pregunta muy preocupada y llevando sus manos hacia las de Heero que se apoyan en el escritorio y las coloca encima pero rápidamente él las quita volteando por fin a ver a la chica, en su rostro se nota una expresión de frialdad hacia con ella pero también de tristeza hacia él, se notaba que no estaba bien, que algo malo había pasado la noche anterior y sabía a la perfección que se trataba de ese joven, solo él era capaz de hacer actuar a Heero Yuy de maneras que ni siquiera él hubiera imaginado

Nada... y vete por favor - responde tajantemente percibiéndose en su voz un tono de desprecio, a veces odiaba que ella tratara su amor hacia el joven como un simple romance estudiantil, y lo que él sentía por el trenzado era algo más allá de un simple enamoramiento, era algo más grande y profundo, no un juego de niños como ella lo hacía parecer

¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo? yo no te hecho nada - dice ella muy triste pero a la vez enojada porque el carácter de su amigo a veces le resultaba muy odioso

No es contigo, no me siento bien, necesito estar solo - dice él desviando su mirada de la chica y girando después la silla quedando de frente al ventanal que antes se encontraba a su espalda

Como quieras... pero antes debo decirte que Milliardo está muy molesto porque has llegado tarde - comenta la chica antes de salir más molesta de lo que estaba pero ante el comentario él no se inmuta, en esos momentos solo podía pensar en su chico de la trenza

En su modesto departamento Duo se encontraba lavando el baño de su habitación, no le gustaba esa actividad pero ya que vivía solo debía hacerlo y además no contaba con mucho dinero como para pagarle a alguien que lo hiciera, de pronto oye que llaman a la puerta con pequeños golpes, se sobresalta un poco ya que no esperaba visitas y porque estaba muy concentrado tallando el piso. Se dirige a la puerta y la abre, se trataba de Quatre que había ido a visitarlo, Duo se sonroja de que sea su amigo ya que nunca lo había visto así, en shorts, sin camiseta, descalzo, con guantes para baño y su cabellera recogida en un horrible peinado que no era la habitual trenza sino que todo su cabello estaba recogido arriba de su cabeza; los dos se miran por largos segundos antes de que el rubio suelte la carcajada haciendo que Duo se ponga aún más rojo por el coraje

¡No le veo lo gracioso! - dice el chico trenzado abriendo más ampliamente la puerta dejando entrar a su amigo que seguía riendo

Lo siento es que, no sabía que la hacías de Ceniciento en la casa - responde secándose una lágrima que luchaba por salir de su ojo derecho y tratando de dejar de reírse

¿Y quién se supone que lo haga? vivo solo ¿se te olvida? - comenta quitándose los guantes

No es por eso, simplemente no te imaginaba así, es todo - aclara ya habiéndose dejado de reír pero aún mirando a su amigo muy sonriente

Ya, olvida eso, mejor dime que te hizo venir a mis aposentos - cuestiona enseriándose y mientras camina hacia su habitación para dejar lo guantes dentro del baño y ponerse una camiseta, después regresa a la sala del departamento donde estaba su amigo sentado junto a la ventana en un amplio sillón de color negro

Me preocupo tu forma de actuar ayer por la noche - responde mirándolo seriamente con un gesto de notoria preocupación

No sé de que me hablas - dice Duo tratando de disimular desviando su mirada hacia el techo de la sala y sujetando con fuerza la tela de sus shorts, pero su respuesta para su amigo no suena nada convincente y solo le mira elevando una ceja

¿A no? porque ese hombre preguntó por ti - comenta malintencionadamente el rubio surcándose en sus labios una enorme sonrisa al dar en el blanco, el punto débil en aquella conversación

¿Y que dijo? - pregunta notablemente interesado en saberlo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos de la emoción que sentía en esos momentos y su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada

No mucho, solo preguntó a donde te fuiste y ya, es todo - contesta tranquilamente no apartando la mirada de su amigo que se tranquiliza un poco más recargándose en el respaldo del sillón

¿Mencionó mi nombre? ¿preguntó diciendo mi nombre? - cuestiona algo impaciente

No, pregunto a donde te fuiste, se refería a ti más no dijo tu nombre ¿por qué? - el rubio estaba cada vez más interesado en saber la verdad detrás de aquello pero su amigo no se veía con las intenciones de contarlo

No importa - dice tranquilamente tratando de aparentar menos interés pero la verdad es que estaba impaciente por saber más

¿Quién es él? ¿de dónde y desde cuando le conoces? - pregunta mirando curiosamente a Duo en la espera de su respuesta pero su amigo cambia abruptamente el tema por otro como si nunca hubiera escuchado las preguntas de Quatre

¿No se enojo Lady ayer? porque no le avisé que me tomaría la noche, seguramente estaba que echaba chispas ¿verdad? - el rubio no insiste en retomar la plática, si Duo quería contarle lo que pasaba él estaría contento de escucharlo, pero si su decisión era quedarse callado entonces la respetaría

Si pero ahí estaba Treize así que se calmó, ya sabes, el primo al rescate - comenta algo divertido al recordar como la noche anterior por poco y Duo perdía su trabajo, pero no solo Treize había apelado la decisión de Lady sino también él y Wufei lo habían hecho

Un día le daré un gran regalo a ese hombre, siempre nos ha ayudado - comenta sonriendo ampliamente al recordar con cariño todas las veces que él les había ayudado

Pero tú sabes bien que no es por nosotros dos que él es amable - responde él al comentario de su amigo sonriendo y mirándolo pícaramente

Ya lo sé, pero pobre, ese sí que es un caso perdido - Duo y Quatre sueltan una pequeña risa traviesa al saber ambos los motivos por los cuales Treize era más que amable con ellos. Ya habían olvidado casi por completo la conversación anterior aunque a Duo aún le remordía un poco la conciencia el haberse marchado la noche anterior, si se hubieran visto cara a cara muy cerca seguramente habrían aclarado muchas cosas, pero no, él había caído en pánico y al no saber que hacer había optado por huir, pero si ahora Heero volvía al lugar de su trabajo lo enfrentaría cara a cara, como debió ser la noche anterior, si, estaba decidido que eso era lo que iba a hacer

Al mediodía que era la hora del almuerzo donde los trabajadores de la pequeña empresa de mercadeo salían a consumir sus alimentos, Heero no tenía el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo, estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo y no quería dejarlo porque si lo hacía entonces irremediablemente comenzaría a pensar en el chico trenzado y ya no quería deprimirse más. Esa noche tenía planeado volver al lugar aquel y ahora sí no iba a permitir que ese chico se le escapara de las manos, exigía una explicación y ese joven iba a dársela

Relena entra a la oficina de su amigo, ya no estaba molesta como lo había estado en la mañana y se encontraba ahí con la intención de aclarar las cosas con su amigo, pero Heero estaba muy concentrado y no tenía deseos de comenzar con otra pequeña y tonta discusión con su amiga, y es que ambos tenían personalidades tan parecidas que fácilmente lograban chocar por lo que las riñas eran frecuentes en ellos

¿No vamos a almorzar juntos ésta vez? - pregunta ella en un tono de berrinche mirando a su amigo muy concentrado pero él no presta mucha atención a la joven

Heero discúlpame por favor - finalmente la chica se acerca al escritorio colocando su mano sobre los papeles que revisaba Heero y haciendo que éste por fin la vea con su habitual mirada fría y su actitud serena

Esta bien - responde al fin apartando la mano de Relena y volviendo a ver los papeles pero la chica no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta así que camina hacia donde está su amigo del otro lado del escritorio y lo jala del brazo haciéndolo levantarse de su asiento

¿Qué estas haciendo? - pregunta algo enfadado

Vamos a almorzar... quiero saberlo todo - responde ella emitiendo una risita infantil y cerrando sus ojos, Heero baja la cabeza algo resignado y acepta la invitación de la joven

En un pequeño restaurante cerca de ahí los amigos habían ya terminado sus alimentos y ahora venía la sobremesa, Relena quería saberlo todo a pesar de que Heero ya le había hecho saber que no quería contar nada, le daba un poco de pena decirle a la chica que la imagen que se había creado de ese joven hace dos años no tenía mucho que ver con lo que era ahora, físicamente lucía igual de hermoso sino es que más pero Heero había notado un gran cambio que no se trataba de lo físico pues al verlo de lejos, vestido así y con la clase de amigos que le había conocido se veía que se había convertido en una persona algo altanera, no como ese hermoso joven sencillo que se encontró en un bar y que a pesar de su belleza se había dignado a llamarlo a él atractivo

Vamos Heero, cuéntamelo todo - dice la chica sonriendo y moviendo sus párpados con rapidez tratando de parecer adorable pero Heero solo tuerce un poco la boca ante ese gesto

No hay nada que saber - dice él con fastidio mirando su reloj sin mucho interés

Claro que sí, para empezar ¿lograste verlo? - pregunta ella muy interesada en la respuesta

Si - responde sin muchas ganas haciendo que Relena se desanime un poco pero seguiría insistiendo, ella era una persona que no se daba por vencida tan fácilmente

¿Y que paso pues? Cuéntame algo, dime que te dijo, que le dijiste, si se besaron, si pasó algo más interesante, que sé yo - muy entusiasmada la chica comienza a preguntar hostigosamente pero Heero en vez de querer responderle solo quería callarla pues comenzaba a impacientarse ante el parloteo

El se prostituye... ¿contenta? - responde al fin con un gesto de enfado y tristeza haciendo que la chica abra sus ojos considerablemente al saber la noticia

Lo siento yo... no sabía - dice ella muy preocupada, después de eso un gran silencio incómodo se suscita entre los dos

Heero tú... ¿estas seguro de eso? - pregunta ella con timidez temiendo de la reacción que su amigo pueda tener ante la pregunta

Si, lo vi entrar a una casa de citas y él trabaja ahí - contesta tajantemente

Que pena Heero... ¿qué harás entonces? - pregunta muy interesada en saber la opinión de su amigo pues había pasado dos años de su vida adorando solo una imagen pues nunca había sabido realmente algo de aquel joven

Volveré hoy en la noche, necesito respuestas - contesta él tratando de sonreír pero ella en cambio sonríe ampliamente, su amigo hacía bien en querer aclarar las cosas en lugar de darle la espalda a la situación y huir como niño asustado ante una situación que no podía manejar. Heero mira su reloj y se exalta un poco al ver que ya pasaban 15 minutos desde que había terminado la hora del almuerzo pero en cambio Relena lucía muy tranquila

Calma Heero, Milliardo no se enojará - dice ella con una sonrisa cariñosa

Claro que contigo no, eres su hermanita ¿pero y conmigo? - dice él sonriendo ligeramente mientras saca de su billetera para pagar la cuenta, Relena también sonríe pero por el hecho de ver a Heero ya un poco más animado en comparación a su actitud de la mañana

Nuevamente por la noche Heero se prepara para encarar al chico pues estaba seguro que todo tenía su explicación, además él le diría de sus sentimientos y esperaría por una respuesta. Ya se encontraba afuera del lugar pero aún no se decidía por entrar, no sabía la hora exacta en que entraba a trabajar pero sabiendo a que hora lo había visto la noche anterior se podía dar una idea así que había llegado a aquel sitio un poco más tarde que la noche anterior

"Aquí estoy nuevamente, indeciso en entrar o no al lugar donde se definirá el resto de mi vida, si él aún me recuerda, si él está interesado en mí como yo en él entonces le pediré que se mude conmigo y que después de concluido mi trabajo en ésta ciudad venga conmigo a donde pertenezco. Pero si me dice que no entonces... entonces no sabría que hacer, dos años de mi vida estarían prácticamente desperdiciados, dos años de mi vida habrían estado tirados a la basura, mi vida entera perdería su sentido, todo acabaría, no habría nada que me una a éste mundo, yo sin él, soy nada"

En la habitual mesa donde los amigos se reunían, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Duo había llegado temprano para sorpresa de los otros dos, pero si el chico trenzado lo había hecho era porque tenía la esperanza de que Heero volviera esa noche, solo por eso, y ahora estaba seguro que no saldría corriendo como la última vez. Duo no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta de entrada tratando de disimular pero no era muy bueno para eso así que logra captar muy bien la atención de sus dos compañeros, Quatre se encontraba a su lado derecho y le veía fijamente y divertido de su actitud mientras que Wufei que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sintiéndose algo molesto por la actitud del trenzado, definitivamente tenía que ver con el sujeto de la noche anterior

¿Acaso estas tratando de fichar una presa? - se anima a preguntar por fin el rubio entrelazando sus manos y recargando su cabeza en ellas

¿De qué hablas? - pregunta Duo recargándose tranquilamente en el respaldo del sillón

Es que no dejas de mirar a la entrada - comenta sonriendo amablemente, en realidad ya sabía el porque de esa acción por parte del trenzado pero quería que él mismo se lo dijera

Claro que no es cierto, lo estas imaginando - tratando de disimular y emitiendo una risita nerviosa

Él tiene razón, desde que llegaste has estado actuando raro, volteas nerviosamente hacia la entrada, además, has estado muy callado, y eso sí es muy extraño - comenta Wufei tratando de no sonreír pero no lo puede evitar y eso hace que Duo se moleste

¡Claro que no! ustedes si que son molestos - reclama algo enojado y no solo porque sus amigos lo estuvieran hostigando sino porque Heero no aparecía de una buena vez y sentía temor de que no lo hiciera, de que su acción de la noche anterior tuviera algo que ver con esa decisión. De repente Heero entra al lugar después de haberlo meditado durante muchos minutos y al primer lugar donde echa una mirada es la mesa donde había visto a Duo la noche anterior mientras que éste al verlo entrar se esconde debajo de la mesa antes de que pudiera verlo, sus amigos voltean a ver el lugar donde antes estaba sentado Duo muy sorprendidos de aquella tonta acción volteándose a ver mutuamente después de eso. Mientras, Heero se acerca donde está la recepción y la misma chica de la noche anterior le atiende muy sonriente y como la noche anterior también muy coqueta

Nos volvemos a ver guapo ¿ahora sí viene por alguien? - pregunta Catherine mirando fijamente al chico a los ojos y jugando su lápiz sobre el escritorio

Yo... - Heero intenta preguntar por Duo diciendo sus características pero alguien atrás de él le coloca una mano sobre el hombro haciéndolo callar y voltear al mismo tiempo

¿Puedo ayudarle en algo apuesto joven? - pregunta una mujer bastante atractiva de cabello castaño un poco más abajo de sus hombros

Si, busco a alguien - contesta Heero muy serio y viendo fijamente a la mujer a los ojos, ella le sonríe y con la mano le señala la mesa más cercana para que ahí puedan hablar, los dos se sientan quedando uno enfrente del otro

Es la primera vez que usted viene ¿cierto?... muchos de nuestros clientes ya son establecidos pues vienen frecuentemente pero usted hasta parece que no es de por aquí ¿o me equivoco en alguna de mis dos afirmaciones? - pregunta tranquilamente mientras hace una seña a una de las meseras para que le llevara la bebida de siempre

A decir verdad es la segunda vez que vengo, pero es verdad que no soy de aquí - le contesta desganadamente pero sosteniéndole la mirada firmemente

Comprendo, entonces supongo que ya sabe como se manejan las cosas aquí ¿o me equivoco? - cuestiona nuevamente para después sonreír amablemente a la mesera que le deja la bebida sobre la mesa

No, a decir verdad, no pague por nadie - contesta igual de desganado aunque si estaba muy interesado por saber como se manejaban las cosas en ese lugar

Bien, entonces le explicaré... primero que nada a nuestros acompañantes no se les obliga a aceptar a nadie, prácticamente es el acompañante quien elige al cliente - dice la primera de las reglas a Heero quien sonríe al saberlo, al menos ya tenía la certeza de que el trenzado tenía la opción de elegir

Algo muy importante es que nuestros servicios no incluyen el componente sexual ¿comprende? - dice la mujer seriamente a Heero quien se muestra muy interesado en ese punto, a ella le gustaba hacer énfasis en aquel para que posteriormente no hubieran malentendidos

¿Qué quiere decir? - pregunta mostrándose muy entusiasmado e intensificando su forma de ver a la mujer frente a él

Lo que quiero decir es que aquí no se llevan actos sexuales señor, el cliente que desee ese tipo de servicios debe solicitarlo con el acompañante y él decidirá si acepta o no desligando de toda responsabilidad a ésta casa, además dichos actos no se llevarán acabo aquí - contesta firme y seriamente a la pregunta

Vaya, que alivio - comenta Heero sintiéndose muy tranquilo, después de todo su amado trenzado no se prostituía como él pensaba

Hay otras reglas referentes al tiempo y al trato que el cliente debe darle al acompañante pero esas las puede leer en los folletos informativos que Catherine tiene sobre su escritorio, a mí me gusta hacer énfasis en las que le mencioné por cuestiones de seguridad - explica la mujer a Heero para después tomar un trago a su bebida y volver a mirarlo

Bueno, y cabe mencionar que los pagos se hacen en efectivo - termina por fin recuperando su amable sonrisa que al principio había mostrado

Comprendo, muchas gracias - dice Heero igualmente sonriendo y poniéndose después de pie estirando su mano posteriormente en dirección a la mujer

No tienes que agradecer, y perdona que antes no lo dijera, mi nombre es Lady Une y estoy a tu servicio - responde Lady dándole su mano también

Heero Yuy - dice él y después se sueltan las manos, él se da media vuelta en dirección a la mesa donde Duo aún se encontraba abajo de ésta para preguntar nuevamente por él a sus amigos, Wufei al verlo acercarse no puede evitar mostrarse molesto mientras que Quatre estaba algo nervioso, la mirada de ese hombre le intimidaba y además Duo no quería hablar de él así que eso le hacía tenerle desconfianza

Buenas noches - dice Heero amablemente pero dirigiéndose solo a Quatre pues había notado desde la noche anterior el desagrado que mostraba Wufei

Buenas noches joven - contesta el rubio tímidamente tratando de mirar a Heero a los ojos

Tu amigo ¿dónde está? - pregunta seriamente y viéndolo con su habitual mirada fría

Pues... - Quatre intenta contestar pero es callado por Wufei quien se anima a ver a Heero a los ojos sosteniéndole la mirada

No está aquí - dice Wufei seriamente y muy convencido de sus palabras pero Heero no le cree una sola de estas al chico de ojos negros

Entiendo - dice antes de darse media vuelta e irse de aquella mesa más no del lugar, y ya cuando no está a la vista Quatre patea despacio y despistadamente a Duo indicándole que el chico ya se había marchado

Uf, que bueno que ya se fue - comenta Duo sintiéndose muy aliviado y saliendo de su escondite para toparse con las miradas frías de sus amigos quienes ya exigían una explicación

Creo que... puedo explicarlo todo - dice el trenzado riendo tontamente mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza

Heero estaba leyendo el antes mencionado folleto en la espera de que llegara el joven para así poder arreglar las cosas sin saber que sus respuestas estaban más cerca de lo que pensaba, pero cuando termina de leerlo se pone de pie y coloca nuevamente el folleto en su lugar en el escritorio de Catherine; estaba ya muy enfadado y decide preguntar por el a la recepcionista pero antes de hacerlo voltea hacia la mesa y ve al trenzado ahí, entonces se muestra muy molesto pues se da cuenta que el amigo de su trenzado le había mentido, Duo no se percata de su presencia mientras Heero le observa insistentemente

Veo que alguien de aquella mesa le ha interesado ¿cierto? - pregunta Catherine sonriendo muy divertida ante la expresión en el rostro de Heero al ver hacia esa dirección

¿Eh?... sí - responde dudando un poco al principio pero ya era hora de preguntar por él

¿Acaso es el rubio? ¿le gustan los rubios? - pregunta sonriendo maliciosamente pero Heero no voltea a verla, él solo enfoca su mirada hacia Duo

No, el de la trenza - responde Heero secamente

¡Ah! con que Shinigami es quien le llamó la atención - comenta ella no mostrándose nada sorprendida, Duo era uno de los acompañantes más solicitados y también a su vez el más selectivo, solo superado en ese sentido por Wufei ya que él solo aceptaba clientes del sexo femenino

¿Shinigami? ¿es ese su nombre? - pregunta muy emocionado por saber si ese era el nombre de su amado y ahora si enfocaba toda su atención en el rostro de la chica quien se sorprende por la agitación de Heero al preguntar

No, la verdad es que ese es su seudónimo dentro de la casa, el acompañante decide si quiere que se sepa su nombre o no y él es uno de los pocos que lo ocultan - explica la chica a un Heero muy sorprendido por las reglas de aquel lugar, después de todo no parecía el lugar vulgar que llegó a pensar que era la noche anterior

Ya veo, entonces supongo que no me dirás su verdadero nombre - cuestiona algo desilusionado al saber la respuesta aún antes de hacer la pregunta

Así es, pregúntele usted mismo ¿quiere que lo llame para ver si lo acepta o no? - pregunta ella tranquilamente sin imaginarse tanta emoción por parte de Heero al afirmar. Catherine se pone de pie y se dirige a la mesa, al estar frente a ella los tres amigos enfocan su mirada en la chica y actúan muy seriamente, Duo les acababa de contar todo lo sucedido hace dos años en el Bar y en el Hotel y no estaban del todo contentos

Duo, hay alguien bastante apuesto que quiere ser tu cliente - dice la chica sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo al trenzado

Que suerte, el primero de la noche ¿dónde está? - pregunta muy tranquilamente sin imaginarse que se trata de Heero pero cuando la chica lo señala rápidamente siente que la sangre se le baja hasta los pies

¿Qué te pasa? te pusiste pálido - expresa ella bastante preocupada porque era la primera vez que veía al trenzado así

Nada yo... - titubeaba, Duo no sabía que contestar, se había propuesto desde la noche anterior que si Heero volvía al lugar esa noche entonces le daría la cara, pero por más que quería coordinar sus pensamientos con sus acciones le era imposible

Rápido, decídete, él está realmente interesado en que seas su acompañante - comenta ella tratando de convencerlo de que diga que sí, tenía el presentimiento de que el trenzado no se arrepentiría de aceptarlo

Dime algo Catherine ¿el preguntó por mi nombre? - interroga muy nerviosamente temiendo de la posible negativa

No, de hecho me preguntó como te llamabas... incluso cuando me referí a ti como Shinigami me preguntó si ese era tu nombre - contesta ella diciendo lo último con un tono de burla pero a Duo eso solo lo molesta

Entonces él no recuerda - dice Duo entre dientes y los presentes no alcanzan a escuchar lo que dice, pero la respuesta de Catherine es el motor para que Duo tome una decisión

¿Entonces que dices? anda Duo, no seas indeciso - la chica comenzaba a impacientarse pero Duo estaba más que tranquilo, de nervioso había pasado a molesto porque Heero no recordaba su nombre

Espera un poco, enseguida voy - dice por fin sonriendo y muy seguro de sí mismo, la chica algo enojada se aleja para darle la respuesta a Heero mientras que el rubio y el chino miran muy sorprendidos a Duo

¿Qué demonios haces? - pregunta muy molesto Wufei

Le daré la cara a mis problemas, pero ese tonto va a saber que a Duo Maxwell nadie lo olvida - con la mayor de las determinaciones Duo se acomoda la camiseta que traía puesta y se pone de pie siendo observado firmemente por sus amigos

¿Estas seguro de eso Duo? - pregunta Quatre preocupado, jamás había visto esa determinación en el semblante de su amigo

Sí, lo haré sufrir un poco, así como él se olvidó, yo fingiré olvidar también - Duo suelta una risa algo maléfica ante sus propias palabras mientras que Wufei y Quatre se limitan a comentar algo más, definitivamente su amigo estaba algo loco

Um ¿es solo mi imaginación o éste capítulo me quedó algo flojo? Jejeje, la verdad es que siento que solo le doy rodeos al asunto, pero ya cambiaré eso, al menos eso espero, sé que tardo mucho en actualizar y que los capítulos son muy cortos pero espero que no desesperen, he recibido muy buenos comentarios y me da mucho gusto saber que ésta historia les está agradando, espero no decepcionarlos y que sigan leyendo, gracias

Agradezco de todo corazon a: **Akane Himura, Kennich, ZerOone y Charo Nakano** por sus comentarios tan lindos que espero seguir recibiendo, por cierto, sus dudas se aclararan conforme transcurra la historia, muchas gracias por leer y esperar, hasta pronto


	5. Razones

"Pensamientos de Heero"

Diálogos -

Capitulo 5. Razones

"Al fin, al fin ese chico estará nuevamente muy cerca de mí, podré tocarle, abrazarle, besarle y hacerlo mío como en aquella noche, esto es para mí como un sueño hecho realidad, desde que la chica me dijo que él a aceptado ser mi acompañante mi corazón no ha dejado de latir rápidamente, en estos momentos él se encuentra platicando con sus amigos, no se que les dice ni me importa, lo único que me importa en estos momentos es que por fin será mío, seguramente aún me recuerda como yo a él, le diré lo mucho que lo amo y lo he deseado durante estos dos años y al fin será mío, solo mío"

Duo se despide con una sonrisa de sus dos amigos, Quatre también muy amablemente le sonríe y le desea suerte mientras que Wufei solo se limitó a decirle – cuídate – desde que había visto a ese hombre no le había simpatizado en absoluto y no confiaba en él. Duo seguía avanzando sin apartar su mirada de la mirada de Heero, se sentía completamente nervioso pero debía actuar con normalidad si quería parecer convincente delante de él, tan solo eran unos pasos los que separaban ambos cuerpos pero la distancia aún parecía inmensa, ese momento había sido deseado tanto para Heero como para Duo que todo parecía uno más de sus sueños, en ellos era el único lugar donde podían estar juntos, pero éste no era uno de esos muchos sueños, ésta era la realidad y se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos

Buenas noches - dice Duo muy tranquilamente y sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios, su mirada estaba enfocada hacia Heero pero dudaba en seguirla manteniendo, se sentía intimidado y ante Heero no se quería ver así, debía ser fuerte para así poder lograr su cometido, Duo estaba muy decepcionado de que Heero no lograra recordar su nombre cuando él nunca dejo de pensar en el suyo, Heero Yuy, el nombre de aquella persona que más amaba y cuyo recuerdo a través de dos años se había mantenido como el de una noche anterior

Buenas noches, Shinigami ¿cierto? - Heero sonríe ligeramente mientras mira de forma penetrante a Duo, ni él mismo podía creer lo tranquilo que estaba, no quería mostrarle a esa persona frente a él lo débil que podía llegar a ser, sobre todo al tenerlo frente a frente como durante años deseó tenerlo

Pase por aquí, tomemos una mesa - no había contestado a la pregunta de Heero, se sentía molesto de que no recordara su nombre y su voz sonaba muy firme, esa actitud había desconcertado a Heero que no recordaba el que ese muchacho fuera así, porque cuando lo conoció era muy dulce y amable, pero seguramente era así porque se encontraban en su lugar de trabajo por lo que sin más iba a proponerle que salieran de ahí, después de todo Lady, la dueña del lugar le había dicho que estaba permitido siempre y cuando los acompañantes estuvieran de acuerdo

¿No prefieres que... vayamos a otra parte? - pregunta Heero algo dudoso haciendo que Duo se detenga en seco pues ya se encontraba en camino hacia la mesa donde atendería a Heero, y sin embargo él prefería que salieran del local ¿qué pretendía? ¿acaso llevarlo a su Hotel como hace dos años? si, seguramente era eso, eso quería decir que a ese hombre lo único que le importaba era llevarlo a la cama, tal y como había sucedido hace dos años, y tal vez había estado engañado durante ese largo tiempo pues tal vez en aquella ocasión también lo único que había buscado desde un principio era solo sexo

Si - contesta más por instinto pues no se había permitido pensar siquiera en la respuesta por lo que segundos después se reprocha mentalmente por su respuesta, él debía ser fuerte y no sucumbir a las palabras de ese hombre como en aquella ocasión donde tampoco lo había pensado, Heero al oír su respuesta sonríe muy ampliamente y respira hondo sintiéndose muy aliviado, por segundos había tenido el pavor de escuchar el contrario a la respuesta que el trenzado le había dado. Duo se da media vuelta quedando de frente a Heero nuevamente y le mira a los ojos sintiéndose aún más nervioso que antes

Conozco un buen Hotel - sugiere Duo pero Heero niega con la cabeza ante la sugerencia de Duo quien se sorprende de aquella reacción

Ya estoy hospedado en uno - contesta Heero ampliando su sonrisa y acentuando aún más su mirada hacia el trenzado quien asiente con la cabeza tímidamente siguiendo a Heero quien comienza a caminar hacia la entrada, al pasar por la recepción Catherine guiñe un ojo a Duo pero él no responde, estaba muy nervioso como para hacerlo. En la mesa donde estaban Wufei y Quatre al ver el primero que Duo seguía a Heero hacia la salida se pone de pie con la intención de seguirles y detener a Duo pero Quatre le sostiene un brazo haciéndolo voltear a verle, el rubio niega con la cabeza y Wufei vuelve a sentarse chistando la lengua con sus dientes y cruzándose de brazos mientras cierra los ojos, Quatre sonríe ampliamente, Wufei los cuidaba mucho tanto a él como a Duo aunque sus atenciones hacia el trenzado eran mayores. La puerta del lugar vuelve a abrirse dejándose ver entrar por ella a un joven bastante apuesto, de altura considerablemente alta, el color de su piel era de un moreno claro y sus ojos eran por demás hermosos, el verde esmeralda era su color mientras que su cabello color castaño insistía en taparle uno de sus ojos, vestía un elegante traje, se veía que era todo un hombre de negocios, el hombre recién llegado se dirige directamente hacia la recepción donde Catherine lo atiende con gran amabilidad, ese hombre ya era muy conocido por todos ahí ya que era cliente desde hace algún tiempo. Quatre le ve llegar y rápidamente se sienta derecho acomodándose después su cabello, Wufei siente el movimiento y abre los ojos levantando el rostro y observando a Quatre con el semblante muy serio, Quatre también le mira y sonríe

Ya vino ¿cierto? - pregunta sin siquiera mirar hacia la entrada, la respuesta era más que obvia, Quatre sonríe aún más ampliamente y asiente con la cabeza muy feliz, Wufei en cambio mueve su cabeza a los lados en negativa y dejando de cruzar los brazos se pone de pie y camina hacia otra mesa con las manos en los bolsillos, en su caminar se cruza con Trowa a quien dirige una mirada fría entrecerrando los ojos para después seguir su camino, el recién llegado no hace mucho caso solo pasándole de lado a Wufei y llegando hasta la mesa donde Quatre le esperaba, pronto una mesera llega y les toma la orden a ambos, para Quatre un martini seco mientras que Trowa pide un coñac en las rocas, momentos después llega la mesera con las respectivas ordenes y se aleja muy contenta al recibir de Trowa una buena propina

Hoy luces muy bien - dice Trowa mientas pasa delicadamente una mano por el cabello del rubio quien sonríe coquetamente y bebe un poco de la copa que sostenía con su mano derecha

Definitivamente eres... muy encantador - contesta Quatre al halago de Trowa tomando después la aceituna que flotaba en el líquido de su copa y la coloca suavemente entre sus dientes, Trowa sonríe, acerca su rostro al del rubio y ambos se besan tiernamente, Wufei los observaba de lejos y con un gesto de desagrado se voltea hacia otro lado solo para ver que alguien a quien no deseaba ver se acerca a él, un hombre alto por demás apuesto, sus ojos color azul profundo contrastaban muy bien con su cabello color castaño oscuro, Wufei suspira y enfoca su mirada en la de aquel hombre que tan tranquilamente se acercaba a él y que al estar muy cerca de la mesa toma asiento sin siquiera preguntar si podía hacerlo, después de todo también era dueño del lugar

Hola Wufei - sonríe y después cruza su pierna sin dejar de mirar a Wufei quien se siente un poco enfadado, desde que había empezado su turno no había surgido ningún cliente, además la presencia de ese hombre no le agradaba en absoluto, estaba muy conciente de sus intenciones, sabía a la perfección que el primo de su jefa estaba interesado en él

Treize - dice mientras asiente con la cabeza cerrando después sus ojos sin prestarle más atención que solo contestar de forma tajante el amable saludo por parte de Treize, pero él no se inmuta ante esa reacción, estaba muy acostumbrado a la frialdad por parte del chino así que se queda ahí sentado mientras le mira con curiosidad, así podía pasarse el resto de la noche sin llegar a fastidiarse

Duo se detiene en seco cuando ve que Heero dobla en la calle donde él sabe que se encontraba el Hotel donde hacía dos años había ocurrido su primer encuentro en la intimidad, durante el trayecto hasta ahí no se habían dirigido la palabra, Heero estaba esperando hasta que llegaran a la habitación de Hotel para comenzar a decirle acerca de sus sentimientos mientras que Duo permanecía en la expectativa de que Heero comenzara la conversación y así él no daría un paso en falso. Heero voltea hacia atrás cuando no escucha los pasos de Duo y se topa directamente con la mirada de Duo que parecía perdida en algún pensamiento, el trenzado cuando ve que Heero a volteado comienza a caminar nuevamente pero sin pasar de Heero ya que no le convenía que él se diera cuenta que conocía perfectamente el camino

¿A dónde me llevas? - pregunta Duo muy serio como si realmente no supiera hacia donde iban pero Heero no le contesta, solo sigue caminando y él resignadamente le sigue sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso, el nombre del Hotel por fin salta a la vista y por segundos Duo duda en seguir caminando pero definitivamente era algo que tenía que hacer

Aquí - contesta Heero a la pregunta que Duo había hecho un par de cuadras atrás y el chico de ojos violetas frunce el ceño mirando fijamente a Heero con algo de molestia

¿A éste Hotelucho? - Heero ríe discretamente ante el comentario de Duo, hace dos años le había dicho que era un Hotel muy bonito y ahora le decía despectivamente Hotelucho, pero no estaba lejos de la realidad ya que más allá de un comentario sarcástico por parte de Duo ese se había convertido en un Hotel viejo y feo, había cambiado totalmente al igual que esa vieja ciudad y por lo que parecía, el joven trenzado también había cambiado. Ambos suben como en aquella ocasión solo que ahora por las escaleras ya que hace tiempo el servicio de elevador había desaparecido, el pasillo es el mismo y ambos lo recorren en silencio como la primera vez, a Duo ya los nervios le traicionaban demasiado que casi era imposible controlarlos y seguir caminando, pero debía ser fuerte y mostrarse como una roca ante Heero, al llegar a la habitación que ahora ocupaba Heero éste la abre y enciende la luz, Duo se da cuenta que también las habitaciones ahora están feas y en lugar de sentir nostalgia por lo sucedido hace dos años siente pena, no solo por el estado en que ahora se encontraba el Hotel sino por el estado en que había caído Heero, el trenzado cierra la puerta tras entrar y se queda tímidamente parado a la entrada, Heero le mira y sonríe

¿No te quieres sentar? - le pregunta mientras deshace un poco el nudo de su corbata, Duo pasa saliva y asiente con la cabeza sin emitir sonido, camina hacia la cama y se sienta ahí, los sucesos parecían ser los mismos que hace dos años pero con algunos respectivos cambios

¿Lady te contó como se maneja Monsieur? - pregunta con algo de timidez desviando su mirada ya que Heero comenzaba a quitarse el abrigo y a quitar por completo la corbata

Si - contesta tajantemente y después se acerca a Duo poniéndolo ya al borde de un ataque de nervios por lo que sin pensar se pone rápidamente de pie y camina hacia la ventana la cual no estaba cubierta por cortina alguna por lo que podían verse claramente los reflejos de ambos, Heero sonríe y se acerca a Duo quedando muy cerca de él, Duo siente el pecho de Heero contra su espalda y un escalofrío invade su cuerpo, después siente las manos en sus hombros y el aliento cerca de su nuca

¿Por qué estas nervioso? ¿acaso no es esto lo que siempre haces con tus clientes? - cuestiona Heero con un tono de suspicacia en sus palabras, Duo abre sus ojos enormemente y niega con la cabeza mientras trata que sus palabras puedan salir

Pocas veces... acepto tratos sexuales - contesta Duo muy nervioso y Heero se molesta ante la respuesta alejándose por completo del trenzado, esperaba que su respuesta fuera que nunca antes había aceptado un trato fuera del lugar pero no era así, aunque fueran pocas las veces Duo ya había sido de otros hombres

¿Y cómo se siente ser un sexo servidor? - cuestiona muy fríamente haciendo que Duo se moleste por completo dándose media vuelta para enfrentar con su mirada la mirada que Heero le dirigía a él, se podía notar una clara hostilidad en el ambiente

¡Yo no soy un prostituto! - se defiende totalmente enojado haciendo que Heero se sorprenda mucho y nuevamente se acerque a él, Duo da un par de pasos atrás cuando le ve acercarse y se pone muy nervioso ante la determinación en los pasos de Heero

Dime a cuantos te has entregado - toma su brazo derecho con fuerza atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo, Duo le mira un poco asustado a los ojos permaneciendo callado algunos segundos

No te importa - es todo lo que le contesta pero muy firmemente, Heero le mira fríamente y entonces atrayendo su cuerpo más al suyo logra aprisionar sus labios con los del trenzado quien se sorprende por la acción abriendo considerablemente sus ojos y permaneciendo estático por algunos segundos, instintivamente sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse y corresponde el beso de Heero al principio tímidamente para después profundizarlo atrayéndolo más sujetando con firmeza su nuca, el beso poco a poco se va haciendo más apasionado, Heero lleva a Duo hasta la cama con pasos lentos y logra acostarlo lentamente en la cama cayendo enseguida sobre él de forma suave, la falta de aire les obliga a abandonar el beso mirándose ambos a los ojos, en las mejillas de Duo se notaba un sonrojo demasiado perceptible y Heero sonríe apartando después algunos cabellos que caen sobre su frente e intenta besarle nuevamente pero Duo coloca dos dedos sobre los labios de Heero y aleja su rostro del suyo

Espera - dice Duo mientras intenta levantarse pero el peso de Heero era mucho para él ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas después de ese apasionado beso que casi lo deja sin aliento, pero Heero lo comprende y se levanta, Duo se pone de pie y muy ruborizado mira a Heero a los ojos

¿Qué pasa? - pregunta un poco molesto

Supongo que tienes condones ¿no? porque yo no lo hago sin protección, es algo que siempre nos dice Lady - se excusa Duo haciendo que Heero sonría ampliamente y asienta con la cabeza para después acercarse a él con la intención de continuar con lo que habían comenzado

Además... no hemos hablado de la paga - se apresura a decir Duo, sabía que con eso haría que Heero se detuviera ya que él no quería caer en sus brazos nuevamente, debía sacrificarse en pro de su venganza, y en efecto Heero se detiene volviendo a ponerse serio, si hacía suyo a Duo nuevamente aquella noche era como pagarle a cualquier prostituto, y él no quería eso, quería que fuera como en aquella ocasión hace dos años, que tuvieran sexo porque realmente era lo que querían ambos y no porque uno le fuera a pagar al otro

No puedo, no es como aquella vez - dice en casi un susurro y Duo suspira aliviado de que por fin se detuviera aunque una parte de él estaba decepcionada, quería muy desde el fondo de su corazón volver a entregarse al chico

¿Aquella vez? - pregunta mostrándose curioso aunque sabía muy bien a que se refería, Heero voltea a verle rápidamente y muy sorprendido ¿qué acaso no recordaba lo de aquella vez? y es que desde el principio había dejado asentado que ese joven le recordaba pero ahora eso estaba en tela de juicio

Si, en éste mismo Hotel, tu y yo - responde mientras se acerca a él, Duo finge que no entiende de que habla y lo mira raro sonriendo un poco sarcástico

Pero si es la primera vez que vengo a éste Hotelucho - le responde llevándose ambas manos atrás de su nuca y sonriendo desenfadadamente mientras se acerca a la cama y se sienta evitando así a Heero quien comenzaba a acercársele

¿No recuerdas acaso? fue hace dos años - explica Heero a un Duo que no paraba de sonreír y mirarle con burla mientras él estaba más que sorprendido

¿Estas loco? es la primera vez que te veo -

¡Mentira! nos conocimos en un bar - dice algo molesto y acercándose ahora hacia la cama donde se hinca frente a Duo colocando su mano derecha sobre una rodilla de Duo

No es cierto, yo no frecuento bares, en el club tenemos buenas bebidas - trata de explicarse pero las palabras no salían con mucha inteligencia, no sabía que excusas darle al chico para que no lo descubriera en su mentira

Claro que sí, te llevé a mi cuarto de Hotel y... lo hicimos - dice algo confundido y sin mirar a Duo a la cara quien se sentía mal de ver a Heero así, pero debía seguir con su plan inicial y no ceder

Lo siento, de habernos acostado te recordaría, no son muchos con los que he estado ¿sabes? - dice tranquilamente pasando su mano por su cabello mientras hace su cabeza hacia atrás y mirando a Heero de reojo que nuevamente voltea a verle, en sus ojos se notaba una gran confusión y sin duda también mucha desilusión

Entonces no lo recuerdas - la voz de Heero suena casi imperceptible y Duo no alcanza a entender bien lo que dice, Heero se pone de pie poco a poco, su mirada ensombrecida y tapada por los mechones de cabello que tenía al frente ya que su cabeza estaba ligeramente hacia delante, comienza a caminar hacia la ventana donde permanece dándole la espalda a Duo quien se pone de pie y camina hacia él

Vete por favor - Duo se detiene al escuchar la petición de Heero y bajando su mirada asiente con la cabeza aunque Heero no pudiera ver su afirmación, camina hacia la puerta y ahí se detiene

¿No vas a pagarme? - pregunta Duo muy tranquilamente, aunque no habían hecho nada él había perdido su tiempo y ese era muy valioso

Agarra de mi cartera lo que creas conveniente - responde muy fríamente, Duo voltea hacia la cómoda que está cerca del televisor y ahí está la cartera de Heero, se acerca y la agarra, la abre y ve que dentro hay algunos billetes al igual que algunas tarjetas de crédito y una que otra credencial, el trenzado sonríe y cierra la cartera sin agarrar nada de dinero, se da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta la cual abre quedándose algunos segundos ahí

Cuando quieras seré tu acompañante nuevamente - dice muy solemnemente y después sale de ahí cerrando la puerta, Heero muy triste se deja caer al suelo de rodillas cuando escucha que la puerta se cierra, no llora pero eso no hacía de su dolor algo menor, estaba por demás triste, había tenido la creencia de que ese joven aún le recordaba, en cambio Duo caminaba por el pasillo del Hotel algo feliz, al menos Heero le recordaba aunque se hubiese olvidado en especial de su nombre, pero que importaba por el momento, ya después le haría ver que él también le recordaba y que se había enamorado de él, pero antes debía darle un pequeño escarmiento, nadie dormía con él sin recordarle, al menos eso ya lo tenía comprobado

En casa de los hermanos Peacecraft, Relena estaba muy pensativa, seguramente en esos momentos Heero estaba con el joven de sus sueños y ahora su mayor anhelo había sido alcanzado, pero ella ignoraba por completo que Heero no la estaba pasando del todo bien. Los pensamientos de la chica son interrumpidos cuando escucha ruidos a la entrada de la casa y rápidamente se encamina hacia allá encontrándose a su hermano que vestía muy galante y portaba además un paraguas en la mano, se notaba que iba a salir a un buen sitio y que además iba a tardar pues el paraguas indicaba que iba muy precavido para una posible lluvia en aquellos tiempos cuyo clima era muy lluvioso, él no se esperaba que Relena descubriera que tenía intenciones de salir puesto que a esas horas de la noche la creía dormida, ella le mira muy sorprendida

Hermano ¿a dónde vas tan guapo y a estas horas? - pregunta muy interesada en conocer la respuesta, su hermano no era de esos hombres que gustaban de salir a pasear, él en cambio la mira serio y abre después la puerta

Hermanita, es algo que no te interesa - responde sonriendo muy ligeramente y con algo de burla, Relena le mira seriamente y entrecerrando los ojos, se da media vuelta y se va rumbo a su habitación, Milliardo sonríe aún más y cerrando la puerta se marcha por fin, sube a su automóvil el cual había permanecido estacionado en su cochera y sale muy a prisa rumbo a un lugar que le habían recomendado mucho, se sabía que en ese lugar había muchas bellezas tanto masculinas como femeninas y el cual se había hecho muy famoso en los últimos meses, era un lugar de gran prestigio y no una sucia y vulgar casa de burlesque como muchos le decían a dicho lugar, Monsieur era su nombre

Un hombre entra al lugar y es recibido por Catherine, la chica se mostraba muy amable con él como lo hacía con todos los clientes pero él no parecía normal, ocultaba parte de su rostro con una máscara pero había detalles que hacían saber que se trataba de un hombre bastante apuesto ya que su voz sonaba muy hermosa y varonil y su cabello color platinado cuyo largo sobrepasaba su cadera le daban un toque por demás sexy, Catherine no podía articular palabras como solía hacerlo, ese hombre sí que tenía una gran presencia

¿Puedo... ayudarle? - pregunta dificultosamente y no apartando la vista de él

Busco compañía, hombre o mujer, es igual - responde muy seriamente pero con una voz por demás sexy que hace estremecer a Catherine hasta la más lejana de sus células

Tengo disponibles a solo dos personas - responde ella con un poco de nervios, ese hombre causaba sensaciones extrañas en ella aunque no era muy anormal ya que le pasaba seguido con los clientes que llegaban a ese lugar

Quiero verlos ¿dónde están? - demanda el hombre con aún más seriedad, era muy selectivo y quería comprobar si lo que decían de ese lugar era cierto o no

La chica de allá, su seudónimo aquí es Aries - dice Catherine señalando a una mujer muy atractiva de cuerpo delgado y cabellos cortos color azul oscuro

Y aquel joven de esa mesa, su nombre aquí es Nataku - señala a Wufei quien aún estaba sentado en la misma mesa con Treize, habían logrado algunas conversaciones pequeñas pero nada relevante, el hombre recién llegado mira a ambos y se sorprende de lo atractivos que son, la chica se veía realmente exquisita pero su último amante había sido mujer, necesitaba ahora algo distinto y ese hombre si que lo era, además de ser atractivo se notaba que era extranjero, algo totalmente nuevo y exótico para él, el hombre sonríe y señala a Wufei haciendo que Catherine se sorprenda

Lamento decirle que él no acepta a hombres de clientes - explica muy preocupada, ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho que estaba disponible, pero es que jamás creyó que ese hombre lo fuera a escoger

¿Y ese que está con él? - pregunta señalando a Treize

El no es acompañante señor - le responde sonriendo un poco

No lo decía por eso ¿qué hace con él? usted dijo que no acepta clientes varones - dice un poco molesto, Catherine está a punto de contestarle cuando Lady Une hace su aparición, la recepcionista suspira aliviada y deja todo en manos de su jefa quien invita al hombre a sentarse con ella para explicarle algunas cosas del lugar tal como lo había hecho con Heero

Buenas noches estimado ¿señor...? - Lady estira su mano esperando de aquel hombre solo un apretón de manos

Zechs Merquise, mucho gusto - le responde besando galantemente la mano derecha de la mujer quien sonríe y se ruboriza ante la acción, después llama a la mesera y pide una bebida invitando después a Zechs a que también lo haga y así comienza por explicarle todo lo referente al lugar, incluyendo lo que a Heero no le había dicho para evitarle a ese hombre la molestia de leer los folletos

En otra de las mesas se encontraban aún Trowa y Quatre, se besaban tierna y lentamente jugando sutilmente sus lenguas, sus respiraciones estaban notablemente agitadas, una de las manos de Trowa comienza a subir desde la rodilla del rubio hasta posarse en su cadera, Quatre ahoga un gemido en su garganta separando sus labios de los de Trowa, ambos se miran a los ojos y se sonríen

¿Qué pasa? - pregunta casi a su oído haciendo que el rubio se estremezca casi por completo, a pesar de que había estado con Trowa en varias ocasiones era como si cada movimiento del chico fuera el primero

Vámonos a otro lugar - le dice pícaramente y Trowa asiente separándose un poco de Quatre y tomándolo de la mano para ayudarle a pararse, desde hace algún tiempo que eran cliente-acompañante sin embargo habían roto una de las reglas del local "No involucrarse sentimentalmente" , y es que de ser así el cliente perdía la categoría de tal y debía de verse con el acompañante en las horas que no eran de su turno de trabajo, tal y como si fuera una relación normal de pareja, la relación de Trowa y Quatre era desconocida para Lady Une ya que de enterarse ella podía despedir a Quatre o impedirle a Trowa que contratara al rubio, por eso ese asunto solo lo sabían Duo, Wufei y Treize quien siempre procuraba ayudar a los tres amigos, y no tanto por Duo y Quatre sino por Wufei de quien se sentía locamente enamorado, sin embargo a pesar de todo eso Quatre y Trowa no hablaban de sus sentimientos, Trowa sabía las consecuencias y Quatre además de tener el mismo motivo que Trowa él no se atrevía a aceptar sus sentimientos por el moreno, nunca antes se había enamorado y no quería que por esa causa fuera a perder su trabajo

Lady Une termina de explicarle a Zechs todo lo referente a los manejos de acompañantes en ese club y ambos se despiden muy cordialmente, Zechs nuevamente se dirige a la recepción donde Catherine se encontraba limándose las uñas, la chica ve acercarse a Zechs y avienta la lima sentándose derecha y observándole muy coquetamente al hombre

Ya me han explicado todo ¿crees que haya alguna forma de convencer a ese joven que me acepte? - pregunta ya no mostrándose tan serio como antes

No, usted se ha fijado en el más obstinado de nuestros acompañantes - la chica sonríe muy ampliamente y después emite una risa divertida recordando la gran cantidad de rechazos que el chino había hecho

Ya veo, gracias - muy decepcionado se da media vuelta para mejor salir del lugar cuando siente que alguien le agarra con firmeza del brazo, él voltea y frente a él una mujer muy guapa le miraba directamente, se trataba de esa chica a la que Catherine había llamado Aries, si que era muy atractiva pero él en esos momentos no sentía ganas de un acompañante del sexo femenino

¿Tan pronto te vas? - pregunta muy coquetamente y mirándole de forma seductora, él mira a la chica de pies a cabeza y sonríe, definitivamente ese lugar tenía lo mejor de lo mejor

Así es - responde tajantemente tomando la mano de la chica y quitándola de su brazo, la mujer se sorprende y deja de sonreír, Zechs se da media vuelta con la intención de salir de una vez del local cuando ve entrar al club a un joven muy apuesto de largo cabello castaño sujeto por una trenza y los ojos de un color violeta muy hermoso, se queda totalmente petrificado ante la aparición, Duo le mira también y se sorprende de ver a alguien así pues Zechs traía puesta esa máscara y no puede evitar sonreír con un poco de burla, Catherine se da cuenta de la reacción de Zechs al ver a Duo y rápidamente se pone de pie

¡El también es acompañante! - se apresura a decir ya que su sueldo dependía mucho de las ganancias de cada noche y no era bueno dejar escapar a un cliente que se veía de buena posición financiera

Perfecto - dice Zechs mirando más intensamente a Duo quien no se da cuenta de esa mirada ya que la máscara no permitía ver sus ojos

¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Duo algo confundido dirigiéndose a Catherine quien se acerca a él y lo jala del brazo hacia otra parte donde no los puedan oír pero no retirándose demasiado por lo que aún estaban a la vista

Tienes que aceptarlo Duo, él no quiso a Noin y se fijo en Wufei, pero ya sabes que él es un caso perdido tratándose de hombres - explica con voz tenue, Duo asiente con la cabeza y sonríe colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica

Esta bien, acepto ser su acompañante, pero me debes una ya que no me siento de humor para aceptar a otro cliente - la chica mueve su cabeza en afirmativa ante las palabras de Duo y le da un beso en la mejilla

Gracias, eres un pan de Dios - dice la chica muy sarcásticamente, él levanta una ceja y sonríe, ambos caminan nuevamente hacia donde estaban Zechs y una Noin que aún no creía que ese hombre la hubiese rechazado, Duo sonríe al hombre y señala una de las mesas

Por aquí - el trenzado comienza a caminar hacia la mesa señalada y Zechs le sigue muy contento de que haya aceptado, ambos toman asiento y Duo llama a una mesera para que les tome una orden, la chica llega y después de tomarles la orden rápidamente lleva las bebidas, Zechs le da una propina bastante atractiva y la chica muy feliz se retira, era la segunda propina generosa de la noche

Que hermoso eres - le comenta Zechs a Duo quien no se sorprende ya que era muy frecuente recibir ese tipo de halagos, ya estaba acostumbrado, Duo sonríe y se acerca aún más a Zechs

Seguro que si te quitas la máscara también lo eres - susurra en su oído haciendo que Zechs se muerda el labio inferior al sentir el aliento del joven y después intenta besarle, pero audazmente Duo se quita y sonriéndole bebe un poco de su copa

¿Y cómo te llaman por aquí? - pregunta mirándolo fijamente y también bebiendo un poco, no iba a insistir en besarlo ya que a los acompañantes no les obligaba a ninguna acción romántica con el cliente, si ésta surgía en el transcurso del tiempo que estuvieran juntos era por decisión del acompañante

Shinigami - responde guiñándole un ojo y recargando después su cabeza en el pecho del hombre quien lo sujeta con firmeza del hombro, algo que le gustaba a Duo era provocar a sus clientes y después retractarse, era para él como un juego de seducción

¿Y tú nombre? - pregunta llevando su mano derecha al pecho del hombre y jugando en él su dedo índice

Zechs Merquise - responde sonriendo a las cosquillas que Duo hacía en su pecho y comenzando a acariciar su rostro, Duo se deja solo un par de segundos pues después levanta su cabeza del pecho de Zechs y también quita su mano, Zechs sonríe muy ampliamente, ese chico estaba jugando con él y a él le gustaba mucho ese juego

Y supongo que tampoco es tu verdadero nombre - le dice mirándolo coquetamente, Zechs se sorprende un poco y le mira muy curioso

¿Cómo lo supiste? - pregunta con un tono de asombro

Porque entonces no tendría caso llevar una máscara si de todos modos vas a decir tu nombre verdadero - responde con mucha seguridad en sus palabras y Zechs sonríe, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso

¿Sabes? me encantas ¿hay posibilidad de que aceptes irte conmigo a otro lugar? - toma su larga cabellera y huele suavemente la punta de su trenza, Duo no se sorprende de la proposición ya que el 99 de sus clientes siempre terminaba preguntándole ese tipo de cosas, el trenzado sonríe y de nuevo se acerca peligrosamente a Zechs quedando sus rostros muy cerca, sus narices se tocaban levemente y el hombre de la máscara cierra sus ojos creyendo que Duo va a besarlo pero él solamente rosa levemente sus labios con los de Zechs y se retira sonriendo con un gesto de triunfo, nuevamente ese hombre había caído

¿Eso es un sí? - pregunta al tiempo en que abre sus ojos y lo mira firmemente

Fue un no - le responde no borrando su sonrisa pero en cambio Zechs se pone muy serio

¿Por qué? - estaba algo confundido, estaba casi seguro que el joven de la trenza le diría que sí, se notaba que era esa clase de persona, lo había deducido al notar que coqueteaba mucho

Solo soy un acompañante, le pertenezco a otro - contesta un poco serio y mirándolo con firmeza para después volver a beber de la copa frente a él

Pero tu trabajo es ... - Zechs quiere hacerle ver a Duo que parte de su trabajo es aceptar ese tipo de proposiciones pero es interrumpido rápidamente por el trenzado

No es parte del trabajo acostarse con el cliente, por algo eso se lleva a cabo fuera del lugar y bajo la total responsabilidad del acompañante - Zechs se sorprende de la determinación y seriedad del joven al expresarse y sonríe, ahora le gustaba más porque no era un chico fácil

Lo siento, no quise ofenderte - se disculpa tomando una de las manos de Duo y besándola cortésmente, Duo vuelve a sonreír y se acerca de nuevo a Zechs ésta vez con total intención de besarlo, ambos comienzan a besarse y desde otra mesa Wufei los observaba, no siempre Duo se permitía que lo besaran, sobre todo tratándose de clientes que nunca antes habían pisado el lugar, pero ésta vez lo estaba haciendo y eso no hacía feliz a Wufei. En la otra mesa Duo aparta sutilmente a Zechs después del beso y le sonríe ampliamente

Ya terminó la hora, eso fue extra - le dice colocando su dedo índice en los labios de Zechs quien sonríe muy complacido, definitivamente iba a regresar a ese lugar, así que se pone de pie y despidiéndose de Duo comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, al pasar por la mesa donde estaba Wufei nota que éste le mira no muy amistoso y se detiene mirándolo fijamente

Hasta pronto - dice Zechs sonriendo y retomando después su camino hacia la entrada, al verlo salir totalmente del lugar Wufei se pone de pie abandonado en esa mesa la copa que bebía y la cual ya no contaba con la presencia de Treize y se dirige a la mesa donde estaba Duo, el trenzado terminaba de beber su copa cuando ve que llega Wufei y se sienta, deja la copa ya vacía sobre la mesa y sonríe a su amigo que no se mostraba muy feliz

¿Qué pasa Wu-sama? - pregunta irónico al ver la expresión de su amigo, se notaba que no estaba de muy buen humor

¿Qué pasa? en primera te vas con ese tipo a quien sabe donde y regresas para comportarte como un gato mimoso con otro, por si fuera poco Quatre lleva casi tres horas fuera con ese tal Trowa y encima Treize me acompañó casi todo el tiempo con sus insinuaciones de lo mucho que le gusto, ¡ah! además solo he pillado dos clientas - Duo miraba asombrado a su amigo mientras hablaba, difícilmente Wufei se desahogaba de esa forma y eso le parecía por demás curioso, su amigo no era un hombre de muchas palabras así que sin más comienza a reír haciendo que Wufei se moleste un poco más

No es gracioso - dice muy enfadado y cruzándose de brazos pero Duo no deja de reír

Tranquilo, ya sabes que para Quatre y para mí solo existes tú - comenta sarcásticamente depositando después en la mejilla de Wufei un beso, él se sonroja mucho y se molesta aún más por la broma de su amigo pero eso hace reír más a Duo. Momentos después en que Duo había dejado de reír llega Quatre con la mirada casi perdida, cada vez que regresaba de con Trowa se le veía más feliz que de costumbre, sus amigos le miran fijamente y Duo sonriendo muy ampliamente jala a Quatre del brazo haciéndolo sentarse

Amigo, que cara de relajado traes - comenta pícaramente haciendo que Quatre se sonroje hasta las orejas

¿Se nota mucho? - pregunta con timidez y tanto él como Duo comienzan a reírse en complicidad, pero a Wufei no le parecía gracioso, el rubio que estaba sentado en medio de los dos recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Wufei

No te enfades - le dice tiernamente tratando de animarlo pero Wufei solo se enseria más

Lo único que no quiero es que alguien te haga daño, tampoco a Duo - explica con una ligera sonrisa, Quatre se levanta y también sonríe ante las palabras de Wufei, él los quería mucho, los consideraba como parte de la familia ya que al igual que Duo la había perdido hace tiempo, Quatre en cambio aún tenía a su padre y sus hermanas pero vivían muy lejos, Quatre se había ido de casa a buscar un trabajo que le diera una buena paga ya que su familia se había ido a la quiebra siendo anteriormente dueños de una cuantiosa fortuna, ahora él ayudaba al sustento de su familia desde esa ciudad y cada mes les enviaba una gran parte de su sueldo, el caso de Duo era muy diferente ya que él nunca había conocido a su familia, había crecido en un pequeño orfanato hasta los doce años cuando lo abandonó para independizarse, había tenido pequeños trabajos que apenas le daban para sobrevivir hasta que un día conoció a Lady Une quien al percatarse de su particular belleza lo había invitado a trabajar en el pequeño club que había abierto junto con su primo, Wufei en cambio tenía a su familia en otro país, se había marchado inconforme con un matrimonio arreglado que habían acordado los padres de ambos sin el consentimiento de ninguno, en sí aún tenía a su familia pero nunca se habían llevado bien por lo que se le consideraba un exiliado, aunque quisiera regresar su familia ya no lo quería de regreso. Desde hace tiempo los tres eran amigos, casi se podría decir que hermanos y se cuidaban mutuamente, solo que a veces Wufei exageraba en sus cuidados y solía tener la mayor de las veces un mal carácter

Continúa

Hola, ahora sí ya me estoy enfocando hacia los demás personajes, espero no dejar muchos huecos ya que me pienso enfocar más hacia Heero y Duo pero tampoco quiero hacer de lado a los demás, bueno, conforme avance la historia ya me irán diciendo sus dudas jeje, nada más no desesperen, yo se que me tardo horrores con las actualizaciones pero ténganme paciencia, también tengo otros proyectos, y además eso de la escuela y la casa, snif, ya pues, nos leemos luego


	6. Celos

**Disculpas**: Perdón por la tardanza, de verdad que no era mi intención tardarme tanto pero mi musa se fue de vacaciones y pues apenas regresó aunque un poco flojita, voy a ponerla a pulirse porque ya saben como es esto de llenarse de polvo, en fin, disfruten el capítulo, corto pero sustancioso (chascarrillo)

**Agradecimientos**: A Kennich, **Ryoko Yuy**, Elian, Akane Himura, **Forfirith-greenleaf**, Charo Nakano y o por sus reviews en el capítulo que antecede a este, gracias por leer el fanfic

Capítulo 6

- Celos -

"Pensamientos de Heero"

Diálogos -

Desde aquel día en que se había enterado que el chico de la trenza no recordaba aquella noche de pasión las faltas de sueño lo acompañaban siempre y desde entonces no había vuelto a aquel lugar de citas, ya no tenía sentido pues por mucho que se esforzara ese chico no lo iba a recordar y no lo culpaba, había sido una noche casi como cualquiera y salvo los recuerdos ese chico no tenía una prueba de que aquello había sucedido, aquella noche era como una sombra que solo vivía en sus recuerdos y en los de nadie más, eso sin duda era algo en lo que no podía dejar de pensar.

¿Aún pensando en él? – pregunta Relena a su pensativo amigo y compañero de trabajo pero él no le contesta con palabras, tan solo la mira de reojo unos segundos y con eso ella se dio por contestada, la respuesta era afirmativa sin duda

¿Podrías dejarme solo? – pide Heero a la chica pero ella torciendo un poco la boca no hace caso y solo se sienta en una silla frente al escritorio

¿Por qué nunca te dejas ayudar? Para eso estamos las amigas – contestó al fin la chica

¿En qué podrías ayudarme tú? – le responde de la forma más sincera ¿ella como le podría ayudar? Si su problema solo iba a tener solución cuando el chico trenzado le recordara y él pudiera confesar sus sentimientos, entonces todos sus problemas se disiparían

Como quieras – Relena se para del asiento y se marcha, faltaban pocos minutos para que fuera la hora del almuerzo y su hermano le había invitado el mismo, Heero tenía toda la semana sin ir así que insistirle sabía que era inútil

Espero no ser inoportuno – dice Quatre cuando Duo le abre la puerta del departamento dejándolo pasar

Claro que no, estoy solo y sin hacer nada – contesta cerrando mientras la puerta

Espera, atrás viene Wufei – explica Quatre mientras deja la bolsa que traía en la mano sobre la mesa del corredor y dicho eso Wufei entra al departamento

¿Me quieres dejar afuera? – cuestiona con una media sonrisa y Duo niega con la cabeza cerrando por fin la puerta

Venimos a comer ¿no te molesta? – explica Quatre el motivo de la visita de ambos, Duo sonríe y vuelve a negar moviendo la cabeza, Quatre y Wufei se voltean a ver y con la mirada se preguntan que le sucede a su amigo, tenía varios días muy serio, cosa anormal en él y que obviamente les preocupaba

¿Estas bien? – pregunta Wufei viendo a Duo con la mirada fija

Sí ¿por qué? – Duo se acerca a la bolsa que Quatre cargaba antes y comienza a esculcarla encontrando una excusa para disimular

Estas raro, serio – contesta Wufei acercándose a él y tomándole la mano para que deje de esculcar la bolsa, Duo voltea a verle y le sonríe

No es verdad, mira – Duo vuelve a sonreír y se aleja de Wufei acercándose a Quatre a quien le echa un brazo encima del hombro y sonríe con amplitud

¿Verdad Quatre? Estoy como siempre –

Yo pienso como Wufei, estas raro – repone el rubio volteando a ver a Duo y el trenzado quita su brazo del hombro de Quatre borrando enseguida su sonrisa, no podía seguir fingiendo, realmente estaba triste

Es por él ¿verdad? – Wufei observa a Duo esperando su respuesta pero Duo no se la da con palabras, solo afirma con un movimiento de cabeza y al verlo el de ojos negros frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, algo le decía que ese tipo no era de confianza y por lo que veía tenía razón, Quatre ve la cara que pone su amigo y trata de aligerar la situación

A lo mejor no ha tenido tiempo – dice el rubio para animar a Duo aunque a Wufei esa respuesta no le gusta

No creo, fui duro con él – dice Duo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo sin dejo de falsedad

Pero... – intenta objetar pero es callado por Duo

Preparemos la comida ¿no? – interrumpe el trenzado a su amigo volviendo a esculcar la bolsa pero ésta vez sacando su contenido, Wufei y Quatre habían hecho escala en un puesto de hamburguesas pero habían optado por llevarse los ingredientes para prepararlas ellos en casa de Duo.

Llegada la noche Milliardo decide volver a Monsieur, hacía días que no iba porque en el trabajo había muchos pendientes y cada noche llegaba a casa bastante tarde pero el trabajo había aminorado y ya se sentía con ganas de ir, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Shinigami, había quedado muy satisfecho con el chico y su servicio como acompañante a pesar de que en todo el tiempo no se había dejado más allá de un beso pero por el momento estaba bien, ya lo convencería después de que aceptara la invitación a un Hotel

Buenas noches – Saluda la recepcionista al joven enmascarado y él amablemente le regala a la chica un beso en la mano haciéndola sonreír ampliamente

¿Y Shinigami? – ni tardo ni perezoso Zechs pregunta por el trenzado pero para su mala suerte el chico ya tenía cliente y Catherine se lo informa señalando hacia la pareja, el enmascarado suspira y decide tomar asiento en espera a que Shinigami se desocupe pero cuando mira al fondo ve a Wufei sentado solo bebiendo una copa y entonces decide matar un poco el tiempo así que se acerca al chino posicionándose a un lado de la silla que ocupaba

¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunta sonriendo pero Wufei se encarga de borrarle la sonrisa cuando le da un rotundo NO

¿Por qué? – cuestiona molesto

Porque si acepto serías mi cliente y no deseo que lo seas – responde con franqueza dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa ladina, Zechs a pesar de su enojo sonríe y se agacha para tomar la mano de Wufei y besarla, el de ojos negros frunce el ceño muy enojado y arrebata su mano pero el enmascarado sonríe más ampliamente levantándose

Tu apatía me cautiva – dice Zechs y Wufei se molesta más ¿qué se creía ese tipo? Sin duda era bastante petulante pero en ese momento llega Traize y al ver los ojos con lo que Wufei veía a ese hombre se acerca

¿Todo bien? – cuestiona mientras mira a Wufei y después a Zechs clavándole una mirada amenazante

Si, el señor ya se iba – responde el chino, Zechs prometía ser buen cliente y si le decía a Traize que lo molestaba muy seguramente le iba a prohibir la entrada nuevamente al local, lo sabía porque estaba enterado del amor que supuestamente Traize le tenía

¿Es verdad? – pregunta a Zechs y él volteando a ver a Wufei confirma lo que el de ojos negros afirmaba

Con permiso – el enmascarado agacha la cabeza tras decir sus últimas palabras y se retira a la pequeña sala de espera a seguir esperando por Duo

¿Seguro que todo estaba bien? – vuelve a preguntar Traize a Wufei observándolo fijo, no estaba conforme con la respuesta anterior

Sí, y por favor déjame solo – antipáticamente Wufei se voltea al lado contrario al que estaba Traize dejándolo perplejo ante las palabras pero en lugar de irse opta por sentarse en la misma mesa que el chino

No me apetece hacerlo, además estas solo – contesta a la defensiva con palabras altaneras y ahora el perplejo era Wufei quien lo mira fríamente

Haz como quieras – responde cruzándose de brazos mostrándose molesto pero su rostro estaba teñido de un rojo tenue, Traize lo había puesto nervioso con esa determinación y comenzaba a sentirse incómodo y deseoso de que alguna clienta llegara por él pero sus súplicas no duran mucho ya que al voltear a la recepción ve a una chica realmente linda que acababa de llegar, no era la primera vez que iba y él ya antes la había atendido así que ahí estaba la solución a sus problemas, Traize nota que Wufei miraba algo hacia el lado de la recepción y se gira sobre el asiento para ver aquello que el chino observaba

Esa mujer – gruñe Traize entre dientes al ver a la sonriente chica que hablaba con Catherine mientras la recepcionista se ponía de pie y al terminar de hablar la recién llegada con ella comienza a caminar hacia Wufei hasta estar frente al chico

Te buscan a ti ¿aceptas? – Catherine le guiñe un ojo a Wufei y él con una amplia sonrisa se pone de pie

Por supuesto, será todo un placer – responde con un tono bastante malicioso y después le dirige a Traize una mirada burlona haciéndolo enojar, Catherine se agarra del brazo del chino y ambos caminan hacia la clienta dejando atrás a Traize que estaba que echaba chispas

Los dejo, suerte – dice la recepcionista soltando el brazo de Wufei y regresando a su lugar, el de ojos negros ofrece su brazo a la clienta y ella lo toma contenta dirigiéndose ambos a una mesa apartada de las demás

"Que decepción, el chico de la trenza fue bastante claro, no me recuerda, no sabe quien soy, para él soy solo un cliente más, uno más que paga por poseerlo una noche sin protocolo alguno, que triste saber que estuve 2 años esperando por verlo otra vez, que triste saber que perdí 2 años de recuerdos por pensar en él y ahora no solo me siento más solitario que ayer sino que siento una enorme necesidad por verlo a pesar del deprimente resultado de mi búsqueda, tal vez me gusta sufrir, nunca pensé en eso ni lo puedo asegurar pero lo que si puedo asegurar es que no descansaré hasta tener un nuevo recuerdo de él"

La hora del actual cliente de Duo se termina pero él se va muy satisfecho, con Duo se podía hablar durante horas y el tiempo siempre parecía insuficiente y a pesar de que Duo se había negado en todo momento a que lo besara o tocara más allá del límite permitido bien podía decir que se había marchado con un muy buen sabor de boca. Ahora sí Duo estaba disponible pero hastiado, el que se acababa de ir había sido su cliente número 7 en lo que iba de la noche; Zechs no se percata de que ya Duo estaba disponible y seguía leyendo el periódico del día mientras el trenzado busca a sus amigos con la mirada encontrando pronto a Quatre pues la mesa donde estaba con un cliente no se encontraba muy alejada de la suya y a Wufei lo encuentra poco después, se veía bastante ocupado con la linda chica que casi cada noche lo buscaba. A los pocos minutos Quatre se desocupa y enseguida se va a la mesa donde está Duo y se sienta a su lado arrebatándole la copa de la mano cuando estaba a punto de tomarle para darle un trago dejando a Duo con la mano elevada y la boca abierta

¿Qué te sucede? – pregunta sorprendido y enarcando una de sus cejas, Quatre voltea a verlo y vuelve a sorber del contenido de la copa

No has de saber – responde con sarcasmo intentando después darle otro sorbo a la bebida pero Duo le arrebata la copa y Quatre lo mira de mala gana

Es que estoy harto de todos los malditos clientes – dice Quatre con mucho enfado pero Duo a pesar de eso se comienza a reír pero al árabe no le hace ninguna gracia

Ay amigo Quatre, no es que estés harto de todos los clientes, más bien estas desesperado porque Trowa no ha venido hoy – explica con lógica Duo mientras mira divertido a Quatre que se sorprende de esa explicación pero cruzándose de brazos niega con la cabeza y le voltea la cara a su amigo

Como digas – repone Duo ante el silencio de Quatre y en ese momento Zechs voltea hacia la mesa donde sabia que estaba Duo y ve que ya no tiene cliente así que contento se pone de pie y camina hacia Catherine

Parece que Shinigami ya está disponible – dice el apuesto enmascarado

Pues a ver si quiere – comenta la recepcionista sacando de onda a Zechs por el comentario

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta curioso

Porque cuando ha recibido muchos clientes comienza a ponerse caprichoso y muy selectivo – explica con una sonrisa divertida, recordando muchas ocasiones en las que lo clientes se iban con cara de derrota al recibir un hiriente No como respuesta

Creo que conmigo no se negara – comenta Zechs bastante confiado, ateniéndose mucho al resultado de la ocasión anterior en que Duo lo había aceptado como cliente

Eso veremos – contesta como tratando de retar a Zechs o contradecirlo, ella conocía muy bien a Duo. Shinigami ve a Catherine que se acerca y suspira cansado, ya sabía a que iba la chica

Duito, otra vez te quieren a ti ¿aceptas? – pregunta mirándolo con ojos traviesos, Duo era el acompañante más solicitado de Monsieur

No, que regrese por donde vino – responde tajantemente haciendo que hasta Quatre deje de pensar en Trowa para voltear a verlo

Esta bien, no te enojes – torciendo los ojos y dándose media vuelta para ir a recepción y darle a Zechs la respuesta tal cual se la había dicho Duo pero a Zechs no le cae en gracia la contestación y decide ir hasta las mesas a pesar de que Catherine intenta detenerlo; el enmascarado llega hasta la mesa de Duo y apoya sus manos golpeando la mesa, Duo y Quatre lo miran un poco asustados

¿Qué te crees? – pregunta Duo cuando reacciona poniéndose de pie y mirándolo fijamente

¿Por qué me rechazas? – Zechs se veía muy molesto, no estaba acostumbrado a las negativas de ese tipo, con Wufei era como un juego pero el trenzado realmente le interesaba

Estoy cansado, además no tengo porque darte explicaciones – contesta con un tono de voz elevado y firme

Es verdad, lo siento – dice Zechs quitando las manos de la mesa y agachando la cabeza, Duo sonríe y vuelve a sentarse

Así esta bien, cuando tenga ganas te atiendo, sino, hay muchos acompañantes más aquí, tu escoge – condiciona haciendo que el enmascarado recupere su sonrisa, Shinigami si que tenía carácter, eso le gustaba

Tienes razón, vendré otro día – Zechs se da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida del lugar pero antes de salir se disculpa con Catherine por la actitud anterior y entonces ya sale del lugar, al mismo tiempo Heero iba bajando de un taxi y ambos cruzan miradas estando a tan solo dos metros de distancia, enseguida Zechs le saca la vuelta y camina hacia el lado contrario al que tenía estacionado el auto, si Heero veía que se subía a ese auto lo iba a reconocer enseguida, en cambio Heero lo mira unos segundos hasta que se pierde de vista y continúa su camino hacia el interior de Monsieur, aquel enmascarado le parecía familiar. Heero entra al lugar después de tantos días de ausencia, lo había pensado mucho antes de decidirse y es que echar en saco roto tantas esperanzas no era una situación que pudiera alentar a alguien, mucho menos a alguien como Heero Yuy. Catherine al ver llegar a aquel joven apuesto muy contenta se pone de pie, ella era una chica a la que le encantaba echar el ojo y él definitivamente era alguien de muy buen ver, en cambio Heero con su serenidad de siempre solo saluda de buenas noches y enseguida pregunta por Shinigami

Lástima, él está rechazando a todos los clientes – Catherine sonreía y jugaba con su cabello tratando de esa forma de decirle al cliente que mejor ni se ilusionara pero a Heero no se queda conforme con esa respuesta

Te doy 50 dólares si lo convences – no era muy bueno para los sobornos pero por la cara de la chica se daba cuenta que había dado en el clavo

Espérame aquí – dice contenta y acomodándose el peinado se dirige hacia Duo quien al verla llegar a la mesa se molesta, Catherine sabía de antemano que una vez que comenzaba a rechazar clientes era lo mismo con todos, sin excepción alguna

Ya te dije que no por Dios ¿no entiendes? – Duo mueve su cabeza en negativa varias veces, que muchacha tan persistente

Pero éste es un mangazo – insiste, además de que iba a ganar dinero por convencerlo no mentía, Heero era bastante atractivo

No me importa, dile que se vaya – dice Duo agitando su mano varias veces, ni siquiera quería voltear para comprobar eso de que aquel cliente estaba muy guapo y resignada la recepcionista regresa a donde está Heero informándole del resultado de la misión, ya sabía que cuando Duo se ponía difícil habría que estar preparado

Esta bien, regresaré otro día – resignado Heero se marcha del lugar, sin lugar a dudas le era indiferente al trenzado

Ya de plano no vas a aceptar a nadie más ¿verdad? – pregunta Quatre a su amigo quien jugaba sin ánimo con su copa vacía

No sé, aún me falta hora y media para acabar mi turno – responde alzando su copa para que la mesera se acerque y le sirva otro trago, en ese momento se acerca Wufei y Duo se recorre en el sillón para hacerle espacio

Vaya que esa chica estaba desesperada, te acaparó más de una hora – comenta Duo sonriendo divertido y picándole a Wufei una mejilla con el dedo índice derecho y Quatre se ríe pero Wufei solo lo mira con ojos de sentencia

Ni que lo digas, es linda, agradable, paga bien y todo lo que quieras pero a veces me enfada – responde el de ojos negros dándole un manotazo a Duo para que deje de picarlo y en ese momento se acerca la mesera para darle a Duo su nuevo trago pero Wufei se lo arrebata y bebe un sorbo largo

Pidan el suyo, par de abusivos – el mensaje también iba para Quatre ya que el trago anterior de Duo se lo había bebido casi por completo pero el comentario no les importa

Mejor te felicito – dice Wufei con una pequeña sonrisa pero Duo no entiende a que se refiere su amigo

¿Por qué? no es mi cumpleaños – al igual que Duo tampoco Quatre entiende lo que dice su amigo y también pregunta mientras ambos lo observan

¿Pues por qué va a ser? Vino ese tal Heero y ésta vez no flaqueaste tu voluntad – explica Wufei para sorpresa de Duo a quien casi se le salen los ojos

¡No! que torpe soy – se lamenta cuando por fin se repone del asombro, ese que Catherine decía que era un mangazo seguramente era Heero y él de tonto lo había rechazado, que arrepentido estaba de no haber aceptado así que deja caer la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa observándolo Wufei sin entender la situación, Quatre voltea a ver al de cabello negro haciéndole mueca de "la regaste"

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta intrigado pero Duo no contesta

Es que cuando Catherine vino no le dijo que se trataba de Heero, por eso no acepto – explica el de cabellos rubios y Wufei de nuevo se pone serio, Duo levanta la cara pero nuevamente la agacha golpeando encaprichado la mesa, que tonto se sentía, ojalá que Heero volviera otra noche porque tenía planeado contarle la verdad, no tenía caso seguir con su absurda venganza que a ningún lado lo iba a conducir

Como cada fin de mes Duo sale a hacer sus compras, ya no tenía ni galletas, ni detergente, ni nada de despensa salvo lo 100 indispensable así que a pesar de sus pocas horas de sueño sale al supermercado a hacer sus compras llenando el carrito con lo necesario y un poco más llevando sus bolsas hacia su modesto carrito y las mete en la cajuela para después irse a almorzar algo por los alrededores, ya eran las once de la mañana y no había desayunado nada, ya las tripas le comenzaban a gruñir así que camina en busca de un lugar agradable llegando a uno que se veía muy bien y sobre todo no muy caro pues a pesar de su buen sueldo no se daba muchos lujos. Duo entra y saluda cortésmente al mesero que le da la bienvenida y le pide una mesa para uno pero cuando se dirigen hacia ésta Duo ve a un conocido en ese restaurante y se detiene de repente, se trataba de Heero pero no estaba solo, una chica lo acompañaba y no estaba nada fea, además se veía que se llevaban bien y ella aprovechaba para sonreírle de vez en cuando o tomarle la mano por encima de la mesa, eso no le agradaba para nada así que sin avisarle al mesero se da media vuelta y sale del restaurante casi echando chispas, debía admitir que estaba celoso, bastante celoso, debía de hablar con alguien y desahogarse así que se sube a su auto y se dirige al departamento de su amigo Quatre olvidándose que tiene sus compras en la cajuela. Quatre le abre la puerta cuando escucha el timbre y Duo entra sin saludar siquiera posando ambas manos sobre su cintura, negando con la cabeza y dando vueltas por toda la sala

No lo puedo creer, no puedo – se decía para sí en lugar de decírselo a Quatre quien para colmo no entendía nada

Buenos días Quatre, ay Duo buenos días ¿cómo has estado? – dice sarcásticamente mirando a Duo pero él no le presta atención

Me busca por las noches y por el día anda con una rubia desabrida ¿qué le ven a los malditos rubios? – argumenta muy molesto sin reparar en que Quatre está indignado por su comentario

Gracias, que amable eres amigo – dice un poco molesto

Perdón... perdón pero es que me da coraje – contesta Duo para después dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar de la heladera un bote de nieve, agarra también una cuchara y come directo del bote volviendo a la sala y sentándose en un sillón, Quatre lo sigue sentándose en el sillón de enfrente

Explícame que no entiendo – pide Quatre a su amigo y él dejando el bote de nieve sobre la mesa de centro voltea a verlo

Es que vi a Heero con una tipa pelos de elote en un restaurante – explica y Quatre se comienza a reír para disgusto de Duo

Ay amigo, seguro era su hermana o su prima – le dice para tranquilizarlo pero no lo convence con esa explicación

No lo creo, ella no lo veía como tal – diserta muy convencido y vaya que tenía razón

Entonces es solo una amiga, él va a buscar a otro hombre ¿recuerdas? – repone Quatre pero el de cabellos castaños sigue sin convencerse

¿Y si es ambidiestro? – pregunta encogiéndose de hombros y Quatre suspira hondo, sin duda su amigo tenía mucha imaginación

Que burro eres, la verdad – Quatre se pone de pie y quita de la mesa el bote de nieve tapándolo y metiéndolo de nuevo a la heladera

Mejor pregúntaselo a él – termina y Duo voltea a verlo negando con un movimiento de su cabeza

Tal vez hasta sea casado ¿y si tiene hijos? – Duo voltea los ojos hacia arriba y se imagina a Heero junto a la chica con niños y niñas rodeándolos y un escalofrío lo invade sacándolo de sus alucinaciones

Eres más menso de lo que pareces ¿cómo crees? No tiene cara ni de casado, ni de padre y tampoco de heterosexual – explica Quatre un poco molesto, de que a Duo se le metía una idea en la cabeza era muy difícil quitarla

Por eso te digo que tal vez sea bisexual – insiste y su amigo niega resignado, no iba a poder hacer que Duo dejara de pensar cosas raras

Esta bien, supongamos que si ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? – pregunta Quatre seriamente, Duo lo mira a los ojos durante un tiempo también seriamente

Pues seguir con mi plan de hacerme el desentendido, no me interpondré entre un hombre, su esposa y sus hijos – responde bastante convencido y Quatre se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano negando varias veces, Duo si que era bastante cabezota

Después del almuerzo Heero y Relena regresan a la oficina, la chica estaba feliz porque por fin Heero aceptaba nuevamente sus invitaciones a almorzar pero Heero aún se sentía desanimado por lo sucedido la noche anterior, que distinto hubiera sido todo si le hubiera preguntado a Shinigami más sobre su vida, si no se hubiera emborrachado esa noche tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas pero ahora debía de poner los pies sobre la tierra, el muchacho trenzado no lo recordaba y eso no tenía vuelta de hoja así que mejor era tratar de conquistarlo de otro modo y no insistir en que lo reconociera, de esa forma las cosas iban a mejorar, tenían que mejorar. Heero entra a su oficina y Relena se marcha a la suya, el de ojos azul cobalto recuerda vagamente parte de la conversación que había tenido con Duo en el bar hace dos años pero por más que tratara no podía recordar si le había dicho su nombre o no, las copas que había tomado hasta antes de conocer al muchacho trenzado no había sido en vano, su mente tenía demasiadas lagunas

¿Interrumpo? – pregunta Relena abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Heero y asomando solo la cabeza, él voltea a verla y niega, entonces la chica se mete a la oficina colocándose al frente del escritorio pero sin sentarse, Heero se da cuenta que la chica estaba seria, como preocupada y entonces se llena de curiosidad

¿Pasa algo malo? – Heero se pone de pie y camina hacia su amiga

No, pero es que Milliardo quiere hablar contigo ¿qué paso? – la chica estaba preocupada, era de saberse por ella y por todos en la empresa que Heero y Milliardo no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, solían tener bastantes roces y conflictos

Nada de lo que esté enterado – responde seriamente pasándole de lado a la chica y saliendo de su oficina para ir a la del hermano de la chica. La secretaria de Milliardo le informa que Heero ya está ahí y el rubio pide que lo haga pasar, el de ojos fríos entra serenamente quedándose parado frente al escritorio, Milliardo lo mira un tanto despectivo y sonriendo le señala con la mano el asiento, Heero gruñe un poco y se sienta no apartando su mirada de la mirada de su jefe

¿Me buscabas? – pregunta tranquillo

Sí, quiero hacerte una pregunta – responde Milliardo recargándose completamente en su asiento giratorio

Tu dirás –

¿Qué haces para matar el tiempo? – a Heero le extraña completamente esa pregunta ¿desde cuando le importaba a Milliardo su vida personal? Y además ¿quién se creía para hacerle esas preguntas? ¿su amigo acaso?

¿Y eso para que lo quieres saber? – reclama a Milliardo, si quería información de ese tipo al menos debía de justificarlo

Es solo curiosidad ¿acaso sales con tu pareja? ¿o tal vez solo te quedas en tu hotel? Que se yo, contesta – insiste Milliardo y a Heero le molesta esa actitud, era su jefe pero no tenía porque meterse en asuntos personales y mucho menos cayéndole tan mal como le caía el muchacho

No te lo diré y no te importa – responde antipáticamente poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse pero Milliardo lo detiene llamándolo por su apellido, Heero se da media vuelta dirigiéndole otra de sus miradas frías

¿Acaso andas por ahí haciendo cosas indebidas? ¿en la noche quizás? – una sonrisa llena de burla se forma en los labios de Milliardo y Heero intuye que tal vez él sepa algo de sus visitas a Monsieur pero no se sentía de ánimos de hacerle caso en sus susceptibilidades así que sin prestarle atención se da la media vuelta de nuevo y se va dejando al rubio con su sonrisa, por su reacción seguro que Heero era cliente frecuente de ese lugar

¿Qué pasó? – cuestiona Relena preocupada al ver salir a su amigo de la oficina de su hermano pero Heero no le responde siguiendo su camino rumbo a su oficina y ella lo sigue

Contéstame – pide la chica y Heero sigue sin contestarle

¿Te corrió? – inquiere angustiada, Milliardo era capaz de eso y más pero Heero niega unos momentos después y voltea a verla, Relena se alegra de que no sea así y sonríe

No pero me hizo una pregunta extraña – explica seriamente, aún en su mente estaba la idea de que Milliardo estaba enterado de lo que hacía por las noches

¿Qué clase de pregunta? –

Quería saber sobre mis actos fuera de la empresa – termina de explicar pero aún así ella no entiende a que se refiere Heero, mejor era hablar con su hermano, él podía darle mejores respuestas que su amigo, no era muy comunicativo que digamos

Que raro pero en fin, ¿nos vamos juntos al salir? – propone la chica muy contenta pero Heero niega moviendo la cabeza lo cual la pone triste

Ya veo, irás con él ¿verdad? – Relena baja su mirada sintiéndose muy triste, él seguía empeñado en buscar a ese chico que no hacía más que rechazarlo, Heero debía de quererlo mucho para estar haciendo todo eso

Espero ésta vez hablar claro con él – Le preocupaba no estar siendo lo suficientemente claro con Shinigami y echar a perder todo, su razón de estar ahí se basaba solamente en él, debía de ser listo y no dejar que aquello se apagara más de lo que estaba, Relena se molesta un poco pero deseándole suerte se va, sentía tristeza y enojo con ese chico, Heero sufría de verdad por él aunque no lo pareciera, pero ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que sí

Esa misma noche todo estaba tranquilo en Monsieur, Wufei no había tenido más que dos clientas, Quatre había atendido a tres clientes y rechazado a dos y Duo había aceptado a los cuatro que habían preguntado por él, quería distraerse para no pensar en Heero, últimamente pensaba mucho en él y sabía que no le hacía nada bien la situación, el chico tenía una pareja femenina y de seguro la quería mucho, pero ya no iba a pensar en eso, mejor iba a tratar de divertirse

Ha estado muy tranquilo éste día – comenta Quatre cuando siente que el silencio entre su grupo de amigos estaba muy denso, Wufei afirma moviendo su cabeza y Duo suspira, era día jueves y apenas eran las 9 de la noche, bastante temprano para que hubiera gente interesante, además esos días entre semana eran muy aburridos

Sí ¿qué se le va hacer? – Duo se estira emitiendo un largo bostezo, hasta las lágrimas se le salían de las orillas de los ojos, Quatre recarga su codo en la mesa y sobre su mano su cabeza, Trowa tenía días sin ir y eso lo tenía deprimido, ahora sabía por lo que Duo había estado pasando esos días pero para su sorpresa Catherine se acerca a la mesa que los amigos acostumbraban a agarrar cuando no tenían clientes y su sonrisa se ilumina, ojalá fuera él a quien la chica buscaba y ojalá el candidato a cliente fuera Trowa pero para su desgracia no era el moreno el cliente pero sí lo buscaban a él, la recepcionista pregunta y Quatre lo piensa mucho antes de aceptar poniéndose de pie para ir a donde estaba el cliente que sonríe complacido cuando ve que el rubio ha aceptado

Hola, estas hermoso – le dice el cliente a Quatre acariciándole la mejilla, caricia que al chico no le agrada pero se queda callado y a duras penas le sonríe dirigiendo después a su cliente hacia otra mesa y cuando se sientan se ve a Trowa quien va llegando al lugar, Quatre lo ve antes de que Trowa lo vea a él y se apura a tomar la mano del cliente que sonríe contento por esa acción, el de ojos color esmeralda divisa al rubio con otro y tomándole la mano, situación que no le agrada, él estaba enamorado de Quatre, se sentía muy celoso de verlo con otro a pesar de que sabía que era su trabajo

Acaba de aceptar a ese – la voz de la recepcionista saca a Trowa de su trance y voltea a verla, ella sonríe ampliamente al chico pero él de nuevo voltea hacia la pareja, en ese momento llega Lady Une y saluda a Trowa, él le responde amablemente

¿Otra vez por Quatre? Eso parece sospechoso – comenta la dueña del lugar, no siempre estaba ahí pero estaba más que enterada de todo lo que sucedía y ya le parecía raro que casi siempre Trowa escogiera a Quatre, ese lugar era ante todo una empresa y como tal tenía sus reglas las cuales debían de cumplirse

No, vine por él – responde Trowa señalando hacia la mesa donde están los otros amigos, Lady Une voltea y sonríe, ya sabía que Duo era todo un rompecorazones

Que bien, se que a veces vienes por él, Shinigami es de los favoritos – dice muy confiada pero la respuesta de Trowa le sorprende

No él, me refiero al otro, a Nataku – aclara enseguida dejando de señalar a Wufei quien siente que lo observan y voltea hacia la recepción chocando su mirada con la de Trowa, ese tipo tampoco le caía nada bien al igual que Heero

Eso si es extraño, dudo que te acepte – dice honestamente Lady Une

Lo hará – responde muy confiado y hasta mostrando una sonrisa casi imperceptible, Wufei no entiende porque Trowa sonríe mientras lo mira y se pone de pie, Duo lo mira curioso pero no pregunta, en cambio sigue con sus pensamientos sobre Heero

¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Wufei cuando llega a la recepción

Sí, te vas con el señor Barton – le contesta susurrándole al oído y cerrándole un ojo haciendo que no solo se sorprenda demasiado sino haciéndolo sonrojar completamente, el de ojos negros retrocede dos pasos y mira fijamente a su jefa ¿estaba loca o qué? si no aceptaba a clientes masculinos en el local menos se iba con ellos fuera de él pero Lady se veía muy satisfecha, como cuando cerraba un trato importante

No – es lo único que contesta Wufei pero ni Lady ni Trowa se sorprenden, ya se veía venir ese tipo de respuesta pero la dueña no se iba a dar por vencida así que agarra a Wufei del brazo y lo jala apartándolo de Trowa

Wufei, ese hombre pagó más del doble de lo paga por Quatre para llevarte, eres como oro puro para mí en estos momentos – explica muy contenta la dueña, era una mujer de negocios muy respetable

Pero yo no me acuesto con hombres – manifiesta solemnemente y Lady ríe abrazando al chico con emoción

Que tierno, pero para todo hay una primera vez – responde muy contenta y Wufei no daba crédito a la situación, de repente Trowa pagaba mucho por acostarse con él, parecía que el mundo estaba de cabeza, le costaba asimilar la situación y entonces lo único que hace es voltear hacia donde está Quatre que no les despegaba la vista de encima ¿qué se traían en recepción? No alcanzaba a oír nada pero por la expresión de Wufei no podía pensar que todo estaba bien

¿Y bien? – pregunta Trowa cuando Lady y Wufei regresan a donde está él, el chino con la cabeza baja, una aura negra se veía a su alrededor, estaba perdido, debía de aceptar la propuesta de irse esa noche con Trowa, todo por compromiso con Lady, a ella le debía ese trabajo y muchas cosas más

Aceptó contento – responde la empresaria empujando a Wufei hacia el frente aventándolo de la espalda y el de ojos verdes sonriendo le coloca una mano en el hombro y lo trae consigo abrazándolo un poco, Quatre ve ese movimiento a lo lejos y un fuerte dolor le ataca en la boca del estómago ¿qué hacía Trowa abrazando a Wufei? Pero más extraño ¿qué hacía Wufei dejándose abrazar por un hombre? Sin lugar a dudas el rubio estaba impactado y para su mayor sorpresa Trowa y Wufei se alejan del lugar saliendo del mismo, Lady sonriente los despedía moviendo su mano a los lados y Catherine también estaba impactada, era la primera vez que Wufei aceptaba a un hombre, por su parte Duo estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no se había percatado de la situación que en esos momentos tenía a Quatre tan intrigado pero también enojado ¿cómo podía Wufei hacerle eso?

A los pocos minutos Milliardo llega a Monsieur en su identidad de Zechs, no se podía dar el lujo de que lo pudieran ver visitando ese tipo de lugares, estaba en juego no solo la imagen de su empresa sino la propia y bastante le había costado llegar al lugar en el que estaba tras la muerte de sus padres; Catherine recibe al joven como siempre con una sonrisa, ella si que disfrutaba su trabajo en el lugar de citas y galante como siempre el rubio saluda a la chica pero en ésta ocasión no pregunta por Shinigami, la recepcionista sobreentiende y va en busca de Duo llegando hasta la mesa donde estaba Duo casi acostado en ella

¿Te sientes solito? Pues alguien pregunta por ti – la chica sonríe coqueta y le cierra el ojo, Duo creyendo que tal vez ese alguien es Heero levanta el rostro y con una amplia sonrisa mira hacia la recepción llevándose una gran desilusión cuando ve que se trata de Zechs y no de Heero como pensaba, pero incluso si era Heero no tenía porque ponerse tan contento, después de todo había decidido que si Heero tenía familia debía de estar con ella y no con un simple acompañante así que no estaba mal aceptar a Zechs

Dile que está bien – Catherine le da un beso a Duo en la mejilla y muy contenta se va a la recepción, después de todo por cada cliente que aceptaban ellos ella se llevaba una comisión que si bien no era mucho realmente le ayudaba un poco, Zechs escucha de labios de la recepcionista que Shinigami ha aceptado y muy contento se dirige a la mesa, Duo trata de ser amable pero no se sentía muy de humor

Como siempre alegras mi pupila, que bien te ves – Galante como solo él podía serlo el enmascarado toma la mano de Duo y con delicadeza la besa, él lo mira fijamente y se sonroja un poco, nunca antes un cliente lo había tratado tan bien, generalmente sus clientes eran unos pervertidos que solo veían por su propio beneficio pero Zechs parecía distinto, se notaba que realmente estaba prendido de él

Siéntate – Duo le quita a Zechs su mano y le sonríe con falsedad, se sentía halagado pero él esperaba por Heero, no por él, el enmascarado se sienta muy cerca de Duo y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro, esta vez Duo estaba manso y eso le gustaba

¿Estas triste? – pregunta Zechs y Shinigami sonríe pero no le contesta, era obvio que estaba triste pero no debía de involucrar a los clientes en su vida, era otra regla del lugar

Mejor cuéntame algo de ti – dice el chico trenzado mostrándose más animado, debía de tratar de sentirse bien, no era bueno estar deprimido. Los dos comienzan a conversar tranquilamente, Quatre termina con su cliente y al ver que Duo esta ocupado mejor se va a donde Catherine para preguntarle porque Trowa se ha llevado a Wufei pero ella no le sabe dar la respuesta que necesita así que el rubio no tiene más opción que esperar

Ponte cómodo – dice Trowa a Wufei mientras se afloja el nudo de su corbata después de haber dejado su saco en el primer lugar que se le había atravesado al abrir la puerta de su lujoso departamento pero Wufei se queda donde mismo aún con su cabeza agachada, Trowa lo mira por bastante tiempo y sonríe acercándose lentamente a él

No estés nervioso – para disgusto de Wufei esas palabras estaban cargadas de burla, lo sabía pero aún así no se iba a dejar intimidar

Yo no me acuesto con hombres – aclara por fin con voz firme, desde que habían salido del local hasta llegar al departamento no habían cruzado palabra alguna, Trowa no se sorprende de las palabras de Wufei y lleva su mano hasta su barbilla colocando delicadamente sus dedos sobre ella y acercándose un poco más poniéndolo nervioso y con los ojos bastante abiertos por la impresión

Y yo no tengo mal gusto – complementa Trowa sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente y alejándose de Wufei mientras él trata de asimilar esas palabras reaccionando casi enseguida y se acerca a Trowa para darle la cara, estaba muy molesto

Explícame que es todo esto – exige Wufei a un divertido Trowa que si bien no se veía expresivamente divertido si que lo estaba, había hecho pasar al chico un largo rato de incomodidad. Trowa le indica a Wufei que se siente señalando el sillón que estaba frente al suyo y Wufei se sienta pero renegando, no entendía que era todo eso

Solo estaba demostrándole a Quatre que si yo soy un cliente más él también es un acompañante más, es todo – claro y conciso como solo Trowa sabía explicar las cosas, iba completamente al grano pero a pesar de la simple pero completa explicación Wufei no entendía a que se debía toda esa algarabía y entonces Trowa se la explica contándole a Nataku una conversación aislada que había tenido con Quatre donde sin intención de lastimar sino de conservar las reglas de Monsieur le había dicho que él era un cliente muy frecuente pero no dejaba de ser uno más, obviamente esas palabras lastimaban, sobre todo cuando se está enamorado de alguien a quien sabes no se debe amar y más aún sabiendo que esa persona te corresponde pero para Wufei eso era inexplicable, Trowa le caía mal y punto, no quería tratar de entender sus motivos, lo único que le importaba es que había sido humillado por un tipo despreciable

No me importa, por tu culpa tendré problemas con Quatre – completamente enojado Wufei se levanta del sillón y camina hacia la entrada del departamento colocando su mano sobre la perilla pero enseguida siente una mano sobre la suya y siente que el corazón se le acelera un poco sintiendo después unos labios sobre los suyos que le robaban un simple beso sin intenciones de elevarlo a algo más y sus ojos desorbitados se abren completamente pero reaccionando enseguida, Trowa suelta a Wufei y ambos se miran, el primero completamente tranquilo y el segundo completamente furioso

Lo siento, ahora si te puedes ir – Trowa hace una reverencia y sin recibir respuesta solo escucha la puerta que es golpeada y al elevar la cara ve que Wufei se ha ido y la puerta está cerrada, el muchacho se limpia los labios con el costado de la mano y se retira a su recámara, ya vería otra noche la reacción de Quatre ante la situación pero quien estaba en problemas era Wufei cuando regresara, le esperaba de su amigo el sermón de su vida, en eso pensaba mientras caminaba de regreso, aún estaba en horas de trabajo y debía de aclararle a Quatre lo que había sucedido para que no se prestara a malas interpretaciones pero cuando llega a Monsieur y se acerca a Quatre para tratar de aclararle recibe de su amigo una bofetada que si bien no era lo suficientemente fuerte para dolerle si era lastimera y estaba cargada de mucho enojo, ahora ya conocía la reacción de su amigo

No es lo que crees – dice exasperado pero Quatre no tiene intenciones de oírlo y se retira de nuevo a una mesa, Wufei lo intenta seguir pero llega Catherine y se lo impide llevándoselo a la recepción, en esos momentos su amigo estaba muy molesto y debía esperar a que se calmara para poder hablar con él.

En la otra mesa Duo observa el reloj despistadamente para no faltarle el respeto a Zechs y ve que ya eran casi las once de la noche, el tiempo se había pasado lento para Duo, en cambio para Zechs era lo contrario, el tiempo había pasado rápido, así era con Shinigami, el tiempo que pasara con él lo sentía muy corto, no importando si era mucho o no

Me gustas mucho Shinigami – susurra a su oído y lo abraza con ternura pero Duo no le responde, era muy pronto para decir algo así pero a Zechs parecía no importarle, en cambio para él no resultaba extraño, de hecho estaba acostumbrado a esas declaraciones por parte de sus clientes, incluso le hacían regalos, la mayoría buenos regalos pero él siempre los rechazaba, aún así era la primera vez que sentía dicha declaración tan sincera, ya sabía de antemano como se las gastaban los idiotas que iban a ese lugar en busca de acompañantes

¿No me dices nada? – pregunta llevando su mano al rostro de Duo acariciándole la mejilla y dándole después un par de besos en los labios sin ser correspondido, Duo lo mira y sonríe ampliamente agarrando después su mano y alejándola

Lo siento pero tú a mí no – era difícil decir eso tan directamente pero si no lo decía en ese momento y de esa forma iba a ser más difícil si las cosas llegaban a otro nivel

Lo supuse... bien, debo irme – aunque tratara de disimularlo estaba triste por las palabras, él se estaba enamorado de ese chico pero él ni siquiera le gustaba a Shinigami pero eso no quería decir que no iba a seguir luchando, bien valía la pena pelear por él, contra quien fuera, no le importaba pelear por Shinigami con quien sea pero él debía ser suyo. Zechs se pone de pie y se despide de Duo igual que siempre con un beso en su mano y camina hacia la recepción para pagar su cuenta de ese día pero se detiene a medio camino cuando siente un abrazo por la espalda, Zechs sabe que se trata del chico de la trenza y le toma las manos abriéndolas para que lo suelte y se gira lentamente sobre su eje para estar frente a Duo a quien toma delicadamente de la cintura y lo atrae hacia él agachándose para poder besarlo y Duo le corresponde con las manos en su cuello poniéndose ligeramente de puntitas y estando los dos en medio del gran salón por el que estaba compuesto el área de mesas estaban muy visibles por lo que tanto Wufei como Quatre miran la escena y se sorprenden, nunca antes Duo había hecho algo así, además de ellos también Catherine mira sorprendida pero es interrumpida cuando escucha que la puerta se abre sorprendiéndose un poco más, por la puerta entraba Heero, ese chico sexy que siempre que iba buscaba a Shinigami había entrado en el momento justo en que esos dos se besaban llevándose él también una gran sorpresa más sin embargo se veía tranquilo observando la escena aunque por dentro se sentía a punto de explotar, sabía muy bien a que se dedicaba su amado pero verlo ya con otro resultaba muy desagradable. Las manos de Duo sueltan el cuello de Zechs y las lleva a su pecho para alejarlo, el enmascarado deja de besarlo pero aún lo tiene aferrado a su cuerpo sujetándole con fuerza la cintura, el mismo Duo estaba sorprendido de lo que había hecho, esos días habían sido difíciles para él y se sentía abatido, esa era tal vez la mejor excusa para justificar el que había besado a su cliente ya acabada la hora que había pedido para que lo acompañaran, si Lady hubiera visto eso de seguro se iba a llevar un buen regaño, eso era para Duo un alivio puesto que no contaba con que Heero lo había visto todo y eso era mucho peor que un simple regaño de su jefa

Un excelente beso – totalmente complacido Zechs le dedica su última sonrisa a Duo y se da media vuelta observando a Heero a lo lejos, su empleado estaba frente a él a solo cuatro metros de distancia pero el de ojos azul cobalto no lo reconoce por la máscara y gracias a la distancia, si hubiera escuchado su voz ahí si estaría perdido, aún así Zechs agacha su cabeza y camina a recepción para liquidar su cuenta de ese día pasándole a Heero por un lado quien lo mira de reojo cuando están casi hombro con hombro

"Milliardo" – susurra para sí mismo casi como si fuera un pensamiento, ya sabía desde la noche anterior que lo había visto que él le resultaba familiar aunque hasta el momento no había sabido a quien le recordaba pero ahora lo sabía, sin duda ese enmascarado era su jefe. Duo suspira hondo colocándose ambas manos a la cintura y negando con la cabeza, había hecho algo muy tonto, lo sabía y estaba arrepentido pero no había vuelta atrás; por su parte Quatre no se aguanta las ganas y va a donde esta Duo para preguntarle porque hizo aquello, Wufei iba a ser lo mismo pero el rubio al ver que su amigo tiene las mismas intenciones voltea a verlo fríamente para que desista de ir con Duo, no quería tenerlo cerca así que Wufei se resigna a preguntarle después a Duo mientras que Heero sigue en recepción sin decir nada, se sentía aún en choque, no solo había visto a Duo besar a otro sino que ese otro era su jefe y que para variar no se llevaban nada bien, Catherine lo llama numerosas veces pero parece no reaccionar.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – la pregunta obligada no se hace esperar pero ni el mismo Duo sabía la respuesta, lo único que si sabía es que Heero le hacía falta, tenía muchas ganas de verlo aunque creyera que era un hombre con esposa e hijos

No me vayas a regañar, sucedió y ya – Duo suspira hondo y voltea hacia recepción viendo la figura de Heero parada ahí observando hacia donde está él sentado con Quatre y sorprendido se talla los ojos pero Heero sigue ahí por lo que deduce no se traba de una de sus alucinaciones

Ahí esta él – dice nerviosamente jalando a Quatre de la ropa, el rubio voltea hacia atrás y ve a Heero mirando hacia la mesa de ambos y por instinto se pone de pie para que Heero vea que tiene camino libre pero Duo jala a Quatre de una de sus mangas y lo hace sentarse de nuevo

No te vayas – pide nervioso y Quatre accede, sabía que Duo en esos momentos tenía ideas equivocadas de Heero producto de que lo había visto con una rubia y realmente no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Duo en esos momentos

¿Se va a quedar ahí solamente? – pregunta la recepcionista a Heero y entonces el reacciona pidiendo a Shinigami como su acompañante y la chica mira su reloj, se pone de pie y camina hacia Duo informándole de su buena suerte por ser elegida por el chico guapo y ésta vez Duo acepta ser su acompañante lo cual pone feliz a Heero, hacía días que no estaban juntos de nuevo aunque fuera solo de cliente-acompañante. Heero se dirige a la mesa donde está Duo y se percata de que aún no esta solo lo cual le parece extraño pues por lo que sabía cuando llegaba un cliente el acompañante se alejaba de sus compañeros para atenderle

Hola – a leguas se le notaba su felicidad por ver nuevamente a Shinigami pero para él no era del todo un placer, ver a Heero le producía mucha alegría pero a la vez se sentía mal porque tal vez estaba ahí engañando a aquella chica que lo acompañaba en su desayuno en aquella ocasión

Hola guapo – responde Duo sonriendo pícaramente y su cliente se extraña de que lo salude así, se percibía hostilidad de su parte a pesar del halago y también Quatre lo siente así

Gracias por aceptarme ésta vez – Heero hace una cortesía a Duo agachándose hacia el frente y levantándose enseguida topándose con su mirada tan penetrante, algo había de diferente en Shinigami, algo que lo inquietaba

¿Vienes solo por mí? – la pregunta extraña tanto a Heero como a Quatre y pronto el rubio siente que aquello que pasaba por la mente de su amigo no podía ser nada bueno, Heero no responde a la pregunta y Duo hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar

¿No has escuchado que dos son mejor que uno? – peligrosamente la mano de Duo se pasa lentamente por el pecho de Quatre sobre su ropa deslizándose hasta su cuello y quedándose ahí mientras se acerca lentamente su rostro al del rubio rozándole ligeramente los labios con su lengua, Quatre tenia su rostro teñido de rojo intenso y permanecía inmóvil a los movimientos de su amigo quien voltea a ver a Heero y le sonríe ampliamente pero él estaba serio ¿qué pretendía Shinigami con todo eso? no lo sabía pero tarde o temprano iba a descubrir porque ese chico había cambiado tanto, él así no lo recordaba, hace dos años cuando lo había invitado a su habitación de Hotel había aceptado tímido y nervioso, como si fuera su primera vez aunque de antemano y comprobándolo sabía que no era así pero ahora no era para nada tímido, ahora trataba de tentarlo o de insinuarle que para él el sexo era una cosa más y ya

Yo te vine a buscar a ti – repone Heero completamente serio y también un poco apenado, Duo se encoge de hombros y quita su mano del cuello de su amigo, Quatre más apenado que nadie se pone de pie y se va de la mesa, ya se la iba a pagar Duo después, por ahora los iba a dejar solos y ojala pudieran arreglar algo. Duo invita a Heero a sentarse y él acepta tomando asiento a un lado suyo y tomándolo de la mano, Shinigami se la quita y lo mira retadoramente, le iba a dar a Heero el mismo trato que les daba a los demás clientes, ese era en parte su castigo por haberse olvidado de él pero también por estar ya con alguien y aún así seguir buscándolo, una de las cosas que no soportaba era la infidelidad

**N/A: **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es corto lo sé pero ténganme paciencia, no soy buena para escribir, me cuesta mucho inspirarme y por eso tardo más pero gracias por la espera, en éste capítulo escogí el tema de los celos, es un tema que me gusta mucho porque creo que es divertido ¿qué piensan ustedes?


	7. Identidad

**Vidas Cruzadas**

por Noriko Ukai

Gundam Wing: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Capítulo 7

- Identidad -

"Pensamientos de Heero"

Diálogos –

_Flash back_

Desde que Duo había aceptado ser acompañante de Heero las cosas estaban muy tensas, ninguno decía palabra y Shinigami eludía muy bien los intentos de Heero por tomarle de las manos, abrazarlo o besarlo aunque la verdad es que él también se moría por estar en sus brazos pero no debía de flaquear ante él, no ahora que sabía un dato más acerca de su vida, el chico tenía novia, quizás era su esposa y hasta le esperaba todas las noches en casa con los niños impacientes por ver a su padre, que desvergonzado era ese muchacho, encima iba y lo buscaba casi cada noche, eso era algo sumamente intolerable, en cambio Heero desconocía completamente las razones por las cuales su acompañante se comportaba de esa forma, pareciera como si tuviera una clase de repelente esa noche, porque días anteriores el chico de la trenza había accedido a ir hasta su hotel y no precisamente a hablar de política u otro tema, pero seguro que había una razón para esa actitud y él debía indagar en el asunto

¿Por qué te comportas así? – las indirectas no eran su fuerte así que mejor era preguntarle directamente aquello que le carcomía por dentro

Porque puedo – responde sonriendo y Heero se sorprende pero al fin y al cabo Shinigami tenía razón, según las reglas del local los acompañantes guiaban la forma en la que iban a ser tratados por los clientes, y si Shinigami no quería ser tocado o besado no iba a serlo fuera quien fuera

Lo siento, no debí... – el rostro avergonzado de Heero ocasiona que Duo no se pueda contener más y posa rápidamente y sin pensarlo sus labios sobre los de Heero a quien le sorprende sobremanera esa acción, acababa de decirle que no quería nada de nada con él y ahora le besaba ¿qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Shinigami? No lo sabía, pero para eso estaba ahí, para saberlo todo de él, saber todo lo que hace dos años no pudo averiguar así que él también no se hace del rogar un segundo más y sus brazos se cierran en su cintura atrayendo más el cuerpo del chico trenzado a quien tanto deseaba y así correspondiéndole a su beso pero Duo reacciona al sentirlo y coloca apresurado sus manos sobre los hombros de Heero alejándolo de él y separando por completo sus labios, ambos se miran profundamente a los ojos y Duo no sabiendo que hacer intenta irse pero Heero se lo impide jalándolo del brazo haciendo que vuelva a sentarse a su lado y nuevamente le aprisiona la cintura con sus fuertes brazos robándole un beso pero Duo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar en esa pequeña batalla así que nuevamente coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Heero dándole empujones y al mismo tiempo apretando sus labios pero la caricia insistente de la lengua de Heero le obliga a besarlo también dejando Shinigami de poner resistencia y cerrando lentamente sus ojos comienza a corresponder al beso de Heero cambiando la posición de sus manos poniéndolas ahora en su cuello atrayendo un poco más su cuerpo al de Heero, sus respiraciones comienzan a agitarse un poco más y Duo vuelve a reaccionar quitando sus manos del cuello de Heero y volviéndolas a poner sobre sus hombros dándole un empujón forzado, acto seguido ambos se separan respirando con dificultad y abriendo sus ojos para regalarse una mirada pero no precisamente de amor, Duo vuelve a empujar a Heero de los hombros pero él cerrando sus ojos inclina su cabeza acercándose nuevamente a Duo que no le aparta la vista del rostro y nuevamente comienzan a besarse, ésta vez sin forcejeos, Shinigami emitía pequeños jadeos cada vez que Heero abandonaba sus labios para que pudieran tomar un poco de aire, ahora había perdido completamente la razón, de hecho no importaba que alrededor de ellos estuvieran decenas de personas. A lo lejos Wufei no perdía de vista la situación y se acerca decidido a separar a su amigo de ese tipo pero a mitad de su camino Quatre se interpone mirándolo rudamente a los ojos, Wufei no entiende porque su amigo se ha interpuesto pero solo se queda callado unos segundos hasta que el mismo Quatre se lo explique

No separarás a Duo de Heero como lo hiciste conmigo y Trowa – Wufei no entiende para nada a que se refiere Quatre pero sin decir nada voltea nuevamente hacia Heero y Duo que continuaban besándose para después fijar su mirada de nuevo en su amigo frente a él

No digas tonterías – los ojos negros también miraban rudamente a los aguamarina frente a él, Quatre no tenía idea de lo que decía

Y no me mires así Wufei, sé que aceptaste irte con Trowa con tal de que no me buscara a mí ¡eres un egoísta! Duo y yo somos libres de elegir a quien queramos, no te metas en nuestros asuntos¡ni él ni yo necesitamos de tu ridícula protección! – las palabras de Quatre hieren profundamente el orgullo de Wufei, él solo quería lo mejor para ellos y su amigo rubio le decía claramente que no necesitaban de él, así que sin decir nada más Wufei mira una última vez a Quatre y se da media vuelta comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida, a los pocos segundos el rubio reacciona y se da cuenta que lo anteriormente dicho no había estado del todo bien, después de todo Wufei les quería mucho y deseaba lo mejor para ellos pero aquellas palabras las guardaba celosamente en su interior y ya era justo exteriorizarlas para que Wufei entendiera de una vez por todas que él no tenía porque tratar de controlar sus vidas aunque la forma de decirlo no había sido la correcta

La mano de Duo cae pesadamente sobre la mejilla izquierda de Heero hasta hacerle voltear el rostro, realmente estaba molesto por la autoridad que el chico había ejercido sobre él obligándole a besarlo, es cierto que él le había correspondido pero en un principio había sido la arrogancia del chico la que le había obligado a besarlo ¿quién demonios se creía él para tratarle así? En cambio Heero solo se lleva una mano a la mejilla y lentamente voltea hacia Duo cuya respiración aún se notaba agitada y un delicioso rubor cubría sus mejillas, sin duda había disfrutado mucho de los besos aunque pareciera todo lo contrario

Quiero que te vayas en éste momento – ordena Duo con tono alto y decidido observando duramente a Heero a los ojos, en cambio él sin decir nada solo se recarga completamente en el respaldo del amplio sillón y se cruza de brazos mirando al frente, no estaba dispuesto a irse aunque Shinigami se lo hubiera ordenado, si querían sacarlo de ahí debía de ser por la fuerza y nada más

Te niegas ¿eh? Entonces me voy yo – Nuevamente Duo intenta marcharse pero de nuevo el chico de ojos azul cobalto lo toma de un brazo y lo jala obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo, en cambio Duo estaba más que sorprendido, realmente no entendía que es lo que quería Heero de él y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo

Que descaro el tuyo ¿qué demonios quieres de mí? – el chico trenzado estaba más que molesto, no le gustaba esa hegemonía que Heero intentaba poner sobre él

Quiero que hablemos claro, dime tu nombre en primer lugar – la orden de Heero, porque eso había sido, una orden, sorprende aún más a Duo que se comienza a poner nervioso, su teatrito estaba a punto de caerse, Heero libera sus manos y vuelve a girarse para estar frente a Shinigami que lo veía con ojos completamente abiertos y mirada perdida, como tratando de inventarse una buena excusa para no contestar, pero él no le iba a dar el tiempo suficiente para que inventara una buena historia así que decidido lleva su mano derecha hasta la mano izquierda de Duo y la atrae hacia él logrando captar la atención de Duo que nuevamente vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos

¿Y bien? – vuelve a insistir pero Duo sigue callado, las intenciones del trenzado eran que Heero por sí mismo recordara su nombre y todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche pero eso parecía inútil y no lo culpaba del todo, sabía de antemano que Heero estaba algo pasado de copas aquella noche

Du... Duo Maxwell – ante la presión Duo no puede más y dice de una vez por todas su nombre a Heero y él al escucharlo se queda pensativo por algunos segundos llegando de repente a su mente algunos flashes de lo sucedido aquella noche

_¿Me dirás... tu nombre? – las manos de Heero apretaban ligeramente las caderas del chico sobre él al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y gemía profundamente abriéndolos segundos después observando ese bello rostro cuyas mejillas sonrojadas le hacían ver aún más bello_

_Duo... Maxwell – la respuesta del chico es acompañada también por un profundo gemido mientras sus manos sobre el pecho de Heero se aprietan al igual que sus ojos y su largo cabello cae sobre el torso desnudo de su amante cubriendo también parte de su propio rostro, la luz de la luna llena se colaba por la ventana imprimiéndole un matiz onírico a la escena_

Lo recuerdo – de repente Heero sale de su recuerdo y sonriendo ampliamente se acerca a Shinigami dándole un fuerte abrazo pero Duo solo aprieta con fuerza sus puños al costado de su cuerpo

¿Qué recuerdas? – pregunta mientras es aún abrazado pero en lugar de respuesta solo obtiene un abrazo más apretado por parte de Heero

Tu nombre – contesta por fin tras algunos segundos de silencio pero Duo volteando los ojos hacia arriba suspira sutilmente

Te lo acabo de decir – responde con lógica

Sí, pero también lo recordé, lo dijiste cuando... acabamos – explica con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y al instante Duo le acompaña tras recordar también aquella noche, poco a poco Heero suelta a Duo dejando sus manos sobre los hombros del trenzado y ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, al menos eso ya estaba explicado, ahora le tocaba el turno a Duo de saber algo acerca de Heero pero él se le adelanta con otra pregunta

¿Realmente no me recuerdas? – la pregunta de Heero era clave para que las cosas se hicieran más claras y la situación de ellos dos se arreglara pero Duo no podía ser egoísta en esos momentos, pensaba en la pobre chica que seguramente estaría esperando a Heero mientras él conquistaba a un hombre, eso no era ni ético ni decoroso así que opta por seguir con su juego

No, me sorprende que digas que me recuerdas porque yo estoy seguro que no te conozco de antes, perdón, seguro que me confundes con otra persona – la respuesta de Duo no era para nada creíble porque Heero había notado la forma en la que Shinigami se había sonrojado cuando había hecho mención de aquella noche, además los ojos de Duo eran tan transparentes que se podía ver claramente cuando mentía aunque no sabía porque lo hacía, tal vez era una clase de estrategia para hacerse el difícil, por una parte le parecía emocionante eso de jugar a ser desconocidos pero por otra parte se moría ya por pedirle a ese chico que fuera su pareja formal y sacarlo de una vez por todas de ese negocio

Esta bien, creo que de verdad me he confundido pero seguiré viniendo, tenlo por seguro – tras sus últimas palabras Heero se pone de pie y acomodándose la corbata se despide de Duo agachándose un poco y dándole un ligero beso en los labios, Shinigami se sonroja un poco y permaneciendo en su lugar solo desvía sus ojos unos segundos para mirar por última vez a Heero que se dirige a recepción antes de salir para liquidar su cuenta

Por lo visto ahora si tuvo suerte – comenta Catherine pícaramente y con una sonrisa a Heero mientras le regresa su tarjeta bancaria, el de ojos azules sonríe un poco y sin contestar comienza a caminar hacia la salida mientras guarda de regreso su tarjeta en la cartera que portaba adentro del saco. Al salir de Monsieur Heero nota que el amigo de Duo tiene problemas con su automóvil puesto que ve la llanta ponchada, herramientas afuera y la ropa del chico cubierta de tierra pero no le presta atención siguiendo su camino, Wufei le mira marcharse y frunce el ceño completamente molesto, ahora sí que ese sujeto se había pasado aunque Duo no se veía muy negado

Duo aún trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido, desde la reaparición de Heero en su vida ésta solo estaba llena de problemas aunque a veces esos problemas eran muy buenos, lástima que ahora sabía que ese chico tenía compromiso, bueno, no estaba al 100 seguro pero a las pruebas se remitía y lo que había visto entre él y esa chica aquella mañana apuntaba a que tenían una especie de relación sentimental, tal vez solo se trataba de una amistad como había propuesto Quatre pero los ojos de esa niña decían todo lo contrario. Los pensamientos de Duo son interrumpidos cuando su amigo rubio se sienta a un lado suyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¿Qué te pasa ahora? – pregunta al parecerle extraño que Quatre esté tan sonriente, su amigo era muy risueño pero esa sonrisa estaba cargada de picardía

¿A mí¿qué te pasa a ti? No creas que no te vi – Duo se sonroja por los comentarios de su amigo y también una sonrisa adorna sus labios aunque aún se sentía algo confundido

No tengo excusa, me dejé llevar y punto... ¿sabes? me sorprende que no haya llegado Wufei, ya se me hacía que en cualquier momento llegaba y armaba un alboroto – Duo ríe tras su comentario pero en cambio Quatre baja la mirada un poco triste, el trenzado lo mira por largos segundos y sospecha que algo paso entre ellos por lo que se cruza de brazos y se anima a preguntar, Quatre voltea a verle unos segundos pero no aguantando la mirada dura de Duo sobre él vuelve a agachar un poco la cabeza

¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunta Duo teniendo ya la completa certeza de que sus amigos se han peleado y levantando por fin su rostro Quatre se anima a contestar

Le dije que no necesitábamos de su ridícula protección – hasta Duo se sorprende por las palabras que Quatre le había dicho a Wufei, ni siquiera él que disfrutaba de hacerlo enojar se había atrevido a decirle algo así

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunta preocupado acercándose un poco más a su amigo

Estaba molesto y no pensé en lo que decía, pero él tiene la culpa por irse a un Hotel con Trowa ¿acaso no juraba que él con hombres no se acostaba? – Duo no se esperaba ese dato en su cabeza por lo que le cuesta asimilarlo pero al cabo de unos segundos reacciona

Dime Quatre ¿estaba Lady Une presente cuando se fueron? – la pregunta desconcierta un poco al principio pero enseguida el rubio reacciona mirando a su amigo con los ojos bastante abiertos

Es verdad, que tonto soy, tal vez lo hacía por encubrirme – ahora el arrepentimiento de Quatre era mayor pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás, así que cuando viera a Wufei de nuevo le pediría disculpas por todo aunque conociendo a su amigo conseguir su perdón iba a estar muy difícil ya que Wufei era muy orgulloso

Pero en fin amigo... déjame que te cuente – el ánimo de nuevo vuelve al ambiente y Quatre escucha atento todo lo que Duo le cuenta con respecto a Heero, el rubio se sentía feliz por su amigo ya que desde hace varios días lo encontraba un poco deprimido pero ahora se veía muy animado aunque seguía con su tontería de hacerle creer a Heero que no le recordaba y también seguía con su absurda idea de que Heero era un hombre casado y con hijos aunque ya no sabía si de verdad Duo creía eso o era solo un pretexto para no enfrentar la verdad de que estaba locamente enamorado de ese muchacho

Por lo visto no cambias Duo, ni por esos tremendos besos que se estaban dando – una risita pícara se escucha por parte de Quatre y el trenzado sonríe con las mejillas rojas, mientras estaba con Heero no le había importado nadie más pero ahora se daba cuenta de que más de alguno les prestaba atención

Que pena – afirma Duo apretando sus puños contra sus rodillas y bajando la mirada mientras Quatre ríe pero de repente el rubio deja de hacerlo acordándose que tenía que reclamar a Duo por haberlo intentado besar y entonces frunciendo el ceño lo mira fijamente, Duo lo voltea a ver al escucharlo dejar de reírse y por su mirada sospecha de lo que quería hablarle su amigo

Vamos ¿no estarás enojado por...? – la risa ahora era por parte de Duo pero era una risa nerviosa, Quatre era de cuidado cuando se enojaba, detrás de esa apariencia de ángel se escondía un demonio

Yo realmente no sé en que estabas pensando, eso fue pecado – expone subiendo el tono de su voz pero en cambio Duo trataba de tranquilizarlo

No seas ridículo ¿cómo va a ser pecado? –

Sí, se le llama incesto, somos como hermanos ¿por qué me hiciste eso? – realmente Quatre estaba algo enojado aunque no mucho, sus ojos mostraban enojo pero Duo sabía que en realidad no lo estaba del todo

Mejor olvidémoslo ¿si? Prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer – pide Duo apenado, la verdad es que para él también había sido bochornoso pero con tal de hacer desatinar a Heero había valido la pena, Quatre sonríe aceptando la disculpa y se avienta a los brazos de Duo comenzando a reírse los dos

En la oficina de administración de Monsieur Treize se despide de su prima porque ya no tenía deseos de permanecer en el lugar por esa noche, eran casi las once y aún faltaban un par de horas para cerrar

Hola chicos – saluda Treize a Duo y Quatre que platicaban amenamente en la mesa donde siempre se sentaban cuando no tenían clientes

Hola Treize, que gusto verte – saluda Quatre amigablemente, Treize era muy bueno y amable con ellos, a otros acompañantes no los trataba con tanto tacto

Wufei se fue temprano – en lugar de saludar Duo va directamente al grano, Treize había llegado a esa mesa para preguntarles por él, sabían a la perfección los gustos de su jefe por el joven de origen chino

Ya veo, no le digan a Lady Une, ya la conocen – dicho eso Treize les guiñe el ojo y se da media vuelta retirándose de ahí, atinadamente Duo había explicado antes de atraparse en una plática absurda por preguntarse mutuamente como estaban los presentes si lo único que le interesaba a Treize era tener razón de Wufei. Pero para sorpresa de Treize al salir del lugar de citas encuentra a Wufei sentado en el borde de la banqueta mirando hacia el cielo, a su lado estaban un par de herramientas y se notaba que una de las llantas estaba ponchada, Treize se acerca a Wufei colocándose a su espalda

¿Te puedo ayudar? – pregunta tranquilo y mirando hacia abajo pero no obtiene respuesta por parte del chino

Adivino, hablaste al mecánico y tiene horas sin llegar – nuevamente Wufei no le contesta a su jefe pero él sobreentiende que su respuesta es afirmativa y entonces no esperando más se sienta en el suelo a un lado de Wufei que le mira de reojo por algunos segundos

¿Acaso me acompañarás? – cuestiona sin demoras observando nuevamente el cielo estrellado de esa noche, ahora quien le mira de reojo es Treize que sonreía ampliamente

A decir verdad te iba a ofrecer un aventón, no creo que ese mecánico venga hoy – responde enseguida dándole a Wufei un margen de tiempo para contestar pero el chino se queda callado por un buen tiempo poniéndose de pie poco después pero aún sin contestar, solo se dirige a la cajuela de su auto con las herramientas en la mano y las mete cerrando después la portezuela

No vivo lejos, está bien – ante la respuesta afirmativa Treize no puede evitar sonreír y se pone de pie sacudiéndose la parte trasera de su pantalón, en cambio Wufei permanece serio siguiendo a Treize cuando éste comienza a caminar hacia su automóvil que estaba estacionado a la vuelta, Wufei no se sorprende del hermoso Ferrari color azul marino que su jefe tenía, puesto que lo había visto anteriormente pero debía de admitir que ese era y seguía siendo el auto de sus sueños, nada comparado con el Tsuru que él poseía

Sube – Treize abre la puerta a Wufei y él lo mira con el ceño fruncido, no necesitaba que hiciera ese tipo de cortesías, sentía vergüenza, pero Treize era sumamente educado. Wufei sube por fin al auto y tras cerrar la puerta del copiloto Treize se sube por fin y arranca el auto; durante el camino ninguno se dice nada, las miradas de Treize se fijaban eventualmente en Wufei que permanecía serio con los brazos cruzados mirando al frente, ni él mismo sabía porque alguien como el chico de origen chino le gustaba tanto, eran completamente opuestos y además Wufei poseía un carácter bastante difícil, tal vez eso era lo que más le gustaba de él

Efectivamente el pequeño departamento de Wufei no estaba lejos de Monsieur por lo que llegan en menos de quince minutos, Treize apaga el motor del automóvil y los dos permanecen dentro del auto un poco serios, Treize esperaba el Gracias por parte de Wufei y el de ojos negros buscaba las palabras correctas, para él ser amable con quien no le caía bien resultaba bastante difícil y decir por favor y gracias también resultaba difícil

Agradezco que me hayas traído – dice por fin Wufei con el rostro ligeramente rojo, ni siquiera sabía porque de buenas a primeras se sentía tan avergonzado pero en cambio solo recibe de Treize una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, tras unos segundos de pausa Wufei abre la puerta del auto pero antes de que pueda salir siente el firme agarre de su brazo con la fuerte mano de Treize obligándole a voltear enseguida solo para ver como el rostro de Treize está lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su respiración chocar contra su cara, automáticamente sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa y enseguida siente los labios de su jefe sobre los suyos intensificando su manera desmesurada de abrir los ojos, el beso de Treize era sutil y no le obligaba a corresponderle, Wufei entrecierra sus ojos un poco asomándose en sus mejillas un sonrojo mayor que el anterior pero antes de que Treize lo suelte Wufei abre por completo nuevamente sus ojos y avienta con fuerza a su jefe quien abre los ojos solo para toparse con el puño de Wufei que se estrella contra su rostro, Treize voltea hacia el lado del copiloto y ve como Wufei ya estaba a pies del edificio, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta del auto, el castaño suspira hondo y deja caer su frente sobre el volante, ahora se sentía un completo idiota

Al día siguiente en la empresa donde trabajaba Heero como cada mañana Relena va a la oficina de su amigo para invitarlo a almorzar pero cuando llega ahí lo que ve la deja completamente impactada, Heero estaba feliz, totalmente feliz, sus ojos mostraban cierto brillo casi imperceptible al igual que su sonrisa pero Relena que lo conocía del todo se daba cuenta perfectamente que Heero estaba feliz como nunca, seguro tenía que ver con ese tal Shinigami, esa situación ya comenzaba a incomodarle

¿Adivino o es bastante obvio que estas así por "Shinigami"? – pregunta con un poco de sarcasmo, Heero la mira a los ojos por algunos segundos y después fija su mirada a los papeles de su escritorio

Se llama Duo Maxwell – responde Heero sin quitar la vista de los papeles

Ya veo, con que es eso – comenta la chica con un poco de enfado, pensaba que Heero iba a decirle algo como que ese chico y él ya eran pareja pero en cambio se daba cuenta que su amigo estaba feliz por una insignificancia

Si vienes a invitarme a almorzar, no quiero ir – aclara Heero desde un principio, Relena era su amiga y la estimaba pero también le enfadaba tener que convivir tanto tiempo con ella, él era alguien más independiente, la chica se molesta por la aclaración y se acerca más al escritorio de Heero

¿Por qué? – cuestiona enojada golpeando con una mano el escritorio de Heero y él enseguida voltea hacia la chica frunciendo el ceño mirándola fijamente

Porque no tengo ganas de ir, punto – contesta tranquilo y sin prestar más atención vuelve su vista a los papeles en el escritorio, Relena se da media vuelta indignada y sale de la oficina, al salir de ahí Heero vuelve a elevar su rostro y sus pensamientos vuelven a Duo como antes de que la chica llegara. Relena entra a la oficina de Milliardo bastante molesta y su hermano conociendo el carácter caprichoso de su hermana no le presta mucha atención

¿También tú vas a ignorarme? – pregunta con tono alto pero su hermano solo sonríe sin voltear a verla

Pero de verdad que eres tonta – comenta riendo por lo bajo, Relena lo mira fríamente y se cruza de brazos esperando a que su hermano voltee a verla para responderle

¿Ya vas a empezar? –

Tienes que admitir que eres tonta, estar enamorada desde la Facultad de un homosexual que ni te pela, eso es ser bastante tonta – concluye Milliardo sin borrar su sonrisa pero a la chica eso le molesta bastante, no necesitaba que su hermano le recordara esa situación tan vergonzosa

Eso es algo que no te interesa – Relena deja de cruzar los brazos y se pone de pie, Milliardo la mira fijamente observando como la chica se acerca a él y lo abraza

Necesito que me hagas un favor – Milliardo se extraña bastante de que Relena le pida un favor, desde que le había pedido que contratara a Heero en su empresa no le había vuelto a pedir un favor con tanta solemnidad

Te escucho –

Quiero que le des mucho trabajo a Heero para hoy, necesito que esté muy ocupado hasta la noche – la petición de Relena sonaba bastante extraña pero enseguida Milliardo entiende, había visto a Heero en Monsieur por lo que suponía que iba muy seguido, siendo Relena la mejor amiga de Heero seguro que sabía de esa situación y sabiendo él que ella estaba enamorada de su amigo seguro que el favor se debía a que Relena no quería que Heero fuera esa noche al lugar de citas, eso le parecía también muy bien

Esta bien, además pronto estaremos a cargo de una campaña publicitaria muy importante, aprovecharé para adelantar ese trabajo – responde enseguida y como siempre muy complaciente, era rara la ocasión en que se negaba a una petición de su querida hermana, Relena se pone muy contenta y abraza con más fuerza a su hermano depositando después un beso en su mejilla

Casi al mediodía Wufei abre los ojos encontrándose acostado en su cama, la noche anterior no había dormido bien pensando en el beso que el maldito de Treize le había dado, se sentía un poco humillado porque nunca antes un hombre lo había besado, bueno, el tal Trowa Barton lo había hecho pero no lo consideraba en sí un beso porque el mismo chico se había mostrado forzado al hacerlo, como si solo quisiera hacerle enojar, en cambio el beso que Treize le había dado sabía que era diferente porque su jefe estaba enamorado de él, eso lo hacía diferente del beso que Trowa le había dado, aún así se sentía muy molesto, y para terminar Quatre le había dicho cosas lastimeras, la noche anterior no había sido su noche

Estúpido Treize – maldice cuando vuelve a recordar ese beso mientras camina hacia la cocina para beber un vaso de leche, en ese momento suena el timbre de su departamento y enseguida se acerca para abrir, abre la puerta y ve a sus dos amigos parados frente a él con una gran sonrisa, Wufei les mira unos segundos y antes de que puedan decir Hola les cierra la puerta en la cara pero ninguno se desanima

Ábrenos por favor – piden al unísono pero Wufei los ignora bebiendo su vaso con leche sentado en la sala mientras prende la televisión, Duo y Quatre continúan pidiendo que les abra pero Wufei los sigue ignorando hasta que Duo amenaza con cantar, Wufei no le toma importancia pero Duo cumple y comienza a cantar una canción ridícula para niños, Quatre le hace coro poco después y aunque Wufei sube el volumen de la televisión las voces de sus amigos se siguen escuchando por lo que Wufei no resiste más y les abre la puerta

Pasen pero ya cállense, me avergüenzan – Duo y Quatre se sonríen en complicidad por el triunfo y entran al departamento de Wufei que se acerca otra vez a la sala para sentarse y seguir bebiendo su vaso con leche ignorando así a los dos chicos; Duo y Quatre voltean a verse y Duo hace muecas a Quatre indicándole que él sea el primero en hablar, después de todo él era quien había dicho cosas feas a Wufei, el chico rubio suspira pero decidido se coloca frente a la televisión, Wufei se hace a un lado intentando ver por un costado de Quatre pero él se mueve hacia ese mismo lado, enojado Wufei hace lo mismo moviéndose al lado contrario y de nuevo Quatre se mueve tapándole la vista, Wufei desiste y se cruza de brazos volteándole la cara a Quatre para no verlo

No estés enojado, de verdad siento todo lo que te dije – Quatre estaba realmente apenado por lo que le había dicho a su amigo pero Wufei sigue ignorándolo

Sé que tú nos quieres mucho y nos cuidas pero a veces resulta molesto – Wufei mira de reojo a Quatre y después voltea a ver a Duo, el chico trenzado sonríe y se acerca al chino sentándose a su lado en el sillón

¿También a ti te molesta? – pregunta serio y algo afligido, no pensaba realmente que a sus dos amigos les molestara tanto que los cuidara, Duo afirma moviendo la cabeza y Wufei baja unos instantes la mirada pero la vuelve a subir casi enseguida mirando ahora a Quatre

No pasó nada entre Trowa y yo – aclara enseguida, no quería que Quatre siguiera enojado con él, además sabía muy bien de los sentimientos de su amigo por ese sujeto, Quatre al escuchar la aclaración sonríe muy contento acercándose también a Wufei sentándose a su otro lado

Te gusta mucho ¿verdad? – pregunta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Quatre sonríe

Sí, lo quiero – responde con una gran sonrisa y tomando la mano de Wufei entre la suya

¿Y tú quieres a Heero? – ahora tocaba a Duo responder a la pregunta de su amigo

Así es, lo quiero muchísimo – Duo también sonríe y toma la otra mano de Wufei entre la suya, el de ojos negros suspira hondo sintiéndose un poco resignado, sus amigos estaban enamorados de sus clientes y él ya no podía protegerlos de sus propios sentimientos, tal vez esos dos chicos eran buenas personas y él los estaba juzgando mal

¿Querías verme? – pregunta un chico de ojos verde esmeralda desde la puerta de una oficina a un hombre de avanzada edad que estaba sentado atrás de un escritorio, él sin responderle verbalmente hace una seña con la mano de que pase y el chico obedece enseguida, nuevamente el señor hace una seña al chico pero ahora de que tome asiento y él obedece al instante tomando asiento frente al escritorio

Te estas tardando mucho con tu investigación – recrimina el señor bastante molesto pero con un tono tranquilo en su voz, el de ojos esmeralda se mantiene sereno mirando hacia el hombre que le recriminaba y era a la vez su jefe

Lo siento pero aún no encuentro pruebas para poder clausurar esos lugares – se defiende enseguida lo cual a su jefe no le parece del todo agradable por lo que mira al chico con bastante rudeza aunque eso a él le tiene sin cuidado

No me importan tus excusas, quiero clausurar esos lugares de mala muerte cuanto antes – ordena un poco más molesto por la impertinencia de su empleado y él sin mostrar expresión alguna solo se pone de pie y haciendo una despedida cortés sale de la oficina; al salir una chica bastante atractiva de cabello rojizo ondulado y cortado hasta los hombros le sonreía ampliamente, el de ojos verdes se acerca a ella y la mira directo a los ojos

¿Te regañaron hermanito? – pregunta sonriendo con bastante burla pero el chico seguía mostrándose serio y calmado

No sucederá de nuevo – es todo lo que el chico dice antes de pasarle por un lado a su hermana y dirigiéndose a su propia oficina, la chica lo mira mientras se marcha y colocándose una mano en la cintura habla consigo misma

Ay Tritón, creo que ya te enamoraste, o mejor dicho, Trowa Barton se enamoró de su acompañante, que contrariedad – la chica nuevamente sonríe y se aleja también hacia su oficina, debía acabar pronto con su trabajo en la agencia de Policía porque en la noche debía de ir a su otro trabajo como recepcionista en Monsieur

**N/A: **Hola, es la primera vez que actualizo sin tardarme más de un mes, el capítulo es algo corto y creo que no avanza la historia, más bien creo que la alarga un poco y le pone un poco más de enredo pero espero que les haya gustado, saben que conmigo hay que tener paciencia porque mi musa a veces se porta traviesa y se va abandonándonos a mi computadora y a mí pero ya la regañé, al menos ya no me tardo tanto en actualizar, me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta luego

Reviews

Ryoko. Veo que tienes muchas dudas pero espero aclararlas conforme avanza el fic, me da mucho gusto que te intereses en mis historias porque a mi me gusta mucho como escribes aunque soy algo floja para dejar reviews, se me va el avión pero soy fan tuya, de verdad, respecto a las actualizaciones espero ya no tardarme tanto y como ves ésta vez actualicé pronto, te mando un abrazo desde México, cuídate

Forfirith. Hola amiga, me alegra que sigas apoyando mis fics, éste en especial me cuesta trabajo escribirlo, no sé porque pero no pienso abandonarlo, me gusta poner enredos tontos porque como dices tú, tan fácil como preguntar de frente, pero así no tendría chiste aunque el asunto del nombre ya se arregló, la verdad quería darle un pequeño giro a la historia, por eso el asunto del nombre quedó atrás, espero no descarrilarme mucho, en el Retorno de los Gundam ya estoy trabajando con el capítulo 10 así que no tardaré en actualizar, me despido por lo pronto amiga, cuídate

Heidi. ¿Te parece que Duo no sufre? Créeme que el asunto de Relena lo está haciendo sufrir y lo va hacer sufrir más así que por eso no hay problema, también Wufei sufre pero no tanto, pronto se le quitará lo amargado, lo prometo, el asunto de Trowa y Quatre también se va a enredar un poco pero prometo que estarán juntos, eso sí, y bueno, no pienso tardarme tanto en actualizar, gracias por tu comentario, hasta pronto


	8. Un sucio plan

Vidas Cruzadas 

por Noriko Ukai

Gundam Wing: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Capítulo 8

- Un sucio plan -

"Pensamientos"

Diálogos –

Flash back

Tal y como lo había pedido Relena, Milliardo llama a Heero por la tarde para darle aún más trabajo del que ya tenía, por contradictorio que fuera Heero era el Director de Relaciones Públicas y su trabajo era importante para la empresa, más aún con una importante campaña publicitaria a puertas, a Heero no le resulta extraña la petición de su jefe por lo que no sospecha que detrás de ella se encontraba un favor hecho a su hermana; esa noche no iba a ver a Shinigami, debía de resignarse y poner empeño en su trabajo para así terminar más pronto y poder ver tranquilamente a su trenzado, eso es lo único que en esos momentos realmente le importaba

Ya casi de noche Relena se alistaba para salir de casa, había conseguido la dirección del lugar de citas porque tenía la intención de hacerle una visita a ese chico por el que Heero estaba completamente prendado, debía conocer de una vez por todas a ese muchacho para que dejara de ser por fin alguien sin rostro, necesitaba conocer a esa persona por la cual jamás iba a poder conquistar a Heero. Su hermano también hacía lo mismo, iba a aprovechar que Heero iba a trabajar hasta tarde para visitar a Shinigami, estaba completamente seguro de que Relena iba a hacerle una inesperada visita a Heero en la oficina y que por eso le había pedido aquel favor de darle mucho trabajo al de ojos azul cobalto pero la realidad es que su hermana iba a visitar a Duo, ambos iban al mismo lugar sin sospechar que el otro también lo haría

A las 8 de la noche comenzaba el turno de los tres amigos, Lady Une los explotaba casi por completo, pero los tres estaban muy agradecidos con la loca mujer porque los había apoyado desde el principio, Treize también era muy bueno con ellos pero sobre todo lo hacía por Wufei de quien se había enamorado casi desde el primer día de conocerlo aunque le resultara indiferente al chico de cabellos negros. Como todas las noches iniciado el turno no contaban con mucha clientela así que los tres se sientan tranquilamente en el lugar de siempre, Duo y Quatre charlaban agradablemente con unas grandes sonrisas sobre los labios, pero en cambio Wufei estaba ido, sumergido en pensamientos que le desagradaban bastante pero que a la vez no podía sacar de su cabeza, el rubio y el trenzado se dan cuenta cuando hay una pequeña pausa en su plática y se hacen gestos preguntándose sin palabras que es lo que le pasa a su amigo, los dos se encogen de hombros y voltean a ver fijamente a Wufei, el se da cuenta que es observado insistentemente y voltea a verlos

¿Qué se traen? – pregunta un poco molesto, Duo que estaba a un lado del chino sonríe y estrella su mano con fuerza en uno de los hombros de su amigo, Wufei se hace hacia delante por el golpe y se soba enseguida mirando con el ceño fruncido a su amigo

Wufei está pensando en cochinadas – afirma divertido, Quatre también se ríe pero Wufei cierra con fuerza los ojos tratando de contenerse mientras una vena se salta de su frente

¡No estoy pensando en cochinadas! – los ojos de Wufei se abren y lanza a Duo una mirada asesina, él y Quatre dejan de reírse

Esta bien pues ¿entonces en qué piensas? – pregunta serio, Quatre también estaba interesado en la respuesta y le miraba fijamente al igual que Duo

Nada importante – responde relajado llevándose ambas manos atrás de la nuca y recargándose en el respaldo mientras observa el techo, Quatre y Duo voltean a verse de nuevo al no creer la respuesta dada por su amigo

Sabes que nos puedes contar todo ¿o no? – comenta el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Wufei voltea a verle y sonríe ligeramente bajando las manos de su nuca

Treize me besó ayer – Duo y Quatre se impactan por tal confesión quedándose callados por mucho tiempo, Wufei se sonroja bastante y baja la mirada completamente apenado hasta que Duo comienza a reír por lo bajo, Wufei le mira sorprendido al igual que Quatre

Ay, tu primer beso, que tierno – Nuevamente una vena se salta de la frente de Wufei que enojado le da un fuerte coscorrón a Duo, Quatre también se comienza a reír

Ouch, me dolió – se queja Duo cerrando un ojo y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras unas lágrimas quedan retenidas en las orillas de sus ojos

No te burles, ese idiota de Treize me las va a pagar – contesta Wufei enojado levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a otra mesa para estar solo, Quatre deja de reírse y se acerca un poco más a Duo

Ya sabes como es ¿para qué te burlas? – reprocha el rubio pero con una pequeña sonrisa, Duo nuevamente se comienza a reír limpiándose las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojitos

Me gusta hacerlo enojar, además se nota que después de todo Treize no le es tan indiferente ¿o sí? – pregunta Duo y Quatre sonríe ampliamente como respuesta, los amigos ríen hasta que de pronto la puerta del lugar se abre y por ella entra Trowa, al verlo llegar Quatre se pone serio observándolo fijamente, Duo le da un codazo a Quatre pero él no le aparta la vista al chico de ojos verdes, Trowa se detiene en la recepción donde parece conversar con la recepcionista

¿Ha venido alguien a pedirlo? – pregunta Trowa a su hermana y ella sonríe pícaramente

¿Quieres que la respuesta sea No? no te preocupes hermanito, la noche es joven y él comienza a recibir visitas después de la hora de dormir – Catherine se comienza a reír divertida pero a Trowa le molesta la respuesta pero sin decirle nada solo la mira indiferente, no era momento para ponerse a discutir con la infantil de su hermana

Llámalo, quiero que sea mi acompañante – la chica no abandona su amplia sonrisa y cerrándole un ojo a Trowa acata la orden poniéndose de pie para ir hacia Quatre, el rubio se comienza a poner nervioso cuando ve que la recepcionista se dirige hacia él, Catherine llega a la mesa de los chicos para darle a Quatre el recado de Trowa. En la otra mesa Wufei observaba fijamente a Trowa, él se daba cuenta de esa mirada asesina que le dirigía el de ojos negros pero no le toma importancia, él solo esperaba el sí por parte de Quatre

¿Entonces aceptas? – Quatre estaba indeciso, nunca antes había dudado tanto en aceptar o no a un cliente

Acepta – contesta Duo en lugar de Quatre dándole un pequeño empujón, Catherine obedece la respuesta de Duo y camina de regreso a recepción, Quatre se molesta un poco acercándose a Duo escondiéndose atrás de él

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunta desde la espalda del chico pero Duo sin contestarle solo sonríe ampliamente y se aleja de su amigo para ir a la mesa de Wufei, en el camino se cruza con Trowa que ya iba en dirección a Quatre y le cierra un ojo deseándole suerte, Trowa solo asiente y continúa caminando hasta estar frente a Quatre que estaba ligeramente sonrojado, hace días que no lo pedía como acompañante

¿Sigues enojado? – pregunta Duo a su amigo que estaba cruzado de brazos tratando de ignorarlo, el trenzado agarra la pequeña coleta que sujetaba el cabello de Wufei y la enrolla en su índice derecho

¿Estas enojado Wufitín? – Wufei comenzaba a perder los estribos, ahora eran dos venas las que saltaban de su cabeza, detestaba que jugaran con su nombre, Duo lo sabía perfectamente pero le gustaba mucho hacer enojar a su amigo, el de ojos negros voltea a verle frunciendo el ceño pero Duo sonreía como niño enrollando aún la coleta de su amigo, Wufei suspira hondo y también sonríe

No Duín, no estoy enojado – responde burlonamente

Mejor cuéntame como estuvo eso de que te besó – Duo suelta el cabello de Wufei y él comienza a platicarle a Duo como estuvo el asunto del beso. Mientras en la otra mesa Trowa y Quatre seguían frente a frente pero sin hablarse, el rubio hasta se sentía apenado con el de ojos verdes, él en cambio necesitaba decirle a Quatre que lo quería, que se había enamorado de él pero sabía que no podía decirlo en ese momento ya que estaba prohibido que los acompañantes tuvieran una relación amorosa con sus clientes

¿Te vas... a quedar parado ahí toda la noche sin decir nada? – por fin Quatre se anima a hablar haciéndolo tímidamente, Trowa lo mira fijamente a los ojos y le coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros, las mejillas se Quatre se tiñen de rojo completamente, pareciera que era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Trowa

No, vamos a un Hotel – responde completamente calmado, Quatre se queda sin palabras, esperaba con ansia esa proposición pero ahora que por fin se la hacían se había quedado sin respuesta aunque aquella era completamente un Sí

¿O no quieres? – cuestiona preocupado, era la primera vez que Quatre dudaba en responder

Si quiero, vamos – contesta avergonzado, Trowa sonríe un poco y suelta los hombros del chico, ambos caminan hacia la entrada, de forma cálida Trowa pasa su mano por la espalda de Quatre y salen del lugar, Wufei y Duo los habían visto salir, Quatre no había volteado siquiera hacia ellos, Wufei estaba muy molesto pero en cambio Duo estaba feliz por su amigo

Ese bastardo solo quiere acostarse con Quatre – comenta Wufei muy molesto, Duo se comienza a reír divertido pero a su amigo no le causa el mínimo de gracia y voltea a verlo feo pero a Duo no le importa y sigue riendo

¿Se puede saber de que te ríes ahora? – pregunta enojado

Eres un tipo raro, de eso me río – contesta sinceramente, Wufei no entiende el comentario de su amigo y le mira fijamente

Explícate – ordena cruzándose de brazos

Es que a veces parece que estas enamorado de nosotros – manifiesta concretamente, nunca lo había dicho directamente pero desde hace tiempo lo pensaba de esa forma, Wufei no responde a ese comentario, solo se pone completamente rojo sin dejar de mirar a Duo, por fin él deja de reírse y lo mira atentamente

Sabes que no es eso ¿por qué piensas así? – estaba desconcertado por la respuesta de Duo pero también reconocía que de seguir así entonces Duo y posiblemente Quatre lo seguirían pensando de ese modo

Ya, olvida lo que dije – dice Duo, Wufei aún lo miraba fijamente, su amigo era de muy buen ver, le caía muy bien y lo apreciaba pero de eso a estar enamorado de él era algo distinto, igual pasaba con Quatre, al rubio lo quería mucho y también le agradaba su forma de ser pero hasta ahí, la razón por la que era sobre protector con ellos era porque les quería como si de sus hermanos menores se tratara

Temprano como siempre cuando solía ir a ese lugar, Milliardo llega a Monsieur con su personalidad de Zechs, era de esperarse que iba con la sola intención de visitar a Shinigami, el chico había causado una gran impresión en él al grado de sentir que comenzaba a enamorarse y más aún después de aquel beso que el chico trenzado le había regalado, el muchacho era una completa delicia y él no iba a descansar hasta tenerlo completamente. Duo y Wufei lo ven entrar, el primero se sonroja un poco mientras que el segundo como siempre frunce el ceño en signo de desagrado, la recepcionista por su parte como solía hacer siempre lanza al apuesto joven una mirada provocativa y con aquella galantería que siempre caracterizaba al enmascarado se acerca a la joven y toma sutilmente su mano para regalarle un suave beso, ella sonríe por el acto y ambos mantienen miradas, Zechs suelta la mano de la chica y apoya sus manos sobre el escritorio

Es un placer recibirle joven Zechs – dice Catherine al tiempo que cruza la pierna y apoya su cabeza sobre su mano derecha mientras con su mano izquierda pasa lentamente un par de cabellos atrás de su oreja, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande

El placer es mío por permitirme ver tu hermosa sonrisa – contesta seductoramente causando en la recepcionista una sutil risa traviesa, la actitud pomposa del caballero era digna de causarla, sobre todo por la forma tan falsa e histriónica de expresarse

Gracias aunque sé que usted ha venido por Shinigami, su gusto por los caballeros debe ser mayor al de las damas ¿o me equivoco? – manifiesta sinceramente observando fijamente al enmascarado

Se equivoca, mujeres u hombres para mí son lo mismo, mientras sean tan cautivadores como lo es Shinigami, o como lo es usted – responde con la mayor de las sinceridades, Catherine queda prendada de esa forma de pensar, se notaba que aquel hombre tenía gustos bastante finos, eso le gustaba

Bueno, creo que en lugar de perder el tiempo en ésta conversación inútil iré con Shinigami para anunciar su petición – comenta al fin, Zechs asiente con una sonrisa y la recepcionista se pone de pie para dirigirse hacia la mesa donde estaban Wufei y Duo, el trenzado sabía perfectamente que ese tal Zechs iba por él y no le agradaba, no tenía deseos de atenderlo ese día; Catherine llega con su habitual sonrisa hasta la mesa

Sabes a que he venido ¿cierto? – pregunta cerrándole un ojo a Shinigami, él suspira hondo y niega repetidas veces con la cabeza

Lo siento Cathy, sé que recibes un porcentaje por cada acompañante que recibimos pero no tengo deseos de atenderlo, dile eso por favor – responde seriamente como pocas veces solía hablar, Catherine no se molesto por la resolución

Esta bien Duo, sabes que aquí se sigue la voluntad del acompañante – comenta amablemente, ambos se sonríen y la chica se aleja de la mesa, Wufei sonríe por la decisión que ha tomado Duo

Ni modo querido Zechs, Shinigami se ha negado – dice Catherine al llegar nuevamente hacia recepción, el enmascarado sonríe y dirige su mirada hacia Duo, él también lo mira y se voltea hacia otro lado, Zechs nuevamente voltea a ver a la chica, no parecía molesto por la respuesta

¿Me permitirías acercarme a la mesa? Sé que no puedo pasar si me han rechazado pero ¿me harías ese favor? – casi seguro de que si él iba y personalmente pedía que fuera su acompañante Shinigami iba a aceptar, Zechs pedía un atrevido favor a Catherine, la chica de antemano sabía que rompía las reglas al aceptar pero no podía negarse a una petición hecha por Zechs, ese hombre realmente le agradaba, así que acepta, él sonríe triunfante y se acerca a la mesa, mientras se acercaba Wufei lo miraba feo mientras que Duo estaba nervioso, Zechs llega hasta la mesa observando a ambos chicos de igual forma

No puedes estar aquí – dice enojado el de ojos negros, Duo lo apoya cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces

Lo sé, disculpen mi atrevimiento pero quería pedirle personalmente a Shinigami que me aceptara como su cliente – se excusa amablemente lanzándole a Duo una mirada penetrante, Duo sabía que le miraba a él y se sonroja un poco, la fuerza de atracción de ese enmascarado era bastante fuerte y él aunque tratara de negarlo también era víctima de ella

Pero él no quiere – responde Wufei mirándolo de forma dura, Zechs sonríe y atrevidamente toma la mano de Wufei y agachándose hacia el frente le regala un sutil beso sobre ella, Wufei se enoja y se sonroja bastante arrebatando enseguida su mano de la mano de Zechs

¿Qué haces idiota? – pregunta furioso, Zechs ríe un poco y se levanta manteniendo su mirada sobre el chino

Sería para mí un honor si ambos me aceptaran – dice descaradamente, Wufei se pone completamente colorado mientras que Duo se ríe un poco

¡No te rías de las perversiones de éste tipo! – regaña Wufei a su amigo pero Duo no deja de reírse, Zechs sonreía y el único enojado era el gruñón de Wufei

Lo siento, es que es gracioso... y una propuesta interesante – contesta Duo sonriendo pícaramente, más por hacer enojar a su amigo que por tomarle importancia a las palabras del enmascarado

¿Tomo eso como que aceptas ser mi acompañante? – pregunta Zechs bastante interesado, Duo mira hacia Wufei y después mira hacia Zechs

No, pero tal vez mi amigo si quiera – responde nuevamente para hacer enojar a Wufei, él se molesta mucho por la respuesta de su amigo y voltea a verle asesinamente

Él viene por ti Shinigami ¿no recuerdas? ¿Por qué no aceptas al caballero? – contesta tratando de sonreír con amabilidad forzada, ahora sí le parecía conveniente que su amigo aceptara al desagradable enmascarado

Oh no no no, me parece que tú te mueres por aceptarlo Nataku, lo veo en tus ojos, lo deseas ¿cierto? – se defiende en el mismo tono dirigiéndole también una mirada asesina a su amigo pero sin dejar de sonreír

Pero tú me comentabas que morías por un poco de sexo – dice con un tono aún más forzado y más subido, Duo acepta ese comentario como declaratoria de guerra y aprieta con fuerza los dientes

Pero tú querías una nueva experiencia sexual ¿recuerdas? Querías hacerlo con un hombre tantas veces hasta que perdieras el conocimiento – responde ya muy molesto, Wufei se queda boquiabierto con la contestación y su rostro se tiñe de rojo intenso mientras que Zechs observaba fijamente a los amigos mientras una gota caía sobre su cabeza

Pe... pero tú... tú querías... querías – después del último ataque del trenzado Wufei se había quedado sin defensa y al ver Duo su triunfo sonríe ampliamente, Zechs no entiende como es que los amigos llegaron a ese punto, estaba confundido

Yo venía por Shinigami pero no tengo inconveniente en complacer tus deseos Nataku – comenta al fin el enmascarado, los amigos voltean hacia Zechs, Duo sonríe divertido pero Wufei estaba muy ofendido

Eres un... – Wufei va a oponerse a la decisión que ha tomado Zechs pero en ese momento de la oficina de la administración sale Treize, los ojos negros se dan cuenta de su presencia al verlo de reojo y enseguida fija su mirada hacia Zechs

Acepto – contesta por mera inercia, tanto Zechs como Duo se sorprenden, sobre todo su amigo trenzado, Wufei no gustaba de los hombres pero ahora aceptaba sin reservas, realmente no entendía esa repentina actitud hasta que también se da cuenta de la presencia de su jefe

Vaya, no esperaba que aceptaras pero es para mí un verdadero honor – responde haciendo una cordial reverencia, Wufei sonríe volteando hacia Treize y se pone de pie, su jefe le miraba fijamente con una expresión de duda y tristeza, duda porque también estaba sorprendido de que Wufei aceptara a un hombre y tristeza por el simple hecho de hacerlo; Zechs ofrece su mano a Wufei y lo jala hacia él, el de ojos negros estaba bastante sonrojado pero ya no había marcha atrás, había aceptado a Zechs, por su parte Duo volteaba a ver a Wufei y después a Treize en varías ocasiones, la situación no pintaba para bien

Para disgusto de Treize, su querido oriental se va a otra mesa del brazo con Zechs, Wufei había pedido que se fueran a una mesa porque Zechs había creído completamente el cuento de la nueva experiencia sexual de Nataku contado por Shinigami y él no tenía ninguna intención de irse a un Hotel con ese pervertido. Mientras Treize se moría de celos, Duo se queda sentado completamente divertido por la situación, ahora le tocaba a él descansar, generalmente tenía más trabajo que Quatre y Wufei, aunque debía confesar que también estaba celoso, al menos de Quatre porque su amigo estaba en esos momentos con el hombre que amaba y en esos momentos era lo que necesitaba y deseaba, estar con Heero aunque se había propuesto así mismo evitarlo, y mientras sus pensamientos estaban sumidos en el apuesto chicos de ojos azul cobalto una visita no deseada llega a Monsieur, Catherine se sorprende de ver a una nueva visitante pero sonríe ampliamente, era su deber ser amable con todos aunque no estaba acostumbrada a los clientes femeninos, la mujer, de porte educado se acerca a recepción con sonrisa amable

Buenas noches señorita – saluda mirando hacia todas partes analizando el lugar, Duo todavía no la veía, estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos

Buenas noches ¿viene por algo de compañía? – pregunta de forma amable pero a la chica le ofende un poco, realmente le parecía patético que las personas buscaran compañía vacía y sin sentido con personas desconocidas

Sí, busco a un tal Shinigami, me lo han recomendado – contesta emitiendo una sonrisa amplia, necesitaba parecer convincente, Catherine no se sorprende que busquen a Shinigami aunque dudaba que Duo fuera aceptar, generalmente él aceptaba a hombres

Oh, el gran Shinigami, espere aquí – contesta sarcásticamente, Catherine se levanta y se dirige a la mesa del despistado Duo, él estaba con la cabeza agachada sobre la mesa, ese día no había mucha clientela, además era muy temprano, sus visitas comenzaban después de las 11 de la noche y apenas eran las 9, Catherine llega hasta la mesa y Duo al sentirla llegar levanta la cabeza, la chica no estaba con su amplia sonrisa de siempre aunque no le toma mucha importancia

¿Ahora quien me busca? – pregunta fastidiado, ese día no estaba de humor para nadie, bueno, solo para Heero, aunque a él tampoco lo iba aceptar

Una chica – responde indiferente, Duo también se extraña de que lo busque una chica

Que raro, aunque hace tiempo que no estoy con una ¿vale la pena? – pregunta Duo haciéndose a un lado para ver hacia la recepción porque Catherine la tapaba con su cuerpo y lo que ve le sorprende bastante hasta el grado de quedarse paralizado

Pues no está nada mal aunque no se ve que frecuente éste tipo de lugares, debe de estar muy desesperada, se ve que es de dinero así que no me sorprende... oye ¿me estas escuchando? – La mirada de Duo estaba completamente perdida en la figura de la joven, sin duda se trataba de la misma rubia que había visto con Heero y a la vez Relena le miraba fijamente, ese tenía que ser el tal Duo Maxwell, ahora comprendía porque Heero estaba embelesado con él, se trataba de un hombre bastante apuesto, sin duda era un fuerte rival

Esta bien Catherine, que venga – responde sin estar convencido del todo, estaba casi seguro de que la chica iba a ese lugar no para buscar a un acompañante, la recepcionista nota raro a Duo y después voltea hacia atrás notando claramente que ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, seguro que Duo conocía a esa persona

¿Seguro Duo? – pregunta seria y un poco preocupada, Duo afirma moviendo la cabeza y la chica se aleja en dirección a la recepción

¿Qué dijo? – pregunta la rubia sin dejar de mirar a Duo

Pase por favor, que tengan una buena velada – contesta sonriendo ampliamente pero cuando la rubia comienza a caminar hacia Duo sin siquiera contestarle, Catherine borra su sonrisa. La "cliente" llega hasta la mesa donde está Shinigami y se sienta tranquilamente

¿Es usted Shinigami? – pregunta aún sabiendo la respuesta, cualquier confirmación no estaba de más

Si, por favor sea clara desde el principio – sin rodeos, Duo sabía que la chica no iba precisamente por algo de compañía, ella le miraba fríamente y Duo le correspondía de la misma forma

Heero realmente tiene buen gusto – comenta con una voz triste, Duo se sorprende por esa afirmación y se siente culpable, era obvio que la chica estaba muy enamorada de Heero

¡Yo le juro que no ha habido nada entre nosotros! – Relena no se espera esa respuesta tan impulsiva por parte del trenzado pero él necesitaba aclarar las cosas desde el principio, se sentía un poco angustiado

Pero... –

No intento quitártelo, de verdad – nuevamente Duo se apresura a aclarar no dejando que la chica hable al respecto, Relena no entiende de que habla Duo y solo lo mira fijamente y algo sorprendida

Ustedes hacen una bonita pareja y yo me sentiría mal de separarles, pero es que él viene y me busca, he intentado evitarlo pero él insiste, no es mi intención arruinar su relación – realmente Duo se sentía angustiado, no quería que por él un noviazgo o un matrimonio se separara y él estaba convencido que entre la chica y Heero había algo, Relena por su parte seguía sin entender

No entiendo de que me habla – comenta confundida, Duo se calla por varios segundos, tampoco entendía porque ella no estaba en la misma frecuencia que él

Usted y él son algo ¿no? no sé exactamente qué pero tienen una relación amorosa – Relena abre ampliamente los ojos sorprendida por esa afirmación tan creativa, si ella y Heero tuvieran una relación amorosa ella no estaría ahí tratando por todos los medios que ellos no estuvieran juntos, al principio no le importaba porque el tal trenzado parecía ser un simple caprichito de su amigo pero al darse cuenta que éste se había enamorado de Duo le resultaba completamente angustiante, porque aunque sabía que Heero era gay ella lo amaba

¿Tu piensas...? digo ¿tú sabes que tenemos una relación? – en cuestión de segundos a la chica se le había ocurrido el plan perfecto, primero había tenido la intención de ir y pedirle encarecidamente a Shinigami que se alejara de Heero ofreciéndole una buena cantidad de dinero pero ahora tenía un plan mejor y aprovechando que Shinigami creía que ellos eran "algo" iba a conseguir estar en la misma frecuencia que Duo

Yo... – ahora estaba más apenado que nunca, esa chica lo iba a odiar y no era para menos

No me preocupo – dice secamente, Duo se sorprende de la respuesta dada por la chica y la mira fijamente, estaba sorprendido no solo por la respuesta sino por la sonrisa que le mostraba

Estoy acostumbrada a los jueguitos de Heero y no me preocupo porque pronto se cansa – nuevamente la respuesta por parte de Relena es seca pero a Duo le hace sentir una fuerte punzada en el corazón, él era para Heero un juego más, algo le decía desde hace tiempo que eso era lo que Heero buscaba en él pero una parte de él quería creer en la mirada sincera que los ojos azul cobalto le ofrecían

Pero ahora que vamos a casarnos si me gustaría pedirte de favor que no lo aceptes más, de novios se lo perdono, pero un matrimonio es sagrado y aunque sé que él me ama no quiero que la gente comience a hablar – cada palabra dicha por la rubia causaba en Duo un fuerte dolor, pero la gente no vive de sueños y el suyo había terminado con aquella declaración aunque admitía que oírla de labios del propio Heero le resultaría más convincente pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que esas palabras le estaban matando y sus ojos no lo podían ocultar, estaba aún estático escuchando a la chica pero sus ojos amatistas comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, Relena llega a la conclusión de que ya es suficiente y se calla por fin, a pesar de todo se sentía un poco culpable

Entiendo... no le aceptaré nunca, hasta podría pedirle a Lady Une que no lo dejara entrar – contesta Duo agachando la mirada, Relena sonríe contenta mientras un par de lágrimas caen a las manos de Duo

Gracias... entonces me voy – dice Relena antes de ponerse de pie, Duo levanta la cabeza topando su mirada con la de la chica, estaba llorando y no le importaba mostrarse así frente a ella, Relena no soporta la mirada que le hace Duo y desvía la suya

Casi al fondo estaba la mesa que compartían Zechs y Wufei, ambos eran observados desde la ventana de la oficina de administración por Treize, estaba a reventar de celos, Wufei incluso se dejaba besar, se notaba un poco lo forzado de sus besos y su mala actuación, de hecho sospechaba que lo hacía con la única y simple razón de molestarlo pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse completamente furioso, incluso tenía ardientes deseos de salir y apartarlos pero Lady Une lo ayudaba a controlarse. En la mesa Zechs estaba lo bastante concentrado como para darse cuenta de la aparición de su hermana en el lugar, tenía a Wufei abrazado por la cintura deleitándose con esa tersa piel blanca, degustando con sutiles besos cada zona de su cuello y al final terminaba por atrapar sus labios, Wufei hacía un gran esfuerzo por no empujarlo e irse corriendo porque sabía que Treize los estaba viendo y en eso se basaba su plan, en hacerle entender que no quería nada con él aunque para eso había tenido que escoger a un hombre de acompañante lo cual le resultaba bastante difícil

Me encantas – expresaba completamente extasiado susurrando en el oído del de ojos negros, las mejillas de Wufei estaban rojas y de forma lenta coloca sus manos en el pecho del enmascarado para evitar tanto contacto, era vergonzoso aceptar que no le estaba resultando del todo desagradable porque era una persona sumamente orgullosa, Zechs en cambio estaba bastante animado, a quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era a Shinigami pero si él no había querido no le importaba estar con Wufei, después de todo desde el principio le había llamado la atención, tal vez porque hace mucho que no estaba con alguien de origen oriental o tal vez al ver la indiferencia del muchacho, realmente era una persona fácil de cautivar

Espérate – dice agitado cuando Zechs deja sus labios, el enmascarado se aleja un poco pero aún le observa fijamente, Wufei empuja el cuerpo de Zechs con las manos en su pecho y desvía la mirada

Ahora vengo – Zechs suelta la cintura del chico y Wufei se pone de pie rápidamente dirigiéndose con la misma prisa en dirección al baño, el rubio sonríe, hace su cabeza hacia atrás y con su mano derecha se pasa el largo cabello para atrás quitándolo de su cara y cuando se gira un poco en dirección a la barra para pedir que le lleven una bebida se topa con la sorpresa de ver a Relena de pie frente a la mesa de Shinigami, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos y podía notar claramente que las mejillas del trenzado estaban mojadas

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunta la chica después de pasar por un incómodo silencio para ambos, Duo cierra los ojos y se seca las lágrimas con la mano, después vuelve a abrirlos y la continúa mirando

Solo quiero saber tu nombre – contesta serio, ella suspira aliviada, por momentos había creído que tal vez ese chico le iba a pedir una confirmación por parte de Heero

Relena Peacecraft – responde orgullosa de su apellido, él vuelve a bajar la mirada

"Era obvio ¿no? ¿qué ventaja tengo sobre una chica bonita y de buena familia? Que tonto he sido, creer que sentía algo por mí, soy un idiota" – piensa Duo mientras empuña con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa, Relena al ver que ya no hay retroalimentación se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la recepción para pagar, Duo no puede más y nuevamente deja caer su rostro sobre la mesa comenzando a llorar, Catherine recibe el dinero por parte de la mujer y al verla salir del local se apresura a ir donde está Duo

¿Qué te dijo esa vieja? – pregunta preocupada, a pesar de que había entrado a trabajar a ese lugar para clausurarlo le había tomado cariño a muchos de los acompañantes, sobre todo a Shinigami y sus amigos. Duo continúa llorando sin hacerle caso

Te puedes ir a casa, yo doy la cara por ti ante Lady – comenta la chica, Duo eleva un poco la cabeza y trata de sonreír por la amabilidad de Catherine pero no puede y continúa llorando volviéndose a agachar, Zechs mira desde su mesa lo que sucede en la de Shinigami y se pone de pie para ir a ver que pasa pero en eso sale Wufei del baño y se dirige a su mesa

¿A dónde vas? – pregunta al ver a su cliente de pie dándole la espalda

Shinigami está llorando – sin pensárselo un solo segundo Wufei corre en dirección a su amigo, Zechs también va hacia la otra mesa pero de forma tranquila

¿Qué tienes Duo? ¿qué te pasa? – pregunta muy preocupado, nunca había visto llorar a su amigo de esa forma

"Conque se llama Duo" – Zechs llega por completo a donde está Duo y se coloca a su otro lado depositando su mano sobre el hombro del chico mientras Wufei también por un lado intenta acercarse más pero Duo estira su mano y lo empuja

¡Déjenme en paz, no les importa! – Duo se pone de pie rápidamente y sale corriendo del lugar, si estuviera solo Wufei si le contaría pero ni a Catherine ni a Zechs les tenía la confianza, además necesitaba estar solo esa noche, tenía mucho en que pensar; los tres miran en dirección a la puerta, Wufei y Catherine voltean a verse mientras que Zechs se queda pensando, no podía entender que pudo haberle dicho su hermana para hacerlo llorar de esa forma pero no se iba a quedar con la duda

Perdóname – dice Zechs a Wufei una vez que ha dejado de pensar en su hermana

¿Por qué? – pregunta incierto, no entendía de que hablaba ese tipo

Por tener que irme, ha sido para mi un deleite tenerte de acompañante – expresa sinceramente mientras se acerca lentamente hacia el de ojos negros, Wufei cierra los ojos y pone cara de hastío cuando Zechs le agarra otra vez la mano y la besa, pareciera que no tenía otra forma de saludar o despedirse, Catherine en medio de la preocupación por Duo sonríe ampliamente, Zechs suelta a Wufei y se despide de la chica de la misma manera y después se va

Asco asco asco – expresa desesperadamente limpiándose contra la ropa su mano y después tallándose los labios desesperadamente, Catherine se ríe por el acto pero Wufei estaba enojado

Catherine ¿me cubres? Necesito estar con una mujer – Wufei sonaba realmente sincero y desesperado pero a la recepcionista le resultaba muy gracioso

Si ve, mientras recuperes tu estado anímico está bien – responde divertida y Wufei sale rápidamente del lugar, realmente necesitaba estar con una mujer después de lo sucedido con Zechs

Cielos, con tanto rollo se me olvidó cobrarle a Zechs – dice la chica fingiendo preocupación llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas pero después se comienza a reír, desde la aparición de Heero en ese lugar por primera vez cosas muy divertidas estaban sucediendo

En un prestigioso Hotel de la ciudad Quatre dormía plácidamente sobre la cómoda cama estilo King zize de la habitación, las sábanas de seda color rojo cubrían zonas importantes mientras que su demás piel estaba deliciosamente al descubierto, Trowa le observaba detenidamente desde un cómodo y amplio sillón en una de las esquinas de la habitación, los revueltos cabellos rubios caían sobre la frente del joven pegándose a su piel por el sudor y el sonido de su respirar suave y pausado relajaba al joven de mirada esmeralda que se deleitaba con la hermosa imagen frente a él, su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por la ropa interior y su cabello como siempre insistía en cegarle la vista de uno de sus hermosos ojos. Un aire caprichoso logra colarse a través de la ventana moviendo de forma sutil las cortinas, mismas que logran llegar hasta la cama acariciando lentamente el cuerpo de Quatre, el rubio siente el frío viento y en sueños se queja moviéndose un poco dándose media vuelta quedando de espalda y dejándose ver al desnudo por completo, tranquilamente Trowa se levanta del mueble, se acerca a la ventana para cerrarla y después se sienta en la cama junto al cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante, agarra las sábanas de seda y lo cubre hasta la espalda baja

"Eres hermoso por donde te vea, no hay una sola imperfección en tú cuerpo y en tu alma" – con espíritu de poeta Trowa acariciaba la espalda de Quatre mientras pensaba en lo bello que era, sus manos se paseaban lenta y suavemente por toda la blanca piel y con la misma delicadeza se inclina hacia él para comenzar a darle pequeños pero entregados besos en la nuca, bajando a la espalda, deleitándose con el sabor que la hermosa piel le brindaba

¿Te entretienes? – Trowa se detiene al escuchar la voz de Quatre y se levanta observándolo fijamente, no se había dado cuenta en que momento se había despertado pero no le molestaba, al contrario, su intención era desde el principio despertarle de forma inapropiada

Lo siento – responde Trowa después de un poco de silencio, Quatre sonríe y se gira quedando nuevamente desnudo frente a Trowa que permanecía sereno observándolo fijamente a los ojos, el rubio se sienta correspondiendo la mirada

No te disculpes, me gusta lo que hacías – repone inclinándose al frente dándole un beso a su cliente en la nariz bajando sus labios hasta tocar los de Trowa depositando en ellos un rápido pero cálido beso, después se aleja y se sienta al borde de la cama para ponerse de pie e ir por su ropa

Sé que no eres buen conversador y mi trabajo terminó así que me retiro – a pesar de la frialdad con la que sonaban sus palabras realmente no tenía deseos de irse, quería quedarse al lado de su amado Trowa toda la noche pero si Lady se daba cuenta de su larga ausencia su trabajo estaba en peligro y con él la estabilidad económica de su familia. Cerca de la cama estaba gran parte de la ropa del rubio así que solo se estira un poco para agarrarla y subirla a la cama para poder ponérsela pero cuando agarra los calcetines para colocárselos después de haberse puesto la ropa interior siente los brazos de Trowa que le rodean el pecho y el cálido aliento de su cliente sobre el cuello le hacen paralizar

"Te amo" – incapaz de poder decirlo Trowa solo atina a abrazar fuertemente ese cuerpo que tanto le fascinaba, también tenía deseos de tenerlo consigo toda la noche pero también sabía que el rubio podía perder su empleo, Quatre sonríe tiernamente por la calidez y sinceridad del abrazo y le corresponde con las manos sobre sus brazos

Sabes que puedes ir a Monsieur cuando quieras, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo, sin querer me he quedado dormido y... – sus palabras selladas por el calor de un beso le hacen sonrojar, Trowa podía ser reservado con la mayoría de las personas pero con él era amoroso y expresivo, no con ademanes pero sin con acciones, un segundo a su lado equivalía a toda una existencia vivida lejos de él, dolía admitir que se había enamorado, por vanidad o por orgullo pero dolía

Quédate un poco más – dice Trowa al abandonar los labios de Quatre, él se queda callado por un largo momento y con sus manos sobre los brazos de Trowa los abre para que le suelten y poderse girar hacia él

¿Qué ofreces a cambio? – interroga de forma pícara, su intención no era decirle que no pero gustaba de hacer ese tipo de preguntas

Solo ofrezco la garantía de que no te arrepentirás – responde tranquilo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, Quatre sonríe al escuchar la respuesta y con efusividad se lanza a sus brazos haciéndolo caer acostado sobre la cama y él encima suyo

Espero que no mientas – responde antes de que ambos se pierdan en la profundidad de un beso, la noche aún era joven

"Eres mala mala Relena, eres una arpía, si Heero se entera te va a odiar" – preocupada Relena llega hasta su casa y tranquilamente abre la puerta pero para su sorpresa alguien le esperaba a la entrada de la casa sentado en las escaleras frente al recibidor, era su hermano Milliardo que había llegado antes que ella gracias a su potente automóvil, nada comparado con el de su hermana y peor aún, que era conducido por su lame botas personal, un viejecito simpático de nombre Peigan; Relena ve a Milliardo sentado y nota en él una mirada de reproche, seguro la regañaría por haber salido tan noche

Hola hermanito – dice sonriendo nerviosa al llegar hasta el hombre de largos cabellos pero él solo la mira duramente

¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? – pregunta directo y sin rodeos, Relena se sorprende por la pregunta y retrocede un paso llevándose el puño derecho hasta su pecho

¿De que... me hablas? – fingiendo demencia la chica no deja de intimidarse por la mirada fría de su hermano pero aún así no pensaba ceder

No finjas, te vi entrar a un lugar llamado Monsieur – reprocha de forma firme, Relena no tiene más remedio que decir la verdad, no podía mentir si él la había visto entrar así que baja la mano de su pecho y endurece la mirada lanzada a su hermano

Debía ir, porque si no lo hacía pierdo a Heero para siempre – confiesa sinceramente, Milliardo se sorprende un poco aunque ya anteriormente había visto al chico en ese lugar

Explícate – ordena enfáticamente poniéndose de pie

Se hace llamar Shinigami y Heero está enamorado de él – revela bajando su mirada hasta toparla con el suelo, esa noticia si sorprende a Milliardo porque no estaba enterado de que su empleado estuviera enamorado de Duo, pero ahora iba comprendiendo un poco más, ahora comprendía los rechazos del trenzado y su declaratoria de que ya poseía dueño, seguro que se trataba de Heero, por eso la sorpresa de Duo al ver llegar al de ojos azul cobalto después de haberlo besado a él, ahora hilaba todo

Es perfecto – Relena levanta rápidamente su mirada al escuchar a su hermano y lo mira confusa ¿qué era perfecto? Eso si que no lo entendía

¿De qué hablas Milliardo? – pregunta cruzándose de brazos, su hermano estaba volviéndose loco o algo por el estilo

Yo te apoyaré, te ayudaré a conseguir a Heero y yo... yo obtendré por fin a Shinigami – resuelve de forma rápida y simple aunque a Relena aún no le cae el 20 ¿cómo es que de buenas a primeras su hermano aceptaba que ella estuviera enamorada de Heero y que quisiera conquistarlo? o peor aún ¿cómo es que su hermano conocía a Shinigami y quería obtenerlo? Su cabeza como siempre era un nido

Hermano explícame por favor eso de Shinigami ¿cómo lo conoces? – pregunta bajando los brazos y enarcando sus cejas, Milliardo se acerca a ella y le coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros mientras ambos se miran a los ojos

Eso no importa hermanita, lo que importa es que debemos unir fuerzas – expone de forma alegre pero ella aún dudaba

¿No entiendes? Hice algo malo y me siento mal ¿cómo podría hacer eso que me pides? – dice con tono elevado de voz golpeando los brazos de Milliardo con sus manos haciendo que su hermano baje las suyas de sus hombros y la suelte

¿Qué hiciste? – pregunta bastante interesado, seguro por eso lloraba Shinigami

Le dije a Shinigami que Heero y yo estábamos prometidos en matrimonio y que él solo era uno de sus juguetes – responde con voz tenue, a Milliardo le parece que su hermana ha hecho lo correcto ya que si Duo fue capaz de llorar por un comentario así seguro quería decir que él también correspondía los sentimientos de Heero y ese era un punto en su contra

Que bien que lo hicieras, así yo seré su paño de lágrimas – comenta sonriendo ampliamente, Relena observa fijamente a su hermano y a pesar de conocerlo muy bien nunca lo había visto tan interesado en alguien, de seguro comenzaba a enamorarse de Duo

Necesito descansar, buenas noches – la rubia da la espalda a su hermano y se retira a su habitación, sentía mucho cansancio por el día tan ajetreado que había tenido, en la mañana mucho trabajo en la oficina y por la noche un sucio plan trazado para evitar que Heero y Duo unieran de alguna forma sus vidas

**De la Actualización: **Lo siento por tardarme pero he estado algo ocupada y si a eso le agregan que he tenido mucho trabajo escolar pues nada bueno resulta de eso, sobre todo de los exámenes marcianos de mi maestro de finanzas, pero bueno, al menos puedo actualizar éste fic, agradezcan a Shinigami Ely-chan por haberme convencido de escribir nuevo capítulo y así como ella me chantajea, no actualizaré éste fic hasta que ella actualice "Y todo por un bebé" jijiji, así que ya saben, actualiza ella, actualizo yo jeje

**Del fan fiction: **Dicen que es de sabios cambiar de opinión, yo no sé si soy sabia pero si sé que he cambiado de opinión, les había dicho que éste fic no se iba a involucrar con otras parejas que no fueran Heero y Duo pero no pude evitarlo, necesitaba poner a las otras aparte de simples insinuaciones porque sino el fan fic no me iba a dar para más, además de que esa fórmula la sigo en "No hables con extraños" pero bueno, espero que me comprendan, además le he dado otro giro a la historia, creo que se estaba haciendo muy lenta así que espero que haya funcionado

**Del capítulo: **Como les dije, éste fan fic no tendrá lemon pero si tendrá uno que otro lime, es que me hallo más escribiendo cosas light, no nací para el lemon, al menos escrito porque sé leer muy bien jijiji, pero ese ya es tema de mis perversiones, en cuanto a las parejas trato de desarrollarlas poco a poco y ahora ya metí a Relena como la intrigoza aunque advierto que no es mala, no sé como termine esto al final pero no me pidan que la mate o algo similar, eso sería extremista. Por cierto, en éste capítulo no sale Heero, es que al principio solo era Heero Heero y Heero, por eso trato de hacer un balance aunque habrá quienes lo hayan extrañado, en cuanto a Wufei y Zechs no serán pareja en éste fic, es más, dudo que vuelva a ponerlos juntos como en éste capítulo; lo referente a Trowa y Quatre es un asunto aún incierto para mí aunque el final de ellos dos lo tengo en mente, es más, es predecible así que no habrá sorpresas y bueno, en cuanto a Heero y Duo el asunto no pinta para bien hasta éste capítulo

**De los reviews: **Solo como anuncio, a los que me mandan sus reviews por fan ya no se los contestaré mediante capítulo ya que está reglamentado como prohibido y hoy en día están algo exigentes los de la administración de la página en cuanto al seguimiento de las reglas así que se los contestaré vía correo electrónico a quien me proporcione su dirección de e-mail junto con su nick en el review y vía respuesta mediante fan a quien me deje review con su sesión de usuario, por los demás solo agradeceré los respectivos comentarios, espero que esto no les moleste y pues a los demás reviews en Amor Yaoi o en Slasheaven ya saben que se los contesto directo, gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo

_- Noriko Ukai -_

♥ _Ryuuichi Sakuma** ♥**_


	9. Lejos de ti

Vidas Cruzadas 

por Noriko Ukai

Gundam Wing: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Capítulo 9

- Lejos de ti -

"Pensamientos"

Diálogos –

Sueño

La noche anterior no había podido dormir bien por culpa del trabajo pero esa noche no iba a estar dispuesto a volver a faltar a Monsieur aunque Milliardo le pidiera de nuevo que trabajara tal cual lo había hecho la noche anterior, se moría de ganas por ver a Shinigami, no, a Duo, a su hermoso Duo, poco a poco iba sabiendo más cosas del chico trenzado, eso lo emocionaba, le daba esperanzas de que tarde o temprano lograría que fuera solo suyo, debía de echarle ganas para que Duo recordara todo lo sucedido hace años para que por fin pudieran estar juntos sin más malos entendidos, después lo sacaría de ese horrible lugar donde trabajaba para llevárselo lejos, bastante lejos de la suciedad de aquella urbe y así ambos pudieran ser felices; tal vez resultaba ser un plan muy simple trazado por algún preparatoriano que se ha enamorado por primera vez pero no le importaba, esa era su visión y no iba a descansar hasta ver logrados sus sueños

¿Te desvelaste mucho? – pregunta Relena desde la puerta de la oficina de Heero al verlo un poco apagado, él voltea al escuchar la voz de la chica mirándole firmemente

Sí – responde serio y después vuelve a agachar su mirada hacia los papeles que tenía en el escritorio y los cuales revisaba

Mi hermano suele ser muy perfeccionista, por eso quiere que todo salga excelente, no creas que fue algo personal – aclara la chica sonriendo para sonar más convincente aunque sabía muy bien que si Heero había trabajado hasta tarde era porque ella se lo había pedido de favor a su trastornado hermano, Heero voltea a verle nuevamente mientras ella se acerca al escritorio y se sienta en una de las sillas frente al mismo

No te creo, no soy del agrado de tu hermano – contesta fríamente sin apartar su mirada la cual pone un poco nerviosa a Relena

Bueno pero... aún así no lo hizo con mala intención – defiende ella mostrándose un poco nerviosa, era del dominio público en toda la empresa de que Heero y Milliardo no se llevaban bien pero aún así debía de ponerse del lado de su hermano y tratar de aminorar la situación de por sí bastante incómoda. Heero mira unos segundos más a Relena y se vuelve a agachar sin contestarle, era mejor ignorar ese tema

Este... ¿qué vas a hacer hoy en la noche? Pensaba que tal vez podíamos salir a cenar o algo así, hace tiempo que no vamos al cine o al teatro o podíamos solo ir a tomar un café o una copa ¿qué dices? – su plan no solamente se trataba de quitar a Duo del camino, también consistía en insistirle un poco a Heero aunque sea comenzando en el plano amistoso como hasta el momento se daban las cosas para después atacar desde otro ángulo

Tengo planeado ir a ver a Duo, otro día salimos – responde enseguida sin voltear a verla, Relena empuña con fuerza sus manos sobre las rodillas borrando también su sonrisa

Esto se está volviendo obsesivo Heero, necesitas buscar otro tipo de entretenimiento – repone seriamente elevando un poco la voz, Heero deja el bolígrafo y lentamente levanta la mirada observando fríamente a la chica, Relena se queda helada

Duo no es ningún entretenimiento, lo amo – desde hace tiempo que los ojos cobalto no mostraban esa dureza y es que realmente le molestaba que su amiga subestimara sus sentimientos por el trenzado porque el hecho de que las cosas entre él y Duo se estaban dando de forma muy extraña no le restaba crédito, su amor por él era tan sincero como cualquier otro. Relena se entristece por la respuesta, de los años que tenía conociendo a Heero nunca lo había visto así por alguien, eso realmente dolía

Lo siento... tienes razón, no era mi intención darte a entender que Duo es tu juguete pero realmente creo que te debes despejar un poco ¿no crees? Además dale tiempo, si vas cada noche vas a terminar fastidiándolo – explica de forma firme, Heero cree en sus palabras y ablanda un poco su mirada, tal vez Relena tenía razón pero no podía evitarlo, ver a Duo se estaba convirtiendo en una fuerte necesidad

Tal vez pero hoy iré a verlo, sea buena o mala idea – defiende su postura y Relena no tiene más remedio que dejar de insistir, conocía a Heero como nadie y sabía que de ahí no lo sacaba, él también era muy persistente

Ay Heero, por hombres como tú es que no me he casado aún – comenta sarcásticamente mientras se pone de pie, después camina a la puerta y desde ahí observa a Heero quien a su vez también la miraba

Y por mujeres como tú es que me hice gay – responde esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la chica se ofende bastante pero sonríe también mientras se aleja negando con la cabeza después de un largo y fingido suspiro, Heero era presa difícil, aún no lograba entender como es que alguien había podido enamorar ese corazón de hielo en una sola noche ¿quién era en realidad ese Duo Maxwell? ¿acaso una especie de demonio seductor? Porque no solo su amigo estaba prendido de él sino también su hermano pero ella no era tampoco alguien que se rindiera de forma fácil

La noche anterior había sido maravillosa, como una especie de reconciliación, el chico de ojos verdes era realmente bueno con él, le trataba como se trata a la cosa más bella del mundo, lo hacía sentir anímicamente muy bien, a ratos olvidaba que solo tenían una relación de acompañante-cliente y tarde o temprano ambos iban a encontrarse con otras personas y ser felices por separado, esa era una realidad que ambos sabían que habría que vivir, pero mientras eso pasara debían seguir viviendo en ese sueño, además Quatre por mucho que quisiera al joven Barton jamás lo admitiría, eso pondría en juego su trabajo y el bienestar de su familia. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar pero tenía curiosidad por saber que había pasado con su amigo Duo la noche anterior pues al llegar a Monsieur después de una apasionada noche con Trowa se había enterado a través de Catherine que Duo se había ido después de haber hablado con una extraña mujer y que Wufei había huido también pero él no le preocupaba pues lo que había pasado con el trenzado había sido más importante, sospechaba por la descripción que Catherine le había dado que se trataba de la misma mujer con quien Duo había visto a Heero y por eso estaba preocupado así que a razón del medio día, hora en la que normalmente despertaba después de una ardua noche de trabajo, Quatre va al departamento de su amigo, timbra varias veces pero no obtiene respuesta, Duo seguía profundamente dormido, al salir de su lugar de trabajo después de la visita de Relena había caminado por horas en las solitarias calles de la ciudad, tratando de despejar su mente, por momentos lloraba al recordar las palabras de la joven, se sentía derrotado por completo, también sentía humillación y dolor, eso le pasaba por haber sido tan pretencioso, si hubiera sido claro desde el principio tal vez eso no hubiera sucedido porque entonces Heero le habría explicado su situación con la tal Relena y así él no se hubiera hecho ilusiones pero ya no había lugar para lamentaciones, había sido utilizado por Heero de forma cruel, menos mal que no habían tenido sexo aquella noche en el Hotel porque entonces hubiese sido peor

Que raro ¿dónde andará? – se pregunta sacando al mismo tiempo su celular para marcarle, dentro del departamento el celular comienza a sonar, Quatre escucha el tono lejanamente pero no imagina que es adentro del departamento de Duo, el trenzado se despierta poco a poco y agarra el celular, mira en pantalla el teléfono de su amigo y enseguida contesta

¿Qué paaaso? – pregunta atravesándose un bostezo y mientras con la otra mano que no sostiene el celular se talla uno de sus ojos

¿Dónde estas? – el rubio camina hacia las escaleras para irse mientras habla

En mi depa ¿por qué? – Como no queriendo la cosa Duo se sienta en la cama y se estira después, Quatre deja de caminar cuando el trenzado le responde y se regresa a donde estaba

Ábreme, estoy afuera, timbre y timbre pero no me abrías, creí que no estabas – explica el rubio, Duo vuelve a bostezar y después vuelve a estirarse

Voy – Cuelga el teléfono y se pone de pie trastabillando cuando pone los pies en el suelo, aún tenía bastante sueño, todo atarantado y con los ojos aún cerrados Duo se pone ropa y sale de la habitación, solía dormir en ropa interior, su cabello estaba completamente suelto y caía sobre su pecho y espalda, Duo llega a la puerta y abre

Ay pero que cara traes... y tienes la camisa al revés – Quatre se sorprende de la pinta que traía su amigo, se notaba que no había tenido buena noche, sus ojos tenían lagañas y ojeras, se veía todo confundido, estaba despeinado y con la camisa al revés, ante el regaño Duo se muestra indiferente, sabía bien que no daba una buena impresión pero se trataba de Quatre por lo que no había problema; el rubio se pasa al interior del departamento

Que barbaridad, ya me imagino la que has de haber pasado – afirma Quatre a su amigo que se tallaba ambas manos y después se dirige hacia la cocina para poner café en la cafetera

No, ni te imaginas – responde alzando el recipiente de la cafetera indicando con esto a su amigo si quiere café pero Quatre niega con la cabeza

¿Quieres hablar? – pregunta el rubio

Sí pero deja me doy un baño – Duo termina de poner el café y el agua a la cafetera y se retira a la habitación, Quatre agarra una de las revistas que Duo tenía sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y se sienta en el mueble cruzándose de piernas mientras la comienza a hojear en la espera de que Duo salga del baño. No mucho después que Duo se mete a bañar el timbre suena y Quatre dejando la revista se levanta para abrir, como lo suponía se trataba de Wufei que al igual que Duo no traía muy buena cara, al parecer él era el único que la había pasado bien

Hola – saluda el de ojos negros a su amigo, Quatre se hace a un lado para que Wufei pase y después cierra la puerta

¿Y tú qué? – pregunta sonriendo pero los ojos negros le veían fríamente

¿Tú que crees? – responde de mala gana sentándose después, Quatre decide sabiamente guardar silencio, conociendo el carácter de Wufei capaz que le soltaba un buen golpe; los dos se quedan en silencio hasta que Duo sale del baño con solo unos bóxer y secándose el cabello, ya se veía más fresco que hace unos momentos

Ay Duo, ponte ropa – comenta Quatre tapándose los ojos con una mano y estirando la otra hacia su amigo trenzado, Wufei se queda callado pero estaba sonrojado, sin embargo a Duo no le importa en lo más mínimo

Tengo calor, si no te gusta vete – contesta un poco malhumorado, Quatre se destapa los ojos y observa preocupado a su amigo, también Wufei nota ese humor tan pesado y se preocupa al igual que el rubio

¿Qué te dijo esa mujer para que estés así? – pregunta el de cabello negro, Duo avienta la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello hacia una de las sillas del comedor el cual estaba cerca de la sala y después se sienta junto a Quatre

Ella y Heero se van a casar – responde triste con la cabeza abajo, Quatre y Wufei voltean a verse y después voltean a ver a su amigo, Quatre apoya su mano sobre el hombro de Duo

Lo siento – es todo lo que se le ocurre al rubio decir

También me dijo que yo era para él un juguete, que acostumbraba a hacer jueguitos de los que pronto se cansaba pero... ellos se aman – muy triste Duo comienza a llorar, pronto Quatre se apresura para abrazarlo, en cambio Wufei se pone de pie bastante enojado

¡Maldito idiota! – profesa al tiempo que le da un puntapié con fuerza a la pata del mueble donde estaba sentado

No Wufei, es mi culpa por pretender algo que no existía – defiende Duo a Heero volteando a ver a su molesto amigo pero Wufei no estaba convencido, desde un principio el chico de ojos cobalto no le había agradado

Claro que no, ese bastardo se aprovechó de ti desde el principio – repone con la misma voz de enojo, a Duo no le parece que su amigo hable de esa forma de Heero por lo que se pone de pie para defenderle dándole a Wufei una bofetada que no se espera, Wufei se agarra la mejilla y bastante sorprendido y ahora más furioso mira al trenzado mientras que Quatre estaba sorprendido, nunca antes alguno de sus amigos se había puesto la mano encima, el de cabellos negros y el castaño se miran duramente por más tiempo hasta que sin decir más nada Wufei sale del departamento de Duo azotando la puerta al salir, Duo comienza a sentir culpa por haberlo abofeteado y suspirando profundamente se sienta nuevamente agachando la cabeza, Quatre no sabía que decir

¿Por qué no hago nada bien? – se pregunta Duo sosteniéndose el cabello, Quatre solo lo mira fijamente sin poderle decir algo o acercársele, la situación estaba bastante tensa

A razón de las ocho de la noche Tritón se preparaba para ir más tarde a Monsieur y como cada vez que iba preguntar por Quatre, se estaba acomodando la corbata cuando el timbre de su amplio departamento suena, le resultaba extraño que alguien fuera a esas horas a visitarlo ya que no tenía ni amigos ni familiares salvo su hermana quien para sorpresa del chico de ojos verdes era ella quien lo visitaba

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta notablemente extrañado, la chica sonriendo levanta una pequeña bolsa a la altura de su rostro

Te traje comida china ¿puedo pasar? – sin responder Tritón quita la bolsa a su hermana y se hace a un lado para que pase

¿No deberías estar trabajando? – inquiere seriamente mientras camina hacia la cocina para dejar lo traído por Catherine, la chica lo sigue y como estando en su casa saca del refrigerador una jarra con agua

Cambié mi día de descanso por hoy, Hilde me suple – responde al tiempo que se sirve agua

¿Y a qué has venido? – vuelve a preguntar con seriedad

La tengo – contesta con gesto extraño, entre alegre y triste

¿Qué cosa? – pregunta con ligera sospecha de saber la respuesta, la chica tarda en contestar mirando fijamente a su hermano a los ojos

La prueba para clausurar Monsieur – contesta con seriedad, algo raro en ella, Tritón se queda sin habla, mostrándose tan serio como siempre

¿Cuál es? – pregunta un poco inquieto, mientras esas pruebas no perjudicaran directamente a Quatre todo estaba bien pero si no el rubio podía hasta ir a la cárcel

Lady Une los tenía bien custodiados pero pude conseguir un par de contratos, los que la empresa firma con el acompañante, los estuve revisando y en ninguna cláusula habla sobre la prohibición de sostener relaciones sexuales con los clientes, ni fuera ni dentro del establecimiento... hermano, tú sabes que si se trata de sexo es pena de cárcel – expone la chica un poco preocupada, Tritón sabía sobre las consecuencias pero no tenía de otra, era su trabajo y debía de cumplirlo aunque eso implicara que Quatre y sus amigos fueran a la cárcel

No importa quien caiga, es nuestro deber – a Catherine le sorprende la respuesta tan fría de su hermano aunque lo conocía y sabía bien que realmente estaba preocupado, Tritón le pasa de lado a su hermana tras las frías palabras y sale del departamento para dirigirse al lugar de citas

Hermano ¿qué piensas hacer para salvarle? – se pregunta notoriamente preocupada aunque confiaba en que Tritón encontraría algún método para que la persona a quien amaba no terminara en la cárcel

En Monsieur Lady Une estaba bastante molesta, ni Nataku ni Shinigami habían ido a trabajar, ellos eran de sus mejores acompañantes y sin duda esa noche iba a recibir menos ganancias, Treize intentaba calmar a su prima resultándole casi imposible

¡Pero me las van a pagar, les reduciré su bono de fin de año, no les daré ningún porcentaje de utilidad y les aumentaré las horas de trabajo... ah, también les quitaré el 50 de sus días de vacaciones! – la loca mujer daba vueltas por toda la oficina, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maniática, Treize permanecía sentado detrás del escritorio, ni como calmar a su prima aunque lo que más le preocupaba no era eso sino la ausencia de Wufei, sobre todo después de lo sucedido la noche anterior

Vamos Lady ¿no estas exagerando? – pregunta el primo con una pequeña gota sobre la cabeza, la loca mujer voltea a verlo furiosamente

Rescribiré los contratos, por cada día faltado trabajaran cinco sin goce de sueldo - sentencia maliciosamente mientras se dirige a su caja fuerte escondida tras su amplio librero

Dudo que alguien te firme con una condición así – comenta Treize sonriendo pero Lady no responde nada, el primo voltea y nota que su prima husmea en la caja fuerte con desesperación, su rostro dibujaba preocupación

¡No están! – exclama finalmente dejando de registrar, Treize se levanta enseguida de la silla y se acerca a Lady

¿Los contratos? – inquiere asomándose también a la caja fuerte

¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho? Solo tú y yo sabíamos de ésta caja – ambos primos voltean a verse muy preocupados, solo dos clases de personas pudieron haberlo hecho: los (a) acompañantes o los encargados de la limpieza, ni siquiera las meseras o las recepcionistas en turno tenían acceso a aquella oficina. En la recepción conversaban Quatre y Hilde, la recepcionista suplente

Que mala suerte, hace tiempo que no veo a Shinigami-kun y a Nataku-san – comenta decepcionada apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, Quatre solamente sonríe, sabía bien porque sus amigos no habían ido pero no pensaba compartirlo con la chica, después de todo no eran amigos

Otro día te tocará verlos – responde tranquilo aunque se sentía un poco impaciente, ya pasaban de las nueve y aún Trowa no iba por él, a ratos fijaba su vista hacia la entrada del lugar pero el chico de ojos verdes aún no llegaba

Al menos pude verte a ti Q-chan – sonríe contenta la chica, el rubio responde con otra sonrisa sonrojándose un poco, pero en ese momento la puerta de la oficina de Lady Une se abre con fuerza, por ella salen una iracunda Lady y un preocupado Treize

¡Todos los que no trabajen aquí váyanse enseguida! – ordena la loca mujer sin ninguna clase de educación, su voz había sonado fuertemente por todo el lugar, tanto clientes como acompañantes, meseras y demás voltean hacia los primos

Ejém... disculpen a Lady, lo que pasa es que tenemos unos problemas muy fuertes por lo que les pedimos su comprensión y abandonen el lugar, no habrá cargos por las horas que ocuparon de acompañante – explica de mejor forma Treize, los clientes estaban molestos por la petición pero debían de acatar por lo que uno a uno se despide de sus acompañantes y van abandonando el lugar

Será de tu bolsillo eso de que no habrá cargos – advierte Lady a su primo, Treize solo asiente y ambos caminan hacia el centro del local al igual que todos los acompañantes y meseras, Hilde cierra las puertas del local pidiéndole antes al guardia que entre y después se une a los demás

¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta una preocupada Noin, conocida en Monsieur como Aries

Alguien se ha robado los contratos – contesta Treize con voz seria, al instante se escuchan miles de murmullos por parte de todos los empleados

Cállense y confiesen – ordena Lady haciendo callar a todos que rápidamente vuelven a voltear hacia ambos primos

¿Sospechas de nosotros? – pregunta Quatre a la mujer que enseguida lo mira con ojos llenos de fuego

¡Ni modo que crea que fue un cliente! – responde bastante enojada casi haciendo que el rubio se caiga de espalda al suelo, Treize se apresura a sostener a su prima de los hombros antes de que se vuelva contra el pobre chico mientras todos se comienzan a ver unos con otros, nadie sabia nada acerca del robo de los contratos

"Cerrado" – Heero acababa de llegar a Monsieur sorprendiéndose de ese letrero, desde que había descubierto el lugar nunca lo había visto cerrado, hacia dentro no se podía ver nada gracias al tipo de cristales con que contaba el local, el chico de los ojos azules se queda parado frente a la entrada durante varios minutos, al poco tiempo la presencia de otra persona le hace voltear hacia su lado izquierdo, se trataba de otro hombre, un poco más alto que él, vestido con un elegante traje color negro, su presencia imponente no era lo que más llamaba la atención en él sino su particular corte de cabello, una parte de éste cubría una gran parte de su rostro, el hombre siente la mirada encima de él y enseguida voltea hacia su lado derecho topándose la mirada azulada y la verde esmeralda

¿Pasó algo? – pregunta de forma seria y un tanto preocupado, él tenía más tiempo de visitar el lugar y al igual que Heero nunca había visto cerrado salvo algunos días feriados

No lo sé – responde de forma seca llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo e ignorando casi por completo a Trowa se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar alejándose del lugar, al igual que ese hombre él deseaba saber si algo malo había pasado

"No creo que se haya girado la orden de aprehensión tan rápido, algo debió haber pasado" – también Trowa se retira del lugar para regresar a su departamento, al día siguiente preguntaría a su hermana al respecto, tal vez ella sabría algo

Pasaban de las diez de la noche y el timbre le indicaba que tenía una visita a la cual no esperaba, con la pesadez propia de quien ha tenido un mal día Wufei se levanta para abrir topándose con la no muy grata presencia de Duo en su hogar, al menos por el momento no era nada grata, en la mañana su amigo le había propinado una de las bofetadas más doloras que hubiere recibido antes y no precisamente por la fuerza proporcionada sino por el coraje con que la había recibido, por primera vez Duo se ponía en la difícil posición de defender a alguien por encima de su gran amistad, eso realmente dolía

¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿pegarme de nuevo? – pregunta muy molesto dejándolo pasar aunque no tenía deseos de verle, apenado y sin contestar Duo entra al departamento

No quiero que estemos enojados – dice de forma triste agachando un poco la cabeza

Fuiste tú quien me abofeteó... lo defendiste a pesar de lo que te ha hecho ¿y dónde queda todo lo que hemos pasado tú y yo? – apela con aún más enfado, Duo levanta la cabeza con ambas cejas fruncidas

¿Lo que hemos pasado? Wufei, nuestra amistad está ahí, no mezcles las cosas – contesta también un poco molesto, había ido a ver a su amigo para solucionar las cosas entre ellos pero parecía que el de cabellos negros estaba más ardido de lo que pensaba

No estoy mezclando nada, ese hombre no merece que lo defiendas así, te utilizó – refuta bastante molesto dándole la espalda a Duo, el chico trenzado empuña con fuerza las manos

¡Es mi trabajo! – grita con furia saliendo de sus ojos unas lágrimas, Wufei se gira nuevamente hacia él con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba muy sorprendido

¡Soy un maldito acompañante y no importa si es bueno o no... es lo que sé hacer! – Duo se desahoga por completo soltando el llanto, Wufei se acerca a él y al mismo tiempo el trenzado se avienta a los brazos de su amigo

¿Cómo pude haber pensado que me tomaba en serio?... pero me dio tanto gusto que dijera que me recordaba, que dijera que me había estado buscando, que estaba desesperado por saber mi nombre... pero todo era mentira porque la quiere a ella, solo se burló de mí – Duo lloraba amargamente en los brazos de Wufei y éste más molesto que antes con ese idiota de Heero solo podía abrazar fuertemente a su amigo, tal vez su abrazo no le ayudaba mucho pero la próxima vez que viera a ese tipo iba a saber lo que era amar a Dios en tierra ajena, si había algo que Wufei no soportaba era que le hicieran daño a sus amigos, en especial a Duo

Después de la larga sesión Lady Une deja salir a sus empleados, ninguno sabía nada al respecto del robo de los contratos pero la mujer no estaba del todo satisfecha, aún faltaba interrogar a Wufei, Duo, Catherine y a los encargados de la limpieza que solamente iban durante el día, porque de ser alguien el ladrón debía de ser un empleado, jamás un cliente había entrado en el local más allá de lo permitido y ni ella ni Treize eran sospechosos

Tiene que ser alguien de confianza, Catherine incluso tiene las llaves del local y las de algunas puertas – comenta Lady a su primo pero Treize no queda del todo convencido

Catherine no pudo haber sido ¿cómo podría saber lo de la caja fuerte? – cuestiona de forma seria, el primo se jactaba de conocer ampliamente a la recepcionista con quien se llevaba bastante bien

Entonces uno de esos amiguitos – dice con sarcasmo

¿Cuáles amiguitos? – Treize mira confuso a la loca de su prima

¿Cómo cuales? El hetero, el gay y el bisexual – contesta de forma despectiva, Treize ya comprende que habla de Wufei, Quatre y Duo

Ellos no tienen acceso a ésta oficina, solo lo tienen Catherine, Hilde, los empleados de la limpieza y... – Treize hace una pausa grande y ambos primos voltean a verse

¡Leia! – dicen al mismo tiempo

Pero no la creo capaz – defiende Treize aunque dudando un poco, Lady comienza a reírse a carcajadas para disgusto de su primo

Tu ex esposa te ha sacado más dinero que Mónica Lewinsky a Bill Clinton, haría cualquier cosa para hacerte la vida de cuadritos – expone Lady burlescamente sentándose después arriba del escritorio, Treize la mira fija y dubitativamente

Pero ella está de viaje, además hace más de tres años que no se para por aquí, es absurdo – contesta ya un poco más confiado, Lady lo piensa por un tiempo más y también está de acuerdo en que ella no pudo haber sido

Mañana mismo interrogamos a Catherine, al bisexual y al otro que no se como se llama – dice Lady despreocupadamente haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás, se sentía muy estresada

Se llama Wufei – aclara Treize pesadamente y suspirando, cuando su prima se ponía en esa actitud solía olvidar muchas cosas, sufría de una especie de personalidad dividida

Bueno, ese que te trae como menso, no sé que le ves pero ese es otro asunto... lo que me interesa ahora es saber quien nos traiciona y tú sabes bien querido primo que no perdono así que si llegara a ser ese que te gusta, ni modo – sentencia firmemente, Treize la observa por varios minutos y un poco inquieto se retira, no creía al chino capaz de algo así pero le preocupaba que si fuera de ese modo la loca de su prima le fuera a hacer algo extraño

Después de haber llorado por mucho tiempo en brazos de Wufei, el trenzado se queda dormido en uno de los muebles de la sala en el departamento de su amigo, el de cabello negro le quita los zapatos y después lo tapa con una sábana

"¿Cómo puede él desecharte e irse con otra? Es el tipo más idiota que conozco... y eso que el tal Trowa Barton no es santo de mi devoción" – Wufei acaricia de forma tierna la mejilla de su amigo y con su habitual ceño fruncido camina hacia su habitación pero antes de llegar a ella el timbre suena por lo que se regresa antes de que suene por segunda vez y despierte a su amigo trenzado, su inesperada visita era Treize, cosa que no le viene en gracia para nada al chico por lo que deja a su jefe parado en la puerta

Siento estar aquí a estas horas pero... – por encima del hombro de Wufei, Treize alcanza a percibir que alguien duerme en el sillón del muchacho quedándosele viendo a la figura

¿Con quien estas? – pregunta un poco molesto, Wufei entiende y gira un poco su cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo cínicamente

Es mi amante ¿algún problema? – ampliando su sonrisa Wufei voltea a ver de nuevo a su jefe lo que hace molestar aún más a Treize, el de ojos azules avienta a Wufei que le impedía el paso y entra sin permiso al departamento, el chino se molesta bastante por el atrevimiento mostrado y se acerca a él, Treize llega hasta el sillón y enseguida quita la sábana del cuerpo en el sofá para llevarse la sorpresa de que es Duo quien duerme

¿Tu y Duo son amantes? – pregunta bastante sorprendido, Wufei se queda un poco helado, no tenía pensado que su jefe entrara de esa forma y viera que se trataba de Duo, eso los podía poner en serios problemas, podían perder el trabajo, sabía muy bien las consecuencias pero no tenía de otra, quería a Treize lejos de él y tal vez aquella era la única forma de hacerlo

Sí – contesta un poco inseguro, la respuesta hace sentir a Treize un fuerte escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

No te creo – responde serio mirando al chino fijamente a los ojos, Wufei le contesta la mirada aunque le resulta bastante difícil

No me importa si lo crees o no, Duo es mi amante – reitera de forma dura, Treize se molesta mucho y sin importarle la presencia del trenzado se acerca y toma con fuerza al de cabellos negros del brazo, lo jala hacia él y lo atrapa con su cuerpo, Wufei se sonroja por completo ante la acción y enseguida pone resistencia pero Treize era mucho más fuerte

Mírame a los ojos y vuelve a decir que son amantes – ordena firmemente, Wufei desvía su mirada unos segundos y armándose de valor lo mira fijamente a los ojos

Somos amantes – confirma finalmente, poco a poco Treize suelta el brazo de Wufei y le da un pequeño empujón al chico, ambos se miraban a los ojos, el primo de Lady mira por último a Duo y se marcha molesto y decepcionado; al irse a Wufei le tiemblan las piernas y se deja caer de rodillas al suelo

"Esa mirada..." – por mucho que lo negara la mirada de Treize tenía un efecto que nunca antes una persona había tenido sobre él, Wufei estaba bastante confuso mientras que Duo dormía plácidamente, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad

A las orillas del mar con las olas rompiendo en las rocas, bajo la brillante luz de la luna y las titilantes estrellas del firmamento Duo se encontraba parado en la más alta de las piedras, solo un poco del agua lograba llegar hasta ese punto, estaba solo, mirando hacia el horizonte, la fresca brisa marinera chocaba contra su rostro, de pronto la calidez de unos brazos que le rodean la cintura le hacen sonreír

Te amo – palabras dulces y sinceras dichas a su oído le hacen suspirar profundamente y al girarse se topa con unos hermosos ojos color azul cobalto radiantes de ternura y amor, sin prisas ni pretensiones ambos cuerpos se acercan completamente y ambos chicos se entregan a un profundo y apasionado beso, la brisa fría del mar chocaba y se desvanecía contra sus cálidos cuerpos, el trenzado no podía sentir algo más hermoso que ese abrazo y ese beso pero de repente un frío le invade por completo y poco a poco la cálida sensación del beso se desvanece por lo que enseguida abre los ojos, su paraíso había desaparecido completamente, ahora ya no había ni mar, ni piedras, ni luna, ni estrellas, todo estaba cubierto de oscuridad, el cuerpo de Heero se veía a lo lejos, cada vez más distante, su corazón sentía un profundo frío

Estoy acostumbrada a los jueguitos de Heero pero no me preocupo porque pronto se cansa - Duo comienza a llorar cuando escucha el eco de las palabras de Relena y estirando su mano hacia Heero grita fuertemente su nombre

Duo despierta bastante agitado después de su horrible sueño, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente bañado en sudor, el reloj eléctrico que Wufei tenía en la sala indicaba que eran las tres de la mañana, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento se había quedado dormido, solo recordaba haber llorado en brazos de su amigo

Que horrible pesadilla – cansado y afligido Duo se quita la sábana de encima y se levanta del sofá para ir al baño, todo estaba oscuro y al intentar caminar choca contra algo que lo hace caer fuertemente al suelo, se trataba de Wufei que se había quedado a dormir en el suelo junto al sofá donde dormía Duo, el trenzado se queda en el suelo sobándose el pie, el de cabello negro despierta enseguida y se levanta para prender la luz

¿Qué haces? – pregunta molesto observando a su amigo que se sobaba el pie insistentemente

Mejor explica que haces durmiendo en el piso ¿qué no tienes cama? – responde molesto tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz del foco

Olvídalo... ¿qué haces despierto? –

Tuve un sueño espantoso –

¿Qué clase de sueño? – Wufei se acerca a Duo y ofrece su mano para que se levante

No importa, lo importante es que tomé una decisión – confiesa serenamente, a Wufei le extraña tanta seriedad mostrada por su pintoresco amigo y lo observa fijamente en espera de la explicación

Ni una lágrima más por ese maldito, y si intenta engatusarme de nuevo no me dejaré, sabrá lo que es desprecio – explica convincentemente, Wufei enarca una de sus cejas y niega repetidas veces moviendo la cabeza mientras observa a su amigo, sin duda Duo no escarmentaba con nada

Continúa...

**NA: **Estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo de Vidas Cruzadas, a diferencia de otros capítulos éste me ha salido fácilmente, no me ha costado nada de trabajo y la inspiración ha llegado de forma fácil, creo que por eso estoy haciendo más enredoso esto pero espero que no sea mucho, me gustan las historias enredosas ¿ya se habrán dado cuenta de eso? pero bueno, al final de cuentas todo resulta predecible, al menos en cuanto a Heero y Duo o Treize y Wufei, de Trowa y Quatre no puedo decir mucho porque no estoy muy centrada en ellos, en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y a quienes simpatizan con Milliardo lo lamento por no haberlo sacado, en el próximo capítulo volverá a salir, gracias por leer

_- Noriko Ukai -_

♥ _Trowa Barton ** ♥**_


	10. Engaños

Vidas Cruzadas 

por Noriko Ukai

Gundam Wing: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

**Capítulo 10**

**- Engaños -**

"Pensamientos"

Diálogos –

Duo estaba cansado de darle tantas vueltas a la situación, había conocido a Heero 2 años atrás, se habían acostado una noche y a la mañana siguiente había decidido marcharse de la vida de ese desconocido tomando ese hecho como un simple suceso casual, pero al pasar de los días había comenzado a pensar sobre aquello, ese hombre le había hecho sentir cosas que nunca nadie había logrado y con eso se había dado a la tarea de reflexionar sobre si su decisión había sido la correcta llegando a la conclusión de que había elegido mal, pues aún habían quedado pendientes muchas cosas, sin embargo cuando había vuelto al Hotel días después para tratar de enmendar su error se había enfrentado con la cruel realidad de que esa habitación había sido deshabitada días atrás, aquel día su esperanza de volverse a encontrar con ese hombre se había destruido y se había dado cuenta que un efecto extraño tenía sobre él, se había enamorado de un desconocido con quien había sostenido relaciones y al cual no iba a volver a ver.

Esa había sido su realidad durante 2 largos años hasta ese día, el día en que lo había visto entrar a la casa de citas, entonces su realidad había cambiado por completo, llenándose nuevamente de esperanza, pero para su mala suerte ese hombre llamado Heero no lo recordaba tanto como él le recordaba, eso había herido por completo su orgullo, más aún porque él se había enamorado, pero al parecer ese hombre solo lo buscaba por diversión, no porque realmente desease verle. Debía de confesar que al principio la sola idea de que ese hombre lo buscara afirmando que algo había sucedido entre los dos en el pasado aunque no recordara su nombre, le hacía feliz, y estaba dispuesto a perdonarle, de hecho había decidido revelarle su verdadero nombre detrás del pseudónimo de Shinigami, se había preparado para hablarle de sus sentimientos y empezar prácticamente de ceros, lo tenía todo planeado pero no contaba con la nueva realidad a la que se iba a enfrentar; una noche una rubia había ido a visitarle, era educada y de buena familia, nada comparado con lo que él pensaba de sí mismo, esa mujer se presentaba ante él con la máscara de novia sufrida y le pedía que renunciara al amor de su vida porque éste tenía a su vez alguien a quien amar y no se trataba de él, ese hombre llamado Heero estaba comprometido con esa mujer de nombre Relena. Ésta vez su decisión era contundente, esa pobre chica no merecía sufrir por culpa de alguien tan despreciable como Heero que solo jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas, y obviamente él tampoco iba a ser otra más de sus víctimas

La noche anterior la había pasado en casa de Wufei y sin poder dormir después de aquel horrible sueño se había pasado las horas reflexionando su tonta historia de amor, desde el día en que lo había conocido hasta aquel en que se había enterado de la verdad, su cabeza era un total lío, se sentía lastimado porque habían jugado con él y sus sentimientos pero además de eso la necesidad por estar al lado de ese hombre aún sabiendo lo despreciable que era, trataba de dominar sobre la razón. Aún era temprano y Duo se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor bebiendo un café tranquilamente, estaba pensativo y se sentía abatido, esa noche tenía que trabajar y seguramente iba a verlo, por momentos pensaba que lo mejor era renunciar a todo de una vez y marcharse lejos pero debía de cumplir con su tarea de despreciar a Heero y hacerle sentir todo o más de lo que él había sentido al enterarse que solo había sido un juguete para ese hombre, se lo debía a esa chica y a él mismo

Hola – saluda Wufei al llegar al comedor mientras se rascaba la cabeza y trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz del día, Duo voltea hacia él y solamente sonríe levemente volviendo a agachar su cabeza, el chino se acerca a él y toma asiento a su lado

¿Estas bien? – sabía que su amigo no se encontraba bien y sabía que era por culpa de ese hombre que tan mal le caía pero necesitaba preguntar y oírlo de sus labios

No y francamente no tengo deseos de ir a trabajar en la noche, algo me dice que él ira allá – contesta con pesadez moviendo la taza sobre la mesa

Te diría que no fueras pero conoces a Lady, si faltas otra vez seguramente te despedirá – sin voltear a verlo Duo solo se encoge de hombros y levanta su taza para beber

No mientas, te importa mucho, parte de tu sueldo lo das a esa casa hogar donde creciste ¿cierto? – orgulloso de su amigo Wufei le regala una amplia sonrisa, Duo levanta su cabeza y también lo mira

Tienes razón, además debo de enfrentarlo –

Si lo prefieres le puedo partir la cara – propone Wufei contento, desde hace días tenía ganas de darle a ese sujeto unos buenos golpes pero a Duo no le parece y niega con la cabeza

Si haces eso el despedido serás tú – responde preocupado

De todos modos creo que me despedirán – afirma desalentado, confundido Duo baja la taza y fija su mirada en su amigo

¿Por qué? –

Treize cree que tú y yo somos amantes – contesta apenado asomándose en su rostro un ligero sonrojo, Duo abre los ojos ampliamente y se pone de pie con rapidez tumbando la silla al suelo

¿Por qué creería tal cosa? – asustado y apenado Duo también se sonroja, Wufei se evita observarlo y desvía su mirada

No me digas que tú... ¡tú le dijiste eso! – asegura molesto, Wufei lo mira de reojo y enseguida vuelve a evitar su mirada

¿En que diablos pensabas Wufei? Perderemos nuestros trabajos, sabes que Treize está enamorado de ti, si Lady da miedo cuando se enoja su primo debe de ser igual – comenta preocupado, Wufei sigue sin mirarlo, y enojado Duo se retira a la cocina llevándose su taza para servirse más café

Perdón pero era la forma para quitármelo de encima – explica volteando a ver a Duo finalmente, el trenzado lo mira desde la cocina y niega varias veces con la cabeza, su amigo era un tonto cobarde y encima lo arrastraba a él entre las patas, eso si le molestaba bastante

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Antes del mediodía Duo había abandonado la casa de su amigo con quien estaba molesto, por su culpa perdería su trabajo y él realmente lo necesitaba para seguir ayudando en la casa hogar, aunque eso le preocupaba menos que su situación con Heero, ya había tomado una decisión pero necesitaba consultarlo con alguien más, por eso se dirigía al pequeño departamento que su amigo Quatre tenía. El rubio cuando ve a su amigo a través de la mirilla de la puerta le abre enseguida tomándolo del brazo para hacerlo entrar al departamento, Duo se extraña de la situación y mira preocupado a su amigo, Quatre cierra la puerta rápidamente y mira al trenzado también preocupado

Por favor dime que no fuiste tú – pide con desesperación, Duo no entiende de que habla su amigo y se preocupa más

¿De qué hablas? –

Robaron los contratos de la oficina de Lady – Duo se sorprende por la información, nadie osaba a entrar a esa oficina sin autorización y quien lo había hecho seguramente tenía un objetivo en específico, eso le preocupaba, sobre todo porque en el orfanato no sabían sobre su trabajo y si alguien hacía público los contratos él se vería envuelto

Despreocúpate, no fui yo pero ¿tienen alguna pista? – Quatre suelta la mano de su amigo

No y por lo que sé los sospechosos son tú, Wufei y Catherine –

¿Por qué nosotros? – pregunta preocupado y confundido

Es raro que tú y Wufei falten y al parecer Catherine pidió un día libre, cosa que jamás había hecho, eso le parece sospechoso a Lady – explica intranquilo

Pues yo no fui y dudo que Wufei lo haya hecho –

Yo tampoco creo que lo haya hecho ¿y que piensas de Catherine? – la intuición del rubio le decía que la chica podía estar implicada pero no quería juzgar

Como crees ¿qué motivos podría tener? –

Tienes razón, que tonto – ambos chicos sonríen, si lo pensaban bien nadie en Monsieur parecía sospechoso

En la noche hablaré con Lady... vine aquí por otro asunto – al ver la cara que ponía su amigo, Quatre suspira y sonríe, imaginaba de que quería hablarle Duo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Catherine entra a la oficina de su hermano quien se encontraba revisando los contratos que la chica se había robado de Monsieur, él voltea hacia la puerta cuando la escucha abrirse pero cuando ella entra y la cierra vuelve su vista hacia los contratos

¿Cómo vas? – Catherine se sienta frente al escritorio y se asoma a ver los contratos, su hermano no le responde pero ella nota que un contrato estaba separado de los demás, lo agarra para verlo y se da cuenta que se trata del contrato de Quatre, la chica mira a su hermano y deja el contrato donde se encontraba antes

¿Qué piensas hacer? –

Destruirlo – contesta fríamente continuando con la revisión

¿No te parece eso injusto? Los demás irán a la cárcel – comenta un poco molesta

Lo es pero... no permitiré que vaya a la cárcel, los demás no me importan – levanta la cabeza y mira duramente a su hermana

Hermano ¿estas enamorado? – sin responderle nada vuelve nuevamente a agachar su cabeza para hacer la revisión de los contratos, Catherine sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharla de su hermano, además él había dicho que también Quatre iría a la cárcel y repentinamente había cambiado de idea ¿acaso pensaba confesarle su plan al rubio?

Piensa fríamente Tritón, tenemos mucho tiempo con éste caso, no puedes echarlo a perder – preocupada y enfadada la chica pone su mano sobre el contrato que revisaba su hermano y éste voltea hacia ella

¿No querías acaso que hiciera algo? –

No, yo... – apenada Catherine desvía su mirada y quita la mano del contrato

Nuestro padre fue un gran detective, cuando él murió nos propusimos dedicarnos a esto en su honor, debemos ser profesionales para que se sienta orgulloso pero... no creo que no quisiera nuestra felicidad ¿hay alguien a quién quieres salvar verdad?... contesto tu pregunta, sí, lo amo – con la cabeza agachada Catherine escucha las palabras de su hermano y empuña las manos sobre sus piernas

Salva a Duo también por favor – con la mirada fría fija en su hermana, Tritón se pone de pie y se acerca a ella colocando las manos sobre sus hombros

Así será – Catherine sonríe porque su hermano a accedido y agarra los contratos para separar el de Duo mientras que Tritón se aleja y sale de la oficina, dentro de poco clausuraría el lugar y salvo Quatre y Duo, todos irían a la cárcel

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Qué opinas? – pregunta Duo a Quatre cuando termina de explicarle todo, los dos estaban sentados en la sala, uno frente al otro, el rubio había escuchado la idea de Duo pero no estaba de acuerdo con ella

A decir verdad yo te recomiendo primero hablar con él ¿y si la tal Relena miente? –

¿Cómo crees? Si le pregunto es obvio que me va a mentir, además esa chica sonaba sincera, los ojos que me mostró eran los de alguien que de verdad esta sufriendo – manifiesta convincentemente pero para Quatre la realidad era otra

Amigo, pensando con la sangre en la cabeza no tomarás decisiones correctas – aconseja preocupado pero su amigo trenzado tenía como segundo nombre Testarudo

Creí que me darías la razón – decepcionado Duo se levanta del sillón y se quiere marchar pero Quatre también se pone de pie y se coloca frente a él

Si creyera que la tienes te la daría, yo solo te quiero ver feliz, por eso te pido que lo reconsideres ¿de qué sirve que te de por tu lado? – la mirada de Quatre era muy determinante, hasta Duo estaba sorprendido, su amigo sonaba más convincente que él pero aún así no iba a preguntarle directamente a Heero sobre Relena

Es verdad, gracias por tu consejo aunque no haré lo que me sugieres – Quatre suspira resignado y mejor se da por vencido, Duo era un caso perdido

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la hora de la comida Relena va a la oficina de su amigo para invitarlo a comer, ésta vez Heero acepta a ir con la chica, ese día no había mucho trabajo así que los dos salen de la empresa y van a un Restaurante cerca de la misma, el mesero les toma la orden y mientras esperan su pedido Relena intenta sacarle plática

¿Sabes? el otro día que leía el periódico vi que hay una obra de Teatro muy interesante, se presenta los domingos en las noches ¿te parece si vamos éste fin de semana? Me debes una salida ¿recuerdas? – con su habitual sonrisa Relena miraba entusiasmada a su amigo pero él estaba ensimismado y no la escucha bien de todo, ella se da cuenta y enojada se cruza de brazos mirando duro a su amigo, poco después Heero nota la actitud de su amiga y la mira fijo a los ojos

¿Qué? – pregunta secamente

¿Vamos o no? –

¿A dónde? – Relena se enoja más por la poca atención y se levanta de su asiento para irse pero Heero la detiene sujetándola del brazo

Ni siquiera me estas escuchando – le voltea la cara poniéndose triste

Vamos a donde quieras – la cara de Relena cambia por completo sonriendo ampliamente, Heero le suelta el brazo y ella se vuelve a sentar poniéndose feliz

Que emoción, hace tiempo que no salimos –

Considera eso de buscarte un novio – comenta sarcásticamente mirándola frío

Por el momento no lo necesito, me conformo salir con mi amigo gay – dice con orgullo, Heero enarca una ceja y con indiferencia se recarga en el respaldo de la silla cruzándose de brazos mientras que su amiga estaba sonriendo muy feliz, ese era un buen paso para comenzar con su plan de conquista aunque a veces los remordimientos le hacían pensar en renunciar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegarse la noche Catherine llega temprano a Monsieur, sabía que Lady y Treize iban a hacer preguntas y estaba preparada para convencerles de que ella no había tenido nada que ver con el robo de los contratos, ningún acompañante había llegado aún pero los primos sí, Catherine tenía llaves de la puerta principal por lo que entra, al hacerlo ve a los primos sentados en uno de los sillones donde atendían los acompañantes a sus clientes, Treize y Lady interrogarían a todos los empleados de la casa de citas

Hola! – saluda con naturalidad dejando su bolsa en su puesto de trabajo

¿Puedes venir? – Treize se mostraba tranquilo aunque preocupado pero Lady estaba enojada y también preocupada

Claro... ¿qué pasa? – la recepcionista se acerca a la mesa, se mostraba muy tranquila, se había preparado mentalmente para cualquier cosa

¿Has entrado a la oficina estos días? – pregunta Treize

No ¿por qué? – responde con naturalidad mostrándose curiosa

¡Robaron los contratos ¿fuiste tú?! – Lady no se contiene más tiempo y enojada se pone de pie, Catherine da medio paso atrás y finge sorpresa

¿Robaron los contratos? quién? – pregunta asustada

¿Cómo que quién? Es obvio que no sabemos, por eso estamos interrogando! – contesta aún más molesta, Treize se pone de pie y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de su prima tratando de calmarla volviendo a hacer que se siente

Eso es horrible ¿quién pudo haberlo hecho? Nadie tiene acceso a esa oficina salvo ustedes ¿verdad? – pareciendo realmente preocupada Catherine voltea su mirada hacia arriba como tratando de recordar algo

Tú y Hilde tienen duplicados de las llaves – repone Treize

Sí, los tenemos pero yo no he entrado últimamente, la última vez fue hace tres semanas ¿cuánto tiempo tienen perdidos? –

Apenas ayer nos dimos cuenta que no estaban, pueden tener mucho tiempo desaparecidos, no lo sabemos – contesta Treize llevándose una mano a la barbilla

Cualquier ayuda que necesiten por favor díganmelo, les ayudaré cuanto pueda – las palabras de Catherine sonaban tan sinceras que hasta Lady confía en ellas, era obvio que la recepcionista no había sido

Esta bien, puedes retirarte, gracias – la chica sonríe y se da media vuelta para regresar a recepción, su corazón latía aprisa, se había puesto muy nerviosa pero afortunadamente todo había salido bien

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando Relena escucha el auto de su hermano llegar a casa corre hacia la puerta y abre para recibirlo, estaba contenta porque el fin de semana saldría con Heero

Bienvenido – saluda con una amplia sonrisa, su hermano siempre era el último en salir de la empresa, Milliardo la mira extrañado y se desacomoda la corbata

Estas muy contenta – comenta serio

Si, es que Heero y yo iremos al teatro el domingo – informa emocionada quitándole de las manos el maletín a su hermano para ayudarle

Que bien – mostrándose indiferente con su hermana Milliardo se dirige a las escaleras, Relena va detrás de él cargando el maletín

¿No te alegra? – pregunta seria cuando llegan a la habitación del rubio, Milliardo se quita por completo la corbata dejándola sobre la cama

Claro, él no me gusta para ti pero es bueno para mi plan de conquista de Duo - contesta con media sonrisa sentándose en la cama para quitarse los zapatos

¿Hoy no vas a ese lugar? –

No, estoy cansado, iré mañana – al quitarse los zapatos Milliardo se acuesta en la cama y cierra los ojos

Esta bien, te dejo dormir, buenas noches – Relena se retira dejando el maletín en el suelo, su hermano se queda profundamente dormido sin haberse cambiado de ropa, la chica lo mira y sonríe, gracias a su hermano el sueño de estar con Heero por fin podía hacerse realidad

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ya algunos acompañantes habían llegado a la casa de citas, los primos les iban interrogando conforme llegaban y aún no conseguían ningún sospechoso, ni Duo ni Quatre habían llegado aún pero en ese momento llega Wufei, al entrar lo primero que ve es a Treize sentado junto a Lady, él también ve cuando llega el chino y frunciendo las cejas se cruza de brazos

Tú, ven aquí – dice Lady con fastidio, Wufei se extraña de que le llamen pero ya sabía para que era, seguramente Treize había ido de chismoso con su prima sobre su supuesta relación amorosa con Duo

Ya lo sé, quieres que me vaya ¿verdad? – comenta con enojo

Con que tu fuiste – Lady se pone muy enojada y se levanta del asiento acercándose al chino

No hice nada malo pero por favor no tome represalias contra Duo, necesita el trabajo – pide con amabilidad pero sus palabras confunden a su jefa, Treize entiende de que habla Wufei y también se pone de pie mirando al de cabello negro

El no los robo, Wufei habla de su relación amorosa con Shinigami – explica Treize con fastidio mirando rudamente a Wufei quien le evitaba la mirada observando fijo a Lady

Esas tonterías no me importan ahorita – enojada la mujer se aleja de ahí entrando a su oficina, Wufei mira de reojo a Treize y se da media vuelta pero antes de comenzar a caminar su jefe lo sujeta del brazo

¿Que quieres? – pregunta nervioso al sentir el agarre y se evita voltear hacia atrás

Deja a Duo, yo te quiero – el rostro de Wufei se tiñe de rojo, avergonzado y molesto le arrebata su mano y da un paso al frente

Y yo lo quiero a él – Wufei se aleja molesto de su jefe para tomar asiento en el lugar de siempre, Treize se queda parado observando al chino y se enfurece

Entonces despediré a tu amante – masculla entre dientes apretando los puños al costado de su cuerpo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En su habitación de hotel, Heero se arreglaba para ir a Monsieur, la otra noche no había tenido oportunidad de verlo, sus ganas de hacerlo eran enormes aunque Shinigami a veces le rechazaba como cliente, pero no importaba, al menos debía de hacer el intento, con suerte el trenzado aceptaría acompañarlo al Hotel como lo hiciese hace 2 años, y no es que solo le importara de él el sexo pero es que realmente Duo lo traía loco, jamás alguien había logrado tal efecto en él, pero no le parecía extraño, el chico tenía el temple ideal además de ser sumamente hermoso, sobre él yacía la más grande fuerza de atracción

"No descansaré hasta que él sea completamente mío" – frente al espejo Heero se acomoda el cuello de la camisa terminando así de arreglarse, había tomado un baño, había escogido ropa fresca y aunque no se había hecho al ánimo de pasarse el cepillo por el cabello, se había dado el lujo de usar su mejor perfume, la vanidad no era uno de sus defectos pero aún así frente a Duo debía mostrarse siempre presentable. Heero sale del Hotel y toma un taxi, ya había considerado rentar un departamento y comprar un auto pero en esos momentos con todo lo que pasaba no quedaba tiempo de buscar o pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su Duo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Media hora después de que Wufei llegara a Monsieur sus amigos lo habían hecho, a ambos les había tocado interrogatorio por parte de Lady Une, la verdad es que a Treize no le daban ganas de ver al trenzado, seguro le rompería la cara y eso no le convenía por el momento; Duo y Quatre salen limpios del interrogatorio y se reúnen con Wufei en el sillón que generalmente ocupaban

¿Cómo les fue? – pregunta el chino a ambos chicos cuando llegan y se sientan

Bien – contesta aliviado Quatre mostrando una sonrisa pero Duo en cambio se cruza de brazos e ignora a Wufei, el rubio nota la hostilidad entre sus amigos y recuerda la bofetada de la noche anterior

¿Siguen enojados? – con preocupación el rubio mira a ambos chicos

Yo no estoy enojado – contesta Wufei mirando a Duo tratando de que éste le mire pero el trenzado se gira un poco mostrando una parte de la espalda a su amigo

¿No se supone que el enojado eras tú? Duo te abofeteó – confundido Quatre mira a Wufei quien a su vez observaba a Duo

Ya no es por eso –

¿Entonces por qué es? – enojado el trenzado se gira de nuevo para mirar a Quatre

Este baboso le dijo a Treize que somos amantes – exclama haciendo muecas graciosas, el rubio se sorprende y voltea rápidamente hacia Wufei y después hacia Duo, Quatre no aguanta más y comienza a reír, ambos chicos voltean a verlo fijamente

No es gracioso – regaña Duo con enojo pero Quatre ríe más fuerte

Perdón pero es que... – el rubio intenta contenerse pero nuevamente mira a sus dos amigos y continúa riendo

Imaginar a ustedes... ay no se si me daría risa o miedo – Quatre reía muy divertido, hasta unas lagrimitas se asomaban de las orillas de sus ojos mientras que Duo se molesta mucho más y Wufei solamente se sonroja dejando de mirar a Duo

No es para reírse Quatre, nos pueden despedir – comenta el trenzado con preocupación, el rubio hace un esfuerzo más grande y deja de reír

Lo siento... ¿por qué dijiste eso Wufei? – cuestiona secándose las lagrimas

Anoche fue a mi departamento, vio a Duo ahí y aproveché para decirle esa mentira, lo encontré conveniente para que no me buscara – explica apenado y arrepentido, no había pensado en las consecuencias que su mentira podía tener

¿Y cómo piensan mantener esa mentira? –

¡Yo no voy besuquearme contigo! – sentencia con gran decisión el trenzado señalando rudamente a su amigo

Ni quien te lo vaya a pedir, que asco – contesta Wufei con el rostro completamente colorado, Duo frunce las cejas y le voltea la cara a su amigo cruzándose de brazos

Ya quisieras –

Ya quisieras tú – Wufei también se cruza de brazos y voltea la cara

Que lío – desanimado Quatre suspira y se queda en medio de sus dos amigos mientras ellos se ignoraban mutuamente

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heero llega a Monsieur y se acerca a la recepción, a lo lejos divisa a los tres amigos enfocando su mirada solamente en Duo, los acompañantes estaban demasiado serios, siempre que llegaba los encontraba conversando pero en ésta ocasión estaban callados aunque realmente no le importaba mucho, Catherine espera a que Heero esté frente a su escritorio para saludarle

Hola, cuanto tiempo – saluda con una amplia sonrisa, Heero solamente la mira

Llama a Shinigami por favor – pide con amabilidad volteando a ver a Duo, la recepcionista mira también hacia Duo y después hacia Heero borrando su sonrisa

Sí, espera aquí – se aleja hacia la mesa, los acompañantes la notan hasta que llega por completo hacia ellos, los tres voltean al mismo tiempo

El primero de la noche Duo – curioso el trenzado voltea hacia recepción encontrando al culpable de todos sus males, sus ojos se llenan de tristeza y se pone nervioso

Dile que se vaya – es la respuesta de Shinigami, Wufei sonríe al escucharla, le parecía una excelente decisión pero Quatre no pensaba lo mismo

Esta bien Duo – Catherine regresa a la recepción

Dijo no ¿verdad? – pregunta Heero cuando ve a la chica regresar con una cara seria

Ya sabes que no es presa fácil – comenta con una sonrisa triste, esos dos le gustaban mucho para pareja pero realmente no quería interferir mucho, bastante había hecho con pedir a su hermano una oportunidad para el trenzado

No me iré de aquí – sin querer darse por vencido Heero se sienta en la sala de espera y toma una de las revistas que había ahí, enseguida una mesera se acerca a él y le toma su orden. Minutos después de eso las puertas del lugar vuelven a abrirse, ésta vez se trataba de Trowa, la recepcionista le observa con seriedad cuando él se acerca

¿Sospechas? – pregunta con discreción echando una mirada al local para disimular

Ninguna – responde con la misma discreción

Perfecto... llama a Quatre – Catherine afirma moviendo la cabeza y se pone de pie, llega a la mesa y le sonríe al rubio pícaramente, Quatre entiende rápido y voltea a recepción viendo a Trowa de pie observándole, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y levanta su mano para saludar al chico

Dile que en un momento estoy con él por favor –

Si, como digas – contenta la pelirroja regresa a la recepción e informa a Trowa de la respuesta del rubio y vuelve a sentarse en su lugar ignorando a su hermano, debían ser lo más discretos posibles por lo que él se dirige a la sala de espera, antes de sentarse mira a Heero fijamente

"Es el chico de la otra noche" – Heero siente la mirada sobre él y voltea de reojo

"¿No lo he visto antes?" – se pregunta Heero aunque realmente no le interesaba mucho

¿Cuál es tu favorito? – pregunta Trowa confianzudamente, Heero enarca una ceja mirándolo raro

¿Te importa? – responde secamente, Trowa emite una media sonrisa y también agarra una revista

Mientras no se llame Quatre a quien buscas, no – con indiferencia Trowa comienza a hojear la revista sin prestarle realmente atención

Nh – Heero también vuelve su vista hacia la revista terminando así con la tonta conversación, poco después Quatre llega a la sala de espera sonriendo ampliamente, Heero levanta la cabeza y se sorprende un poco al ver que el acompañante a quien esperaba el sujeto extraño, era uno de los amigos de Duo

¿Aquí? – pregunta Quatre a Trowa usando un tono jocoso y sonriendo traviesamente

Preferiría algo más... íntimo – contesta poniéndose de pie mientras ambos se miran profundamente, Heero agacha la cabeza pero aún les miraba de reojo, Trowa se acerca al rubio y ofrece su brazo, Quatre se agarra de éste y ambos se marchan, el rubio gira su cabeza un poco atrás observando a Heero, él también le mira hasta que se marchan por fin del lugar

"Ellos se aman... ¿por qué Duo me rechaza? Será que no le importo?" – Heero mueve su cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaban el trenzado y su amigo el de la cara de enojado, Wufei voltea al mismo tiempo lanzándole a Heero una mirada fría y retadora

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quiero a Duo fuera del negocio – molesto Treize miraba a su prima desde el escritorio, la loca mujer que se encontraba en el sillón frente a éste voltea a verlo con ojos furiosos, habían estado callados durante mucho rato y repentinamente su primo salía con estupideces

No haré eso, sabes muy bien que gran parte del porcentaje de nuestros ingresos es gracias a Shinigami, ese chico me hace rica sin darse cuenta – responde firmemente, ella tenía un Capital mayor en ese negocio que Treize por lo que tenía la última palabra

Pero él y Wufei... –

¡No me interesa! No perderé a Duo, en todo caso despido a Wufei – interrumpe fieramente, Treize se muerde el labio inferior y reta a su prima con la mirada

El también aporta muchos ingresos –

Si pero no como Shinigami, si tengo que elegir lo elijo a él sin dudas – los comentarios de su prima no le agradan a Treize que enojado se pone de pie y sale de la oficina

¿Qué le pasa a éste loco? De tonta corro a alguno de esos dos, que poco profesional –

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al salir de la oficina Treize se da cuenta que hay alguien en la sala de espera, le gustaba que sus clientes tuvieran la mejor atención así que se acerca a Heero para ver si las cosas se encontraban en orden, estaba enojado pero no debía de descuidar el negocio

¿Lo atienden bien? Por qué aún no tiene acompañante? – por cortesía Heero se pone de pie

Espero a Shinigami – responde dejando la revista sobre el sillón, Treize voltea hacia la mesa donde sabía que se sentaban los tres amigos y lo que ve le desagrada, Wufei y Duo estaban solos y las manos del chino estaban sobre los hombros del trenzado

¿Shinigami le rechazó? – pregunta molesto volteando a ver a Heero, él asiente con la cabeza y enojado se aleja del cliente para acercarse a la mesa, Wufei se da cuenta que su jefe se acercaba y le informa a Duo quien voltea preocupado alejándose un poco de su amigo, Treize llega hasta ellos y molesto coloca sus manos con fuerza sobre la mesa

No puedes rechazar clientes por estar con tu amante – reprende con tono alto

Yo, es que... –

¡Atiéndelo! – ordena duramente, Wufei se enoja y se pone de pie

No lo puedes obligar –

Claro que puedo, tu trabajo está en juego – enseguida Duo se preocupa y también se pone de pie pero eso hace a Wufei enojarse aún más

Afuera solucionamos esto –

¿Hablas de llegar a los golpes? No seas ridículo – Heero alcanza a escuchar parte de la conversación y decide acercarse a la mesa, los clientes y acompañantes de otras mesas se dan cuenta del ruido y voltean

No quiero que esto origine peleas, me retiro – con educación Heero se da media vuelta y se marcha, Duo agacha la mirada avergonzado mientras Treize y Wufei se miran con odio

Síguelo, vas a un Motel con él y lo pones contento – las palabras de Treize hacen sentir a Duo poca cosa, con la mirada baja y sonrojado solo afirma con la cabeza mientras que Wufei se molesta aún más

Desgraciado –

Es su trabajo – Treize sonríe triunfante y Duo camina hacia Heero mirándole fijamente la espalda, sus manos le temblaban, no quería estar a solas con él pero era una orden de Treize y él no quería perder su trabajo, Heero sale de Monsieur y Duo también

Espérame – rápidamente Heero voltea atrás y ve a Duo parado frente a él, su sorpresa era grande pero no tanta como su emoción

Llévame a un Motel – Duo vuelve a bajar la mirada y aprieta los puños, Heero lo nota diferente pero no imagina que estaba siendo obligado, contento se acerca a él para tomarle de la mano pero antes de alcanzar a tocarlo sale Wufei del local bastante molesto y Treize detrás de él

No lo hagas si no quieres – preocupado Wufei observa con tristeza a su amigo, a Treize y a Heero no les agradan las palabras del chino y lo miran rudamente

Claro que quiere, me lo pidió – Heero se acerca a Duo y lo sujeta de la cintura, Duo siente un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y dócil se deja abrazar desviando su mirada, Wufei sabía que Duo si quería irse con Heero pero no de esa forma, eso era lo que más le preocupaba

Duo... –

¿Lo ves? – la sonrisa de Treize no podía ser más grande, Heero mira a ese hombre y después observa las caras de Wufei y de Duo y entiende mejor la situación así que suelta a Shinigami de la cintura, Duo voltea a verlo sorprendido

Vete – Heero le da un empujón a Duo de la espalda, Treize se sorprende y Wufei se enoja

Idiota – insulta dando un paso al frente, Heero lo mira con el ceño fruncido

¿Quién te entiende? –

Él no es tu juguete – perdiendo el control Wufei se acerca y sin que nadie se lo espere le da un puñetazo en la cara que lo hace caer al suelo

¡Wufei no! – Duo se asusta y se acerca a Heero agachándose mientras éste se lleva una mano al labio mirando en ella sangre, después voltea fríamente hacia Wufei

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunta Treize con enojo, Wufei sonríe descaradamente

Tenía ganas – el chino se truena los dedos de la mano derecha retando a Heero, él se pone de pie y se lame la sangre de su labio

No – pide Duo pero Wufei y Heero se miraban fijamente sin oírlo, rápidamente Wufei se pone en guardia y sin previo aviso se gira sobre su eje dándole a Heero una patada en la cara con el talón de su pie la cual lo hace caer otra vez al suelo, Duo se angustia llevándose una mano a la boca

¡Wufei! Tu sabes artes marciales, él está en desventaja – más que asustado Duo estaba enojado y se acerca otra vez a Heero quien se levanta quedando sentado, se lleva una mano a la barbilla y mueve la mandíbula

¿Estas bien? – Duo saca de su bolsa un pañuelo y le limpia a Heero la sangre

Sí... ¿terminaste? – Heero emite una media sonrisa y se pone de pie observando fijamente al chino, él se pone otra vez en posición de ataque

Wufei basta – dice Treize pero Wufei lo ignora por completo

¿Vas a llorar? – pregunta con burla a Heero, él no le responde de ninguna forma, los dos se miran fijamente por un par de segundos antes del ataque de Wufei quien se acerca rápido a Heero levantando su puño para asestarle su mejor golpe pero también con rapidez Heero se acerca y antes de que su puño se estrelle contra su cara lo agarra con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago que saca a Wufei el aire, sus ojos negros se abren ampliamente y abriendo su boca saca un poco de saliva, Duo se sorprende y Treize se asusta por lo que corre hacia Wufei y antes de que éste caiga de rodillas en el suelo él llega y lo toma entre sus brazos mientras él se agarraba con fuerza el estómago

Heero... – Duo se asombra por la fuerza de Heero, le había dado un fuerte golpe a su amigo y no había mostrado gesto alguno, ni siquiera había hecho un mínimo esfuerzo y aún así había sacado a Wufei de la jugada

Mald... ito – Wufei levanta la cara para ver a Heero quien a su vez lo miraba indiferente

¿Entonces vienes o no? que sea tu decisión – sin quererle prestar más atención de la debida Heero vuelve a prestar atención en Duo pero él estaba muy preocupado por su amigo aunque también deseaba ir con Heero

Esta bien – Duo voltea hacia Wufei unos segundos y después se acerca a Heero

Llévame al Motel – el trenzado aprieta los labios y nuevamente Heero lo toma de la cintura, Wufei se entristece por la decisión y Treize sonríe satisfecho. Heero y Duo se dan media vuelta y se alejan, Treize intenta ayudar a Wufei a ponerse de pie pero él lo rechaza dándole un codazo

Te odio – a duras penas Wufei camina de regreso a Monsieur mientras que Treize se queda afuera observándolo irse, sus palabras lo habían herido pero hasta cierto punto lo comprendía y no podía enojarse, tal vez había cometido un error al actuar de esa manera.

Heero estaba emocionado por caminar junto a Duo rumbo al Motel, por fin después de 2 años iba a hacerlo suyo nuevamente pero las intenciones del trenzado eran otras, si pensaba acostarse con él pero no debía de ceder en su plan, iba a hacerle saber a Heero que si para él todo eso era un juego, entonces para Duo Maxwell también lo sería

Continuará...

Lo sé, me pueden matar si quieren aunque si lo hacen dudo que ésta historia tenga final jejeje, aunque para serles sincera a veces dudo que lo vaya a tener, no es falta de cariño, se los juro, es falta de inspiración, pero en fin, no les prometo actualización pronto pero si les puedo agradecer mucho por leer ésta historia ¿cómo les gustaría que terminara? Creo que lo hará pronto así que necesito ideas jejeje, bueno, por el momento es todo, cuídense mucho y gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, me encantan, arigatou!!


	11. Sin amor

Vidas Cruzadas 

por Noriko Ukai

Gundam Wing: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Capítulo 11

- Sin amor -

(No creo que el título tenga que ver con lo que sucede en el capítulo pero me acordé de Loveless, sé que no tiene sentido así que si quieren reclamarme está bien, lo acepto)

_Advertencia: No creo que la necesite porque no es un lemon propiamente dicho, pero si es lime y tenía que poner que lo hay, digo, solo por si acaso_

"Pensamientos de Heero"

Diálogos –

"Ha estado callado desde que dejamos ese lugar para dirigirnos al Hotel, me pregunto si realmente quiso venir por su cuenta o porque sintió la presión de ese sujeto... Nh, sea cual sea la razón esto es inevitable, no lo dejaré ir ésta vez, realmente no entiendo que está sucediendo, a veces cuando me mira es como si me recordara, pero su indiferencia me demuestra lo contrario... ¿pero que hago? Estoy cavilando como idiota pudiendo preguntarle directamente, sin duda para estos asuntos no soy nada bueno"

El profundo suspiro por parte de Heero, saca a Duo de su meditación para observarle fijamente, caminaban uno al lado del otro. Estaba en un gran dilema antes de haber sido interrumpido por aquel suspiro, desde que habían comenzado a dirigirse al Hotel no podía dejar de pensar en que aquella no era buena idea, pero a pesar de creer fervientemente en ello, no podía dejar de pensar que para seguir ayudando al orfanato debía mantener seguro aquel trabajo que tan buenas remuneraciones le traía.

La calle por la que caminaban estaba desierta, estaba ya muy entrada la noche. Era temporada de lluvias y el aire estaba frío, Duo estaba desprovisto de abrigo alguno mientras que Heero traía encima su gabardina. Un viento caprichoso se cruza por su camino y por instinto Duo se abraza sujetándose ambos brazos, Heero lo observa de reojo y se quita la gabardina colocándola después sobre los hombros de Duo, enseguida él voltea a verle y se sonroja un poco sujetando después la gabardina para taparse un poco más, Heero no dice palabra alguna y continúan caminando en silencio, momentos después Duo siente la mano de Heero sobre su hombro y como poco a poco lo atrae hacia él

Ya estamos cerca – comenta después de unos momentos, Duo no responde a ello, la verdad es que prefería permanecer con él de esa forma, ojalá el Hotel estuviera a kilómetros de distancia, así estarían de esa forma por mucho tiempo más

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como siempre el Motel elegido por Trowa era de los mejores, no era alguien que tuviera la gran fortuna pero diciéndolo de alguna forma, el dinero no era un problema para él. A Quatre ese era uno de sus detalles favoritos y no porque fuera ambicioso, pero gracias a ello Trowa no reparaba en hacerle regalos o hacerlo sentir importante, eso siempre le había gustado de los hombres con quienes había salido, aunque pensándolo más detenidamente él no era alguien con quien saliera, era un cliente, uno más, alguien que pagaba por unas cuantas horas de placer, esa era su realidad y debía admitir que dolía, tal vez estaba encariñándose demasiado y eso no era bueno, se había prometido dedicar su vida a la familia, por eso trabajaba de acompañante, así tendría mejores ingresos y podría ayudar a su padre y sus hermanas

¿Qué piensas? – pregunta Trowa al verlo pensativo, Quatre que estaba acostado en la cama a su lado voltea a verlo cuando lo oye, le sonríe ampliamente y acercándose un poco más lo besa en los labios

Nada importante – aunque la respuesta no lo satisface, al igual que él se acerca más para abrazarlo por la cintura y darle un beso, después lo observa fijamente a los ojos preocupándolo un poco, Trowa era muy cariñoso, a su manera lo era, pero aún así le resultaba un poco extraño su comportamiento

Quatre yo... – preocupándose de lo que pudiera decirle, le coloca ambas manos sobre el pecho e intenta alejarlo de él pero Trowa aprieta su cintura un poco más para evitarlo

Creo que tu tiempo se acabó ¿no crees? – su voz sonaba muy intranquila, desde hace tiempo había notado que su cliente era mucho más efusivo con él, antes se mostraba incluso de una forma fría y eso lo preocupaba

Te digo que ya – expresa nervioso empujándolo con más fuerza, Trowa reacciona y lo suelta enseguida apartando su mirada de él. Quatre se levanta rápidamente para dirigirse hacia su ropa, tenía el rostro rojo y temblaba. Mientras se viste, Trowa se queda acostado en la cama, quieto y pensativo, el rubio lo mira de cuando en cuando mientras se viste y cuando termina le dirige una última mirada

Nos vemos luego – camina hacia la puerta para marcharse pero entonces Trowa reacciona y se levanta de la cama para detenerlo, debía de hacerlo, no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que clausuraran el negocio y no quería perderlo. Al llegar a él cuando Quatre coloca la mano sobre la perilla, lo sujeta nuevamente por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él hasta tocarle la espalda con su pecho

Te amo – aquella declaración por parte de Trowa pone a Quatre altamente nervioso, anteriormente había sentido el repentino cambio de su cliente, pero al escuchar la confirmación de sus sospechas era como si nunca lo hubiese supuesto, sentía la misma sorpresa que sentiría si nunca lo hubiera siquiera sospechado. Ante el hecho se queda sin habla y Trowa solo lo aprieta con más fuerza

Acéptame, es lo único que te pido, incluso si tú no me amas – la desesperación en su voz ponen al rubio aún más triste, él también lo amaba y se moría de ganas por decírselo, pero había adquirido un compromiso y no le iba a dar marcha atrás, aunque perdiera el amor de Trowa y una oportunidad de ser feliz

No... tú solo eres mi cliente... uno de tantos – aquella cruel respuesta deja a Trowa en estado de asombro, no esperaba escuchar un Te Amo por parte del chico, pero sí al menos una respuesta más positiva, en cambio había recibido aquel cubetazo de agua fría. Poco a poco lo suelta y agacha la cabeza, Quatre empuña fuertemente su mano libre y con la otra gira la perilla como lo tenía previsto y enseguida se marcha, al cerrar la puerta se echa a correr mientras comienza a llorar. Dentro de la habitación Trowa levanta la cabeza y enojado le da un golpe a la puerta con fuerza

No es verdad, sé que sientes algo por mí, te sacaré de ese lugar, lo prometo – a pesar de la buena actuación del rubio, Trowa no se cree que le sea tan indiferente y por eso no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

De nuevo como en dos ocasiones anteriores, se encontraban frente al que alguna vez fue un majestuoso Hotel, ahora era un simple lugar de hospedaje, nada comparado con el de años atrás. A pesar de ello para Duo aquel lugar seguía representando algo mucho más importante de lo que aparentaba, también para Heero lo era, por eso había vuelto a hospedarse ahí, por eso había llevado a Shinigami y también por eso aquel, era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, por mucho que pareciera algo insignificante.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, Heero cede el paso a Duo quien entra con titubeo, después de todo había estado dudando todo el tiempo de que aquello era lo correcto, sin embargo retractarse en esos momentos sería ridículo, estaba a menos de un paso hacia su perdición y miles de pasos atrás para su salvación

Tu abrigo – dice Duo al entrar estirando la prenda hacia Heero quien acababa de cerrar la puerta tras entrar a la habitación

Déjalo donde sea – responde seriamente, aquel era un momento de mucha tensión y el chico se preocupaba de una prenda cualquiera ¿acaso también estaba nervioso como él?

Esta bien – responde en el mismo tono dejando caer la prenda al suelo sin dejar de mirarle

Quieres...? –

Dejemos esas cosas, me gusta ir al grano – una sonrisa maliciosa surca los labios de Duo al decir aquellas palabras que dejan a Heero pasmado, no esperaba algo así por parte del chico, en cambio Duo estaba muy decidido a no dejarse flaquear, por lo que se acerca a Heero enseguida y lo sujeta de la tela de su camisa tocando sus labios con los suyos. A pesar de la sorpresa Heero no duda y le responde sujetándolo de la cintura, los ojos de Duo se entreabren observando aquel rostro frente a él, los ojos cobalto estaban cerrados y su faz reflejaba entrega, en ésta ocasión no podía dar marcha atrás aunque se opusiera. Por eso al igual que Heero también decide entregarse en aquel beso, cerrando sus ojos y sujetando con sus manos la nuca de Heero, mientras que éste al sentir sus manos comienza a dar pasos hacia la pared, al llegar a ella suelta la cintura de Duo y sujeta sus brazos para separarlos, colocándolos así sobre la pared a los lados de su cabeza. Con aquella acción separan sus labios pero sin dejar descansar los suyos, Heero comienza detrás de la oreja de Duo degustando de su tersa piel, haciéndole exclamar pequeños gemidos y soltándole los brazos para comenzar a acariciarlo. Su lengua recorría cada centímetro, entrando después a su oído, explorándolo y haciéndole sentir placenteros escalofríos. Su rostro estaba teñido de un rojo tenue y cuando Heero vuelve a tomar sus labios, le coloca ambas manos sobre el pecho y sujetando la tela de su camisa lo empuja un poco, al sentir aquel rechazo Heero deja sus labios, abre los ojos y en lugar de encontrar en Duo una expresión de desagrado el chico sonreía

¿Qué pasa? – pregunta preocupado

¿No se supone que sea yo quien te complazca? – comenta con sonrisa divertida, aunque en el fondo estaba algo avergonzado, en cambio Heero niega moviendo la cabeza, poco después intenta hablar pero Duo le coloca un dedo sobre los labios

Ese es mi trabajo ¿recuerdas? – sin dejar de sonreír Duo se acerca nuevamente y besa la punta de su nariz, bajando lentamente hacia sus labios los cuales apenas toca, se dirige al cuello pasando su lengua por él mientras sus manos comienzan a desabrochar el pantalón. Cuando lo hace sube sus manos hasta la camisa para desabotonarla, poco a poco, cada botón es separado lentamente depositando en su pecho algunos besos, Heero cierra sus ojos sintiendo los cálidos labios recorrerle el pecho, después el vientre y finalmente siente aquella humedad en su entrepierna abriendo ligeramente un ojo para observarlo. Su mano izquierda se coloca con suavidad sobre su rostro retirándole un par de cabellos mientras la otra se apoyaba sobre la pared. Todo su cuerpo sentía un intenso calor, en especial su rostro por lo que se sabía sonrojado, al igual que Duo, quien concentrado se limitaba a no pensar en nada, en cambio Heero no podía dejar de pensar en que aquello se sentía realmente bien, y que tal vez no era el simple acto el que lo hacía sentir de ese modo, sino que era el hecho de que aquel era realizado por Duo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al haber dejado el Motel después de huir de Trowa, el rubio caminaba lentamente por las solitarias calles, hacía mucho frío y a pesar de que por ello se le erizaba la piel, parecía que sus pensamientos eran aún más fuertes que aquel. Aún le costaba creer que escucho aquella confesión, realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa, tanta había sido que solo había pensado en el lado negativo de la situación, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en lo que aquella confesión realmente representaba. Trowa estaba enamorado de él, enamorado de un insignificante y simple acompañante ¿eso realmente sucedía? No era solamente una utopía propia de los burdos cuentos de hadas? Al parecer no, el complejo de doncella encontrando a su príncipe azul se hacía realidad ahí y ahora. En esos momentos una sonrisa tierna se atraviesa en sus labios y enseguida se seca las lágrimas

Tal vez, soy yo el equivocado – balbucea con melancolía, su razón le decía que su deber era no pensar en que aquel sueño era posible, que debía seguir como hasta ahora pensando solo en su familia. Por otra parte su corazón le decía que mandara todo al demonio, después de todo él también merecía ser feliz

Cielos, que fácil es dar consejos pero justo en éste momento no soy capaz de tomarlos... ¿Es así como te sientes Duo? – sintiendo nuevamente tristeza comienza a llorar, de verdad que tomar sus propios consejos era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lo sabía, _este despertar nunca se siente cuando se está solo, _y precisamente en estos momentos es que lo siento. Lo tengo, por fin está entre mis brazos. Su delicado cuerpo, su suave piel, el sensual roce de sus rodillas en los costados de mi cuerpo, la humedad de su boca, la caricia de sus dedos en mí espalda, el choque de su respiración con la mía, el latido de su pecho, su largo cabello que se acomoda caprichoso sobre las sábanas, sus piernas bajo mis manos, el movimiento de su cadera que se ajusta al mío, el sexy sonido de sus gemidos que se desvanece suavemente en mí oído. Todo su cuerpo se estremece. Se sacude con un solo toque... húmedo y caliente. Tiemblo. Lo siento contraerse y al compás de nuestro éxtasis, siento el frío hundimiento de sus uñas. Tomo su boca reclamándola como mía. Todo él fue mío esta noche. Siento débil su cuerpo bajo el mío y besando amorosamente su cuello me retiro poco a poco, posicionándome después a su lado mientras le contemplo. Sus hermosos ojos amatistas están cerrados mientras intenta normalizar su respiración. No lo resisto más y nuevamente me acerco para besar su hombro con vehemencia, pero él no parece ponerme atención. Desisto y vuelvo a observarlo, con lentitud abre sus ojos y mira hacia el techo por unos momentos, después gira su cabeza hacia mí y me sonríe, intento devolverle la sonrisa pero solo me sale algo poco parecido a ello"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al volver a Monsieur, Quatre se dirige al lugar de siempre pero su amigo Wufei no está, tampoco Duo lo cual le hace pensar que ambos tienen cliente. Como no se ven a la vista ni Lady ni Treize, se acerca a donde está Catherine, al haber llegado no había puesto atención en saludarla pero ahora sí, no le gustaba estar solo

¿Y dónde están los niños traviesos? – pregunta con burla pero Catherine estaba seria y a pesar del comentario así permanece

Hubo una pelea afuera – responde decepcionada

¿Quién se peleó? –

No estuve ahí pero el guardia dice que Wufei se agarró a golpes con un cliente, ese que viene siempre por Duo – cuenta con un poco de entusiasmo

Ay Wufei – exclama en un suspiro mirando hacia arriba

Y al parecer Treize tuvo la culpa – concluye

Ya me imagino que clase de pelea fue, pero en fin ¿Dónde están? –

Duo se fue con el cliente, Treize está encerrado en la oficina y Wufei creo que se fue a su casa, desconozco donde está pero aquí no volvió – cuenta con indiferencia, ella habría preferido ver el pleito

Ni modo – dice finalmente dando por muerta la conversación, posteriormente se enteraría de detalles cuando tuviera frente a frente a sus amigos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando Heero sale del baño encuentra a un Duo acostado en la cama acariciando las sábanas, formando círculos con sus dedos, no puede evitar sonrojarse mientras lo contempla, Duo parecía ido, como pensando en algo seriamente, pero eso no le restaba lo bello a aquel cuadro. Pocos minutos después Duo siente que lo miran y voltea, se sonroja al ver que Heero lo había estado observando quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Recuperando su compostura y su decisión de mostrarse lo más frívolo posible, se sienta sobre la cama con las piernas entreabiertas y extendidas, mostrando a su vez una gran sonrisa, pasa su mano lentamente por su cabello y exhala un suspiro mientras lo observa. Como hechizado Heero se acerca a la cama y se sienta cerca de él, admirando su belleza, su mirada cobalto es respondida por la amatista y aunque el corazón de Duo latía fuerte se mostraba sereno, tal cual se lo había propuesto

¿Te gusto? – pregunta Duo con voz suave, regalándole a su cliente una sonrisa cautivadora

Mucho – responde de igual forma, estirando después su mano para acariciar la mejilla del acompañante, ante aquel roce Duo cierra sus ojos y en todo su cuerpo siente un cosquilleo, la mano de Heero comienza a explorarle el pecho de forma lenta, se acerca más a él y se apodera de sus labios haciéndole sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo

Tú también me gustas – confiesa Duo en un momento de arrebato mientras apretaba la espalda de Heero. Al escuchar sus palabras separa un poco su pecho del pecho de Duo y lo mira fijamente a los ojos

¿De verdad? – pregunta extrañado. Por su parte Duo se asusta por haber dicho aquello, debía pensar en algo rápido para librarse

Claro... porque eres guapo, y pagas bien – contesta casi rápidamente para no verse obvio, le regala una sonrisa tonta y lo sujeta de la nuca para jalarlo hacia él y besarlo pero Heero se aparta sin dejar de mirarlo, después se baja de él y se sienta en la cama

¿Por eso? – pregunta decepcionado

Claro, todos los que pagan bien me gustan, y si además son buenos amantes pues que mejor ¿no crees? Amo mi trabajo y... –

¡Mentira! – interrumpe enojado mostrándole una mirada fría que lo deja intimidado

Tu no eres así – completa empuñando con fuerza una de sus manos. Duo guarda silencio unos momentos antes de reír falsamente haciendo que Heero se desconcierte por la actitud

¿En qué te basas para decir eso? – pregunta sin borrar de su rostro una gran sonrisa

No tengo pruebas, solo lo sé –

Pues estás equivocado, amo el sexo vacío y amo el dinero – sus palabras dichas con frivolidad hacen sentir a Heero una gran furia. Se acerca a él nuevamente y lo sujeta de los hombros con fuerza

¿¡Lo de hoy fue vacío también!? – indignado lo jala un poco hacia él y después lo avienta ligeramente sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos

Lo de hoy fue bastante bueno, de verdad pero... pues sí, fue vacío, por ti no siento el más mínimo cariño – responde serio mirándolo también directamente a los ojos. Por fuera se veía confiado pero por dentro sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, más que en ningún otro momento deseaba decirle que lo amaba

No es cierto – susurra bajando la mirada

Hace dos años esos ojos que brillaban con el reflejo de la luna me mostraron lo contrario – vuelve a susurrar sin levantar la mirada. Apretando con fuerza la sábana entre su mano

No se con quien me confundes pero... –

¡Eras tú! – refuta con más molestia levantando la mirada, al verla Duo se queda tieso, aquellos ojos cobalto estaban a punto de arder

Te digo que... – sin darle tiempo a otra mentira, se abalanza hacia él y lo tumba en la cama colocándose por encima de su cuerpo, mirándolo enardecido

Deja de mentir, se que me recuerdas, hace dos años, en éste Hotel –

No, yo... – con furia se apodera de sus labios, confundido Duo no le corresponde a pesar de la insistencia, a cambio lo empuja para alejarlo, enterrando las uñas en sus brazos, sin embargo él no desistía. Sin darse por vencido tampoco, Duo lo sujeta de los cabellos para jalarlos, entonces Heero se aleja pero aún lo mira con furia

¿Qué te sucede? –

Perdón – calmándose un poco suspira y se aleja un poco de Duo, él en cambio comienza a trenzarse el cabello, al terminar no lo amarra y se dirige a su ropa

Lo recuerdo – confiesa con voz tenue, rápidamente Heero voltea y sorprendido lo mira, el acompañante comienza a vestirse frente a la mirada de su cliente

¿Y por qué...? –

Recuerdo la noche de la que hablas, la recuerdo bien... nos encontramos en un Bar, charlamos y cuando iban a cerrar me invitaste a tu habitación de Hotel y acepté ¿cierto? – sin mirarle a los ojos Duo reafirma lo que Heero tanto pregonaba, termina de vestirse y entonces vuelve a mirarlo, la expresión de su rostro se había aligerado

Sí… ¿entonces tú...? –

¡Deja de confundirte! En ese entonces yo ya era un acompañante ¿qué no entiendes? Me acosté contigo por dinero, igual que hoy – dice duramente sin dejar que el nudo que sentía en la garganta le impidiera hablar y echar su teatro al traste. Para Heero aquellas palabras se convierten en el acabose, como sí un huracán le hubiera devastado internamente

No es... verdad – susurra desconcertado, Duo ve aquella expresión de tristeza en su rostro y pasa duramente saliva, como deseaba decirle que era mentira, que él había comenzado con ese trabajo después de haberlo conocido, que lo amaba y que en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era estar a su lado. Pero no podía, en su mente seguía la confesión de aquella chica, ellos estaban prometidos en matrimonio y él no era más que un juguete más en la casa de muñecas de Heero Yuy. Seguro que esa actuación de tristeza y desconcierto era solamente para continuar engañándolo

Lo es... soy frívolo y no me importa nada que no sea el dinero o el sexo – dice con esfuerzo empuñando sus manos con fuerza, enterrando duramente sus uñas sobre su piel

¡Ya cállate! – aún más enojado que antes Heero se pone de pie y avanza hacia su pantalón que se encontraba en el suelo, saca de ahí su cartera y la abre sacando todos sus billetes, Duo lo observa asustado por la furia mostrada

¡Toma tu sucio dinero! – el dinero sacado de la cartera se lo avienta a Duo en la cara, él asustado mira a Heero que estaba como loco. Los billetes caídos al suelo los recoge rápidamente y vuelve a aventarlos en la cara del chico

¡Que tomes tu dinero! – otra vez los billetes estaban en el suelo pues Duo no los había recogido, Heero se agacha de nuevo y agarrándolos los restriega en el rostro del acompañante quien cierra los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar pero armándose de valor le da una bofetada a su cliente, Heero deja de actuar como loco y se sujeta la mejilla, cuando voltea nuevamente hacia Duo éste lo miraba con enojo

Agarra tu dinero y vete – pide con seriedad, Duo mira hacia abajo y ve el dinero, decidido a continuar con su actuación lo recoge todo y lo cuenta. En silencio se acerca a la puerta y al abrirla se queda ahí observando a Heero. Él se da cuenta que no se ha ido y se dirige hacia él, lo agarra del brazo y lo empuja hacia fuera con fuerza, Duo cae de rodillas al suelo y sin decir nada Heero avienta la puerta. Al estar ésta cerrada, enojado Heero comienza a golpearla, estaba decepcionado como nunca. Del otro lado Duo se hacía el fuerte reteniendo sus lágrimas, al comenzar a caminar nota que una pareja ha visto que lo echaron del cuarto pero sin importarle los murmullos les pasa de lado y sale de ahí, los billetes en sus manos estaban arrugados y en desorden, al salir del Hotel ve a un vago tirado en la calle y le deja los billetes, camina serenamente un par de cuadras hasta que llega a un callejón, ahí se deja caer al suelo sentado y encogiendo sus piernas comienza a llorar

Soy un idiota – se lamenta con tristeza sollozando doloridamente

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después del penoso accidente afuera de su lugar de trabajo, Wufei había entrado por sus cosas y enseguida se había marchado a su departamento, estaba muy molesto por la forma en que Treize había tratado a su amigo y también porque Duo se había ido con el tipo ese de nombre Heero, que por si fuera poco le había propinado un golpe como hace tiempo no recibía. Eso aunado con lo que le pasaba con su jefe lo tenían muy molesto

Mi vida apesta – dice con una sonrisa haciendo brindis el solo con una copa de Ron en su mano izquierda. Antes de que pudiera reír el timbre de su departamento suena

¿Visitas ahora? Seguro es Duo que viene llorando – ríe por su comentario, pero al abrir la puerta esa poca alegría se desvanece al ver que es Treize y no Duo quien le ha visitado, con enojo y olvidando que ha bebido cuatro copas de Ron, lo mira fríamente

Hola – saluda tímido esperando a que Wufei lo deje pasar pero el acompañante le cierra la puerta en las narices

Tenemos que hablar – pide amablemente

Vete de aquí y tírate por el puente – es su respuesta pensando que será la última pero para su mala suerte la puerta del departamento se abre, Wufei no le había puesto algún tipo de seguro, el chico voltea desconcertado y señala a Treize con susto

¡Brujo! – sentencia tontamente

Has estado bebiendo ¿verdad? Tu mismo no cerraste bien la puerta – contesta un poco molesto, no le gustaba ver a las personas con licor encima

Bueno ¿y a ti qué? – pregunta refunfuñando como viejito amargado

Sabes que te amo, me importas – dice con ternura intentando avanzar hacia Wufei pero él estira su mano hacia Treize

Esa cantaleta ya me la sé, mejor dime a que viniste –

Quiero hablar contigo – responde

Escucharé si eres breve – la respuesta agrada a Treize y sonríe ampliamente, Wufei señala uno de los sillones de su sala para que se siente y él se sienta en otro de ellos. Treize acata

Continuará...

Hola, en realidad éste iba a ser un capítulo más largo pero decidí que mejor lo actualizaría pronto porque si me espero más mi musa se volverá a ir. Como ven no lo estoy abandonando pero les juro que me cuesta escribirlo, por eso no creo que lo hago bien aunque sus comentarios me dicen lo contrario y entonces yo me pregunto ¿es que acaso en verdad no es tan malo? Pero bueno, es lindo saber que haya personas que me dicen que éste es un buen fic, se los agradezco. El final está pronto, solo esperemos que no le de muchas vueltas al asunto jejeje, es que a veces caigo en un círculo vicioso, espero no defraudarlos, cuídense mucho, bye

Nota: _Este despertar nunca se siente cuando se esta solo: _Lo escuche hace tiempo en una película que se llama "La vida es una novela" mientras escribía el capítulo me acordé y lo puse ¿por qué lo aclaro? Pues no sé pero como es una frase que no es mía y la puse pues lo creí correcto, pero en fin


	12. Renunciar a ti

Vidas Cruzadas 

por Noriko Ukai

Gundam Wing: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Capítulo 12

- Renunciar a ti -

"Pensamientos de Heero"

Diálogos –

Después de haberlo dejado entrar, Treize espera el momento oportuno para hablar con Wufei, éste parecía muy entretenido bebiendo su quinta copa de Ron por lo que no le presta atención hasta que da el último trago y mira hacia su jefe

¿Viniste a verme o qué? Creí que querías hablar – dice molesto dejando la copa a un lado de él sobre el sillón

Ya sé que tú y Duo no son amantes – los ojos de Wufei se saltan cuando escucha a Treize y enseguida se pone de pie señalándolo

Mentiroso – dice en voz alta

Me lo dijo Quatre – confiesa con una sonrisa, Wufei inclina un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda y después molesto se truena los dedos de una mano

Ese traidor – refunfuña entre dientes siendo escuchado por Treize quien se pone enseguida de pie, estaba contento

Es cierto, tú y él no son... -

Eso no cambia nada – antes de que Treize de un paso hacia él, Wufei lo mira fríamente a los ojos, enseguida Treize se desconcierta

¿Qué? -

Es cierto que no somos amantes pero eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a andar contigo – sentencia firmemente, eso hace entristecer a Treize pero también lo hace enojar

No me gustan los hombres – remata duramente, para su jefe era como una punzada en el estómago, pero algo le decía fuertemente que Wufei se mentía así mismo

¿Eso crees? – sonriendo con malicia Treize se acerca a Wufei e intenta sujetarlo de la cintura para atraerlo hacia él, pero el chino rápidamente reacciona alejándose de él dando pasos hacia atrás

No te atrevas – para Treize aquello era un reto en lugar de ser una amenaza, sabía que había algo en Wufei que no era lo que él decía, había tensión sexual hacia su parte, lo había notado y estaba dispuesto a sacarle provecho

¿A qué le temes Wufei? No serás menos hombre ¿lo sabes no? – completamente sonrojado, nuevamente Wufei abre los ojos ampliamente, no reacciona sino hasta un par de segundos después, enojado se acerca a la puerta y rápidamente la abre

Vete ahora mismo – ordena firmemente, nuevamente Treize sonríe y comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia el chico, Wufei se veía nervioso

Te prometo que no te sentirás como una mujer – a pesar de la malicia en sus palabras, los ojos de Treize se mostraban cariñosos, sin embargo sus palabras ponen muy molesto a Wufei, además su corazón latía fuertemente. Por fin Treize llega hasta donde se encuentra el chino sin recibir respuesta a su anterior comentario, Wufei tenía la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y Treize coloca la suya sobre ella, lo mira a los ojos y la aparta, nervioso, Wufei no sabía como reaccionar

Habrá diferencias... muchas... pero te gustará – poco a poco, como si tanteara la situación, se va acercando un poco más, sus cuerpos estaban cerca al igual que sus rostros, de un empujón cierra la puerta e intenta arrinconarlo en la pared pero entonces por fin reacciona colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho y empujándolo

Me moriría del asco – dice molesto frunciendo las cejas

Vamos, solo es cuestión de dejarte llevar – Wufei no podía creer que su jefe estuviera tratando de seducirlo, supuestamente quería hablar con él y ahora parecía que quería apoderarse de su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta la piel se le había erizado, sin darse cuenta nuevamente Treize estaba cerca de su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta estaba por besarlo, su mano derecha estaba sobre su barbilla y ligeramente la levanta para que sus ojos estuvieran fijos en los suyos, debido al licor su vista se nubla ligeramente, el aliento de Treize podía sentirse en su boca, era como si estuviera hechizado. Pero antes de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos reacciona, no podía dejarse llevar por el licor y la seducción

No – suspira levemente y sujeta la camisa de Treize, éste aún sostenía su barbilla y a pesar del agarre sigue en su intento, poniendo más fuerza en su mano derecha intenta mantener el rostro de Wufei frente al suyo pero el chino pone resistencia moviéndolo hacia un lado mientras lo mira fijamente, por momentos forcejean sin que ninguno logre su cometido, ni Wufei se libera ni Treize logra besarlo, la desesperación se apodera del chino al encontrarse en desventaja y cerrando levemente sus ojos entreabre la boca para reclamarle pero Treize no puede soportarlo más y apretándose contra el cuerpo del chico logra apoderarse de sus labios, introduciéndose salvajemente en su boca, los ojos de Wufei se abren ampliamente al sentir aquella lengua rozándole el paladar y aquellos labios tocar los suyos, era distinto a aquel beso dado dentro del automóvil, éste beso le decía que no pensaba parar hasta obtener lo deseado. Desesperado cierra sus ojos y aprieta con más fuerza la camisa de Treize para empujarlo, pero el cuerpo de Treize se aprisionaba duramente contra el suyo, le sujeta las manos y con violencia las aparta de la prenda colocándolas sobre la pared, Wufei ve perdida esa batalla y deja de poner resistencia pero aún así no contesta aquel beso. Por fin deja Treize sus labios y lo mira, Wufei aún tenía los ojos cerrados, poco a poco los abre, su mirada estaba como ida pero mirándolo fijamente a los suyos

Viólame – murmura agitadamente, Treize se sorprende de la petición y lo mira boquiabierto

¿Qué dices? – pregunta desconcertado soltando poco a poco sus manos

Viólame, maltrátame, dame un motivo, uno solo... un solo motivo para odiarte, necesito odiarte ¡quiero odiarte! – sintiéndose vencido agacha la cabeza y la apoya en el pecho de su jefe mientras comienza a sollozar, Treize se conmueve por ello y sonríe besándolo después sobre los cabellos

Debes aceptarlo, es todo, te lo dije antes, no dejarás de ser un hombre y no te sentirás mujer – lentamente aparta su cabeza del pecho de Treize y lo mira avergonzado

¡Demonios! – resignado y de manera impulsiva se cuelga de su cuello con una sola mano y coloca sus labios sobre los de él, besándose correspondidamente por primera vez

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Basta de dramas – se reprende así mismo levantando su cabeza y secándose las lágrimas que había derramado durante más de media hora, seguía tirado en el suelo de aquel callejón

Hice lo correcto, él formará su familia y yo debo continuar mi vida – no estaba muy convencido de su decisión pero por el momento seguía empecinado en esa idea, tratando de engañarse así mismo sonríe y se pone de pie, dispuesto a regresar a la casa de citas y continuar con su trabajo, su vida no debía girar en torno a Heero, por lo menos debía convencerse él. Durante el trayecto canturrea cualquier canción con tal de no pensar en Heero, pero sus tontas farsas solo lo estaban lastimando más, porque en realidad lo que pasaba por su mente era que ojalá esa chica llamada Relena no existiera.

Cuando llega a Monsieur, Catherine se aguanta las ganas de preguntarle como le había ido con Heero, porque era sabido muy bien que siempre terminaba en fracaso total, tampoco Duo quería hablar del tema aunque no era de dudar que Quatre preguntaría

Ven acá enseguida – dice Quatre con picardía mirando a su amigo, él ya se dirigía hacia la mesa donde estaba el rubio pero apresura el paso con resignación

¿Qué quieres? – pregunta fastidiado

¿Como qué? Siéntate y cuéntame – contesta sonriendo con malicia

¿Te contaron algo? Estas raro – dice mientras toma asiento sin dejar de mirar a su amigo

Pues que hubo una pelea y que te fuiste con un cliente al Hotel ¿hicieron cochinadas? – completamente sonrojado Duo mira con molestia a Quatre que no dejaba de sonreír

¡Define cochinada! Y deja de sonreír como idiota – reprocha avergonzado, el rubio ríe divertido y agarrando su copa la extiende hacia el trenzado, él la agarra y bebe un trago

¿Te fue bien? – pregunta en serio mostrándose preocupado, Duo lo mira y bebiendo otro trago niega con la cabeza, baja después la copa depositándola sobre la mesa y agacha la mirada hacia la misma

Le mentí, dije que cuando nos conocimos también fue por dinero – responde triste, Quatre frunce el entrecejo en señal de enojo y arrebata a su amigo la copa, bebiendo después él

¿Cómo le dices eso? Estas tonto ¿o qué? – regaña preocupado, Duo levanta la mirada y sonriendo se encoge de hombros

No quiero seguir con éste juego, cuado se case no seguiré con todo esto, mejor que termine en estos momentos ¿entiendes? –

No, no entiendo porque yo no le creo a esa mujer – responde enojado cruzándose de brazos

¿No? –

Claro que no ¿por qué no se aparece cuando él está aquí? Piensa Duo, por algo te agarró solito, para mentirte – expone convincentemente, el trenzado lo duda unos momentos

¿Cómo crees? Que patético de su parte – dice enarcando una ceja

Mejor pregúntale a él, tú lo amas ¿no? Lucha por él, no seas tonto – expresa eufóricamente sorprendiendo a Duo, el rubio no parecía estar hablando de él

Tengo la impresión de que te estás proyectando – comenta sonriendo después

Cuéntame – ordena amablemente, Quatre solo agacha la mirada unos segundos antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos

Trowa me dijo que me ama, pero yo le dije que solo es un cliente más para mí – explica Quatre de forma triste, Duo lo mira entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

¿Cómo le dices eso? Estas tonto ¿o qué? – repite tratando de imitar la voz y los movimientos de su amigo

Es distinto – se defiende

No lo es – responde seriamente dejando de cruzar los brazos y estirando su mano para ponerla sobre la de su amigo, se miran en silencio unos momentos y después suspiran con resignación separando sus manos

Que desastre – dice Quatre, Duo solo lo apoya moviendo la cabeza. Momentos después se acerca Catherine a la mesa

Tienen cliente chicos – cerrándoles el ojo los mira de forma pícara, enseguida los dos voltean al creer que se trata de Trowa y Heero pero para su desilusión en recepción estaban dos hombres nada parecidos a Trowa o a Heero

Que feos están – dice Quatre

Pues si, ya que – le secunda Duo, la recepcionista se sorprende por las respuestas

¿Entonces aceptan? – pregunta extrañada, ellos eran muy selectivos

Cualquier cosa con tal de distraerse – comenta el rubio, Duo afirma moviendo su cabeza un par de veces y sin hablar

Bu... bueno – responde incrédula, se aleja de ellos y vuelve a recepción, los clientes se ponen muy contentos con la respuesta, mientras que Quatre y Duo se resignan, de los males era el menor

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parado junto a la ventana y mirando hacia fuera, Heero no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en las palabras que Shinigami le había dicho esa noche, le resultaba horrible que fueran ciertas, porque de ser así entonces todo lo que había creído hasta entonces no valía nada, el mismo Duo no tenía valor alguno. Por eso albergaba en él una última esperanza de que se tratara de una mentira y para averiguarlo debía no darse por vencido, volver una y otra vez a aquel lugar de citas hasta saber la verdad, algo extraño en la mirada del acompañante hacían inciertas sus palabras

"Así como mentiste al decir que no me recordabas, siento que me mientes al decir que aquella vez fue por dinero... había tomado pero recuerdo tus ojos con claridad, olvidé tu nombre, pero jamás tu mirada" – molesto se aparta de la ventana y camina hacia su ropa la cual estaba en el suelo y se la coloca, cuando termina va hacia el teléfono para llamar a Relena, la chica se encontraba en compañía de su hermano con quien miraba una película

¿Diga? – pregunta al descolgar el apartado en la habitación de Milliardo

Soy Heero – se escucha la voz de su amigo al otro lado, enseguida ella muestra una sonrisa

¡Hola Heero! – saluda contenta, al oírla Milliardo la observa de reojo

Quiero verte, paso por ti – sin decir más y sin esperar respuesta cuelga el teléfono, contenta la chica deja el aparato en su base y se pone de pie volteando hacia su hermano

Heero viene para acá, dijo que quiere verme – le comunica con una gran sonrisa, su hermano frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos

Como quieras – dice molesto, Heero nunca le había caído bien. Relena en cambio sale a prisa de la habitación para arreglarse

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Treize continuaba en el departamento de Wufei, después del primer beso que se habían dado junto a la puerta, algunos más habían surgido entre ambos, sin embargo, sintiéndose aún inseguro, Wufei lo había detenido y ahora estaban en la sala frente a una gran tensión, Treize no tenía intención de irse y Wufei no encontraba la forma de hacerlo marcharse

¿Seguro que no quieres algo? – pregunta Wufei seriamente desde la cocina mientras se servía su sexta copa, Treize gira su cabeza hacia el chico y sonríe lascivamente

A ti – responde de forma sensual, el acompañante se sonroja completamente y retira la mirada de su jefe mientras gruñe

Hablo en serio – reprocha molesto

Yo también – responde divertido

¿Sabes? Deberías mejor irte – dice sin tacto, no había querido ser así hasta entonces pero ya no soportaba la presencia de Treize en su casa

¿Cómo? Así nada más? Nada de sexo? – pregunta decepcionado, enseguida Wufei lo mira con el rostro completamente rojo

¡No digas tonterías! – responde apenado y molesto, por su expresión, Treize suelta una sonora carcajada molestando aún más a Wufei

No te apenes – dice con ternura poniéndose de pie

Hablé en serio cuando pedí que te fueras – comenta desviando su mirada y bebiendo después de su copa

Ah, ya veo – contesta con tristeza, pero sabiendo que no podía pedir demasiado de momento, muestra una sonrisa y se acerca hasta donde se encuentra Wufei, una pequeña barra los separaba

Entonces me voy – estira su mano hacia el chico y la coloca sobre su mejilla, Wufei lo mira fijamente a los ojos

Gracias – dice secamente, Treize vuelve a sonreír y baja la mano de la mejilla de Wufei, le da enseguida la espalda y camina hacia la puerta, el acompañante lo mira fijamente y aprieta con fuerza la copa en su mano, Treize llega hasta la puerta y la abre, pero antes de hacerlo completamente, Wufei llega hasta él y le sujeta un brazo con ambas manos, sorprendido Treize voltea hacia él

Pero... – antes de poder terminar, Wufei jala su brazo hacia abajo y lo hace agacharse un poco, entonces aprovecha para darle un beso rápido en los labios, aún agachado Treize lo mira extrañado

Quédate – dice rápidamente, Treize no puede creer lo que escucha pero sonríe contento

¿Me quedo a dormir? – pregunta un poco más específico, apenado Wufei agacha su cabeza y la mueve afirmativamente, eso pone a Treize aún más contento así que abraza con fuerza a Wufei y éste le corresponde. Resultaba difícil creer que se estuviera comportando así con Treize pero debía admitir que le gustaba mucho, aunque tenía miedo de que pudiera despertar en él otra clase de sentimientos, aún así gracias al alcohol de esa noche no pensaba mucho en ello

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de haberse terminado de arreglar, Relena baja a prisa hacia la sala para esperar a Heero, puntual como siempre, su amigo toca el timbre y ella se pone de pie rápidamente para abrirle, mostrando como siempre una gran sonrisa al verlo

Heero – saluda enérgicamente, pero como si nada Heero la observa serio

Vamos por un trago – dice fríamente, ella se desconcierta un poco pero no le toma mucha importancia, después de todo saldría con Heero

Sí, vamos – responde feliz, estira su mano hacia el porta llaves y toma las de su auto, cierra la puerta y sin avisar a su hermano se marcha con su amigo. No tardan mucho en llegar a un Bar al que Relena solía frecuentar con sus amigas

¿Qué van a ordenar? – pregunta la mesera cuando ambos se sientan en una mesa para dos

Un whiskey doble – dice Heero mirando por algunos momentos a la mesera quien se intimida con su mirada volteando enseguida con la chica

Una piña colada por favor – dice Relena sonriendo, la mesera se marcha enseguida

Estas extraño ¿qué te pasó? – pregunta por fin mirando con interés a su amigo

Hoy estuve con Duo – confiesa a su amiga, a quien no le hace gracia saberlo

Fuimos al Hotel y por fin después de 2 años lo hice mío – con la segunda confesión, Relena siente como si su mundo se cayera sobre ella, aún así muestra a su amigo una sonrisa

Entonces te aceptó al fin? – pregunta con mucho interés

No... dijo que solo amaba el sexo vacío y el dinero – aunque sus palabras sonaran frías, solo de recordar que Duo le haya dicho aquellas, le resultaba sumamente doloroso, a Relena le agrada que Duo haya dicho eso

Bueno, tal vez... – en ese momento regresa la mesera, deja ambos pedidos y se marcha tras un agradecimiento por parte de Relena

Tal vez lo dijo por decir – comenta la chica con una sonrisa, Heero se inquieta un poco al oírlo aunque le agrada el hecho de que fuera verdad, agarra su vaso y le da un trago largo

¿Y por qué lo diría? – pregunta serio

Pues eso sí no sé – responde ella desinteresadamente tomando también de su bebida

No entiendo su forma de actuar, me dijo que si me recordaba –

¿En serio? Pero antes dijo que no –

Ahora me dijo lo contrario, y además de que también aquella vez fue por dinero – al oír aquella mentira, Relena deja enseguida el vaso sobre la mesa y mira sorprendida a su amigo

¿De verdad? Que cruel – dice como si le molestara pero en realidad estaba feliz

Lo sé – responde resignado volviendo a dar un gran trago al vaso, terminándose así todo el contenido, Relena observa el vaso vacío y sonríe

Despacio, nadie te lo va a quitar – girando su cabeza hacia la mesera, le hace una seña con la mano y enseguida la chica se acerca

Otro igual para él – la mesera se retira al oír la petición y Relena mira hacia su amigo

No te pongas triste, tal vez no sea cierto – le dice amablemente poniendo la mano sobre la mesa y acercándola a la mano de Heero

¿Qué motivo podría tener? – pregunta observando a su amiga y quitando la mano de la mesa para colocarla sobre su pierna

No lo sé, tal vez así lo dejas en paz – contesta intentando parecer lógica

No tiene sentido, si me dice que ama el sexo y el dinero ¿para qué alejarme? Después de todo soy un cliente y pago por compañía – contesta intrigado dejando muda a su amiga, poco después regresa la mesera y deja la orden sobre la mesa, Heero agarra el vaso y bebe un trago normal

Entonces solo está jugando contigo, así es esa gente – comenta despectivamente, enseguida Heero la mira detenidamente y de forma fría, no le agradaba ese comentario

¿Cómo es? – pregunta molesto, ella se sorprende por aquella mirada y se pone un poco nerviosa, bebe de su vaso e inquieta mira a Heero

Pues... solo está jugando contigo, así es – contesta como si nada

No pienso dejar las cosas así, estoy conciente de que me ha mentido y de que tal vez esté jugando conmigo pero aún así no pienso dejarlo – dice con determinación, bebiendo después de su vaso

¿Aunque no le intereses? – de forma maliciosa, Relena mira a su amigo y sonríe levemente

¿Qué dices? – pregunta confundido

Sí, ¿luchar por él aunque no le intereses? Es decir ¿por qué hay que luchar si tú no eres nada para él? No le encuentro sentido – responde firmemente dejando callado por completo a su amigo quien apretaba con fuerza el vaso mientras observaba la mesa

¿No le intereso? – susurra confundido, Relena alcanza a oírlo

Yo no lo afirmé, pero eso parece demostrarte ¿no? – concluye triunfante mientras bebe un poco, Heero levanta la cabeza y la mira fijamente

Me niego a creerlo – contesta con decisión, Relena se sorprende de que a pesar de sus palabras, su amigo continuara confiando en Duo, tal vez debía de actuar un poco más violenta si quería ganarse a su amigo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquella noche había sido horrible para los acompañantes, tanto Duo como Quatre habían fracasado con sus clientes, y por si fuera poco, tras haber regresado a la casa de citas, solo habían tenido clientes decepcionantes. Por fortuna su turno estaba por concluir

Mi vida apesta – dice Duo mientras agachado, mantenía su frente sobre la mesa

¿Bromeas? Es un paraíso comparada con la mía – responde Quatre. Como si oyera un comentario absurdo, Duo levanta la cabeza y mira a su amigo

No inventes, tienes una gran familia y un tipo apuesto que no se ve para nada pobre te ama ¿en que apesta? – pregunta enojado, Quatre se cruza de brazos también molesto

Y a ti también te ama un sujeto muy guapo pero como eres tonto le haces caso a una loca – contesta alzando un poco la voz

Sabes que no es cierto, no me ama y va a casarse – dice con tristeza, Quatre suspira

Lo de la familia no te discuto porque es cierto, pero lo de Heero sabes bien mi punto de vista – se defiende, ahora con amabilidad

Mejor ni hables de eso porque tu necedad te separa del hombre que amas –

Mira quien lo dice – ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos mostrándose enojados, Catherine que los había estado viendo de lejos se acerca a ellos, llegando segundos después

¿Qué pasa aquí? Están peleando? – pregunta sonriendo divertida, ambos se veían muy monos con esa cara de enojados

No, es solo que mi amigo es un tonto – responde Quatre, indignado Duo lo mira

¿Por qué? – cuestiona la pelirroja

Porque el muy idiota le hace caso a una loca que lo quiere separar del hombre que ama –

¿Ah si? Es cierto eso Duo? – pregunta volteando a ver a Shinigami

No, el caso aquí es que el estúpido del rubio frente a mí no quiere dejar su trabajo de prostituto para ir con el hombre que ama y que a su vez lo ama – se defiende duramente, su amigo se ofende sobremanera por el adjetivo que Duo había usado

¿Yo soy el prostituto? No te muerdas la lengua amigo – dice enojado, nuevamente ambos se miran duramente a los ojos mientras que Catherine estaba a punto de reír

Chicos ¿por qué no se deciden a ser felices? – Quatre y Duo miran fijamente a Catherine

Explícate – dice Duo

Ustedes aman a estos chicos ¿Trowa y Heero no? – tanto Duo como Quatre se ponen pálidos, no sabían que la recepcionista estuviera tan enterada

No me miren así, yo sé con quienes se van y con quienes no, me entero de más de lo que creen, así que no me engañan, los aman ¿verdad? – ambos afirman moviendo la cabeza

¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Dejen éste trabajo y listo muchachos – propone a la ligera mostrándose alegre, de todos modos el lugar sería clausurado

Con lo que gano mantengo a mi familia – dice Quatre

Y yo dono al orfanato donde me crié – secunda Duo, ambos mirando a la chica

Ya lo sé ¿pero ustedes que? No piensan en su futuro? –

Pues si pero, no a costa de mi familia – responde el rubio

Ni a costa de esos pequeñines que están solitos, después de todo también recibí mucha ayuda cuando era niño – contesta Duo, la recepcionista suspira y después sonríe

Admirable chicos, son admirables pero ¿y su felicidad? Dónde queda? – pregunta enojada

Por eso nuestra vida apesta – expresa con tristeza Duo, el rubio mueve la cabeza varias veces para afirmar

De verdad que los dos son unos idiotas – sin ganas de pelear mejor se retira a su lugar, estaba decepcionada porque creía que tal vez ambos le hicieran caso

No había pensado lo del orfanato – dice Quatre

Sí, tal vez por eso sea mejor dejar las cosas como están, si Heero va a casarse con la vieja esa o no, yo debo seguir ayudando a la casa hogar – contesta Duo sonriendo a su amigo

¿Entiendes mi posición? Me sentí muy feliz porque dijo que me ama, pero siento remordimiento y sé que él no dejará que continúe trabajado aquí – secunda Quatre también sonriendo, después ambos suspiran resignados

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Habiendo hablado lo que tenía que hablar, Heero decide que salgan del Bar, al día siguiente habría que trabajar y no podía darse el lujo de llegar cansado, Relena se ofrece a llevarlo a su Hotel, su amigo se veía un poco cansado y además el alcohol encima no pasaba desapercibido aunque Heero no estaba ebrio, aún así la chica lo acompaña a su habitación, al llegar a ella, Relena cierra la puerta y entra, mientras su amigo se sienta en la cama

No era necesario que entraras – dice seriamente mientras se quita los zapatos

Ya me voy, no te preocupes – contesta sonriendo mientras curiosea la habitación con la mirada

Se nota que aquí duerme un hombre – comenta divertida cuando ve la habitación desarreglada, pero Heero ignora el comentario

La del aseo viene cuando quiere, éste Hotel es una basura – dice molesto, prefería el Hotel de sus recuerdos de hace 2 años

Pero significa mucho para ti ¿no? –

Bastante – Heero termina de quitarse los zapatos y se desabrocha dos botones de su camisa, la chica lo mira fijamente frunciendo las cejas, no soportaba que su amigo amara a Duo

A veces no te entiendo – Heero voltea hacia su amiga cuando habla, Relena lo observaba fijamente mientras camina hacia él

¿De qué hablas? – pregunta confundido

Siempre creí que eras partidario del estoicismo, pero frente a alguien tan insignificante olvidas tu dogma y te conviertes en éste ser patético ¿por qué Heero? – sin entender a su amiga, Heero la observa fijamente enarcando una ceja

No te entiendo –

Teniendo a alguien que te ama frente a ti ¿por qué seguir a quien te desprecia? Actúas ridículamente cuando se trata de él – completamente confundido Heero mira incrédulo como su amiga estaba tan cerca de él, de pie frente a su cuerpo

Relena – murmura inquieto al sentir las manos de la chica sobre sus mejillas

Te amo Heero – confiesa serenamente, incrédulo a más no poder, Heero se queda completamente quieto ante la actitud de su amiga

¿Qué dices? –

Lo que oíste, siempre te he amado, desde la Universidad –

No es cierto –

Lo es, yo iba a decírtelo, pero ese día precisamente me confesaste que eras homosexual, no sabes cuanto me dolió – Heero abre los ojos ampliamente por la sorpresa, aquella chica a quien consideraba prácticamente su hermana, siempre había estado enamorada de él y ahora se lo confesaba, estaba confundido

Pero es que... – para callarlo, Relena coloca dos dedos sobre sus labios mientras lo mira fijamente con ternura

Elígeme a mí – quitando la mano de su mejilla y los dedos de sus labios, Relena coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Heero y agachándose un poco, coloca sus labios en los de su amigo, aún más él abre los ojos quedándose helado. La misma Relena se aparta al no sentir respuesta y lo mira a los ojos

¿No me quieres? – pregunta con tristeza

No así – responde por fin desviando su mirada, agarra las manos de la chica sobre sus hombros y la aparta

Inténtalo – con tal de no darse por vencida, Relena sonríe y dudándolo por algunos segundos, agarra su blusa de la parte inferior y la sube lentamente hasta sacarla tirándola al suelo, Heero observa su pecho casi al descubierto y levanta la mirada hacia sus ojos

No hagas esto por favor – le resultaba muy incómoda la situación y no sabía que decir para no lastimar a su amiga, en cambio Relena estaba más que decidida a seducirlo

Déjamelo a mí – convencida de que funcionaría, vuelve a colocar sus manos en los hombros de Heero y sube su rodilla a la cama colocándola entre sus piernas

Soy capaz de hacerte feliz, dame una oportunidad – suplica mientras cierra los ojos y acerca su rostro al de Heero para besarlo, pero él gira su cabeza y los labios de la chica chocan contra su pómulo, coloca sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la empuja suavemente, abre los ojos y lo mira preocupada, nuevamente gira su cabeza para mirarla

No puedo, no siento nada ¿entiendes? – poco a poco Relena quita las manos de los hombros de Heero y lo mira fijamente, mientras las manos de él continuaban en su cintura

Gracias por amarme, pero no te amo, tampoco te deseo – lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo no le agradaba oírlo, pero guarda silencio quitando la rodilla de la entrepierna de Heero

¿Lo entiendes? – sin decir nada, solo mueve la cabeza para afirmar, Heero se pone de pie y sin soltarle la cintura continúa mirándola, observando como sus lágrimas estaban a punto de rodar por sus mejillas

Vete a casa – quita las manos de la cintura de Relena y se agacha para juntar la blusa en el suelo, la coloca sobre las manos de la chica y le da un beso en la mejilla. Enseguida ella se pone la prenda y sale con rapidez de la habitación sin despedirse siquiera, cuando la puerta se cierra Heero suspira incrédulo

Que extraño – murmura mientras asimila la situación. Mientras tanto Relena comienza a llorar cuando camina por los pasillos del Hotel, sale de éste y entra a su automóvil manejando distraídamente, no podía creer tanta humillación y no podía dejar de llorar

Que tonta me siento – se reprocha con molestia, era de madrugada y no había autos por esas calles, así que la luz roja de los semáforos le importa poco, lo único que quería era llegar pronto a casa y a tan solo un par de cuadras antes de llegar, por pasarse una luz roja, un auto que venía en dirección contraria le da un golpe por el costado derecho arrastrando su vehículo un par de metros

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando su celular comienza a sonar, despertándose por aquel ruido, Heero estira su mano hacia el aparato para contestar, antes de hacerlo lee en la pantalla que se trataba de su jefe, con fastidio responde

¿Qué quiere? – pregunta de mala gana

Relena no vino a dormir ¿esta contigo? – rápidamente Heero se sienta en la cama y despierta por completo

No, se fue más o menos a las 2 – contesta preocupado, Milliardo se queda callado unos momentos

Dejó en casa sus credenciales y el auto tiene los papeles de otra ciudad ¿y si le pasó algo? – pregunta completamente inquieto, Heero solo suspira

No pienses eso, dame unos momentos y te veo en la oficina al rato – dice tranquilo, seguro que Relena estaba bien

Sí, gracias – dice secamente y después cuelga, Heero se baja de la cama para vestirse y ayudar a su jefe a encontrar a la chica

Continuará...

Hola, gracias por esperar, sé que el capítulo no es una maravilla pero siento que avanzó aunque sea un poco jejeje, lo siento, quisiera terminar pronto pero no quiero hacer menos a los demás personajes, sé que solo sería Heero y Duo pero es que me gustaron las historias secundarias ¿o no se notó un poco de protagónico en Treize y Wufei para éste capítulo? No quise alargar las escenas de estos dos pero a fin de cuentas decidí que sí, de éste modo más adelante no les daría mucha importancia, como si la problemática de ellos ya estuviera resuelta, aunque claro, no lo está del todo. Por otra parte me habría gustado sacar a Trowa, pero por alguna razón no alcancé a meterlo en el capítulo, así que se los debo. Por lo de Relena, no me pidan que la mate, pero si necesitaba su accidente jejeje, solo para aplacarla un poco. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta luego


	13. Desiciones

Vidas Cruzadas 

por Noriko Ukai

Gundam Wing: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Capítulo 13

- Decisiones -

"Pensamientos de Heero"

Diálogos –

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Heero llega a la oficina de su jefe, el cual lo estaba esperando impaciente, se había adelantado en llamar a un par de Hospitales, pero por las señas que había dado, en ninguno parecía estar su hermana. Abre la puerta sin llamar antes, Milliardo voltea hacia aquella dirección y por primera vez le daba gusto ver a su empleado

¿Tienes noticias? – pregunta con notorio interés el chico estoico, su jefe mueve la cabeza pesimistamente y se sienta cansado, suspirando preocupado

Llamé a distintos Hospitales y en la Policía me dijeron que tienen que pasar más de 24 horas para declararse desaparecida – responde desanimado, pasando después sus manos por los largos cabellos

¿Qué más se supone que puedo hacer? – voltea hacia su empleado, mirándolo directo a los ojos, Heero se queda pensativo

¿Tiene celular? –

Se le descompuso y no volvió a comprarse otro –

Ya veo – después de un molesto instante de silencio, Heero se acerca a la puerta y mira a Milliardo

Aparecerá – al salir de la oficina cierra la puerta y se encamina hacia fuera de las instalaciones, dejando a su jefe solo y preocupado. Pero el también pondría su granito de arena y buscaría a su amiga por su cuenta

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de terminar su turno de trabajo, Duo y Quatre habían bebido un par de copas más y se habían ido de juerga por las calles de la ciudad, quedándose dormidos en un vil callejón, no muy lejos de un vago que les había regalado de su periódico para dormir. Los amigos habían decidido festejar sus fracasos de vida, pensando que siempre es mejor reír que llorar, por eso se habían burlado de sí mismos. Lamentablemente esa mañana la situación era otra, ahora tenían dolor de cabeza y un desagradable sabor de boca, seguramente producto del alcohol y el vomito

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta confundido Duo, sin ser capaz de abrir sus ojos, mientras se rasca la cabeza y mueve los hombros, estaban adoloridos

No sé, pero tengo frío – responde Quatre tratando de taparse con el periódico a su lado, pero apenas le tapaba una pequeña porción

Que horror, me siento terrible y tengo sed, y hambre, y frío – se queja Duo, logrando abrir los ojos y darse cuenta con horror que estaban en la calle, no muy lejos de un vago que se notaba no se había bañado en años. Pero más horroroso y desquiciante es cuando escucha a su amigo reír a carcajadas, voltea a verlo enojado, mirando como reía, acostado en el suelo, tapándose con el periódico y con los ojos cerrados

¡Lo que faltaba, que te volvieras loco! – exclama enojado, volviéndose después a rascar la cabeza. Quatre abre sus ojos y logra sentarse, sin quitarse de encima el periódico

No te enojes, mira el lado bueno, anoche nos divertimos, sacamos frustraciones e hicimos vida social – comenta entre risas, señalando al vago cuando finaliza su exposición, arrancando en Duo también una risa. Aquello si que era caer bajo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esa mañana había llegado particularmente de mal humor, él que siempre se había caracterizado como un hombre sereno y amable, siempre serio, pero nunca como en aquella ocasión, incluso su hermana caminaba a su lado, mirándolo de reojo sin emitir comentario alguno, las miradas de los demás empleados recaían en él y decenas de murmullos se escuchaban, pero a él poco le importaban, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las cuales pensar

Que curiosos ¿verdad hermano? – pregunta Catherine a Trowa cuando entran a la oficina de éste último. La chica lo miraba fijamente en espera de una respuesta

¿No tienes trabajo que hacer? – pregunta molesto, desahogándose un poco el nudo de la corbata, se sentía falto de aire

Es obvio que no estas de buen humor ¿cierto? – preocupada lo miraba detenidamente, observando en su faz que efectivamente no estaba de buen humor. Trowa le corresponde la mirada y con fastidio se deja caer sobre la silla, sin cuidar su espalda siempre erguida

Estoy ansioso por cerrar ese lugar y aún no tengo el permiso – responde con notoria molestia y excesivo desagrado, porque estaba seguro que su único obstáculo para estar con Quatre era aquel maldito lugar de citas

Cierto ¿y qué piensas hacer? –

Esperar –

No suena mal, pero es desquiciante, y por lo que veo, eso es algo que aún no sabes manejar bien ¿o me equivoco? – la suspicacia de su mirada lo hace molestar aún más de lo que ya estaba

En serio ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer? – sin prestar más atención a la chica, le da la espalda girando la silla. Catherine se evita reír y solo alcanza a sonreír, el amor era otra de las cosas que a Trowa le resultaba difícil manejar

El amor, el amor, el amor – se retira jocosamente, canturreando divertida. Nunca antes a Trowa le había parecido tan conveniente que su hermana se alejara de él

Esperar... suena difícil – mirando de reojo uno de los cajones de su escritorio, después lo abre y saca de él una hoja la cual mira detenidamente, era el contrato de Quatre en la casa de citas, aún no se había atrevido a romperlo, aún sabiendo que con aquel de prueba, su amor podía ir también a prisión

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El calor de las sábanas era reconfortante, pero el Sol en todo su esplendor se sentía sobre su mejilla, obligándolo a despertarse, muy a su pesar, ya que estaba muy tranquilo durmiendo, se abrazaba gustoso a su almohada, algo dura pero igual de cálida, además olía muy bien, haciéndolo sentirse relajado, sin duda no quería levantarse, nunca antes había estado tan tranquilo, como si pudiera olvidarse del mundo que lo rodeaba

Buenos días – saliendo de su ensueño por reconocer tan sensual voz, abre de lleno los ojos, sorprendido al darse cuenta con horror, que su cálida almohada no era precisamente la que pensaba, sino el pecho sin camisa de Treize. Todo su cuerpo se tiñe de rojo al verlo ahí, acostado junto a él, sonriendo ampliamente

¿Qué demonios...? – aturdido se separa enseguida de su jefe y se pone de pie fuera de la cama, Treize continuaba sonriendo

¿Dormiste bien? – el tono pícaro lo hace sonrojar aún más y por instinto mira hacia abajo de su cuerpo, por fortuna tenía ropa encima, después voltea hacia la cama y ve con alegría que Treize también tenía ropa cuando él mismo levanta un poco la sábana para sacarlo de dudas

Descuida, lo estoy guardando para otra ocasión – sin vergüenza alguna se levanta de la cama y hace un par de flexiones, se estira un poco y después sale sin pena ni gloria de la habitación, Wufei lo había seguido con la mirada, con el rostro completamente rojo y cara de incertidumbre, ya que supuestamente debía sentirse molesto, pero el sentimiento que en ese momento le embargaba poco se parecía a aquel

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por más que se había dado a la tarea de buscar a Relena, no había podido lograr su cometido, estaba preocupado, pero se mostraba muy tranquilo, y de hecho en cierta medida lo estaba. Por el momento buscaba en las estaciones de policía de las zonas aledañas tanto al domicilio de los hermanos como al del Hotel donde se hospedaba. Aún le faltaba uno en el cual buscar, éste se encontraba a un par de metros de la casa de Milliardo, por lo que suponía, el rubio no había ido hacia allá, ya que había notado que éste no se veía del todo dispuesto por la preocupación

Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – pregunta el hombre a la entrada, vestía un traje color azul marino

Tengo una amiga que desapareció, vive por aquí –

¿Cuándo desapareció? –

Hoy en la madrugada –

¿Y por qué cree que está desaparecida? – pregunta con burla, situación que a Heero no le agrada en absoluto

No sé, o tal vez le sucedió algo – contesta escondiendo su enojo

Ya veo, espera aquí – el hombre entra a la pequeña estación y Heero lo observa conversar con alguien que también vestía el mismo uniforme, mostrando interés el hombre se levanta de su silla y sale a donde se encuentra Heero

¿Cómo es su amiga? –

De mi estatura, joven, delgada, tez clara, ojos de color verde, cabello castaño claro a media espalda –

¡Ah! Entonces puede ser ella – enseguida Heero se muestra interesado

¿De qué habla? – cuestiona molesto y un poco desesperado

Hoy en la madrugada chocaron dos autos, en uno de ellos manejaba una jovencita, ambos conductores se veían bien, espere aquí y le doy la dirección del Hospital que les asignaron – el hombre se marcha nuevamente hacia el interior y Heero lo espera paciente, por lo menos ya sabía que le había sucedido

Aquí tiene –

Gracias – enseguida arrebata el papel al hombre y se marcha apresurado. Ahora solo faltaba verificar que efectivamente fuera Relena y cuando estuviera seguro de ello y de que se encontraba con bien, entonces llamaría a Milliardo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de haber llegado al departamento de Duo, ya que era el más cercano de los dos, ambos chicos habían tomado un baño y ahora preparaban café, por sus caras se notaba que no habían pasado muy buena noche, durmiendo en el suelo de un callejón

Bueno, al menos ya sabemos lo que es dormir en la calle – comenta Quatre mientras sirve dos tazas de café

Cierto, me siento afortunado ¿sabes? – responde solemnemente haciendo reír a su amigo, que al finalizar de servir el café, entrega el suyo al trenzado

Es verdad... por cierto ¿qué piensas hacer? –

¿De qué? –

¿Cómo de qué? Con Heero ¿cómo te vas a deshacer de él? –

Eso sonó a que lo quiero matar –

Hablo en serio, ya que tomaste la decisión de no intentar estar con él, ¿qué vas hacer? – la pregunta de Quatre era exactamente la que se hacía Duo, porque no imaginaba aún que podía hacer para quitárselo de encima

No estoy seguro, él es necio, muy necio –

Si, en eso se parecen – comenta con una amplia sonrisa, pero de Duo recibe una mirada de disgusto

Bueno no... ¿entonces? – pregunta con interés, tal vez podía idear algo para quitarse a Trowa de encima él también

Creo que sé como – contesta con malicia, sonriendo ladinamente, de nuevo Quatre siente que su amigo no está del todo cuerdo. Y aunque había insistido, Duo no le había querido decir cual era su plan

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegar al Hospital, Heero pregunta por su amiga, afortunadamente en la madrugada no habían tenido muchos ingresos, y ningún otro paciente correspondía a la descripción dada por el chico estoico, así que les es fácil determinar que se trata de la misma persona. La enfermera encargada lleva a Heero a la habitación múltiple donde se encontraba la chica, dormía tranquilamente, no se veía muy lastimada, salvo la pierna enyesada, el collarín y unos pocos raspones, estaba bien

Gracias –

Con permiso – la enfermera se retira y deja a Heero solo con la chica, sus ojos azul cobalto estaban fijos en ella y después lleva su mano hacia su frente, retirando unos pocos cabellos

Tonta – no quería pensar en que su actual estado era por su culpa, pero no podía evitarlo, la había rechazado y ella había salido muy lastimada de la habitación de Hotel, seguro que su accidente se debía a ello, pero aunque así fuera, no era su culpa no quererla como ella a él, porque solo la veía como a su amiga

Tal vez tengas razón, y Duo no vale la pena... ahora sé que existe alguien que me ama de verdad – por primera vez en su vida estaba considerando estar al lado de la chica, tal vez solo era cosa del momento, al verla ahí tan vulnerable y porque se sentía culpable, pero cabía la posibilidad que hiciera caso a las palabras de su amiga, dejar de pensar en Duo y considerar ser pareja de Relena, aunque amara al primero y no tuviera siquiera un sentimiento de atracción por la segunda

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de despedirse en la puerta, Quatre se marcha a su departamento, necesitaba dormir para estar relajado en la noche. Por su parte Duo se queda en la sala, sentado en uno de los sillones y perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban ocupados en Heero, solo de acordarse del chico hace algunas noches, cuando había sido de él nuevamente después de dos largos años, se sonrojaba solo de acordarse de sus besos y sus caricias, de la entrega de ambos, difícil le resultaba creer que con todo lo sucedido al final de cuentas Heero iba a casarse con aquella señorita, pero más que difícil, le resultaba doloroso creerlo, saberlo, aunque su amigo Quatre estuviera en desacuerdo con ello

Solo me queda continuar con mi vida ¿pero de qué manera? – aunque intentara pensar en otra cosa, sabía que estaba casi eternamente encadenado a ser un acompañante, por lo menos hasta que su herramienta de trabajo fuera lo suficientemente redituable para seguir ejerciendo como tal. Por más que pensara no iba a llegar a otra conclusión, por eso decide dejar de pensar en ello e ir a dormir

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegar también a la cocina, Treize se encontraba preparando el desayuno, olía muy bien, lo cual hace pensar a Wufei que por lo menos aquel hombre tenía un talento oculto

Siéntate – dice feliz Treize, agarrando dos platos y sirviendo después lo que preparaba, se acerca a la mesa y coloca ambos platos, Wufei lo miraba de reojo sin prestar mayor atención y se sienta frente a uno de los platos, Treize vuelve con dos tazas de café y las reparte, sentándose también

Buen provecho – contento comienza a comer, se veía que disfrutaba del desayuno, lo cual hace pensar a Wufei que efectivamente lo que ha preparado tiene excelente sabor, más su sorpresa es grande cuando al probar un poco, su rostro por completo se tiñe de morado y evita vomitar, estaba asquerosamente malo, aunque su jefe se veía muy gustoso comiendo

No tengo hambre – bebiendo de su café evita mirar a Treize que come hasta dejar limpio el plato, quita el suyo a su empleado y también lo come

Debes comer –

No gracias –

Esta bien, te lo pierdes – contento termina de comer, en todo el tiempo su rostro se veía relajado y feliz, eso incomodaba a Wufei, pero no hacía comentarios. Pasados un par de minutos en que ambos están en silencio y terminan sus cafés

¿Salimos ésta noche? – sonrojado y confundido por la pregunta, los ojos negros se posan fijamente sobre los azules

¿De qué hablas? Voy a trabajar – dice con molestia. En todo el tiempo desde que se habían despertado, Treize no había abandonado su sonrisa, hasta que oye a Wufei decir semejantes palabras

Ya no quiero que trabajes ahí – sentencia con firmeza, cruzándose de brazos, a Wufei aquello no le agrada en absoluto, mostrando también su cara de pocos amigos

A mi nadie me dice que hacer – contesta enojado, poniéndose de pie

No quiero que nadie te toque – explica tratando de calmarse, pero la sonrisa irónica del chino no le ayudaba a lograrlo

¿Qué dices? No creerás que porque anoche nos besamos ya somos amantes ¿o sí? Nuestra situación no ha cambiado – sus palabras altaneras hacen estallar a Treize, él que pensaba ya tenía en sus manos al chino, ahora éste le venía prácticamente a decir que lo sucedido entre ambos no había significado nada para él

¡Eres...! –

En mi departamento no me vienes a gritar, así que vete, tu presencia es molesta – sin importarle que reacción puede tener su jefe, Wufei se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda, Treize se muestra enfurecido y sale de prisa, olvidando incluso que no tenía puesta su camisa, azotando la puerta al cerrarla. Wufei suspira y separa sus brazos

¿Qué me sucede? – no sabía si estaba preocupado por haberle hablado así a Treize o porque comenzaba a sentir algo por él, solo sabía que la noche anterior, había sido inolvidable para él, pero eso jamás lo admitiría delante de nadie

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El estaba a su lado cuando ella abre los ojos, sorprendiéndose y también alegrándose, pero cuando intenta sentarse siente dolor por todo su cuerpo, Heero se apura en ayudarla a acostarse de nuevo y le acomoda la almohada

¿Cómo te sientes? –

¿Qué me pasó? –

Chocaste en el auto cuando saliste del Hotel – recordando todo, Relena se lleva una mano al cuello y se toca el collarín

Lo recuerdo –

Pero estas bien – se mostraba tranquilo como siempre, aunque en el fondo se sentía contento de verla con bien. Después el silencio se apodera de ambos, hasta que Relena recuerda lo sucedido en la madrugada y se sonroja, mirando tímidamente a su amigo

Oye Heero, lo que te dije... –

Hablamos después – sintiéndose también incómodo, decide guardar aquel tema para otra ocasión, volviéndose ambos a quedar en silencio

Llamaré a Milliardo – sin muchas ganas de escuchar la voz de su odioso jefe, Heero saca su celular y se aparta de Relena. La chica miraba fijamente a su amigo, feliz de verlo ahí, y aunque le dolía todo su cuerpo, se sentía increíblemente bien, tan solo por saber que el chico estoico se preocupaba por ella

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, Trowa no había podido ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera el asunto de la casa de citas, aunque atendía otros asuntos, su mente rondaba una y otra vez en ese tema, esperaba con ansias la orden de clausura del lugar, salvaría solo a Quatre y también a Duo por petición de su hermana y dejaría que los demás se hundieran en la cárcel, con una pena menor, pero al menos eso ayudaría a que su jefe lo dejara en paz, porque a él solo le importaba sacar al rubio de ese lugar, poco le importaba si seguía abierto o no, él solo cumplía órdenes y de paso se beneficiaba de ellas

Enseguida te traigo los documentos – dice una chica mientras camina apurada hacia la puerta de la oficina, había notado en su compañero un estado de ánimo poco usual en él, por lo que veía se encontraba ante un caso difícil. Pocos después regresa con algunas carpetas y las deja sobre el escritorio de Trowa, aunque éste ni quiera le da las gracias, después se marcha dejándolo solo

¿Puedo pasar? – se oye la voz de Catherine tras la puerta, nunca antes había pedido permiso para entrar a la oficina de su hermano, pero por como lo había visto en la mañana no quería arriesgarse a oír un grito de su parte

Pasa – responde sin ganas, comenzando a revisar los documentos que recientemente su compañera le había enviado

¿Qué quieres? –

¿Sigues molesto? –

Catherine, solo quiero ocupar mi mente en el trabajo ¿es mucho pedir? – dice mostrándose un poco exasperado, sin mirar a su hermana y revolviendo los documentos en busca de algo interesante

Es que me preocupas, es todo – su voz sonaba intranquila, pero ni siquiera por eso su hermano le presta mayor atención

No te preocupes, cuando todo termine entonces... – la chica mira a Trowa curiosa al ver la cara de confusión de su hermano mientras fijaba su vista en una hoja

¿Esto qué? Pertenece a la sección de narcóticos, no es mi área – sin importarle nada, rompe la hoja en dos, Catherine muestra una mirada de horror al ver lo que ha hecho

¡Tritón! No tenías porque romperla, solo llévala al lugar donde corresponde – reprende molesta

No tengo tiempo – se excusa al tiempo que tira los pedazos de papel en el cesto de basura junto a su escritorio

Es en la oficina frente a ésta – contesta con desgano, cuando su hermano se ponía así no valía la pena discutir con él

¿Me dejas solo? –

Esta bien, me voy – molesta se levanta de la silla donde se había sentado y camina hacia la puerta

Y Catherine... – Trowa llama a su hermana haciendo que se detenga al abrir la puerta, la chica voltea hacia él, y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, los ojos verdes la miran

No me llames Tritón ¿de acuerdo? Llámame Trowa – dice secamente, viendo después nuevamente los papeles, dejando a la chica con la boca abierta, ahora su hermano ya no quería ser llamado por su verdadero nombre, prefería aquel con el que había engañado a Quatre. La chica no tiene más remedio que callar y marcharse

Solo hay basura – continúa removiendo los papeles, todos se veían muy aburridos, aunque eran casos importantes que estaban a su cargo. Ya estaba harto de revisarlos y estaba a punto de terminar de hacerlo cuando uno llama su atención, lo separa del resto y al terminar de leerlo se muestra asombrado y casi a punto de sonreír

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegar la noche, como siempre, Lady Une llega de mal humor, regañando a todos sus empleados por la más mínima falta cometida, su enojo se debía en gran parte a la pérdida de los contratos firmados por sus acompañantes, pero además de ello, al llegar se había percatado que ninguno de sus más grandes creadores de ingresos se encontraba, Duo, Quatre y Wufei no habían llegado, y eso la pone aún más tensa, descargando su furia contra Catherine, quien era la única que prácticamente aguantaba a la mujer

¡No entiendo como es posible! Últimamente esos tres andan como locos, mezclando sus problemas personales y peleándose, y rechazando clientes, debería rebajarles el sueldo, o hacerlos trabajar en la mañana, o quizás reducir costos y hacerlos también empleados de limpieza, o podría obligarlos a trabajar en orgías y cobrar por triplicado – la desquiciada mujer daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su oficina y la recepcionista la escuchaba atenta, aguantándose las ganas de reír, su jefa solía ser muy ocurrente y siempre renegaba de sus empleados, en especial de los tres referidos, pero sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, ella los apreciaba

¿Por qué no intenta calmarse? – propone con cautela Catherine, ya que no quería recibir su porción de regaño. Lady voltea hacia ella con mirada furiosa

¿No deberías tú estar en tu lugar de trabajo? – pregunta enojada, y Catherine ríe nerviosa

Es que la vi alterada y por eso vine – se excusa

Pues no pierdas el tiempo escuchándome, vete a tu lugar – contesta firmemente, señalando la puerta a la chica

Esta bien, esta bien – ese día no había tenido mucha suerte, pues no solo su hermano la había prácticamente echado de su oficina, ahora su jefa hacía lo mismo

Por cierto, gracias, eres buena amiga – como no estaba en su naturaleza decir tales cosas, su voz había sido poco perceptible y no había dado la cara a su empleada, pero aquellas palabras habían sido del alcance de Catherine, sintiéndose sorprendida y a la vez triste, ya que Lady al igual que otros más, terminaría en la cárcel

De nada – sonriendo sale de la oficina y se dirige a su puesto, donde ya estaban tres clientes esperando

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de que Heero se había comunicado con Milliardo, éste enseguida se había dirigido al Hospital, sintiéndose contento de que su hermana estuviera con bien. Gracias a que sus lesiones no habían sido graves, Relena sale ese mismo día y regresa a su casa, durante la tarde Heero se había quedado acompañándola y poco antes de que comenzara a oscurecer, se había marchado, dejando ese trabajo al hermano. Con más paciencia que el chico estoico, el rubio se había encargado de atender a su hermana y de acompañarla, hasta ese momento no habían hablado de lo ocurrido en la habitación de Hotel donde se hospedaba Heero

¿Seguro que no se retraza el trabajo? – pregunta preocupada, pues tanto su hermano como su amigo habían perdido tiempo al estar con ella

No te preocupes, lo que se retrace se recupera y ya – su respuesta tranquiliza a la chica y sonríe, si su hermano decía eso entonces ella le creía

¿Y lo otro? – inquiere dudosa, no sabía como tratar aquel tema, porque sabía que era sucio y manipulador, pero siempre que se proponía las cosas, trataba de llevarlas a cabo al precio que fuera

¿Qué es lo otro? – pregunta confundido, pero sin que ella necesite explicárselo, él mismo se da cuenta de que habla y su rostro cambia por completo

¡Ah! Te refieres a eso... a decir verdad no he hecho nada más, primero necesitas recuperarte y después pensamos en algo – responde congruente, pero enseguida Relena muestra disgusto

No podemos dejar que pase más tiempo, aprovecha ahora que estoy en cama –

¿En qué sentido? –

¿Cómo en cual? en mi estado puedes pedirle a Heero que me cuide, le inventas que tienes algo que hacer en las noches y entonces aprovechas para ir a ese lugar – explica fluidamente, como si las ideas hubiesen estado en su mente durante horas, su hermano estaba sorprendido, no tenía idea de que su hermana se estuviera tomando tan en serio el plan que ambos habían trazado

Tienes razón, así Duo será solo mío –

Claro, y Heero mío – ahora más que antes se sentía más segura de que su plan podía resultar y poco a poco el remordimiento se desvanecía, tal vez aquel pequeño accidente había sido conveniente después de todo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Con lo sucedido con Relena, el chico estoico no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en Duo, y realmente se alegraba de ello, estaba muy decepcionado del chico, pues había resultado ser alguien frío y superficial, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan desilusionado, y más aún después de haberlo pensado durante dos años, contando los días en que volviera a verlo, esperanzado en que al encontrarlo, las cosas iban a resultar bien y ellos terminarían juntos, pero ahora eso se iba acabando poco a poco, y tal vez aceptando a Relena a su lado, lograría algún día sacar a Duo de su mente y de su corazón, aunque sabía que resultaría difícil, se había propuesto lograrlo. Aunque por el momento lo único que quería era dormir, olvidarse de todo por lo menos en el tiempo que perdía toda conciencia

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El primero de los tres en llegar es Quatre, con una cara que ni siquiera él mismo podía cargar, con dolor de cabeza y cuerpo, y es que no estaba acostumbrado a las borracheras como las que la noche anterior se había puesto junto a su amigo Duo, aunque debía admitir que en cierta medida había sido benéfica y que algún provecho podía sacar. Lamentablemente para él, Lady con su olfato casi canino, percibe al instante que uno de sus mejores acompañantes ha hecho por fin acto de presencia, por lo que enseguida llama al teléfono de la recepcionista y le pide que informe a Quatre que quiere verlo, a lo que la chica acata enseguida, levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a la habitual mesa donde los amigos se sentaban. Quatre estaba prácticamente acostado en el sillón

Que cara traes – comenta divertida, el rubio alza su mirada y sonrojándose un poco se levanta por completo, sentándose correctamente

¿Qué pasó? Vino un cliente? – pregunta preocupado, mirando a varios lados, buscando a algún cliente

No, peor, Lady te llama – la cara que pone Quatre ante tales palabras, nada tenía que pedirle a la que ya traía al sentirse fatigado y dolorido

Ni hablar, deséame suerte – sin ánimos se levanta del asiento, caminando lentamente con flojera hacia la oficina de su jefa

Suerte cuñado – divertida regresa a su puesto, casi a punto de sentarse, Duo llega al lugar de citas, se veía agitado

Buenas noches – saluda al llegar al puesto de Catherine, la chica sonríe maliciosa

Te espera el matadero – comenta con maldad, casi a punto de reír, pero Duo no comprende a que se refiere hasta que la chica señala la oficina de su jefa, haciendo que Shinigami casi se ponga morado

Dios me ampare – dice con resignación, preparándose para una buena sesión de regaños, gritos e insultos por parte de Lady. Entonces se dirige hacia la oficina, dejando camino libre para que la recepcionista ría, disfrutaba mucho aquellos momentos, y lamentaba que pronto estos terminarían

Como bien lo habían previsto Quatre y Duo, su jefa les grita una sarta de profanaciones e injurias. Su sermón, claramente alargado, había abarcado todas las faltas en que la mujer podía decir habían caído ambos empleados, y ellos simplemente podían oírla, agachar ligeramente la cabeza y estar de acuerdo en lo que les dijera. Pasada una hora, por fin Lady da un respiro y guarda silencio, sin quitar la mirada fría de ambos chicos, que se encontraban expectantes, esperando a que la mujer les pudiera decir que podían marcharse, o quizás despedirlos, no estaban seguros

¿Algo que decir a su favor? – tanto Duo como Quatre se quedan callados, dedicándose una mirada de reojo, ya que ninguno se atrevía a hablar primero

¿Nada? De acuerdo, después no reclamen ¿y el otro inútil? – nuevamente ambos se quedan sin contestar, no tenían ni idea de que había pasado con su amigo, ya que desde la noche anterior no lo habían visto

No tienen remedio, si vuelven a llegar tarde les rebajaré sus comisiones – sentencia firmemente, dejando preocupados a ambos muchachos que seguían sin hablar, no iban a reclamar nada, ya que estaban de acuerdo con Lady en que habían cometido varias faltas

Pueden retirarse, trabajen duro – los amigos sienten un respiro al oír tan ansiadas palabras y se dan media vuelta para marcharse

Espera Quatre, tu puedes irte Duo – el rubio mira a su amigo y éste ligeramente se encoge de hombros, marchándose enseguida

¿Qué sucede? –

Últimamente, has recibido mucho la visita de un solo cliente ¿es cierto? – la sangre de Quatre se baja hasta sus pies al sentirse descubierto, enseguida se pone nervioso

Es que... –

Esta prohibido – la mirada fría de Lady hace entender al chico que habla muy enserio, pero aunque no se lo dijera, él estaba muy enterado de ello

No es lo que piensas – se excusa con una falsa sonrisa, pero aquella hace tranquilizar a Lady Une

Bien, con eso tengo, creo en ti, puedes irte – dice con voz más suave, pero aún mostrándose rígida como siempre

Sí – sintiéndose cabizbajo sale de la oficina, pero tratando de aparentar un mínimo de normalidad. En su paso se encuentra con Treize, que no se veía mucho mejor que él, solo cruzan miradas y apenas si se saludan

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Wufei era mostrarse como un cobarde, aún cuando muchas veces actuaba como uno, pero en aquella ocasión decide hacer frente a sus problemas y va a trabajar como siempre, llegando tarde, pero muy seguro de su decisión. Al verlo entrar al lugar, Catherine se pone contenta y él por costumbre se acerca a la chica para saludarla, sonriéndole de forma coqueta

Los muertos reviven, que gusto verte – expresa la recepcionista con picardía, cerrándole un ojo al acompañante

También me da gusto verte – saluda de igual forma, mostrándose coqueto, pero a la vez algo intranquilo, echando miradas casuales a los alrededores. La chica percibe ese movimiento y sonríe

Si tu objetivo es Treize, él está en la oficina – explica Catherine, captando enseguida la total atención de Wufei, que no puede evitar un molesto sonrojo

No, yo no... este... ¿y los otros? – pregunta disimuladamente, evitando la mirada fija de la chica, la cual estaba muy divertida con la situación

Donde siempre – contesta simple

Gracias – sonriendo para aparentar, da la espalda a la chica y se dirige al lugar de siempre, donde sus amigos conversaban tranquilamente. Al verlo, ambos se asombran

Vaya, te creíamos muerto – comenta sinuoso Duo, con intención de hacer enojar a su amigo, pero éste se veía distraído y sin prestar mucha atención al comentario, toma asiento al lado de Quatre

¿Alguna novedad? – pregunta a sus amigos, Duo y Quatre se miran mutuamente

¿Cuenta si decimos que ya nos resignamos? – inquiere el rubio, logrando captar la atención de su amigo, haciéndolo olvidar a Treize de momento

No entiendo –

Si, decidimos renunciar a Heero y Trowa – contesta Duo, mostrando una cara de horrible pesadez ante la sola idea. Los ojos de Wufei se abren ampliamente ante tal acontecimiento, le parecía increíble, y aunque ese par no le agradaba mucho, sabía lo que significaba para sus amigos y realmente no podía sentirse del todo feliz

Ya veo, lo siento – la respuesta del chino distaba mucho de ser precisamente la que esperaban, pero más que sorprendidos estaban preocupados, Wufei parecía como estar en las nubes o algo parecido

Estás muy raro – comenta Quatre

Bastante – le secunda Duo, pero Wufei no parecía querer hablar al respecto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El resto de la noche los acompañantes no la habían pasado tan mal, los tres habían tenido clientes, muy diversos. Como casi siempre, las mujeres buscaban a Wufei y él las recibía, a los hombres por el contrario los rechazaba, algo característico de él. Por su parte Quatre había recibido un par de hombres, la gran mayoría de edad que sobrepasaba los cuarenta, y no había rechazado a nadie, ni siquiera a uno que le había propuesto irse a un Hotel, el rubio estaba poniendo todo de su parte por cumplir su promesa de olvidar a su cliente. Y en cuanto a Duo, esa noche no había recibido tantas visitas como era su costumbre, tal vez esa noche sus demás compañeros habían tenido más suerte que él, pero no le importaba, estaba trabajando y eso le ayudaba a distraerse, porque si quería dejar de pensar en Heero, debía de pensar en otras cosas. En esos momentos atendía a un hombre no mayor de cuarenta que por lo menos se veía con algo de decencia, platicaba a Duo cosas que a él no le parecían nada interesantes, pero fingía estar interesado, riendo algunas veces, cuando creía que la naturaleza del comentario así lo ameritaba, aún así le pareciera algo tonto

Te juro que nunca más volví a comerlo – cuenta divertido, sin dejar de mirar las finas facciones del trenzado, más cuando el chico sonreía

Es usted muy ocurrente – comenta con una amplia sonrisa tonta, intentando mostrarse elocuente y agachando ligeramente la mirada

Y tu realmente hermoso – dice casi susurrando, acariciando con su dedo índice una de sus mejillas, Duo voltea hacia él un poco serio, por alguna extraña razón, la voz de aquel hombre le había parecido similar a la de Heero

¿Lo crees? – pregunta en el mismo tono, fijando su mirada por breves momentos en los labios entreabiertos de su cliente, subiendo después su vista a sus ojos, ambos rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca al igual que sus cuerpos, lo cual es fácilmente aprovechable por él para robarle a Shinigami un beso, pero aunque él no tiene problemas para responderlo, es incapaz de cerrar sus ojos, observando el rostro apacible de su cliente, que parecía estar disfrutando enormemente de aquel beso

Completamente – habiéndose separado de sus labios, responde a la pregunta anterior, mirando esos hermosos ojos violetas, y Duo le sonríe como parte de su actuación

Tienes unos labios suaves ¿te lo han dicho? – dice seductoramente, acariciando con su dedo pulgar los labios que antes acariciaba con los suyos

No – contesta sintiéndose incómodo, aquel hombre comenzaba a resultarle extraño

Lástima – su comentario le resulta al trenzado un tanto ambiguo por lo que pide explicación

¿A qué se refiere? – pregunta desconfiado, sin mostrarse molesto

Que para los de tu clase solo les sirvan para eso – responde satíricamente, de forma desdeñosa y mostrando una horrible sonrisa burlona, Duo se aparta un poco sin retirar su vista de él

¿Eso? – pregunta confundido

Ya sabes – volviendo a sonreírle, le coloca una mano en la cabeza, empujándolo levemente hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano se baja el cierre del pantalón, rápidamente Duo se deshace del agarre y levanta su mirada hacia su cliente, su rostro había adquirido una tonalidad roja. Habiéndose quedado sin palabras, no le queda más remedio que sentirse una basura

Anda ¿no vas hacerlo? – sin saber que hacer, los ojos de Duo se quedan perdidos en los ojos mordaces de aquel sujeto, quien nuevamente coloca su mano sobre la cabeza del acompañante, volviendo hacer el movimiento anterior, pero ésta vez el trenzado no pone ninguna resistencia, y ni siquiera sabía porque atendería al llamado de un sujeto tan despreciable, tal vez por el momento que atravesaba en su vida, porque nunca antes había hecho algo que lo rebajara de tal manera. Y aunque él lo tratara de forma despreciativa, cumplía con su función, ayudándose no solo de aquellos alabados, sino también de su mano, cualquier cosa con tal de terminar pronto con ello

Buen chico – al encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos, se atreve a levantar su mano y acariciar los labios de Duo nuevamente con su pulgar, los ojos violetas se cristalizaban, pero continuaba guardando silencio

Sigue así – sonriendo lascivamente, sube nuevamente su cierre y dando un suspiro saca su cartera y después un par de billetes, dejándolos sobre la mesa, guiñe un ojo al acompañante y se pone de pie, marchándose después

¿Qué me pasa? – reaccionando por fin, se restriega con fuerza la mano en los labios, completamente molesto, nunca antes se había humillado de esa forma, como vil sexo servidor dispuesto a cualquier cosa por dinero, y más que sentirse triste estaba enojado, por eso se contiene en derramar lágrima alguna, pues no valían la pena, incluso agarra el dinero y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, aún cuando sentía la imperante necesidad de romper los billetes en cachitos, ya era hora de que comenzara a resignarse en que aquel era su modo de vivir en años posteriores

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuará...

Ya he vuelto, cuanto tiempo sin leerlos jeje, pero aquí estoy, ya casi en las últimas, y no porque me vaya a morir, sino porque estoy por concluir esta historia, que si quieren que les sea sincera, no veía cuando iba a suceder eso, pero ahora ya se, y espero que no se me pase de cuatro capítulos, y se me hace mucho XD, pero en fin, espero que me tengan paciencia y también espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque algo... bueno, éste, fanáticas de Duo, no me odien, no es personal, lo juro, y tampoco las de Heero, ya ven que a veces los personajes se atontan, así que si hay casorio con la Relela, no se me vayan a infartar jajaja. Pero bueno, les agradezco que sigan leyendo a pesar de lo perezoso que ha estado esto, dejen sus comentarios, son bien recibidos, cuídense mucho, adiós!


	14. La verdad

**Vidas Cruzadas**

por Noriko Ukai

Gundam Wing: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Capítulo 14

- La verdad -

"Pensamientos de Heero"

Diálogos –

Al igual que Duo, ahora Wufei no tenía ningún cliente, nuevamente los dos estaban en el sillón acostumbrado, el trenzado estaba más serio de lo normal, producto de lo sucedido con su anterior cliente, pero el chino tenía sus propios problemas, por eso no se había percatado, ambos estaban en silencio, cada uno con una copa de tinto

Parece que Quatre tardará en volver – dijo Duo, mirando de reojo a su amigo mientras bebía un sorbo, pero de su parte solo escuchó un sonido vacío, el cual solo le afirmó que realmente su mente estaba en otra parte

Wufei – llamó a su amigo sin mirarlo, fijando su vista al frente

Nh – responde de nuevo seco, volteando ligeramente su cabeza hacia él, extrañándose de la expresión distante de su amigo

¿Has pensado en el futuro? – su pregunta lo saco de sus cabales, le parecía sumamente extraño que Shinigami preguntara algo así

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – cuestionó con interés por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche, Duo solo sonrío sarcásticamente y bebió un poco de su copa

Muchas veces siento que no podré salir del hoyo, y me preguntó donde estaré en 10 años ¿es esto lo único a lo que puedo aspirar? – su expresión melancólica casi podría decir que se esforzaba por no llorar, su amigo estaba muy sorprendido, jamás Duo hacia esa clase de comentarios, y por primera vez, no supo que decir

No me hagas caso – bebió un sorbo largo, terminando el líquido que llenaba la copa, volteó hacia el chino y le sonrió

Tomaré un poco de aire fresco – se levantó del asiento y estiró los músculos

Duo – volteó hacia Wufei, observando que éste mantenía la cabeza agachada, y le llamó la atención verlo así

A veces lo pienso, pero es como si la respuesta estuviera ahí, pero no soy capaz de alcanzarla – a Duo también le sorprendió que su amigo dijera algo así, pero aunque la respuesta no había sido clara, sintió como si hubiera escuchado la que esperaba. Solo sonrió y avanzó un poco

Gracias – caminó hacia la recepción y avisó a Catherine que saldría un poco y después por fin salió, sintiendo el aire sobre su rostro y como si un pequeño peso se le hubiera quitado de encima

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Duró afuera solamente quince minutos, esa noche amenazaba con lluvia y el aire era frío, y aunque había pocos clientes, ya no deseaba estar afuera, por eso se encaminó a volver

Duo – oyó a unos cuantos metros la voz de su amigo Quatre, entonces volteó hacia él, sorprendiéndose al ver que sangraba de la nariz y la sujetaba con su mano, enseguida se acercó a él

¿Qué te pasó? – preocupado intentó encontrar respuesta, pero el rubio se quedó callado por unos momentos, animándose a contestar poco después

El sujeto con el que me fui me golpeó – no lo pudo evitar y sintió coraje, aunque sabía que aquel era un riesgo que ellos como acompañantes corrían, no podía soportar la idea de que le sucediera a su amigo

Maldito ¿por qué lo hizo? – cuestiona enojado, separando la mano de Quatre de su nariz para verla, no sangraba mucho y parecía estar en su lugar

Todo iba bien, tuvimos sexo y me pagó... pero cuando iba a irme dijo que quería un servicio especial, pero me negué... resistí y me pegó, entonces corrí – se escuchaba agitado, tal vez producto del nerviosismo que sentía o por haber corrido hasta ahí

Entremos, para que te limpies – Quatre asintió y Duo sacó de su bolsa del pantalón un pañuelo y lo colocó sobre la nariz, el rubio lo agarró y caminaron hacia el local. Al entrar enseguida Catherine se puso de pie, acercándose al acompañante

¿Estas bien? Que pasó? – estaba preocupada, pero ninguno le contestó, entraron directamente a la oficina de Lady, la recepcionista se apresuró a ir con Wufei e informarle, rápidamente él reaccionó, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la oficina. Cuando entró sin siquiera llamar, vio a su jefe limpiando la nariz de su amigo y a Lady rabiando enojada, Wufei se acercó a Quatre, mirándolo fijamente

¿Quién te hizo eso? – al igual que Duo, el chino estaba muy molesto, en el tiempo que ellos llevaban trabajando ahí, nunca les había pasado algo así

Solo te pegó ¿verdad? – más preocupado aún miró a su amigo de pies a cabeza, no se veía lastimado de alguna otra parte y su ropa estaba en buenas condiciones, Quatre sonrió

Si, solo fue eso – se sintió aliviado de saberlo, pero aún así le dolía ver a su amigo lastimado, también Duo se sentía así, en cambio Treize estaba indignado y Lady demasiado molesta

¿Te duele mucho? – pregunta Treize al terminar de limpiar la sangre seca, alejándose un poco de Quatre

No, no mucho – responde con más tranquilidad, el susto se le había pasado

Esto no puede repetirse – dice Lady, captando la atención de los presentes

¿Qué sugieres? – pregunta Treize a su prima, esperando que diga algo sobre ya no permitir esa clase de trabajo extra

Que alguien les acompañe hasta el Motel o lugar donde vaya a llevarse a cabo y espere afuera – responde convencida, pero los cuatro presentes la miran con recelo

¿Por qué me miran así? – pregunta confundida, frunciendo el ceño

Olvídalo, ya pensaremos en algo – Treize tenía claro cual era la solución, ya no permitir esa clase de trabajo, y lo decía por conveniencia propia, así Wufei ya no tendría sexo con nadie por dinero. Pero por lo pronto era mejor dejar las cosas así

Bueno, bueno, regresen a sus lugares, tu puedes irte a casa Quatre – dice Lady, sentándose frente a su escritorio, ya se veía relajada, pero seguía molesta, ya que consideraba honorable su casa de citas

No se va solo, lo acompaño – comenta Wufei, estirando su mano hacia su amigo, y el rubio no lo piensa dos veces en tomarla y ponerse de pie, soltándolo después

Como sea, pero vuelves – indica Lady, no podía permitirse tener menos ingresos

Si, si – los tres amigos salieron de la oficina, Catherine se les acercó enseguida y entonces le explicaron, pronto la chica pensó en llamarle a su hermano, pero sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, Trowa llegaría hasta ahí hecho una furia, sobre todo considerando su humor de la mañana

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquella madrugada terminado su turno, Duo les da alcance a sus amigos en el departamento de Quatre, aún estaban despiertos, bebiendo café y conversando trivialidades, Wufei trataba de distraer a su amigo para que se olvidara de lo sucedido, creyendo que había tenido éxito, pero más que nunca, el rubio pensaba en Trowa y su declaración, si tan solo se decidiera a ser feliz y lo aceptara, jamás habría tenido que pasar por algo así. Al llamado del timbre atendió Wufei, y directamente Duo entró acercándose a Quatre y levantándole el mentón observó la nariz, solo se veía un poco inflamada, se sentía aliviado por ello, pero aún estaba molesto

Por fortuna no pasó a más – comenta Duo, sirviéndose también una taza de café

Es cierto – secunda Wufei, pero Quatre estaba callado, sosteniendo su taza con ambas manos y con la mirada fija en el contenido

¿Seguro que estás bien? – pregunta Duo, mirando preocupado a Quatre, pero parecía que éste no lo había escuchado

¿Quatre? – volvió a preguntar

¿Qué decías? – despabilando por fin, volteó hacia Duo y le sonrió, pero de forma extraña, falsa, poco después comenzó a llorar, agachando la cabeza, Wufei y Duo se miraron a los ojos y ambos se acercaron a él, el chino al frente de cuclillas y Duo sentado a su lado

¿Por qué lloras? – pregunta Duo, mirándolo de perfil y con la mano sobre su hombro

Yo lo amo ¿sabes? – responde sollozando, sin intentar dejar de hacerlo

¿A Trowa? – cuestiona el trenzado, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de él, Wufei solo frunció el ceño, quitándole la taza de sus manos

Y no sabes lo que deseo estar a su lado, dejar éste horrible trabajo e irme con él – ya con sus manos libres se tallaba los ojos, Duo no supo que decirle, solo le miraba

Entonces vete, sé feliz con él – sorprendidos, ambos acompañantes miraron a su amigo, sabían de antemano que a él no le agradaba Trowa, el rubio dejó de sollozar y aspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por debajo de la nariz

¿Qué dices? –

Si de verdad lo amas, y si acaso él te corresponde, entonces deja todo atrás, duele ver que algo así te haya pasado – mientras señalaba su nariz, Quatre sonrió un poco, deseando que todo fuera tan fácil como decirlo, pero debía pensar en su familia

Gracias – Wufei se pone de pie y el rubio vuelve a tallarse los ojos, Duo se queda callado unos momentos, pero después decide también intervenir, poniéndose de pie y cruzando los brazos, mirando a su amigo también de frente, al lado de Wufei

Es verdad, tienes la obligación y el deber moral de irte con él – explica decididamente, dejando a su amigo casi boquiabierto y como pocas veces, Wufei estaba de acuerdo con él, movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Quatre se turnaba en mirar a ambos

Pero... – no sabía que decir

No tienes que pasar por algo así, es cuestión de que dejes los prejuicios – comenta Duo, mostrándole a su amigo una sonrisa amable

Pero mi familia... –

No importan – se apresura a decir el trenzado, causándole una gran confusión

¿A que te refieres? –

Tus hermanas se aprovechan, pueden buscar trabajo, no les vas a mantener toda la vida sus caprichos, se malacostumbraron a una vida de lujos, y a tu padre no le des tanto dinero, búscate otro trabajo – la naturaleza amable del carácter de Quatre, le impedía en alguna forma razonar adecuadamente. Ante el comentario de su amigo se quedó callado por unos momentos

Tal vez tengas razón – dice por fin, volteando a verlo

¿Tal vez? No amigo mío, tengo razón – aclaró enseguida, haciéndolo sonreír

Estoy de acuerdo con él, deja de ser un acompañante y vete con el hombre que amas –

Gracias muchachos – se sentía tan conmovido que quería volver a llorar, ésta vez de felicidad al ver que tenía muy buenos amigos

Creo que Lady se pondrá como loca – comenta Quatre, y los tres sintieron escalofríos solo de imaginarlo, después rieron, desapareciendo toda tensión, después de todo el que un cliente golpeara a Quatre había resultado en un beneficio para el rubio

¿Y que hay de ustedes? – pregunta Quatre, preocupado ahora en sus amigos

Por mí no hay problema, me pagan lindas mujeres porque las acompañe y para mí es un placer – contesta Wufei con arrogancia, y sus amigos que ya esperaban una respuesta así, solo sonrieron

¿Y tú? – conociendo su situación, Quatre le mira de forma inquieta

Seguir – responde indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros

¿Qué pasó con el tal Heero? – pregunta Wufei, que no sabía muy bien como estaba el asunto de Shinigami y su cliente

No estas completamente enterado ¿cierto? – el chino volteó hacia Quatre y éste le sonrió tímidamente

Aún no tengo sueño – responde interesado, quería escuchar la situación actual de la relación cliente-acompañante que Duo llevaba con Heero

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, Catherine llega a su oficina en la comisaría, sus compañeros del turno anterior estaban ya saliendo y pocos de ese turno ya habían llegado, entre ellos su hermano, que siempre tenía la mala costumbre de ser en exceso puntual, entonces decide visitarlo, pero no le diría lo de Quatre, sabía que podía tener una reacción estrambótica. Catherine entra en la oficina de Trowa sin llamar antes, su hermano estaba leyendo un informe y al verla entrar le sonríe, causando sorpresa en la chica, su hermano no era un amargado, pero tampoco alguien que gustara de sonreír solo por el gusto de hacerlo, debía tener un motivo realmente importante

¿Me equivoque de oficina? Porque tú no eres mi hermano ¿Qué hiciste con él? – mientras entraba a la oficina cerraba la puerta, Trowa deja de leer y se pone de pie, agarra del escritorio una carpeta y la entrega a la chica, Catherine mira escéptica a su hermano unos momentos y después fija su mirada en el documento dentro del fólder, lee unas cuantas líneas y abriendo los ojos ampliamente mira de nuevo a Trowa

Esto es... –

La orden de clausura de ese lugar y la orden de detención de los dueños y acompañantes – termina Trowa por su hermana, la chica no sabía si sentirse contenta o triste, solo cierra la carpeta y le sonríe a su hermano

Felicidades hermano – devuelve la carpeta, mostrándose seria, aunque sonreía levemente, Trowa nota que no está feliz por ello y deja la carpeta en el escritorio, mirando fijamente a su hermana

Es lo correcto ¿verdad? – tampoco se sentía muy dichoso de enviar a tanta gente a la cárcel, pero estaba muy feliz de liberar a Quatre

Es por lo que he trabajado los últimos meses – concluye firmemente, convenciéndose de que efectivamente estaba haciendo lo correcto

Si, es tu deber, aunque no sea justo –

¿A qué te refieres? –

A que das una oportunidad a alguien solo porque te enamoraste de él, y es un beneficio propio – explica la chica, encogiéndose de hombros, Trowa analiza sus palabras unos momentos, y estaba de acuerdo, pero justo o no, es lo que haría

Recuerda que también estoy salvando a alguien en tu beneficio – responde Trowa, clavando su mirada en la de su hermana, Catherine sonríe de modo sarcástico

Te equivocas – aunque no entendía a que se refería su hermana, Trowa solo la mira confundido, y sin preguntar nada la deja ir, volviendo a sentarse atrás de su escritorio

Es lo correcto, estoy seguro – vuelve a agarrar la carpeta y lee de nuevo las órdenes, sintiéndose aliviado, sería cuestión de tres días para que estuviera en el lugar de citas para cerrarlo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Más temprano de lo normal, Heero llega a la empresa del hermano de su amiga, quería salir antes de su hora y visitar a la chica, seguía sintiéndose responsable y sentía que lo menos que podía hacer era estar al pendiente de ella

¿Puedo pasar? – la voz de su jefe tras la puerta lo desconcentra y voltea a verla, sin mucho ánimo le dice que pase, Milliardo entra y sin cerrar la puerta se acerca al escritorio, traía un paquete envuelto en papel regalo, Heero mira el objeto y después a su jefe, enarcando después una ceja

Es para ti, gracias por tu ayuda – dice Milliardo solemnemente, no se sentía muy bien siendo amable, pero su hermana había insistido en que se mostrara así con él si quería que después le hiciera el favor de cuidarla a ella mientras él le hacía una visita a Duo

Hubiera preferido un aumento – responde secamente, mirando con fastidio a Milliardo, y a él su comentario no le había agradado en absoluto

De eso hablaremos luego – contesta también con fastidio y un poco de enojo, ambos se miran a los ojos por unos momentos, sintiéndose un aire incómodo entre los dos

Bueno ¿irás a ver a mi hermana hoy? – pregunta mostrando desinterés, pero realmente deseaba que Heero respondiera que sí

Terminando mi turno – responde serio

¿Y podría pedirte un favor? – por parte de Heero se escucha un pequeño gruñido, pero sin decir nada continúa mirando a su jefe en espera de que le dijera dicho favor, Milliardo se aclara la garganta suavemente y sonríe un poco

Es que necesito hacer algo importante en la noche ¿Podrías cuidarla? – antes de responder a la extraña y amable petición del rubio, Heero lo mira con desconfianza unos momentos y tuerce la boca ligeramente

Si, pero lo hago por ella, no por ti ¿de acuerdo? – sonriendo aliviado, Milliardo se acerca más a su empleado y estira su mano derecha hacia él, pero Heero la mira unos momentos e ignorándolo, baja su mirada al escritorio, dejando a su jefe con la mano estirada y rabiando de coraje en sus adentros

Te veo en la noche – dice en tono áspero y se da media vuelta rápidamente, saliendo después de la oficina sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, Heero nota que ya no está ahí y levanta la mirada, casi a punto de sonreír

¿Algo importante? Ya veremos – de todos los cabellos que conformaban la cabeza del chico estoico, ninguno era de tonto, por lo que no había creído en absoluto la excusa, por eso tenía pensado averiguar que era aquello importante, porque estaba casi seguro que su jefe iba a ir al lugar de citas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aún enojado por la actitud de su empleado unas horas atrás, Milliardo entra a la oficina de Heero una hora antes del término de la jornada, mirándolo fríamente, aunque la actitud de Heero hacia su jefe no era muy diferente

Ya me voy, te veo en la casa en una hora ¿de acuerdo? – se dirige hacia él tratando de parecer amable

Si – responde seco sin prestarle mucha atención, Milliardo sale de la oficina sin decir nada más, Heero lo mira marcharse despidiéndose de sus otros empleados y casi enseguida deja lo que está haciendo y se pone de pie, agarra el saco de su traje que estaba en el respaldo de la silla y se lo coloca, saliendo después de la oficina, sale de la empresa y observa como su jefe sube a su auto y se marcha, pide un taxi y le indica la dirección de la casa de los hermanos. Al llegar a su destino Heero le pide al taxista que se estacione a una cuadra de la casa

Esperaremos – indica Heero, y el taxista se limita a cualquier pregunta, mientras le pagara realmente no importaba lo que tramara

Hola hermano – saluda contenta Relena al verlo entrar en su habitación

¿Cómo sigues? –

Muy bien ¿qué dijo Heero? Cuéntame – dice la chica con una gran sonrisa

Que si, voy a arreglarme, él llega en menos de una hora ¿de acuerdo? – la chica afirma contenta, aquel era el principio de su historia con el amor de su vida. Milliardo sale de la habitación de su hermana para tomar un baño.

Mientras tanto Heero esperaba impaciente dentro del taxi, sin perder de vista la casa de los hermanos

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto es patético. Después de todo, él no vale la pena" – aunque pensara de aquella forma, Heero no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo por la situación, sabía la clase de persona que era Shinigami, pero no lo podía evitar, él lo amaba

El taxímetro sigue marcando señor – dice el taxista cuando mira su reloj y se da cuenta que han estado estacionados por más de media hora, Heero voltea y ambos se miran a través del retrovisor

¿Y qué? – contesta Heero no muy amistosamente, dejando callado al conductor, después mira su reloj y se da cuenta que solo faltan diez minutos para que se cumpliera la hora, entonces saca su teléfono celular y marca a su jefe

¿Diga? – contesta Milliardo, que se encontraba junto a su hermana sentado en la cama

Soy Heero, hay bastante tráfico y tardaré, puedes irte, Relena no se quedará sola mucho tiempo – explica Heero, no dejando muy contento a su jefe, pero si lo pensaba bien, no podía esperar a su empleado mucho tiempo, ya que podían ganarle a Duo, así que era mejor hacer caso

Esta bien, adiós – responde serio, colgando enseguida, Relena lo mira confundida

¿Qué sucede? –

Se tardará un poco ¿esta bien si me voy? –

No hay problema hermano, de verdad – dice de forma dulce, su hermano sonríe y le besa la mejilla antes de levantarse de la cama, enseguida sale de la habitación y después de la casa, sube a su auto y arranca

Sígalo – indica Heero, enseguida el taxista enciende el taxi y sigue el auto de Milliardo, pronto Heero se da cuenta que efectivamente se dirigía al lugar de citas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esa noche Quatre asiste al lugar de citas, todavía no quería decirle de su renuncia a sus jefes porque quería esperarse a ver a Trowa, le explicaría la situación y si escuchaba un sí de su parte entonces dejaría el trabajo, mientras tanto seguiría yendo. Wufei y Duo al igual que su amigo llegan temprano, por lo que ahora Lady estaba de buen humor y no les había gritado como en ocasiones pasadas. La noche era joven y aún ninguno tenía cliente, los demás acompañantes del local en su mayoría estaban ocupados, así que las cosas no iban tan mal, además después de todo ninguno de los tres quería atender a alguien, Duo sentía hastío, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la noche pasada con su desagradable cliente; Quatre quería guardarse para su cliente favorito pues ya no le importaban mucho las comisiones que pudiera estar perdiendo; y Wufei vivía en la confusión total y prefería pensar un poco, aunque luego le doliera la cabeza

Siento que estoy en un velorio – dice Duo al sentirse tan incomodo por el silencio que se había formado en la mesa

Cierto, pero pronto caerá algo – responde Quatre sonriendo, aunque realmente se sentía satisfecho sin tener que atender a un cliente

Tu no quieres eso ¿o sí? – pregunta malicioso Wufei a su amigo, haciéndolo sonrojar

No seas bobo – Quatre ríe tontamente y sus amigos se reservan cualquier comentario

De cualquier modo, es raro que nadie nos haya pedido – comenta Duo, sintiéndose un poco ofendido, sabía más o menos a que hora recibía más visitas, pero sabiéndose uno de los acompañantes más solicitados no podía evitarlo

Que horror – se escucha el comentario por parte de Wufei, que miraba hacia la puerta, Quatre lo mira a él y Duo mira hacia la entrada, sorprendiéndose del sujeto enmascarado que en más de una ocasión se había presentado en aquel lugar, después voltea Quatre también

Ese ha venido antes ¿no? Se ve que no está nada mal – comenta de forma pervertida, ganándose una mirada suspicaz por parte de sus amigos

No te emociones Quatre, ese es mío – comenta Duo, sus amigos lo miran desconfiados, el trenzado no solía hacer esa clase de comentarios, era obvio que algo traía en manos y el rubio ya imaginaba que. Shinigami levanta su mano y la agita cuando ve que Catherine se pone de pie con intención de acercarse a la mesa, con eso la chica entiende que Duo ha aceptado al cliente, Milliardo sonríe por el éxito y se acerca a la mesa, Quatre le sonreía al igual que Duo, pero en cambio Wufei lo miraba con desprecio

Buenas noches – saluda el enmascarado, sonriendo seductoramente

Hola – contesta Duo de forma alegre

Oh, pero que veo – después de volverle a sonreír a Duo, la mirada celeste se fija en el otro chico lindo que se mostraba amable con él

Eres una criatura celestial – alaba de forma tonta, haciendo que Quatre ría de forma aún más tonta, sonrojándose a la vez

Ay por favor... bueno, es cierto – responde de manera infantil, pasándose un poco de cabello tras la oreja, a excepción de Wufei los otros se ríen

Me pregunto, si tres son multitud ¿qué serían cuatro? – pregunta el cliente de forma maliciosa, mirando de reojo al tercer acompañante, Wufei gruñe y le voltea la cara, Duo lo mira fijamente mientras sonríe

Sea lo que sea, a mí no me gusta compartir – contesta de forma coqueta, bufando su grande sonrisa

¿Entonces vamos a otra mesa? – propone el enmascarado

Claro – contesta Duo, estirando su mano para que el cliente la agarre y cuando lo hace se pone de pie

Se los devuelvo luego – dice Milliardo a los otros dos, guiñándoles el ojo, Quatre le sonríe nuevamente y Wufei lo ignora

Imbécil – dice Nataku cuando se han marchado y Quatre ríe por lo bajo

No seas amargado – comenta el rubio, pero Wufei no le responde, solo mira de reojo a Duo y su cliente, se sientan en una de las mesas frente a la oficina, donde el enmascarado daba la espalda a la recepción. Catherine les había observado todo el tiempo, y no se veía muy contenta, solo esperaba que a Duo no se le ocurriera irse a un Hotel con ese sujeto

Buenas noches – la voz varonil que escucha a su costado la hace reaccionar, volteando enseguida, sintiendo que la sangre se le congela cuando ve que se trata de Heero, quien había estado afuera todo el tiempo, esperando el momento adecuado para entrar

Ho... hola – saluda nerviosa, sintiéndose intimidada bajo la mirada cobalto del cliente

¿Está disponible Shinigami? –

Este... no, él está... – la chica no puede evitar girar su mirada hacia la mesa donde estaban Shinigami y Zechs, Heero voltea también, sintiendo la sangre hervir al ver a Duo riendo con el farsante de su jefe, pero aguantándose la irritación, tan solo aprieta con fuerza uno de sus puños, mirando fijamente al trenzado

Bueno, supongo que le pasa a gente como tú – dice Duo mientras toca la nariz de su cliente con el índice derecho y le mira a los ojos

Bastante – responde en voz baja, acercándose a Duo para buscar sus labios, pero él lo evita de forma traviesa, alejándolo a un brazo de distancia de él, mirándolo coquetamente, después lo toma de la camisa y lo atrae hacia él, jugando su lengua detrás de su oído, haciendo sonreír a su cliente

Travieso – comenta Zechs con sonrisa satisfactoria, Duo también sonríe y se aleja un poco de él, pero al hacerlo mira hacia la recepción, sorprendiéndose al ver que Heero los observaba, enseguida se queda paralizado

¿Qué pasa? – al no sentir movimiento alguno, Zechs intenta voltear, pero antes de que lo haga y después de que su mirada violeta se cruzara con la cobalto, Duo vuelve a moverse y le sonríe, sujetándolo del rostro y acercándose después para darle un beso en los labios, siendo correspondido al instante, con las manos de su cliente aferradas a su cintura, Heero siente como si una estampida de caballos pasara sobre él

Maldito – sin soportarlo un instante más, Heero se da bruscamente media vuelta y sale del local, Catherine lo mira marcharse y agacha la mirada, sintiendo pena por él. Mientras que en la otra mesa, los chismosos de Wufei y Quatre miraban la misma escena, sorprendidos de lo que era capaz de hacer Duo por deshacerse de Heero. La puerta de la oficina se abre y Treize sale por ella, quedándose en shock cuando ve que el sujeto de noches pasadas estaba ahí, con alguien a quien no veía pues solo miraba la espalda del cliente y unas manos en su rostro, pero la sola idea de que fuera Wufei lo hacía rabiar, por eso se acerca de forma decidida, interrumpiendo el beso, pero dándose cuenta también de su error al ver con alegría que se trata de Duo y no de Wufei

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta molesto Duo

No, continúen – contesta Treize, alejándose de ellos, Zechs no podía dejar de sonreír pero Duo fija su mirada en la recepción, viendo con desilusión que Heero ya no está, pero sabía también que no podía estar lejos

Vamos a un Hotel – la propuesta de Duo pone a Zechs de mil colores, no esperaba que tan pronto pudiera estar sucediendo eso, se notaba que le había gustado mucho a Shinigami, pero lo que no sabía es que Duo solo lo estaba usando para deshacerse de su empleado para siempre

Claro, vamos – más que contento, Zechs se pone de pie y Duo le sigue, fingiendo una sonrisa, en cambio él muestra la más sincera de las suyas y lo sujeta de la mano, caminando ambos a recepción, siendo observados con sorpresa por Wufei, Catherine y Quatre, a diferencia de Treize, que estaba feliz de que siguiera siendo Duo y no Wufei

Trabajo extra – dice Duo cuando llega con Catherine para firmar el libro de control que Lady les obligaba a firmar cuando salían con algún cliente, pero antes de que la pluma toque el papel, la recepcionista coloca su mano sobre la de Duo, mirándolo fijamente

¿Estas seguro? – pregunta en voz baja, mirando de reojo por breves momentos al enmascarado, Shinigami le sonríe

No te preocupes ¿si? – guiñándole el ojo, mueve sutilmente su mano y la chica lo suelta, entonces firma el libro, mira a la chica y le sonríe de nuevo

Hasta pronto – dice Zechs antes de tomar a Duo del brazo, Catherine sonríe sin ganas y entonces se marchan. Al salir del local, Heero estaba de pie junto a la puerta, mirándolos fríamente, con ganas de acercarse y separarlos, pero conteniéndose solo los mira marcharse, sin que ellos se percataran de su presencia

Maldición – expresa molesto, decepcionado, y tal vez resignado, quizás lo mejor era aceptar una vida junto a su mejor amiga, aunque no la deseara en lo más mínimo y aunque su cariño hacia ella fuera completamente diferente al que ella quisiera que le tuviera. Sin más que hacer en ese lugar, mira su reloj y se percata que ya ha pasado más tiempo del previsto, entonces busca otro taxi para ir a casa de su amiga como lo había prometido en un principio.

¿Este es tu auto? – pregunta emocionado Duo cuando ve el Porsche negro convertible de su cliente

¿Te gusta? – sonríe amablemente mientras abre la puerta del copiloto

Si, es hermoso – responde asombrado, entrando después al auto, Zechs cierra la puerta y después sube él, arrancando el auto poco después de encenderlo

¿Sabes? Mi hermana estará en casa, iremos a un Hotel ¿cuál te gusta? – sorprendido de que se le tomara en cuenta de esa forma, Duo voltea hacia su cliente y sonríe

El que sea está bien, nunca me fijo – responde con desinterés, realmente cuando se iba con un cliente a algún Hotel, solo iba para hacer su trabajo y ya

Entonces será el mejor – contesta sonriente y Duo siente una extraña alegría, recordaba los momentos cuando aún salía a citas como un chico normal

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sigo sin creerlo, se fue con él – decía Wufei con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

Eso planeaba, algo quiere demostrarle a Heero, tal vez su desinterés – dice Quatre casi en la misma posición que su amigo, ambos estaban serios, con la mirada baja

Pero ese idiota tiene la culpa, debería preocuparse más por sí mismo, además es un ingenuo por creerle a esa mujer – expresa con un poco de frustración

Cierto – apoya Quatre, y por unos momentos se quedan en silencio, hasta que sienten la presencia de alguien cerca de ellos, entonces levantan la mirada, se trataba de Treize, que miraba fijamente a Wufei, él le corresponde la mirada y pronto Quatre siente el ambiente tan hostil que intenta ponerse de pie

Siéntate – dice Wufei sin dejar de mirar a Treize

¿Podemos hablar? – pide de forma tranquila, mostrando una mirada amable pero determinante, Wufei siente que se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado

Esta bien – responde dócilmente, Quatre lo mira claramente sorprendido, su amigo no parecía ser el mismo de siempre, Treize sonríe por la respuesta, suspirando levemente

Entonces me voy – dice el rubio, intentando nuevamente ponerse de pie

No, tú quédate – indica Nataku, poniéndose de pie

Vamos – Treize y Wufei se alejan de la mesa, dejando a Quatre muy sorprendido pero también confundido, además que no estaba enterado del incidente del departamento, le parecía confuso ver a Wufei con esa actitud frente a su jefe

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Su asombro era mucho mayor que con el auto, el Hotel al que lo había llevado Zechs se tapizaba en lujos, por lo que podía ver de instalaciones, tamaño, decorados e incluso los empleados, ese era uno de los mejores, sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos

¿Este está bien? – pregunta al acompañante mientras saca una tarjeta de crédito, Duo lo mira poco después y muestra una mueca de duda

Es hermoso pero no es Motel – responde un poco confundido, enseguida Zechs comienza a reír y Shinigami lo mira confundido mientras arquea una ceja

No te preocupes por eso – contesta amable

Entonces está bien – comenta también amable aunque no le había gustado que se riera. El rubio entrega la tarjeta a la chica tras la computadora y enseguida ella los registra. La habitación no era menos lujosa que el resto del Hotel, desde la iluminación de las hermosas lámparas que colgaban del techo, hasta las cortinas y alfombra le daban un toque magnífico, jamás había estado en un lugar parecido

Este Hotel está a tu altura – expresa Zechs de forma dulce, mirando atentamente el rostro asombrado de Duo, él voltea al oír el comentario y le sonríe

No, yo... – sin dejarlo terminar, Zechs estira su mano y toma el brazo del acompañante, jalándolo hacia él

No digas nada para contradecirlo, eres hermoso – acariciándole las mejillas con sus labios lo hace sentir un ligero cosquilleo, haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo pronto los cálidos labios del rubio sobre los suyos, bajando lentamente las manos hacia su cintura, posesionándose con suavidad de ella, y la lengua que acariciaba la suya buscaba tener el dominio, Duo abre levemente sus ojos, observando la fría máscara de su cliente, pero algo le decía que no quería tener sexo con él portando aquella, entonces se separa poco a poco, Zechs lo mira confundido

¿Qué sucede? –

Quiero ver tu rostro – pide de forma dulce, mirándolo a los ojos, pero Zechs se queda callado unos momentos

No puedo – responde poco después, Duo frunce el ceño levemente y se aleja un poco

Hasta el momento parecías diferente, pero eres igual a todos – sintiéndose nuevamente como solo un objeto de placer, el trenzado agacha un poco la cabeza, pero para Zechs aquello es como una ofensa

No me compares con nadie – Duo voltea nuevamente, mirando a través de su máscara, una mirada determinante que por breves momentos le recuerda a la de Heero

Me gustas mucho Shinigami... demasiado – el rostro de Duo adquiere una tonalidad roja ante el comentario, y sus ojos muestran sorpresa cuando ve con asombro que su cliente se quita lentamente la máscara, dejándola caer al suelo y mostrando su hermoso rostro, de piel pálida, facciones casi perfectas y la expresión de sus ojos mejor definida que a través de una absurda máscara, su rostro se tiñe completamente de una tonalidad carmesí, frente a él estaba un hombre hermoso por fuera, pero aunque él no lo sabía, podrido por dentro

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Atrás del local donde solían tirar la basura diaria, no era precisamente el mejor lugar para conversar, pero era donde Treize se había detenido. La luna que brillaba ese día no lograba darles alcance, pero a cambio de ello tenían buena iluminación. Treize espero unos momentos antes de comenzar a hablar y Wufei lo miraba de soslayo, no podía engañarse así mismo y decir que no estaba nervioso

¿Y bien? – preguntó por fin, deshaciéndose del silencio que se había formado, mostró indiferencia y a la vez interés, Treize lo miró y serio se acercó, agachándose ligeramente hacia el chino, quien lo miraba sin entender la actitud

Discúlpame – dijo por fin, con tono amable, arrepentido, y Wufei lo miró por un largo tiempo, incapaz de contestar

¿Por qué? – cuestionó dudoso tras largos e inquietantes segundos de silencio para Treize, quien se levantó y lo miró, sonriéndole levemente

Por intentar ser restrictivo, la verdad es que no me gusta que te toquen pero... –

No es necesario – dice Nataku, mostrando el ceño fruncido como siempre acostumbraba

No entiendo – reclama confundido

Que te disculpes, la situación no cambiará, no seremos amantes, ni siquiera me interesa ser tu amigo – expresa de forma desdeñosa, sarcástico, con duras muecas de burla que hacen sentir inquieto a Treize, pero también molesto

¿Por qué tanta arrogancia? – pregunta dolido, mirándolo a los ojos, provocándole nuevamente un sonrojo. Wufei se queda callado, con el cuerpo y el rostro rígidos

Tienes miedo ¿verdad? – a través del cristal de sus ojos encuentra la respuesta, causando en Nataku una sensación extraña, nueva, y a la vez agradable

Vete al diablo – exclama enojado, intentando dar un par de pasos después de haberle dado la espalda, pero pronto su jefe se apresura a tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo hacia él, logrando que sus pechos se encontraran, el rostro de Wufei se colorea de tonalidad roja y aunque lo intenta de forma suave, no puede evitar ser tomado por Treize, robándole un beso, un breve cosquilleo le recorre la espalda antes de apartarlo con brusquedad, mirándolo con rudeza y confusión

Basta, no... – sin darse por vencido, su jefe vuelve a callarlo sellando sus labios, recibiendo oposición de nueva cuenta, pero ésta vez se hace de mejores armas, tomando en un fuerte abrazo el delgado cuerpo, pronto Wufei se siente doblegado y deja de desistir, cerrando sus ojos y respondiendo aquel beso

Espera... – al sentir que le falta el aire lo separa, Treize mira el rostro sonrojado de su empleado y le acaricia la mejilla, mirándolo afectuosamente, en cambio Wufei desviaba su mirada, intentando apartar el cuerpo del más alto

¿Por qué insistes tanto? Si yo no te quiero – la pregunta de Wufei hiere a Treize, pero aún así sonríe irónico, ni siquiera él mismo sabía porque tenía tanto interés en Wufei, y él le preguntaba aquello

Porque puedes llegar a hacerlo, y yo te quiero ayudar – contesta casi enseguida, Wufei voltea hacia él de forma dura, clavando los ojos negros en los azules

¿Quién es el arrogante ahora? – pregunta molesto, apartándolo de él con un movimiento fuerte, estaba enojado por la respuesta anterior, cada vez que pensaba podía tener una conversación decente con su jefe, éste terminaba diciendo cosas que le desagradaban. Por eso se marcha enojado, dejando a Treize sin palabra que decir, sin ademán que hacer y mucho menos que pensar, estaba como piedra, Wufei era y seguiría siendo un misterio para él

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las manos suaves de Zechs recorrían la estrecha espalda de Shinigami, repartiendo besos en hombro y cuello, disfrutando del sabor de su piel al desnudo, sin nada que ocultar, encontrándose en la misma situación, y recibía de él delicados gemidos, envueltos en susurros que llegaban a su oído de forma dulce, y se sentía satisfecho, el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del trenzado le hacían sentir correspondido, pues su blanca piel ardía en igualdad de deseo. Con pasos lentos le guiaba hacia la amplia cama, sin perder detalle alguno de sus acciones hasta llegar a ella, contempló su rostro antes de acostarlo en la cama, sonriendo al sentirlo tan dispuesto, admiró sus ojos y le beso tiernamente en los labios, su cuerpo comenzó a descender con el suyo hasta estar completamente sobre él, donde los besos que le hizo llegar no repararon en intensidad, saboreando sus labios, después la totalidad de su rostro, cuello, pecho, abdomen, hasta tomarlo delicadamente por la boca, logrando que su cuerpo se arqueara ligeramente al frente, jadeando al instante, sin poder dejar de mirarlo darle aquel placer, hasta que lo hizo terminar, entonces subió de nuevo, y besó sus labios de forma suave, mientras bajaba sus manos, tomó sus piernas y las separó, adentrándose poco después en él, causando en un principio un poco de dolor, transmutado casi al instante en placer, le miró de nuevo a los ojos y comenzó a moverse, provocándole placenteras sensaciones, haciéndolo gemir y apretar su espalda. Duo estaba entregado al momento, reprochándose por tomar aquella actitud, Zechs era un cliente, no su amante, pero de pronto había sentido la imperante necesidad de sentirse amado, incluso protegido, y si no fuera porque la mayoría de las veces se mostraba fuerte, habría llorado en ese instante, pero alejó todo pensamiento parecido y se terminó de entregar, aquel momento había terminado, debía de admitir que había quedado más que satisfecho, Zechs se retiro y contempló el cándido rostro, sonrió y le beso en los labios, acostándose después al otro extremo de la cama, el trenzado calmó su respiración y sonrió en forma coqueta, girándose levemente hacia Zechs, besándolo en los labios

Eres bueno – alabó en forma cínica y un poco hipócrita, aquello era algo que siempre le decía a sus clientes aunque hubiesen sido malos, pero en lo particular realmente le había gustado, incluso había representado algo más que simplemente sexo por trabajo

Tu también – le respondió sincero, nuevamente Duo sonrió y volvió a acostarse, ésta vez con el pecho contra la sábana, acariciando algunos de los cabellos sueltos de Zechs sobre la cama, miraba perdidamente cualquier punto, no quería pensarlo, detestaba hacerlo, pero Heero no salía de su mente, así como él se había entregado a un cliente, seguramente él y su prometida habían vivido miles de momentos iguales, se le revolvía el estómago solo de intentar imaginarlo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durante el camino a casa de Relena, Heero no había sacado de su mente aquella terrible imagen de ver a Duo marchándose con el pesado de su jefe, y ahora que estaba con su amiga la situación no era distinta, ella hablaba mientras él mantenía sus pensamientos muy lejos de ella, dándole vueltas una y otra vez, hasta hace un poco aún tenía la ilusión del chico que le había robado el corazón dos años atrás, imaginando su reencuentro e incluso una vida a su lado, pero todo aquello se había esfumado un par de noches atrás, cuando por fin después de haberlo hecho suyo, éste le había confesado sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos, le recordaba, pero aunque se había sentido feliz por unos momentos, todo se había derrumbado al saber que aquella noche también había sido por su trabajo, y le dolía, porque ni siquiera podía comprobar lo contrario, a la mañana siguiente no recordaba mucho de aquella noche, y su cartera había amanecido con mucho menos dinero del que tenía antes de conocer a Duo, pequeña prueba de que realmente Duo había cobrado por lo sucedido

Heeeero – canturrea Relena, mirando divertida a su amigo, quien enseguida reacciona, volteando a verla, intentando mostrarse amable

¿Qué pasa? –

¿En qué estás pensando? –

Nada, sigue hablando – dice desganado, no ponía atención a lo que decía su amiga, pero por lo menos se escucharía algo más que el silencio

Ya terminé, mejor cuéntame algo tu – contesta amable, mirando con entusiasmo a su amigo, que a diferencia de ella no tenía mucho que contar. Heero se queda callado unos momentos, volviendo a pensar en la horrible imagen

¿Era muy importante lo que tenía que hacer Milliardo? – la pregunta de Heero confunde un poco a la chica, que enmudece unos instantes, sonriendo después, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible

Este.. si, pero no me dijo exactamente que – responde tranquila, mirando fijo a su amigo, tratando de estudiar en su expresión si realmente le había creído

Ya veo – ante su ambigua e indiferente respuesta, Relena no sabe si sentirse inquieta o aliviada, pero sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien

¿Estas bien? – cuestiona Relena, preocupada por su amigo, no se veía nada bien

Si – contesta cortante, enmudeciendo por algunos momentos, sus pensamientos del día anterior le acosan de nuevo, su mirada se posa sobre la chica, que en ese momento se encontraba hojeando una revista, ya que sabía que con la compañía de Heero solo tenía dos caminos, hablar hasta el cansancio o entretenerse en algo más

Relena... – llama en tono suave, captando la atención de su amiga, que le sonríe de oreja a oreja, cerrando la revista

Intentémoslo – en un principio aquella propuesta deja confusa a Relena, pero cuando él se acerca un poco más, sin lograr estar muy cerca de ella, logra comprender un poco, sonrojándose, sintiendo también pena, quizás Heero no se refería a lo que ella pensaba, pero no podía evitarlo, ese era su sueño desde sus días en la Facultad

¿De qué hablas? – pregunta seria, mirando directo a los ojos cobalto

Salgamos, como novios – responde sin dudas, mirando decidido a la chica, que enseguida se pone de mil colores, apartándose un poco por instinto, moviéndose hacia atrás en la cama, había soñado con eso durante años, sin embargo se sentía preocupada

¿No quieres? –

¡Si quiero! – manifiesta entusiasta, el corazón le latía a prisa, y no podía ocultar su grande sonrisa, aunque algo en el fondo la hacía sentir inquieta, tal vez era la culpa que le atormentaba, porque sabía que todo era gracias a su sucio plan

Bien – responde seco, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, era incapaz de fingir, no sentía ni gusto ni pena, simplemente había tomado una decisión

No sabes lo feliz que soy – expresa dichosa, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, intentaba no parecer torpe, pero el simple hecho de estar tan sonrojada como estaba la hacía verse así

Heero pero, yo sé lo que sientes – comenta poco después, apagando su sonrisa, él la mira en silencio unos momentos, se levanta ligeramente de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y se acerca a ella, sujetándola de la barbilla y dándole un beso en los labios, de la emoción Relena abre los ojos ampliamente, con el rostro hasta el tope de ardor, Heero se separa de ella casi al instante y penetra su mirada en la de ella

Ayúdame a olvidar a Duo – pide de forma tranquila, pero sintiendo el dolor de mil agujas penetrarle las entrañas, no deseaba en lo más mínimo a su amiga, pero el aprecio que le tenía estaba seguro que podía transformarse en algo más

Cuenta conmigo – apoya con otra sonrisa, mirándolo con ternura, sintiéndose feliz y desdichada al mismo tiempo, porque su amigo había sido muy claro la madrugada en que se había accidentado, no sentía nada con ella porque no le gustaban las mujeres, y tampoco la quería como ella deseaba porque amaba a Duo

Gracias – por aquella respuesta, Heero sonríe levemente, al menos tenía alguien valioso que lo apreciaba y estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mucho por él

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Junto con el agua, las manos de Zechs recorrían la totalidad de su cuerpo, disfrutando nuevamente de la exquisita piel que lo volvía loco, y Duo nuevamente se entregaba a su cliente, quien al parecer estaba muy satisfecho con sus servicios, y él a su vez se sentía bien, ahora estaba seguro que había tomado la decisión correcta, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de acompañante había sido muy selectivo con los clientes a quienes aceptaba en ese tipo de trabajo, y no cualquiera podía decir que había estado con Shinigami en un Hotel. Milliardo por su parte no podía creer que realmente estaba con Duo ahí, haciéndolo suyo, poseyendo su cuerpo, ese que había deseado desde que lo había visto por primera vez, solo esperaba que su plan tuviera los resultados esperados, así habría separado a Heero de él obteniendo la victoria.

¿Cansado? – pregunta Duo de forma coqueta, al sentir la respiración agitada de su cliente atrás de su oído cuando ha finalizado, recibiendo como respuesta besos en su cuello y caricias en el pecho

Veo que no – se contesta divertido, girándose hacia Zechs, colocándole los brazos al cuello, besándolo después en los labios

Nunca me cansaré de ti – expresa lascivo, apretando el cuerpo contra el suyo

¿Ah no? Entonces salgamos de aquí – sonriéndole divertido, baja las manos de su cuello y se gira levemente para cerrar las llaves del agua, Zechs le suelta por completo y abre la puerta, estirando su mano hacia un par de batas que colgaban de la pared, envuelve a Duo con una y se envuelve con la otra, al salir del baño el acompañante se dirige a la cama mientras que el cliente se acerca al teléfono para pedir servicio al cuarto, después de hacerlo se acerca también a la cama, mirando con intensidad a Duo

Me fascinas – expresa alucinado, acercándose a él para besarlo, pero Duo le sella los labios con su dedo índice, sonriendo pícaramente

Y aún no has visto nada – contesta provocativo, haciendo sonreír a Zechs

¿En serio? Demuéstramelo – reta con picardía, Duo acepta el reto y acercándose a Zechs le coloca sus manos en el pecho, empujándolo con fuerza para acostarlo en la cama, y con un movimiento rápido se sube sobre sus caderas, apoyando las manos en su abdomen, se muerde el labio inferior mostrando ojos llenos de deseo, y subiendo sus manos por el pecho, descubre un poco de éste, metiendo después ambas manos por debajo de la bata, acariciando a plenitud, los dos se sonríen con complicidad, pero antes de cualquier movimiento por parte de alguno, alguien llama a la puerta, tratándose del servicio a cuarto

Demonios – se queja Zechs, cuando la situación se ponía interesante les interrumpían

Ve tu – dice Duo mostrando una sonrisa infantil, bajándose enseguida de él, y su cliente no tiene más remedio que obedecer, levantándose sin ánimos, Duo ríe entretenido

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Relena se había quedado dormida no mucho después que Heero le había pedido que le ayudara a olvidar a Duo, mientras que su amigo se había quedado pensativo, a pesar de haber tomado su decisión lo seguía pensando, se sentía ruin por utilizar a su amiga como medio para olvidar a Shinigami, era lo más bajo que había hecho, pero la decisión estaba tomada, y aunque lo siguiera dudando no cambiaría de parecer, además era más que obvio que sus intenciones eran aquellas, seguramente Relena lo sabía a la perfección, al menos no le estaba mintiendo

¿Podré lograrlo? – se pregunta mientras observa a su amiga, acostada en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, observando en su rostro una amplia sonrisa, prueba de que seguramente estaría soñando algo agradable. El reloj de tocador marcaba poco más de la media noche, por lo que decide irse, seguro que Relena despertaba hasta la mañana siguiente, así que para despedirse se acerca y le besa la mejilla, alejándose enseguida, apaga la luz del cuarto antes de salir y después se marcha de la casa, pidiendo un taxi después de unos momentos, dirigiéndose a casa, iría a dormir y al día siguiente sería un nuevo despertar, estaba decidido a hacer una nueva vida lejos de los pensamientos que se dedicaban exclusivamente a Duo, pero antes de eso tenía que despedirse de él, verlo por última vez, y lo haría otra noche, porque aquella seguramente era para Milliardo, la persona que por su arrogancia y bufonería detestaba más que a cualquiera

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aunque lo desearan, sus cuerpos ya no daban para más esa noche, ahora se mantenían acostados en la cama, bebiendo la última copa, la botella en el carrito estaba por acabarse al igual que los bocadillos, el desorden y sus cuerpos bañados en sudor eran la más grande prueba de la pasión de aquella noche, habían incluso perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habían hecho

No lo puedo creer – comenta Duo mientras observa lo poco de licor que le queda en la copa, Zechs voltea hacia él y le sonríe

¿Qué cosa? –

Todo lo que ha sucedido, es extraño – responde encogiéndose de hombros, bebiendo lo último de su bebida

¿Por qué es extraño? – cuestiona curioso, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en un codo, mirando fijamente a Duo, quien deja la copa vacía junto al mueble al lado de la cama, mirando después hacia el techo

Porque generalmente el cliente me lleva al Motel, hago mi servicio, me paga, nos deseamos buena suerte y se acabó – responde melancólico y sonriendo con tristeza, el rubio lo mira fijamente, quedando ambos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que la mano de Zechs se posa sobre la mejilla de Duo, haciéndolo voltear hacia él

Quédate a mi lado – los ojos violetas se abren ampliamente, no creyendo que estuviera haciendo esa petición, no podía siquiera hablar, no tenía respuesta alguna, ahora sabía lo que había sentido Quatre, con la diferencia de que él no amaba a su cliente

Pero... –

Solo dime que sí, acéptame, yo te puedo hacer feliz, te sacaré de esto – su firmeza y convicción hacen sentir a Duo una agradable sensación, tal vez no amaba a Zechs, pero estaba convencido de que era alguien muy especial, esa noche se lo había demostrado

No puedo – responde poco después, sujetando la mano de Zechs y retirándola de su mejilla, no sin antes besarla, mirándolo con ternura

Te estoy agradecido pero no acepto –

¿Por qué? – pregunta dolido

Porque amo a alguien más y porque no puedo dejar de ganar el dinero que este trabajo me hace ganar – contesta sincero, mirándolo a los ojos, Zechs comprende la segunda situación, pero la primera le desagrada, porque estaba casi seguro que se trataba del idiota de su empleado

Si es por dinero no te preocupes, tengo el suficiente – la respuesta de su cliente arranca en un Duo una sonrisa divertida

Yo me crié en un orfanato ¿sabes? Y ayudo al mantenimiento – explica francamente

Yo me encargo de ellos – responde enseguida, porque a él el dinero le sobraba, y si con él compraba la libertad de Shinigami, entonces no dudaría en gastarlo

Es que... –

Sin excusas – interrumpe Zechs, sentándose completamente en la cama, mirando al acompañante, acercándose un poco más

Me encantas, quiero tenerte a mi lado, prometo adorarte como te mereces, hazte mi dueño, mi vida te pertenece – expresa con júbilo y pomposidad, haciendo sonrojar sobremanera a Duo, haciéndolo sentirse incrédulo en que aquella declaración fuera verdad, incluso de que Zechs fuera verdad, pues en esos momentos le parecía demasiado lindo para serlo. Sin duda se había quedado sin palabras

No tienes porque contestarme ahora ¿de acuerdo? Piénsalo, a mi lado no te faltará nada – culmina su exposición, sintiendo que ha ganado miles de puntos a su favor, la expresión de Duo le decía que lo estaba considerando

Esta bien, lo pensaré – contesta dudoso, sonriendo con timidez, y Zechs no puede ocultar su sonrisa, acercándose más en un arrebato para tomar a Duo entre sus brazos

Gracias – dice feliz, apretando más sus manos en la espalda de Duo, cuyo corazón se sentía inquieto, porque Heero no saldría de él en mucho tiempo, pero si él estaba por hacer una nueva vida junto a Relena, entonces él debía considerar también hacer lo mismo, ahora sin preocupaciones acerca del orfanato, pues Zechs estaba dispuesto a asumir su compromiso

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nunca antes Quatre había pasado una noche tan aburrida, Duo se había marchado con un cliente a un Motel, Wufei se había retirado para extrañamente conversar con su jefe, y por si fuera poco, esa noche Trowa no se había dignado a aparecer, estaba tan aburrido que intentaba hacer monitos con las servilletas, pero hasta el momento ninguno le había salido

¿Aburrido? – la voz de la recepcionista le hace voltear apenado, ocultando atrás de él la última figurilla que había intentado hacer

No, para nada – responde riendo tontamente, pero la mirada de la chica le hace entender que no la ha hecho tonta, por lo que saca su intento de figurilla y la avienta a la mesa

Esto está del asco – comenta molesto, cruzándose después de brazos

Oye Quatre... – habla Catherine, dudando un poco mientras mira al rubio, él la mira interesado, ya que era raro verla tan seria

Si, dime – contesta sonriendo amable

Tu... si alguien... – no atreviéndose a preguntar, guarda silencio apretando sus labios y moviendo después su cabeza

Olvídalo – le sonríe resignada

Puedes preguntar – anima a la chica, pero ella vuelve a mover su cabeza

No importa... ¿pero sabes? Voy a extrañar todo esto – mirando melancólicamente a su alrededor, se retira después, dejando a Quatre más confundido que antes, pero conociendo que la chica no era muy cuerda no le toma mucha importancia. No mucho después de haberse marchado Catherine, regresa Wufei a la mesa, se veía muy molesto

¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Quatre, mirando fijamente a su amigo, sabía que siempre tenía esa expresión malgeniosa, pero en ésta ocasión se veía realmente enojado

Treize es un idiota – responde gruñendo, y si no fuera porque Quatre conocía a su amigo, habría jurado que estaba apenado

¿Te hizo algo? – la pregunta de su amigo le hace recordar el beso y enseguida se sonroja por completo, agachando su cabeza hasta la mesa, Quatre miraba incrédulo la forma en que su amigo se estaba portando

Hazme un favor –

¿Sí? –

Dame un balazo – la poco común petición de su amigo deja a Quatre perplejo

Wufei ¿qué tienes? – pregunta preocupado, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo e inclinándose un poco, intentando ver su rostro tapado por los brazos

Creo que me gusta Treize – confiesa con voz poco audible, Quatre alcanza a entender, pero creyendo que se trata de un error auditivo se acerca un poco más

No te entendí –

¡Que creo que me gusta Treize! – repite molesto, levantándose y alzando la voz, logrando captar la atención de los acompañantes y clientes alrededor, Wufei mira temeroso que lo observan y se sonroja de pies a cabeza, Quatre estaba completamente sorprendido, no creyendo que por fin su amigo había aceptado semejante situación

Este, yo... – se encontraba trabado, y para su mala fortuna, no solo clientes y acompañantes le habían oído, al girar su vista unos centímetros, se da cuenta que sus jefes acababan de salir de la oficina cuando él había hecho su confesión, tanto Lady como el mismo Treize estaban sorprendidos y un incómodo silencio invade el lugar

No... – dice entre dientes, sintiendo que las piernas le tiemblan como gelatina, poco a poco clientes y acompañantes vuelven a sus asuntos, Wufei voltea hacia Quatre quien se encoge de hombros y le sonríe tímidamente, el chino no dice nada más y avergonzado como nunca camina a prisa hacia la salida, sin levantar la mirada, Catherine lo mira marcharse evitando reír, mientras que fuera de la oficina, Treize también estaba sorprendido y paralizado, no es hasta que siente un codazo por parte de su prima que por fin reacciona, volteando a verla, ella gira la mirada hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que le hace un gesto para darle a entender que vaya tras el acompañante. Treize capta enseguida y se apresura también, saliendo del local, Wufei estaba por cruzar la calle cuando él lo jala del brazo, sin que él voltee

Suéltame – ordena molesto, jalando su brazo con fuerza, pero no logra liberarse del agarre de su jefe

¿Es verdad? Te gusto? – pregunta entusiasmado, pero Wufei se queda callado unos momentos

Ya lo oíste ¿no? Creo que eso eleva tu ego – con más fuerza jala su brazo, liberándose del agarre, quedándose parado unos momentos, volviendo a intentar cruzar la calle, pero siente los brazos de su jefe que le impiden caminar

Sabes que te quiero, no es cuestión de egos – contesta tiernamente, besando su mejilla

No me trates como a una chiquilla – molesto se mueve con fuerza, agarrando los brazos de su jefe para separarlo de él

No pienses así, yo solo quería que supieras que te quiero, y saber que te gusto me basta para sentirme contento, si no quieres ningún tipo de relación sentimental conmigo lo entiendo y no insistiré ¿de acuerdo? Solo te pido que lo consideres, aunque sea unos momentos, cuando no tengas nada que hacer – expresa amable y calmado, sin embargo su empleado estaba confundido, no sabía que contestar

Si quieres puedes irte – se aleja dos pasos sin dejar de mirar la espalda de Wufei

Yo... – sin saber que decir, se queda en silencio unos momentos antes de marcharse, comenzando después a caminar, Treize lo observa hasta que sale de su vista y suspira

Vaya, no creí que... diablos, estoy feliz – sonriendo incrédulo y triunfante, regresa a la casa de citas, Quatre, Catherine y Lady se acercan enseguida a él, sintiéndose altamente curiosos

¿Qué pasó? – pregunta su prima

Lo pensará – responde feliz, continuando su andar hacia la oficina, los tres curiosos se miran entre sí, no habían entendido del todo la aseveración

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Había pasado la última hora pensando en la poco común proposición de Zechs, le parecía increíble que así de simple sus problemas económicos se podían resolver, porque más que obvio era que Heero y él jamás estarían juntos, pero por lo menos ya no tendría que preocuparse por el orfanato, y tener que venderse ya no tendría porque ser una opción, aunque si lo veía desde otro punto, aceptar la propuesta era como estarse vendiendo, pero viéndole el lado amable, ya solo sería con una sola persona

¿Por qué es tan difícil? Si eres como un sueño – mirando tiernamente el rostro tranquilo de su cliente al dormir, Duo acariciaba parte de su cabello rubio, admirando a aquel hombre que en esos momentos le resultaba alguien irreal

Ya sé, porque amo a ese idiota de Heero – molesto se cruza de brazos, olvidando todo lo bueno que había sucedido en esa noche. Después mira curioso el reloj, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que pasaba de la 1 de la madrugada, seguramente Lady estaba echando chispas, así que decide marcharse, con cuidado se levanta de la cama y avanza hacia su ropa, vistiéndose enseguida, después acomoda su cabello y regresa a la cama, volviendo a mirar tiernamente a su cliente

Estas de suerte – sonriendo se acerca más y le besa en los labios, acercándose después a la chamarra de Zechs, encontrando afortunadamente una pluma y papel, escribe una nota y la deja sobre el mueble junto a la cama, se acerca a la puerta y antes de abrirla mira por última vez a su cliente, sintiendo melancolía al recordar la primera vez que había estado con Heero, pues al igual que en esa ocasión, le había contemplado junto a la puerta antes de huir como cobarde, justo como lo hacía en ese momento

Hasta pronto – sale enseguida de la habitación de Hotel para regresar a Monsieur, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, además necesitaba de la opinión de sus amigos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando Shinigami regresa a la casa de citas, estaba por terminar su horario, solo faltaba poco más de una hora para las 3 de la madrugada, y para su sorpresa, cuando llega no tiene el recibimiento esperado, pues Quatre estaba con un cliente, riendo tontamente mientras bebían en alguna de las mesas, Wufei no se veía por ningún lugar, y al llegar a recepción, Catherine estaba tranquilamente limando sus uñas, sin tener orden de que el acompañante se reportara a la oficina de Lady

Hola – saluda Duo amablemente, pero la recepcionista lo ignora, no dejando de arreglar sus uñas, al trenzado le resulta extraño e inclina ligeramente la cabeza mientras la mira

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta preocupado, Catherine lo mira de reojo mientras continúa con sus uñas

Nada, mejor no hubieras regresado – contesta de mala gana, frunciendo el ceño

Seguro tu cliente habría pagado el triple si te quedabas – comenta desdeñosamente, Duo se sorprende mucho por la actitud de la chica, sobre todo sabiéndola tan alegre

¿Te hice algo malo? Pareces enojada – al ver la expresión de preocupación del chico, Catherine se ablanda un poco y deja de limar sus uñas, mirándolo a los ojos

No, es solo que ese cliente no me gusta – confiesa sinceramente, mostrando en su rostro una expresión de desagrado al referirse a él

Yo siempre te he visto muy sonriente con él –

Es solo farsa, además no me gusta para ti, siento que sus intenciones no son buenas – por aquellas palabras Shinigami se sentía más confundido que antes, nunca Catherine se había portado así

Pero ¿por qué? –

Es una corazonada, además tu amas a alguien más –

¿Y eso qué? Éste es mi trabajo, siempre lo ha sido y no me habías dicho antes nada semejante – contesta un poco molesto

Antes no, pero ahora yo... es que... olvídalo – indecisa retira su mirada de Duo

Piensa lo que quieras – enojado se cruza de brazos y se retira a la habitual mesa, la recepcionista lo observa y suspira

Ay Duo – resignada deja de mirar al acompañante y vuelve a limarse las uñas

¿Por qué se comportó así? Si fuera mi novia diría que está celosa... ¿celosa? – pensándolo un poco más llega a una absurda conclusión, volteando enseguida a recepción, sonrojándose un poco, rápidamente vuelve a girarse

¿Acaso le gusto? – la pequeña posibilidad lo hace sentir muy apenado, pero seguramente se trataba de otra cosa, tal vez Catherine había tenido un mal día

¡Hola! – la voz de Quatre lo hace salir de sus pensamientos, girando solo sus ojos para verlo, el rubio se sienta enseguida a su lado

¿Cómo te fue? No todas las noches llega algo tan bello como ese cliente – dice Quatre de forma seductora, y Duo no puede evitar formar una enorme sonrisa lasciva

Increíble, ya me sentía yo como cliente – contesta de forma traviesa, comenzando ambos a reír

¿En serio? Complaciente entonces – asevera el rubio y Duo asiente sin dejar de sonreír

De hecho, me propuso quedarme con él – por la sorpresa al rubio casi se le salen los ojos, sin poder creer lo que oía, esa noche era de sorpresas

No juegues ¿En serio? Qué le respondiste? –

Me dejó pensarlo, pero no sé, es complicado – comenta con seriedad, callando unos momentos, y después le cuenta a Quatre a detalle la proposición de Zechs, el rubio estaba muy sorprendido, las cosas no iban tan mal para su amigo, pero él al igual que Catherine, el tal Zechs le daba mala espina

¿Tu que opinas? – pregunta Duo bastante inquieto

Yo realmente no creo en las palabras de aquella mujer – responde serio

¿Eso que tiene que ver? Ya hablamos de eso, no solo se trata de si es verdad lo que la chica dijo ¿qué hay del orfanato? – discute el trenzado

Tu me dijiste que dejara de pensar tanto en los caprichos de mis hermanas y que pensara en mí ¿cierto? –

Si ¿Y? –

¿Cómo Y? Duo, has dado mucho por ese lugar, no es necesario dar tanto, busca otro trabajo y arregla las cosas con Heero, es mi respuesta – expone decididamente, pero Duo estaba inseguro respecto de esa solución

Zechs me ofrece mucho más que sustento para el orfanato, lo que hoy me mostró es algo que jamás nadie logró, ni siquiera Heero, me sentí incluso querido, fue... hermoso ¿entiendes? – explica con tristeza

Duo... – mirando a su amigo con dulzura, Quatre estira su mano y acaricia la mejilla del trenzado

Si crees que serás feliz adelante, ve con Zechs – plantea el rubio, bajando después su mano y Duo le sonríe

Gracias – aunque aún no tenía la respuesta que necesitaba, Duo se sentía más tranquilo, ya solo necesitaba la opinión de su otro amigo

Y a todo esto ¿dónde está Wufei? – pregunta Duo mirando a todas partes, pero por ningún lado se veía su amigo

Pues... – después de reír por lo bajo Quatre cuenta a Duo sobre la confesión, y al igual que él le parece muy sorprendente, sobre todo al saber que su amigo no era precisamente el tipo de persona que hacía a un lado su orgullo para admitir algo así, por lo que seguramente, lo que sentía Wufei era mucho más que una simple atracción

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente que se despierta, Milliardo se encuentra solo sobre la cama, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba la ausencia de Shinigami, con pereza se sienta y mira alrededor, pero no había rastro del acompañante

¿Se habrá ido? Shinigami? – al no encontrar respuesta suspira y se talla después la cara con ambas manos, luego mira su reloj y lee que son casi las diez de la mañana, por fortuna no tenía jefe alguno y podía llegar a la hora que quisiera. Por eso tranquilamente se pone de pie para tomar un baño, encontrando la nota sobre el mueble junto a la cama, la sujeta con dos dedos y al leerla sonríe

_Gracias por la bella noche, decidí no cobrarte, y por favor, no insistas en pagar_ Que idiota – con aire de burla deja caer la nota al suelo, entrando al baño para ducharse

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al despertarse ese día, Trowa se sentía muy emocionado, intranquilo también, ya solo era cuestión de dos días para que hiciera acto de presencia en Monsieur para clausurarlo y sacar a su Quatre de ese sucio negocio, aunque estaba entusiasmado con la idea, algo le decía que no sería tan fácil, después de todo había mentido para llegar a donde estaba, seguro que a Quatre no le iba a resultar del todo agradable, eso lo sabía, pero también estaba seguro que el rubio se iría con él, porque además dudaba que pudiera preferir la cárcel, por eso y porque estaba seguro del amor que el acompañante le tenía es que estaba tan convencido de los resultados, las horas de espera le resultaban eternas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Con aire de tranquilidad total, Milliardo llega a su empresa, encontrando todo en perfectas condiciones, nada le podía arruinar ese día, había tenido a Shinigami por fin, ahora solo quedaba esperar su respuesta, pero estaba casi al cien por ciento seguro de la que el acompañante le daría, después de todo era una oferta imposible de rechazar, sobre todo para alguien cuyos últimos años de existencia se limitaban a vender su cuerpo por algunos billetes

Buenos días – saludaba contento, repartiendo sonrisas, las cuales tenían locas a más de una empleada y de la cual los empleados envidiaban. Milliardo llega al piso donde está su oficina y camina hacia ella mientras continúa saludando, a unos metros de llegar a su destino ve salir a Heero de su oficina, se veía serio y rígido como de costumbre. El rubio al recordar su éxito de la noche anterior sonríe con desdén, mirando a Heero mientras ambos caminaban, Milliardo levanta su mano para saludarlo y de paso preguntarle como la había pasado con su hermana la noche pasada, pero antes de abrir su boca, Heero acelera el paso y decidido se abalanza sobre él, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hace caer sentado al piso, chocando con un escritorio, la dueña del mismo se pone rápido de pie mirando a su jefe, por su parte los ojos cobalto miraban con resentimiento a Milliardo que yacía en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada y el cabello tapándole el rostro, algunos empleados se acercan, mirando asombrados la escena

Jugaste sucio... pero no te preocupes, quédate a ese si quieres, que yo tengo a Relena – dice fríamente, mirando muy por encima a su jefe, Milliardo ríe un poco y después levanta su cabeza, mostrándose serio aunque realmente estaba furioso, su labio inferior sangraba y él se tapaba con el dorso de la mano sin tocar la herida, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos

Estas despedido – informa secamente, Heero no dice nada más y se retira, en su oficina ya estaban sus cosas dentro de una caja

¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta uno de sus empleados, agachándose ligeramente mientras estira su mano, pero Milliardo le golpea la mano

Quítate – enojado se pone de pie y dignamente sacude sus ropas, nunca antes se había sentido tan humillado, pero sabía por su hermana que Heero tenía excelente condición física, por eso no se había atrevido a responder al ataque

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿Estás loco? – pregunta alterado Wufei cuando escucha en las palabras de su amigo, que Zechs le había propuesto marcharse con él, esa mañana poco después de haberse despertado había recibido la visita de Duo

Claro que no, es solo que me parece conveniente – justifica de forma tranquila, sin medir el efecto que su decisión podría recaer en su vida

No me agrada en absoluto, pero tu amas a ese tal Heero – responde su amigo, mirándolo molesto y cruzado de brazos

Pero él se va a casar, además se nota que no tiene tanto dinero como Zechs – contesta Duo despreocupadamente, su amigo frunce el ceño aún más

¿Dinero? Desde cuando te importa tanto el dinero? – pregunta enojado

No es el dinero en sí, es que el orfanato... –

Al diablo el orfanato – interrumpe despectivamente, Duo se sorprende por ello y también se molesta

Desde que trabajas en Monsieur no has dejado de dar dinero, está bien si no quieres dejar de ser un acompañante, pero tampoco es para que vendas tu libertad, además no sabes ni quien es ese sujeto, ni siquiera su verdadero nombre – Duo escucha atentamente el discurso de su amigo, mirándolo fijamente, entendiendo sus motivos, pero a la vez estaba casi seguro que si aceptaba a Zechs hacía lo correcto

Tu no entiendes, si lo acepto no solo obtengo recursos para el orfanato, quizás también me olvide de Heero, tal vez puedo llegar a amar a Zechs – explica triste, sonriendo falsamente, Wufei solo suspira y separa sus brazos

Mi opinión la obtuviste, tu sabrás que hacer – dice de forma amable, acercándose a su amigo para colocarle una mano sobre el hombro

¿De acuerdo? –

Si, gracias – Duo vuelve a sonreír pero ésta vez sinceramente

¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta después de bajar su mano del hombro de su amigo

Sí, además tu también tienes cosas que contarme – contesta divertido al ver la cara de sorpresa que pone su amigo

No hay nada que contar – responde tratando de disimular

¿Ni siquiera el porque te tenías tan callado tu deseo ardiente por Treize? –

¡No digas idioteces! – regaña sonrojado, volteándole la cara mientras Duo suelta una sonora carcajada

No hay de que apenarse, además él feo no es – comenta burlonamente, divertido por la expresión de espanto de su amigo

No es eso – dice en voz baja, Duo se acerca un poco más

¿Eh? – pregunta confundido, observando fijamente a su amigo, que a la vez se evitaba verlo a él

No se trata de que sea guapo o no, no me parece atractivo, me gustan las mujeres, es solo que él posee algo que me atrae, no sé que es – explica avergonzado, Duo sonríe y mueve su cabeza hacia los lados

Eres gay, admítelo – comenta divertido, pero Wufei se enoja, no dignándose a verlo

No seas tonto, si lo fuera no me importaría admitirlo, pero no lo soy y se acabó – responde de mala gana, retirándose a la cocina aún con el rostro rojo, Duo guarda su sonrisa y se preocupa por su amigo, decidiendo no tocar el tema de nuevo, en otra ocasión insistiría, seguramente lo que Wufei necesitaba era un pequeño empujón

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por la tarde, mucho antes de llegada la hora en que sus empleados abandonaban la empresa, Milliardo sale de ella para ir a su casa, la noche anterior no había llegado a dormir y seguramente su hermana estaría preocupada, pero antes de retirarse se había cerciorado que Heero ya no estaba ahí, una de sus empleadas se lo había confirmado, y aunque aún seguía molesto por el golpe, se encontraba feliz de que Heero ya no trabajaría más para él, ya no tendría que soportar ver su cara

Ya llegué – grita el rubio cuando entra a su casa, subiendo enseguida las escaleras, al llegar a la habitación de su hermana, Relena se asusta cuando lo ve con el labio inflamado, mirándolo fijamente

¿Qué te pasó? – pregunta inquieta, intentando imaginar el origen de aquella herida

Tu amiguito me golpeó y yo lo despedí – responde molesto, e incrédula Relena lo mira con el ceño fruncido

¿Qué le hiciste? –

¿Yo? Él me golpeó – contesta ofendido

Algo le debiste haber hecho y dime que es – reclama con disgusto, cruzándose de brazos, su hermano gruñe y se acerca a la cama, sentándose cerca de los pies de Relena

Te digo la verdad, yo iba a saludarlo y me agredió, además mencionó algo de que tu y él iban a estar juntos y que yo me quedara con Ése, supongo que hablaba de Duo – los ojos de la chica se abren con sorpresa, ahora si creía en las palabras de su hermano, ya que él aún no sabía de la propuesta que Heero le había hecho

¿Es cierto lo que dijo de ustedes? – pregunta desconfiado

Sí, anoche me propuso que fuera su novia – responde seria, se sentía feliz solo de oírlo, pero también le inquietaba algo

Supongo que felicidades – dice sin ganas, torciendo un poco la boca. Poco después Relena reacciona mirando con extrañeza a su hermano

Ahora entiendo – el rubio le corresponde la mirada a su hermana

¿Qué cosa? –

Él no estaba atrapado en el tráfico – contesta molesta

Debió haberte visto con Duo, porque cuando él llegó anoche se veía raro, por eso te agredió hoy – explica con tristeza, aunque ya sabía desde antes que su propuesta no era precisamente porque la quisiera mucho

Como sea, todo está saliendo bien, incluso anoche fue todo un éxito –

¿Por qué? Qué pasó? –

Por fin tuve a Shinigami, además me salió gratis, aunque claro, lo que gasté del Hotel compensó lo que me ahorré por su trabajito – expone con cinismo, mostrando una gran sonrisa burlona que no termina por agradar a Relena, su hermano sonaba muy frío al decir aquellas palabras

Hablas como si fuera un juguete – comenta con desagrado

No, no lo es, de hecho le pedí que esté a mi lado – dice petulante

¿En serio? Y qué te dijo? –

Lo va a pensar –

Vaya, al parecer tu también tendrás a la persona que amas – indica contenta, pues aunque habían jugado con trampa, ella y su hermano estarían con las personas que aman, el hecho la hace sonreír, pero una risa divertida por parte de su hermano la hace borrarla, mirándolo fijamente

¿De qué te ríes? –

¿Tu crees que yo amo a Duo? – pregunta bufonamente, dejando de reír un poco, mirando después el rostro de confusión de Relena

Es atractivo, sensual, divertido y apasionado entre otras cosas ¿pero amarlo? Que tontería, apenas si lo conozco – explica sin dejar de sonreír

Pero le pediste que se quede contigo – replica molesta, sin dejar de estar confundida

Bueno sí, un par de meses hasta que pase de moda ¿crees que voy a atarme a una sola persona? Que flojera – su respuesta hace sentir mal a Relena, nunca había pensado que el plan fraguado con su hermano era algo que estaba bien, pero al menos ella estaba enamorada de Heero, pero su hermano lo había hecho por diversión, por mucho que detestara la importancia de Duo en la vida de su mejor amigo, sabía que el acompañante no se merecía ser parte de la diversión pasajera de su hermano, haciéndolo creer que lo quería a su lado

Eso no está bien Milliardo, ir a esa casa de citas y pagar por él algunas noches esta bien, pero pedirle estar a tu lado y después desecharlo no esta bien ¿qué pretendes? – indignada por la actitud de su hermano, sin embargo él se veía como si nada

¿Ahora te haces la santa? No hermanita, nunca te dije que quería a Duo porque lo amaba ¿verdad? Y además fuiste tu quien tuvo la idea de separarlos, a estas alturas no me quieras dar clases de moral – expone molesto, poniéndose después de pie y saliendo enojado de la habitación, Relena estaba sorprendida y a la vez asustada

¿Qué hice? – nerviosa se muerde las uñas, no había pensado antes que el sucio plan creado por ella y su hermano pudiera tener aquellos resultados

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquella noche estaba resultando peor que la anterior, al igual que hace un par de días, Trowa no se había aparecido por ahí, por lo que Quatre seguía asistiendo al lugar de citas en calidad de acompañante, situación que no le gustaba, pero que a la vez era la única forma en la que podía encontrarse con su cliente favorito. Con Wufei el hastío no era menor, ya que en toda la noche no había recibido ninguna visita, las mujeres que solían frecuentarlo parecía como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en no buscarlo por esa noche, así que su mente no podía estar ocupada en otra cosa que no fueran sus confusos sentimientos. Y finalmente Duo no la estaba pasando mejor que sus amigos, pues aún no tenía respuesta para la petición de Zechs, aún cuando había repasado una y otra vez la situación en su mente y aún cuando cada vez estaba convencido de que era lo correcto aceptar, había algo que lo hacía detenerse al pensar que el Sí era definitivo, se hacía el tonto para no admitir que ese algo era Heero, por él es que ese Sí era incapaz de salir de su boca cuando tuviera a Zechs frente a él, pero es que le resultaba molesto consentir que por aquel ingrato no podía ser feliz, porque le resultaba agobiante el hecho de que se había dejado engañar por Heero, cuando éste le decía que recordaba fervientemente aquella noche de hace dos años y le había dado a entender que lo había vuelto a buscar porque sentía algo por él, pero todo había resultado un infeliz truco para jugar con él, ya que se encontraba comprometido e iba a casarse. Sin embargo de algún u otro modo sentía que debía volver a verlo, aunque fuera por última vez

Un suspiro por parte de Duo saca a sus amigos de sus pensamientos, quienes al mismo tiempo giran sus ojos hacia su amigo en común, mirándose después mutuamente

¿Y éste que tiene ahora? – pregunta Wufei volviendo a ver a Quatre

No sé, ya sabes que está algo chiflado – responde con burla haciendo sonreír al chino

Los estoy oyendo – replica con fastidio Duo, mirando alternadamente a sus amigos

Entonces responde, ahora que pasa con tu vida – pregunta el rubio sarcásticamente

No te hagas, sabes que pienso en la propuesta de Zechs – contesta tranquilo, observando en el gesto de Wufei que la sola mención le desagradaba

¿No habías dicho que Sí? Quien te entiende? Si que estas chiflado – comenta Quatre, y Wufei lo apoya afirmando con la cabeza

Es que no es fácil – responde intranquilo

Creo que es lo correcto, pero me detiene el pensar que pudo ser con Heero y me hace sentir mal, yo lo sigo queriendo – complementa con voz triste, Quatre y Wufei vuelven a intercambiar miradas y el rubio apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo

Ánimo, sabes que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes cuentas conmigo – dice Quatre, separándose después del hombro de Duo, ambos se sonríen

Y conmigo – secunda Wufei, también sonriéndole, Duo le corresponde igual

Gracias muchachos – responde sonriendo apenado, su rostro estaba sonrojado. Se sentía afortunado en tener a dos amigos que le apoyaban

Lamento interrumpir – ninguno de los tres se había percatado de la presencia de Catherine cerca de la mesa. Al oír su voz voltean a verla, se veía seria y observaba a Duo, el chico de la trenza también la mira con seriedad al recordar su pequeña discusión

Te buscan – enseguida Duo voltea a la entrada, ahí se encontraba Zechs sin su máscara, lo cual le causa sorpresa, sus amigos también voltean, Wufei gruñe con fastidio, por primera vez no se sentía feliz de que no fuera Heero quien buscaba a su amigo, mientras que Quatre se sonroja por completo, mirando de reojo a Duo

Vaya ¿cómo haces para atraer a los guapos? Que digo guapo, hermoso – comenta el rubio con picardía, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Wufei

Enfríate – le dice con fastidio y el sólo ríe divertido, sin quitar la vista de encima de aquel cliente

¿Lo aceptas? – pregunta con enojo la recepcionista, Duo la mira fijamente a los ojos

Por supuesto – responde determinante, retándola al saber que no le agradaba que estuviera con ese cliente. Entonces después se pone de pie y pasa por un lado de la chica para dirigirse a la entrada, se saludan y se retiran a una de las mesas desocupadas

¿Te pasa algo? – pregunta Quatre a la chica, ella voltea y le sonríe

No, todo bien ¿y ustedes que cuentan? Además de lo obvio – volteando a ver a Wufei, quien se sonroja al recordar su tontería de la noche anterior

Yo tengo una nueva – contesta el rubio

¿Ah si? Cuál? –

¿Recuerdas a Trowa? –

Sí, tu cliente – contesta como si no se tratara de alguien que conoce

Me dijo que me ama – cuenta con una gran sonrisa, la recepcionista finge sorpresa

¿En serio? – pregunta con fingido asombro, abriendo ampliamente los ojos

Sí – responde contento

De hecho pensaba seguir siendo acompañante hasta que él se aparezca por aquí para decirle que también lo amo, pero la verdad es que ya me inquieté – explica con agobio

¿Y por qué no renuncias de una vez? Si él llegara a venir le decimos donde localizarte – propone Wufei animadamente, ya que antes no se le había ocurrido esa opción, Quatre se emociona también

Es verdad, no lo había pensado, hoy hablaré con Lady – dice el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, pero enseguida Catherine reacciona

No – dice rápidamente, los amigos voltean a verla confundidos

Digo, espérate un día, solo uno ¿sí? – pide de manera insistente, Quatre la mira desconfiado

¿Por qué? –

Porque... fue muy repentino... hay que despedirte como se debe – contesta un poco nerviosa, su respuesta agrada al rubio quien borra toda sospecha, ignorando que lo único que deseaba la chica era retenerlo hasta la noche siguiente, pues era hasta el día de mañana cuando su hermano clausuraría el lugar

Sí, entonces mañana renuncio, gracias, eres una buena amiga – en lugar de mostrar alegría por ser considerada amiga para el rubio, Catherine se entristece al saber que el único papel que jugaba en la vida de los acompañantes era el de espía

Después de cualquier plática tonta, donde Duo había hecho gala de su buena actuación al reír divertido, Milliardo se toma unos segundos en mirarlo fijamente, sonriéndole, admirándolo con devoción y haciendo que su rostro adquiera una tonalidad roja, Duo estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitudes hacia él, pero nunca antes alguien tan atractivo como su cliente

¿Tengo algo en la cara? –

Si, un bello rostro – responde Milliardo pícaramente, subiendo su mano hacia la mejilla del acompañante para acariciarlo con suavidad

¿Ya pensaste en mi propuesta? – pregunta poniéndose serio

Pues... – sin tener respuesta aún, Duo se acerca un poco más a su cliente hasta colocar los brazos alrededor de su cuello, colocando sutilmente una pierna sobre su cuerpo

¿Ese es un no? – cuestiona molesto, odiaba que le dijeran que No, pero Duo ríe por lo bajo, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Milliardo

No saques conclusiones – contesta divertido, cerrando después sus ojos, acercando más su rostro al de su cliente, quien sonríe también, disfrutando del beso que Shinigami le concede, como siempre con su toque especial, apasionado pero sin entregar todo

¿Entonces? – pregunta susurrando cuando se toman un respiro, pero Duo no le contesta, acercando un poco más su cuerpo vuelve a besarlo, bajando su mano izquierda hasta la pierna de su cliente

¿Qué beneficio tengo aceptando? – sin abrir sus ojos, baja un poco hasta su cuello, dándole besos mientras su mano acaricia la pierna, buscando disimuladamente algo más

Tendrás todo cuanto quieras – le responde al oído, colocándole una mano sobre la espalda y con la otra le sujeta la mano, dirigiéndola hacia su entrepierna, Duo se sonroja sobremanera y desvía su mirada. La noche anterior había sentido que Milliardo era distinto a todos sus clientes anteriores, incluyendo a Heero, pero con la acción anterior ahora estaba seguro que no era así, aunque le estuviera pidiendo irse con él, sabía que solo era por su cuerpo, se sentía decepcionado, pero aún así la propuesta seguía siendo tentadora

Ya veo – con un poco menos de ánimos, deja de besarle el cuello y quita la mano del cuerpo de su cliente, sonriéndole falsamente

Acepto – aunque había sentido el cambio de ánimo en el acompañante, Milliardo se pone muy contento cuando escucha la respuesta que tanto había esperado, por fin había logrado triunfar por encima de su inútil ex empleado

No te arrepentirás – le dice emocionado, atrapando su cuerpo en un efusivo abrazo, pero Duo no le responde, solo muestra tristeza en su rostro, pues a diferencia de Milliardo, a él no le hacía feliz la idea de estar a su lado

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después que Milliardo saliera de casa, Relena había llamado a Heero para que fuera a visitarla, quería saber todo lo relacionado con su despido, y aunque él no sentía ganas de ver a la chica esa noche, accede a hacerle compañía cuando Relena le había informado que su hermano no se encontraba en casa

¿Sabes? Realmente creo que el exageró – comenta Relena cuando escucha la versión de su ahora novio

Yo ya tenía todo arreglado para irme, si no me hubiese despedido yo habría renunciado – explica secamente, sin remordimiento alguno

Ya veo ¿y qué piensas hacer? – pregunta inquieta

Sabes que vine a ésta ciudad por el proyecto de tu hermano, también por ver de nuevo a Duo, pero ahora que nada de eso importa, voy a regresar – contesta con firmeza, Relena se sorprende un poco pero después de pensarlo se da cuenta que es lo mejor

Es cierto, y apenas que estabas buscando departamento y querías comprar un auto ¿verdad? Pero tienes razón, ya nada te une a éste lugar – comenta con tristeza, sonriéndole ampliamente

¿Vendrás conmigo? – conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que no era alguien que dependiera de la compañía de otras personas, por eso estaba sorprendida de su propuesta, aún cuando la había hecho de la manera más fría. Pero a diferencia de Duo con su hermano, ella no tenía nada que pensar

Claro que sí – contesta casi enseguida, dejando de sentirse triste, Heero por su parte es incapaz de sentirse feliz, agradecía tener una amiga como Relena, pero realmente no le era indispensable

Mi departamento es modesto y tendrás que renunciar a los lujos – informa seriamente, no quería después recibir alguna clase de reclamos

Si, no me importa nada de eso, porque te amo – apenada por decirlo, Relena baja su mirada, sabía que podía decirle mil veces sus sentimientos a Heero y éste siempre mostraría su indiferencia, pero en ésta ocasión, cuando vuelve a mirarle, sus ojos mostraban una emoción, y le resultaba aterrador pensar que tal vez se trataba de lástima

Bueno yo, debo irme – pasados unos minutos, Heero se levanta de la silla donde se encontraba y se acerca a su amiga, dándole un beso en la mejilla, intentando separarse enseguida, pero antes de hacerlo completamente, Relena le coloca una mano en su mejilla, mirándolo a los ojos

¿Puedo besarte yo? – pregunta apenada, sonriendo levemente, temerosa por la posible respuesta, y ante su mirada suplicante, Heero no tiene más remedio que aceptar

Sí – contesta seco, haciéndola sentir miserable, pero solo pidiéndolo sabía que Heero daría esa clase de pasos. Y como lo había imaginado, había sido un beso frío, a pesar de su falta de inocencia y a pesar de no pecar de simplicidad, había sentido que besaba una fría pared de hielo. Cuando se separan ella vuelve a sonreírle, pero él solo la miraba fijo

Cuídate – sin decir más nada, se marcha de la habitación de la chica, sintiéndose también miserable por usarla egoístamente

Él nunca va amarme ¿ese es mi castigo por lo que hice? – se pregunta amargamente, comenzando a llorar después

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando Milliardo se marcha de la casa de citas, Quatre no se encontraba con algún cliente, por lo que Duo se acerca a él, Quatre voltea hacia él y lo mira a los ojos, Duo se veía triste, el chico de la trenza llega hasta la mesa y se sienta junto a su amigo

Le dijiste que sí ¿verdad? – la respuesta de Duo se limita a mover la cabeza sin ánimo

Pues suerte, no puedo decirte más – contesta Quatre amablemente y su amigo le contesta con una sonrisa

Lo sé, gracias – responde lo mejor posible, tratando de no parecer demasiado pesimista, pero era inevitable no sentirse tan desalentado. El resto del tiempo antes que Wufei regrese de atender a una cliente, los dos amigos se quedan en silencio, pero cuando el chino regresa y los ve extrañamente serios se cruza de brazos, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido

¿El drama de siempre? – pregunta sarcásticamente, Quatre voltea a verlo de forma seria

Ya dijo que sí – contesta enseguida, mostrándose igual de desanimado que su amigo

¿Tan pronto? – pregunta molesto, sin apartar su vista del trenzado

Si, no hay de otra. Pero ya no quiero discutir eso, estoy harto – su actitud molesta deja muy en claro que ya no quería escuchar más quejas por parte de sus amigos, por lo que Quatre y Wufei se quedan callados

Hablen de algo – dice casi en una orden, quería distraerse un poco y sus amigos no eran de mucha ayuda

Mejor pidamos unas bebidas ¿de acuerdo? – Quatre levanta su mano y llama a una de las meseras, pidiendo un par de copas para él y sus amigos, después de todo, aquella era la última noche que el rubio y el trenzado estarían en Monsieur como acompañantes

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como nunca antes, Trowa estaba nervioso, preparándose para ir a la casa de citas y encarar a Quatre con la verdad, también para clausurar el lugar y sentirse por fin libre, así comenzaría una nueva vida al lado de la persona que amaba. Poco antes de salir de su casa, llama al celular de su hermana

En unos minutos salgo para allá, cuida que Quatre no salga por favor – pide firmemente, era una oportunidad única y no podía desperdiciarla

No te preocupes, lo retuve hasta hoy antes de que renunciara –

Perfecto, nos vemos en un rato –

Hermano... –

Dime –

¿Y si los dejas ir? – pregunta inquieta, esperando impaciente la respuesta

No puedo – contesta frío, no quería tener grandes problemas con su jefe y además sabía que aunque dejara ir a los inculpados, su jefe los mandaría buscar para meterlos a la cárcel, además ya era tarde para un segundo plan

Entiendo, perdón – dice con tristeza

Quatre y Duo serán libres y es suficiente ¿de acuerdo? –

De acuerdo. Entonces te veo al rato – Ambos cuelgan sus respectivos teléfonos, Catherine voltea hacia la mesa donde están los tres amigos, riendo con sus copas en mano, parecían estar festejando

Lo siento Wufei... Treize, Lady – aunque no quisiera verlos en la cárcel ya no había marcha atrás. Por su parte, Trowa se sentía tranquilo, aún cuando estaba conciente de su egoísmo, mientras Quatre estuviera libre, no le importaban los demás

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No habían pasado muchos minutos, pero si habían tomado varias copas, sobre todo Duo, quien estaba bebiendo más de lo normal, comenzando a mostrarse un poco más suelto, aunque aún no estaba ebrio, quería festejar su último día de libertad antes de marcharse con Milliardo a quien sabe donde

Pero no crean que me olvidaré de ustedes ¿eh? Los visitaré algunas veces y nos iremos a beber, como en los viejos tiempos – dice con felicidad Duo, alzado su copa en símbolo de brindis

Lo dices como si esos tiempos fueran realmente viejos – observa Quatre, riendo divertido de su amigo, Duo también ríe

Cierto – no podía dejar de reír y esa era tal vez su forma de llorar, pues estaba a punto de hacer algo que realmente no quería, irse con Milliardo y dejar todo atrás como si no tuviera el valor que realmente tenía

Bajen la voz, parecen tontos – regaña Wufei con amargura

Pide una más amigo, bueno, yo te la pido – contesta Quatre levantándose del sillón con su copa en mano, pero antes de captar la atención de la mesera, el rubio se queda paralizado mirando hacia la entrada

Duo – ante el llamado de su amigo, el trenzado voltea a verlo, dándose cuenta que miraba fijamente hacia la entrada, entonces también voltea él, llevándose una sorpresa cuando ve a Heero de pie en recepción

Que se vaya – dice Duo en voz baja

Creo que debes hablar con él – sugiere Wufei, pero Duo continuaba inmóvil

Tiene razón, habla con él – apoya Quatre, mirando la expresión de su amigo

No quiero – contesta nervioso

Aunque sea para despedirte – el trenzado por fin capta el mensaje y no dice más, Catherine voltea hacia la mesa y ve a Quatre que le hace la seña de que Heero se acerque, la recepcionista se lo dice a Heero y el avanza hacia la mesa sin apartar su mirada de la mirada de Duo

Quiero hablar contigo ¿vamos a otra mesa? – dice tranquilamente, pero Duo sonríe con cinismo y mira alternadamente a sus amigos

Lo que quieras decir dilo frente a ellos – temeroso de caer nuevamente en los brazos de Heero, el trenzado prefiere despedirse frente a sus amigos. Los ojos cobalto lo miran duramente, fijos en los amatistas que estaban temerosos pero decididos

Solo quiero que sepas, que lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida es haberte conocido – todo a su alrededor pareció derrumbarse sobre él al oír tan crueles palabras, sus amigos también estaban sorprendidos. Heero se queda callado unos momentos

Ni siquiera entiendo como es que dejé que pasara, no vales la pena, no eres nada – sin entender porque decía todo eso, Duo estaba casi helado, mirando los fríos ojos que le observaban con resentimiento

Oye... – enojado Wufei se pone de pie para intervenir, pero Quatre se acerca más y le coloca una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo

¿Por qué me dices eso? – cuestiona Duo por fin, con la voz entrecortada, Heero sonríe levemente de forma sarcástica

Como si no entendieras, sabes que eres una basura –

No lo soy – se defiende molesto

No sabes más que seducir y vender tu cuerpo al mejor postor, pensando que tienes aún dignidad, vaya estupidez – afirma de modo hiriente, tratando de que sus palabras le dolieran al acompañante

¡Basta! – grita molesto, captando la atención de clientes y acompañantes

Eres tú quien se atravesó en mi vida con su asquerosa presencia, no pretendas ahora venir a insultarme y hacerte la víctima, mentiroso, infeliz – un silencio escabroso se forma en la sala de citas, las palabras de Duo habían sido incluso escuchadas por sus jefes, que enseguida salen de la oficina

¿Qué pretendes con decirme todo eso? Que me ponga a llorar como tonto? Que te ruegue para que me sigas haciendo tu juguete? – pregunta enojado Duo

¿Mi juguete? Eres tú el que me trata como tal, hurgando entre la basura por un poco de sexo y dinero – sin soportar otro insulto, Duo se levanta del sillón y se acerca a Heero, dándole una fuerte bofetada, dejando tras de ésta otro fúnebre silencio

¡Cállate! Tu no sabes nada. Mírate, de traje todos los días, con ropa de marca, pagando por patéticos minutos de compañía, tirando dinero a lo baboso ¿crees que entiendes por lo menos un poco lo que es vivir como yo? Sabes lo que es vender tu cuerpo para conseguir de comer? Lo sabes? – la mayoría de los acompañantes que escuchan a Duo concuerdan con él, mirando duramente a Heero, quien se queda callado

¿Y tú sabes lo que es haber anhelado algo por años y darte cuenta que todo fue mentira? – inquiere con tristeza

Si, lo sé, lo sé mejor que tu – contesta calmado, apretando con fuerza sus manos

¿Qué dices? – pregunta confundido

Fue hace dos años, en un Bar tranquilo, conocí a quien creí en apariencia el hombre perfecto, y nos fuimos a un Hotel, donde confirmé que era perfecto, pero me fui, intenté verlo de nuevo pero ya se había marchado, creí que tal vez volvería a verlo aunque no me aferré a ello, aún así pasé dos malditos años pensando en que había sido de su vida, y lo reencontré, pero descubrí lo falso que había sido todo y lo poco que le importó

Mientes – dice secamente, aunque dudando de sus palabras

No me interesa tu opinión ¿por qué no te vas de una vez? Déjame tranquilo, seré feliz al lado de alguien más, tu vete con esa, tu futura esposa – dice molesto, aventando a Heero levemente, pero él estaba un poco confundido, creyendo que tal vez Milliardo le había contado a Duo que él y Relena estarían juntos, pero él no pensaba hacerla su esposa

Lo haré, solo quería decirte lo arrepentido que estoy de haberme cruzado en tu camino –

El arrepentimiento es mutuo, no te preocupes – por largos momentos, se miran fijamente a los ojos, diciéndose adiós con la mirada, Duo intentaba no llorar y Heero se contenía por no tomarlo entre sus brazos, a pesar de todo, aunque estuviera decepcionado completamente de él, lo seguía amando. Sin decir nada más, Heero se da vuelta sobre sus talones y con la espalda hacia Duo avanza hacia la puerta, el chico de la trenzado siente que las piernas se le flaquean y rápidamente Wufei se acerca para sostenerlo, su respiración era agitada

¿Estas bien? – pregunta preocupado, pero Duo no le responde, también Quatre se acerca para auxiliarlo. Heero no estaba mejor que Duo, pero él era más fuerte y aunque ese era el adiós, no pensaba dejarse vencer por sus sentimientos. Cuando llega a la puerta, antes de abrirla, ésta se abre entrando por ella Trowa, la mirada cobalto y la esmeralda se cruzan por segunda vez por unos momentos, antes de que cierre nuevamente la puerta impidiéndole el paso

¿Me permites? – pregunta Heero, pero Trowa insiste en quedarse ahí

Nadie sale de aquí – enseguida el chico estoico se muestra ceñudo, seguramente ese tipo era un lunático, pero cuando ve que Trowa saca su placa entonces comprende, quedándose callado aunque mirándolo duramente. No mucho después Quatre se da cuenta de la presencia de Trowa y no puede ocultar una enorme sonrisa

¡Trowa! – emocionado levanta su mano para captar la atención de Trowa, pero éste se veía muy serio

Ve con él – dice Wufei quien aún sostenía a Duo, el trenzado voltea hacia la entrada, confundiéndose al ver que Heero no se había ido y que estaba sentado en la sala de espera junto a la recepción. Quatre sonríe contento y se acerca rápido a Trowa ante la mirada de desaprobación de Lady, pero cuando el rubio está frente a Trowa y lo abraza, siente la frialdad de su actitud y se separa de él, mirando su semblante serio

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta confundido

Están todos detenidos, nadie puede salir de aquí, hay patrullas afuera en ambas puertas, esperamos refuerzos – con expresión de susto y confusión, Quatre da un par de pasos atrás sin dejar de mirar a Trowa

¿Qué está pasando? – A pesar de su mirada de preocupación, Trowa ignora al rubio, mirando el lugar por encima de su hombro. Los demás presentes ante la confusión comienzan a murmurar, mientras Treize y su prima se acercan a la recepción

¿Trae una orden de detención? – inquiere furiosa Lady

Si – responde Trowa, sacando el oficio para mostrárselo a Lady, arrebatándolo ella enseguida para leerlo, pasándoselo después a Treize, mientras Quatre miraba incrédulo a quien consideraba más que un cliente

No es verdad – murmura Quatre perplejo. Poco después clientes y acompañantes se van acercando a donde se encontraban Trowa y los demás, incluidos Wufei y Duo, que también estaban confundidos, solo Catherine permanecía en la recepción, mirando desde ahí, y Heero tampoco se había acercado, miraba la escena desde el sillón de la sala de espera

Soy el oficial Tritón Bloom, jefe de la unidad de delitos menores – la expresión en el rostro de Quatre cambia por completo, ahora estaba más confundido, ya no sabía a quien realmente tenía enfrente

No es cierto ¿verdad? – pregunta angustiado el rubio, llevándose una mano al pecho, ésta vez Trowa voltea a verlo

Es cierto, no soy Trowa Barton, tampoco vine aquí como cliente, solo era parte de la investigación – explica secamente, dolido por las expresiones que Quatre le muestra

Y yo fui el medio para hacerla ¿verdad? – con el pecho agitado cada vez más, ahora comprendía lo que había sentido Duo al saber que Heero lo había engañado

Es verdad pero... – contesta el de ojos esmeraldas, que enseguida es interrumpido por su hermana, que se acercaba hacia él

Yo le ayudé, agente Catherine Bloom – dice la chica, sacando su placa y colocándose a un lado de su hermano, dejando a todos sorprendidos, sobre todo a Lady

¡Traidora! – con furia intenta acercarse a la recepcionista pero es detenida por su primo, que miraba duramente a la pelirroja

Ahora entiendo porque nunca me gustaste – comenta Wufei, que estaba muy enojado al igual que los demás acompañantes, mirando fijamente a Trowa

Y yo que siempre te defendí – secunda Duo, no menos molesto que su amigo. Quatre por su parte seguía sin creerlo, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y no sabía si sentía más tristeza que enojo

No te permitiremos cerrar éste lugar – se escucha una voz femenina de entre el muchedumbre, proveniente de una acompañante

Es verdad – se escucha otra voz, ésta era masculina y provenía de un cliente

Hay una orden de arraigo hasta que vengan las patrullas – explica Catherine, controlándose para no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos

Dueños y acompañantes serán procesados, a los clientes se les levantará una multa y los demás empleados serán liberados de cualquier cargo – expone Trowa, abriendo el portafolio que cargaba con la mano derecha

¡No puedes hacer eso! – dice enojada Lady, intentando acercarse al oficial, pero su primo se lo vuelve a impedir

La venta de personas es ilegal – contesta Trowa

Nadie nos obliga a estar aquí – defienden algunos acompañantes

Deberías saber... que jamás me fui contigo por obligación – dice Quatre a Trowa, dejándolo casi helado, pero se queda callado

Yo asumiré la completa responsabilidad, deja ir a todos los demás – propone Treize al oficial, pero éste sonríe levemente

Hoy en día los héroes no sirven, todos serán procesados, tenemos pruebas – lo que antes estuvo a punto de hacer, lo realiza en ese momento, sacando una carpeta con los contratos que su hermana había robado a Lady, ella los reconoce enseguida

Era obvio ¿no? Pero confiaba en ti – dice Lady a Catherine, mirándose fijamente ambas

Basta de charlas, camareras y demás personal que no sean acompañantes pueden salir, digan sus nombres a Catherine – antes de acatar la orden, los empleados se miran unos a otros, no sabían que hacer, Trowa entrega a su hermana la carpeta

¡Háganlo! – ordena Lady y entonces es que obedecen, acercándose uno por uno hacia la ex recepcionista, saliendo después del local

¿Y ahora? – pregunta Treize

Clientes y acompañantes sepárense – ordena Trowa ,obedeciendo los aludidos enseguida, comienzan a separarse, los clientes se van a donde está Heero, que parecía no interesarse mucho en lo que sucedía, mientras que los acompañantes se colocan atrás de Quatre y los demás

Las patrullas no tardan en llegar – secunda Catherine, abriendo la carpeta que su hermano le había entregado, y saca de ella dos de los contratos, entregándoselos a su hermano, Trowa los mira y voltea hacia Quatre que mantenía su cabeza agachada

Quatre – el rubio levanta su mirada al oír la voz de Trowa, mirándolo a los ojos

Eres libre – los ojos del acompañante se abren ampliamente, observando con asombro como el contrato cae en manos nuevamente de su antiguo cliente, rompiéndolo a pedazos

Ven conmigo – uno a uno los pedazos caen al suelo, cerca de sus pies, y sus ojos fijos en Quatre le suplicaban por una respuesta positiva, pero por las mejillas del chico comienzan a rodar las lágrimas

Fingiste ser un cliente más, me engañaste sobre tu nombre ¿Qué es verdad en ti? Dímelo! – reclama Quatre con furia, dolido, observando la mirada fija que Trowa posa sobre sus ojos

Que te amo – responde sinceramente, sin embargo Quatre no le cree

No te creo – bajando su mirada se acerca lentamente hacia Trowa, y poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él, recoge los pedazos del contrato con ambas manos, colocando ambas sobre su pecho y al levantarse regresa a donde estaba sin levantar la cabeza. A Trowa le duele la respuesta de Quatre, aunque ya esperaba algo así

Tu también eres libre Duo – dice Catherine con amabilidad, pero el chico la mira molesto a los ojos

Yo también estoy con ellos – responde fríamente, acercándose a su amigo rubio, que comenzaba a sollozar sobre los trozos del contrato

Duo... – Catherine intenta convencer a Shinigami pero éste la interrumpe

A cambio, dejen ir a Heero – por primera vez desde que había comenzado la detención, el chico estoico escucha con atención las palabras del acompañante, poniéndose de pie, no podía creer lo que oía

Esta bien, pero irás a la cárcel ¿no importa? - pregunta Trowa seriamente, Catherine intenta alegar pero su hermano se lo impide anteponiendo uno de sus brazos

No me importa, déjalo ir - los ojos de Heero estaban ampliamente abiertos, no podía creer que Duo estaba renunciando a su libertad por él

Ya oíste - dice Trowa, aunque no sabía quien era Heero. La mirada de Duo intenta apartarse de la mirada cobalto, pero Heero no podía dejar de verlo

No voy a ningún lado - su respuesta sorprende a Duo, que enseguida voltea hacia él y sus miradas se encuentran, a pesar de lo lastimados que estaban ambos, se pierden un tiempo sus ojos, hasta que Duo vuelve a apartar la mirada

Como sea, permanezcan en sus lugares - ordena Trowa, su hermana vuelve a recepción, estaba triste porque no había servido su plan. Trowa intenta hacerse el fuerte pero realmente le lastimaba el rechazo de Quatre

No lo puedo creer - se lamentaba Duo

Al final, todos resultaron ser unos traidores - responde Wufei de igual manera

Y lo peor es que alguien salió muy lastimado - la mirada del trenzado se gira hacia Quatre, quien seguía triste por saber la verdad, no soltaba los trozos de contrato que cubría con sus brazos y mantenía contra su pecho, su cabeza estaba agachada pero podía verse claramente como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Wufei estaba de acuerdo con Duo, e impotente mira a su amigo rubio, detestaba verlo así, odiaba ver a sus seres queridos sufrir

Maldito - con furia mira a Trowa, empuñando con fuerza sus manos, no soportaba más tenerlo tan cerca y no poder cobrarse, por eso se acerca rápido a él con la intención de golpearlo, pero a diferencia de Heero, a Trowa no lo agarra de manera sorpresiva, por lo que el agente le coloca una mano sobre el hombro antes de que descargue contra él su puño, y le propina un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, logrando que se doble por el dolor y caiga de rodillas, rápidamente Treize se acrca a él mientras todos a excepción de Quatre miran sorprendidos

¡Animal! - ofende Treize a Trowa, mirándolo con furia, pero él solo le da la espalda y fríamente camina hacia recepción con su hermana

¿Estas bien Wufei? - pregunta preocupado

Sí - responde sin apartar su vista de Trowa y rechazando la ayuda para levantarse. Duo se acerca a su amigo y a Treize

¿Estas bien Wufei? -

Si, no te preocupes - del mismo modo que el oriental, Duo mira con recelo a Trowa, que al igual que Heero, no era más que un mentiroso, su mirada violeta se gira hacia el chico estoico que se mantenía al margen de todo

No es justo - dice Quatre con voz poco audible, pero sus amigos alcanzan a oírlo y voltean hacia él, el rubio también voltea hacia ellos

Se supone que hoy sería una noche especial ¿no? iba a renunciar y él vendría por mí algún día - su mirada y voz eran tristes, por lo que Duo y Wufei se sienten igual que él, pero a pesar de ello no desistirían, si tendrían que ir a la cárcel en solidaridad, entonces lo harían, porque para ellos Monsieur era como un hogar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuará...

¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, bueno, no tanto, pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no suelo hacerlos tan largos jeje, pero es que ya lo quiero acabar XD ustedes entenderán, ya es 2008 y éste fic sigue activo, además de todos los demás en cola y aparte los que están en mi mente como panecillos jajaja, tal vez de el 2020 y yo todavía escriba fics, esperemos que no jeje, seguro que para ese entonces surgen nuevos talentos (que me pasen un poco que no tengo jajaja O.o). Bueno, como siempre sus opiniones son bienvenidas, y solo como comentario sonso de mi parte, mientras escribía la escena donde llega Trowa e intentan defender la casa de citas, me acordé de los Simpson, el capítulo de la casa de burlesque, y reí jajaja, ahora sí, hasta pronto, bye!!


	15. Recuerdos

**Vidas Cruzadas**

por _Noriko Ukai (Akira Lawliet)_

Gundam Wing: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5

Capítulo 15

- Recuerdos -

"Pensamientos de Heero"

Diálogos –

**Sobre el capítulo:** Éste capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Lulú-chan, para que veas mujer que si actualizo, jejeje. Y gracias por ir a la casa, la pasé muy bien n_n ¡Yaoi! XD

En aquel momento la situación resultaba tan tensa que incluso ninguno de los tres amigos consentía la idea de conversar. Y por obvias razones, tanto Trowa como Heero permanecían en silencio. El primero esperaba junto a su hermana Catherine la llegada de los refuerzos; mientras que el segundo, aún sentado en la sala de espera junto a los demás clientes, miraba de soslayo a Duo, y pensando en que le depararía a éste si tuviera que ir preso (el trenzado había tenido la opción de evadir aquel castigo pero se negó a aceptar la oferta, queriendo pasar por lo mismo que sus dos amigos).

Quatre, quien se encontraba sentado con Duo y Wufei, e igual que ambos, con expresión taciturna, recordaba momentos al lado de quien por mucho tiempo fue para él como un sueño, el hombre casi perfecto de quien se había enamorado. Entre ellos, se encontraba el que con más empeño guardaba en su memoria: la noche que lo había conocido. Todo sucedió apenas hace cinco meses, las cosas en Monsieur hasta ese día no tenían el mismo panorama que en la actualidad, todo era no más que monótono y aburrido, solo de vez en cuando aparecía un cliente interesante, y como era de suponer, era peleado por todos los acompañantes. Sin embargo, una noche que parecía como cualquier otra, había aparecido un cliente muy particular, un hombre de estatura alta y buen porte, cabello castaño claro, repartido sobre su rostro en un curioso corte que desde aquel ángulo no permitía mostrar su ojo derecho, el otro en cambio mostraba un interesante color verde esmeralda y una mirada profunda e inquietante, y aunque su rostro no poseía facciones perfectas, resultaba bastante atractivo, aún cuando vestía un elegante traje color negro. No había tardado en llamar la atención de los acompañantes, entre ellos Duo y Quatre, ambos se miraron en complicidad y después de sonreír le miraron como si esperaran un veredicto

¿Saben? El otro día que fui al doctor había uno de esos en mi receta médica – comentó Duo con picardía, haciendo reír a Quatre, pero a Wufei no le cayó en gracia su comentario. El rubio y el chico trenzado volvieron a verle con interés mientras él se acercaba a la recepción, dirigiendo algunas palabras a Catherine. Hasta antes de la noche del arresto, para Quatre aquel movimiento había resultado insignificante, pero en la época actual había cobrado un real significado, sobre todo porque la pelirroja en aquella noche, no llevaba más de una semana laborando en la casa de citas. El cliente fue llevado por la recepcionista hasta la sala de espera, para que desde ahí pudiera elegir a quien habría de convertirse en su arma para poder cerrar el lugar. Los ojos verdes no tardaron en posarse sobre la mesa de los tres amigos, la cual resultaba más atractiva que las demás, sobre todo por un par de ojos violetas que le observaban con insistencia. Al darse cuenta Duo de que la mirada verde había encontrado la suya volvió a sonreírle a Quatre, quien resignado se encogió de hombros y respondió la sonrisa. Pocos segundos después llegó Trowa hacia la mesa y después de mirar a Quatre, notó la expresión apática de Wufei, quien le dedicó una mirada dura a la cual Trowa no respondió, limitándose a tomarle solo un poco de importancia.

Buenas noches – dijo en un suave murmullo, sin dejar de observar los llamativos ojos y enseguida encontró respuesta por parte del dueño de aquellos

Bien, los dejamos solos – comentó Quatre con picardía, cerrándole un ojo a su amigo y poniéndose de pie después, sin darse cuenta en ese momento que la mirada esmeralda estaba fija sobre él

Siéntate, nosotros nos vamos – contestó Duo al tiempo que intentó levantarse, pero al terminar su frase, la mano del cliente en su hombro se lo impidió

Perdóname, cambié de parecer – tanto a Duo a como Quatre, la decisión le sorprendió a Wufei y los tres le miraron, dándose cuenta que la mirada verde estaba fija sobre Quatre, quien pronto sintió el rostro arder, pues jamás alguien que hubiera elegido a Duo se arrepentía de su decisión, y por lo que se daba cuenta, aquel cliente lo escogería a él

Pero… - intentó intervenir Duo

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó con voz suave

Quatre – respondió como hipnotizado. Hasta ese momento, el rubio siempre había usado el pseudónimo de Sand, pero al hallarse descubierto con aquella respuesta, no lo volvió a usar más

Lindo nombre ¿entonces vamos? – cuestionó con sutileza, extendiendo su mano hacia él y Quatre aceptó sin dudar, acompañándolo ante las miradas de sus amigos

Me rechazó – oyó decir a Duo con enfado mientras él acompañaba al supuesto cliente, Trowa escogió una mesa cerca de la oficina de Lady, situación que aquella noche el rubio la tomó como intrascendente y que en el tiempo actual resultaba tener mayor significado. Enseguida la conversación comenzó

Tu nombre realmente es lindo – le dijo al oído de forma suave, haciéndolo estremecer. Incluso lo revivía al recordarlo

Gracias ¿y el tuyo es…? – cuestionó sonriendo, acariciándole la mejilla derecha mientras esperaba respuesta

Trowa Barton – dijo sin titubear, respondiendo a la caricia con una suya en los labios del rubio, los cuales tocó con suavidad con la yema de sus dedos. Quatre no pudo evitar una sonrisa real, no como la falsa que mostraba a los clientes normalmente. Y entonces le besó, sin rodeos, sin más esperas, sus labios unidos por primera vez, con intenciones de devorarse mutuamente, ambos fingiendo, ambos cumpliendo con su trabajo, pero aún así era difícil que ninguna de las fibras de su piel reaccionara. En aquel momento se dejaron llevar por el deseo físico, aunque para Quatre estaba prohibido cualquier clase de arrebato, estaba ahí solo para complacer al cliente y no él mismo. Sus labios se soltaron y el rubio pudo notar en los ojos esmeraldas un pequeño brillo, el cual en aquel momento le pareció tal vez solo el reflejo de la luz. Cuando Trowa le confesó que lo amaba, el recuerdo de aquel brillo le ilusionó al creer que desde entonces sintió algo por él. Ahora que sabía el origen de todas sus citas, le parecía tener ante él al mejor de los actores

Mucho gusto – comentó Quatre sonriendo

Completamente mío – le respondió mirándole fijo, después reanudó la conversación, mostrándose muy interesado en él

Dime ¿Qué clase de cosas hacen? –

¿Qué clase? Pues hacemos compañía – contestó simple y Trowa sonrió

¿Sexual? – cuestionó enseguida, mostrando bastante interés, Quatre sonrió amplio y le guiñó un ojo

Eres directo, me agrada – contestó con sarna, pasando suavemente su mano por la pierna del cliente, creyéndolo en ese momento un pervertido. Sin embargo ahora comprendía porque quería saberlo realmente

Aunque lamento decepcionarte, nada de sexo aquí, solo hacemos compañía, hay clientes que quieren charlar, otros quieren desahogarse y otros quieren besos y caricias – explicó despacio, con intenciones ocultas al concluir

Ya veo, es lógico – respondió sin mostrar interés, y después le volvió a mirar fijamente, como si el rubio tuviera grabado en su rostro la respuesta de una pregunta que no tardó mucho en formular

¿Por qué alguien como tú trabaja en un lugar así? – como si le hubiera hecho una ofensa, Quatre arrugó el entrecejo y le miró molesto

Los asuntos personales están fuera de esto – respondió irritado, recibiendo por parte del cliente una elegante sonrisa, sin embargo aquello no le cautivó

De acuerdo, no te enojes – Quatre le sonrió con hipocresía ya que no quería perder a aquel cliente. Se acercó más hacia él hasta sentir su respiración cerca

¿Qué quieres hacer? Haré lo que me pidas, bueno, depende – sabiendo que le seguía el juego, Quatre obtuvo como respuesta que Trowa lo besara, dándole así la respuesta que quería, el cliente no deseaba realmente conversar, quería un entretenimiento real y él no tenía intención de negárselo, por eso en aquel momento le respondió de igual forma, aunque ahora su realidad era otra. Cuando abandonó sus labios vio en la mirada verde una petición que no era la primera vez que veía, la mayoría de sus clientes la hacía, pero no a todos les comentaba de aquella opción, aunque aquel día hizo una excepción con Trowa, no obstante ahora era algo de lo que se lamentaba, pues con eso su supuesto cliente se había allegado de una prueba

Es opcional, fuera de aquí, nosotros ponemos el precio – ahora que sabía la verdad acerca de su supuesto cliente, entendía el porque de la sonrisa de triunfo que Trowa le mostró aquella noche, pero en aquel momento la interpretó de manera distinta

Entonces vamos – en ese instante volvió a mostrarse frío como al principio y se levantó de la mesa, Quatre le siguió el movimiento y al girar su cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, vio la cara de desaprobación de Wufei y la sonrisa de aprobación de Duo, se giró de nuevo y vio a Trowa cerca de la recepción, esperándole

Anótame – ordenó a Catherine

De acuerdo, suerte – y entonces salió con aquel cliente, sin imaginar que después se enamoraría de él, aquella noche le pareció algo misterioso y eso le agradó, además de su rostro, por eso se dejaba llevar. Por primera vez le tocó estar en un buen Hotel, eso y el auto en que lo llevó le hicieron saber la posición económica de su cliente, y también le agradó. Lo único malo es que Trowa se había puesto demasiado serio, pero al llegar a la habitación de deshizo de aquella imagen y dejó en claro la situación, despojándolos de la estorbosa ropa, era evidente que ponía las cartas sobre la mesa, sin embargo, cuando Quatre sintió el peso del cuerpo de su cliente encima del suyo, vio que le observaba fijamente a los ojos, no dijo nada, solo intentó bajar más su rostro para besarle, pero el rubio giró su cabeza a un lado y el cliente se detuvo, sin dejar de observarlo

Si puedes evitarlos, mejor – pidió tranquilo, sintiéndose un poco nervioso, en realidad cuando iba con sus clientes por un servicio de ese tipo, ellos solían evitar los besos en la boca, buscando zonas más apropiadas o simplemente buscando solo el contacto sexual por el que pagaban, y eso para el rubio estaba bien, porque se consideraba tan solo un objeto, después de todo era parte de aquel convenio cliente-acompañante

Comprendo – Trowa lo siguió mirando por más tiempo, y creyendo Quatre que había acatado la petición volteó de nuevo, solo para ver con sorpresa como los labios de su cliente se encontraban con los suyos. Aquel detalle fue el que hizo que Quatre supiera que Trowa era diferente a los demás clientes, que le trataba como a un ser humano, y por mucho tiempo así fue, pero ahora sabía que solo era para ganarse su confianza, para que poco a poco se enamorara de él y poder usarlo para sacarle información. Aunque ahora era tarde, cerca de él tenía a un supuesto Trowa Barton, cliente de Monsieur y el primer hombre de quien se enamoraba, pero era una farsa, se trataba de Tritón Bloom, detective y el primer hombre que le había roto el corazón. Lo único que quería en ese instante era desaparecer

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La suerte para Wufei no sonreía tampoco, ni siquiera de una manera cínica, simplemente no le sonreía y en esos momentos se sentía enclaustrado, pero no solamente por el hecho de que literalmente lo estaban, sino porque se lamentaba de haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Treize, y es que siendo él una persona testaruda, no estaba de menos esperar que así sucederían las cosas, sin embargo el hecho de estar conciente de ello no le hacía sentir mejor. Su mirada azabache se posaba discretamente sobre la figura solemne de quien hasta hace unos momentos aún fuera su jefe, sin que el aludido se diera cuenta. Aquellos ojos casi fríos no lograban apartarse, y es que aquella situación le traía viejos recuerdos, y no porque ellos tuvieran que ver con lo que sucedía en esos momentos, simplemente su memoria hacía honor a momentos que aún hace un par de horas le parecían insignificantes, como aquel día en que había aceptado el empleo en esa casa de citas. Habían pasado exactamente un año y ocho meses desde aquel día, pero en su mente pululaba como si hubiese sucedido hace unas semanas. El día en general no había traído consigo notas escandalosas o interesantes, todo apuntaba a que sería un día como cualquier otro, y en teoría lo era, porque a temprana hora había salido de su pequeño departamento rumbo a su aburrido empleo como mesero en un reconocido Restaurante de la ciudad. Wufei gozaba de una popularidad aceptable entre las chicas que trabajaban en el mismo lugar, y él, como todo casanova no dejaba escapar a ninguna, aunque en particular todas le daban lo mismo, siempre había tenido tendencias misóginas, las cuales nunca había negado, es por eso que su vida era de lo más aburrida, nunca le costaba ningún trabajo llevar alguna mujer a su cama, así que la vida se burlaba de él no poniéndole retos

Todas son tan idiotas – gruñó al oír el cuchicheo de algunas de sus compañeras, hablando sobre tonterías superficiales mientras le miraban con sonrisas absurdas, aún así él hacía gala de sus dotes y con hipocresía les saludaba. Pero ese día la suerte estaría de su lado en un modo distinto, empezando irónicamente de una mala manera, recordaba haber visto entrar por la puerta principal a una pareja que le llamó la atención, se trataba de una mujer y un hombre, ella, toda una dama en apariencia, vestida como una gran ejecutiva, de esas que no pierden la feminidad al entrar en un traje sastre, usaba gafas frente a una adusta mirada y su cabello castaño oscuro estaba suelto de forma desenfadada sobre sus hombros, en ese momento Wufei pensó que era una mujer muy atractiva e interesante, ahora sabía que no se había equivocado. Su acompañante, un hombre sumamente atractivo vestía de forma más casual, con ese aire que dan las personas Snob de algún lugar residencial, a diferencia de su compañera, los ojos azul profundo se encontraban al desnudo, al igual que la mirada intensa que bien hacía gala del hermoso color que la acompasaba

Atiéndelos bien – dijo su jefe por detrás del hombro de Wufei, él giró levemente su cabeza hacia él y sin entender porque tanto interés obedeció enseguida, acercándose a la mesa que habían tomado. Mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa, a Wufei le dio la impresión de que se trataba de unos importantes ejecutivos que eran buenos clientes del local, aunque ahora sabía que la verdadera razón del interés de su ex jefe porque les atendiera bien, se debía a que el hombre era un cliente frecuente de Monsieur, varias veces le tocó el desagradable escenario de tenerlo cerca

Bienvenidos – dijo amablemente, fijando su penetrante mirada en la mujer, la cual se dio cuenta del interés y sonrió un poco, después Wufei entregó un par de menús a la pareja

Si me permiten recomendarles la especialidad del Chef, él día de hoy… –

Veremos el menú – interrumpió abruptamente el hombre apuesto, los ojos negros no tardaron en posarse sobre los azules que le observaban cínicamente, Wufei recordaba claramente la sensación desagradable que Treize le había causado en esa ocasión, incluso de haber sido posible le asestaría un golpe, porque su orgullo había sido aplastado, sin embargo se limitó a toser discretamente

Lo lamento – se disculpó de mala gana, parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro se moría de rabia, además para colmo, una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó el rostro hermoso del hombre, haciendo que Wufei se sintiera nuevamente humillado

Déjalo tranquilo – comentó Lady aunque se mostraba un tanto divertida, su expresión facial casi mostraba una sonrisa. En aquel momento Wufei sintió tanto coraje que estuvo a punto de armar una revolución y lanzarse a golpes no solo sobre el hombre apuesto, sino también sobre la atractiva mujer

Está bien, solo porque sé que gozas de quitarme mi único placer – de forma descarada los ojos de Treize recorrieron lo que alcanzó a ver del cuerpo del mesero, haciéndolo sentir demasiado incómodo, tanto que recordaba que sus piernas habían temblado, en esos momentos maldijo una y otra vez al hombre. Solo ahora comprendía y se apenaba de haber hecho lo mismo tantas veces con muchas mujeres

Me retiro, vuelvo en unos minutos a tomar su orden – aún con autocontrol logró decir esas palabras, dio la espalda e intentó alejarse, pero antes de dar el segundo paso la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando por ella un hombre bastante molesto, a su lado iba una muchacha temerosa, no parecía pasar de los diecisiete años, y la cual al ver a Wufei levantó la mano y le señaló enseguida, el hombre volteó y con rapidez se acercó a un desconcertado chino que apenas si logró arrugar la frente cuando un puño se estrelló contra su cara, al instante el delgado cuerpo cayó en el suelo cerca de las patas de una silla donde estaba sentada una mujer gorda, la cual echó un exagerado grito de espanto. Todo el Restaurante pareció congelarse e instantes después comenzó el cuchicheo mientras algunos curiosos se levantaban de sus asientos para ver al chico que acababa de ser atacado

¡Levántate degenerado! – gritó el hombre más que furioso mientras se sobaba el puño utilizado, preparándose para el segundo golpe, pero Wufei no era para nada débil, solo había sido atacado desprevenido. Sin problemas se puso de pie, mirando con desprecio a su atacante, después miró unos instantes a la asustada chica y gruñó con desprecio

¿Qué mentira le inventaste? – preguntó con desdén, pero su comentario solo hizo enfurecer más al hombre, el cual enseguida se acercó con el puño levantado dispuesto a golpearlo, pero ésta vez Wufei lo vio venir y con maestría detuvo el puño con la mano izquierda, aprovechando la posición en que había quedado su agresor para darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, éste se dobló por completo sin lograr un grito pues se le salió por completo el aire, la chica gritó mientras el hombre caía de rodillas sujetándose la parte lastimada, el jefe no tardó en acercarse, mirando preocupado al hombre herido en el suelo a quien Wufei miraba con desprecio

¿Eres estúpido? ¡Estás despedido! – decretó molesto y preocupado, la mirada de Wufei daba a entender lo poco que le importaba, con discreción acomodó sus ropas y antes de caminar sintió que le miraban, así que volteó a su lado izquierdo, ahí seguía Treize, mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos azules reflejaban algo que en aquel entonces Wufei repudio por completo, en ellos había deseo. Fingió no darle importancia y mientras caminaba se quitó el delantal, arrojándolo después al suelo, molesto salió del local, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó como si nada hubiera pasado, a pesar de que su labio inferior sangraba

¡Espera! – oyó la desagradable voz del hombre del Restaurante, muy a su pesar se detuvo, aunque no volteó hacia atrás

Ya no tienes trabajo – comentó el hombre, Wufei casi sonrió ante aquellas palabras, se dignó a voltear, topándose de nuevo con los profundos ojos azules

Eres observador – se bufó con fastidio, sacando después su mano derecha del bolsillo y acomodándose los cabellos atrás de la oreja, Treize le observó unos momentos y no resistiéndolo por mucho tiempo, estiró su mano e imitó el movimiento del ex mesero, acomodando sus cabellos atrás de la oreja izquierda, no perdiendo la oportunidad de acariciarle después la mejilla. Rápidamente a la defensiva Wufei le apartó con brusquedad la mano, observándolo con verdadero odio

Vete al diablo – dijo antes de girarse sobre los talones y alejarse del extraño sujeto

Trabaja para mí – oyó nuevamente la voz a su espalda, Wufei se detuvo ante la oferta (no podía darse el lujo de dejar de tener ingresos), se giró de nuevo hacia el apuesto hombre, él se acercó otra vez, sacó una tarjeta y la extendió hacia el muchacho, los ojos negros la miraron unos segundos antes de agarrarla y leer Monsieur con letras grandes, abajo un simple teléfono y una dirección, Wufei levantó la mirada con desconfianza

¿De qué se trata? –

Es una casa de citas – contestó tranquilamente. Con el antecedente de las sinuosas miradas de aquel hombre, enseguida el rostro de Wufei enrojeció y molesto aventó la tarjeta hacia Treize, la cual él no agarró y cayó al suelo

Idiota – enojado intentó darse media vuelta, pero en esa ocasión fue detenido por la mano de Treize sobre su antebrazo, ahora la mirada era seria y decisiva, aún ahora Wufei recordaba el extraño escalofrío que sintió al verla

No es lo que piensas, no se trata de nada gay, claro, a menos que así lo quieras, incluso el sexo es opcional, y por lo que vi, se te da bien eso de tener contentas a las mujeres, bueno, por lo menos no en un plano sentimental – observó el hombre con astucia, recordando el incidente de pocos minutos atrás, Wufei le miró fijamente, como si quisiera estudiar sus facciones, como si pudiera leer la mente de aquel hombre para comprobar que sus palabras eran ciertas. Después de unos instantes de silencio, Treize sacó otra tarjeta y se la entregó a Wufei

Piénsalo, si te llama la atención entonces te estaré esperando – la última mirada y la última sonrisa que le mostró Treize a Wufei ese día aún reinaban entre los recuerdos que el chino tenía de su ex jefe, porque aquellas le habían dejado muy en claro sus pensamientos, Treize estaba más que seguro de que no sería la última vez que se verían, pero también explicaban que él no se daría por vencido hasta hacerlo suyo. Ahora que la mirada cálida de Wufei observaba a Treize es que se daba cuenta de lo agradecido que estaba de haberlo conocido y de lo triste que era saber que no le volvería a ver

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En esos momentos Duo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la terrible situación, pero más que lamentar el hecho de pasar una temporada encerrado en una cárcel, se sentía angustiado porque ya no sería capaz de ver a Heero, aún cuando sabía perfectamente que eso era lo mejor, terminar con la situación que estaban viviendo desde hace un par de semanas, Heero le pertenecía a la jovencita que había ido una noche a encararlo, a decirle que ellos tenían un compromiso formal y que su supuesto cliente no quería nada serio con él como muchas veces había insinuado

Es lo mejor ¿cierto? – sus amigos estaban a su lado, lo habían oído, pero ninguno se había dignado a responderle, tanto Quatre como Wufei estaban ensimismados con su propio drama. Duo guarda silencio después de eso, sabía que las palabras que pudiera decir en esos momentos no tendrían valor, así fueran de arrepentimiento o esperanza, nada de lo que dijera importaría, nada trascendería. Su mirada violeta se fija en Heero, quien consultaba su reloj de cuando en cuando, estaba a escasos cinco metros de él, lo suficiente para ver a la perfección los rasgos de su rostro, atractivo, quizás un poco más que la primera vez que lo había visto, esa idea le traía viejos recuerdos, todo se remontaba hacía dos años atrás, cuando en un conocido Bar le había visto, recordaba claramente cuando había entrado en el local, esa noche de viernes había decidido que se relajaría, tomaría un par de copas solo y después regresaría a su departamento, aquella rutina la repetía una vez al mes, jamás había pensado que esa noche en particular resultaría en un cambio a su vida, ni siquiera cuando había entrado, dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña mesa que solo tenía dos sillas, el encargado de atender las mesas no tardó mucho en acercarse para tomarle la orden, Duo pidió una copa de vino tinto, su bebida favorita, y habiéndose retirado quien le atendió, su mirada captó algo en particular, en la barra del frente se encontraba un hombre, del lado izquierdo del Bar, se mostraba absorto en la copa que tenía enfrente suyo, la observaba como si dudara en tomarla o no, pero no era eso lo que había llamado su atención, sino ese semblante de soledad y vacío, una expresión que jamás había visto en nadie, jamás había creído que la vería en un sujeto tan apuesto como ese, pues aunque no estaban del todo cerca alcanzaba a distinguir algunos rasgos, como los hermosos ojos color azul, atrapados en la mirada que le había llamado la atención; la piel morena del hombre contrastaba a la perfección con el color de ojos, haciéndolos resaltar; además de la piel, poseía un cabello singular, con aire desarreglado que para nada la hacía ver mal, también haciendo contraste con el traje que llevaba puesto, parecía como si trabajara en alguna oficina, de hecho habría jurado que había estado ahí antes que en el Bar. Duo sonrió, estaba interesado en ese hombre, le había gustado bastante, aún cuando ignoraba todo lo relacionado con él, sin duda era el tipo de hombres que le gustaban. Después de unos momentos de mirarlo, observó como llamaba la atención del barman, éste se acerco con una botella en mano y llenó la copa del atractivo hombre, Duo miró con interés como éste observaba la copa, como si dudara nuevamente en beberla, al cabo de unos segundos vio como levantaba la copa y poco después bebió por completo el contenido, eso le sorprendió, aunque le ayudó a comprender que se encontraba afligido, quizás con una situación personal; el hombre bajó enseguida la copa, depositándola con fuerza sobre la barra, como indicando que sería la última, poco después se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado, pues giró su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, como buscando al barman, al no encontrarlo el hombre volteó hacia la derecha, Duo enseguida movió su cabeza para que no descubriera que lo observaba, pero lo sintió inútil, se dio cuenta que ahora la mirada azul estaba sobre la suya, así que volteó nuevamente, topándose directo con los ojos azules, dándose cuenta que se veían más hermosos de ese modo, la expresión del hombre era ininteligible, parecía como sorprendido, pero iba más allá de eso, Duo le sonrió por amabilidad, aunque debía admitir que por breves segundos sintió algo de nerviosismo, dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida y después de dejar sobre la mesa la copa que antes poseía en sus manos, se puso de pie, resuelto a acercarse a la barra donde estaba el otro hombre, estaba intrigado, quería saber cosas de él. Al llegar a su lado tomó asiento en el banco de la derecha, el otro parecía sorprendido, quizás también nervioso, lo miraba fijamente, como si quisiera hablar, pero al no hacerlo él se le adelantó

Buenas noches – saludó cortésmente, volviendo a sonreír

Bue… buenas noches – contestó mostrándose intranquilo, quizás por el resultado de haber bebido un par de copas. Después de eso no volvió a hablar, Duo encontró la situación algo extraña, tal vez había interpretado mal la mirada azul, era probable que ese hombre no quisiera ninguna clase de compañía, el trenzado recordaba claramente lo difícil que le resultó en esos momentos saber que decir, observaba a Heero fijamente, como si mirando su rostro pudiera leer en su mente las intenciones que tenía

¿No hablas? – se animó a preguntar después de incómodos minutos de silencio

Dis… discúlpame – respondió rápidamente, aún nervioso, aunque Duo nunca supo a que se debía tanto titubeo, en esa ocasión pensó que ese hombre era muy introvertido

No te preocupes, aunque no hables me pareces lindo – se animó a decir, usando un poco de malicia en su tono, dándose cuenta de forma divertida como el rostro moreno adquiría un leve color rojo, entonces supo que no se había equivocado en hacer ese comentario, el hombre lo miraba incrédulo, como si nadie antes lo hubiera halagado. La mirada violeta se acentuó de forma cautivadora, Duo acercó su mano a la de Heero que reposaba sobre la barra, tomándola después entre la suya, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, provocándole desconcierto, lo notaba en su rostro

Está fría – le dijo suavemente, causando en el extraño una reacción inmediata, pues cuando dirigió esa fría mano a su cálido pecho, el hombre se acercó a él, dispuesto a besarlo, pero él le detuvo antes de que lo lograra, colocando su índice derecho sobre los labios de Heero para sellarlo, los ojos azules se abrieron un poco más, sorprendido de que hubiera sido detenido

No eres de aquí ¿cierto? – preguntó Duo de forma traviesa

Es verdad – contestó el hombre, encontrándose descubierto, volviendo a sonreír Duo, soltó su mano y con la derecha apoyada del codo sobre la barra sostuvo su cabeza para observarlo fijamente

Eres realmente hermoso – oyó de labios de Heero, como si aquellas palabras le escocieran en la boca desde hace varios minutos, no podía negar que en esos momentos no sintió mucho halago, estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos de ese tipo y no resultaban tener siempre el mismo efecto, en ese caso no lo esperaba

Gracias – respondió de forma cortante, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, decidiendo no abandonar la expresión que hasta entonces había mantenido, logrando así que ese hombre no dejara de estar cautivado, no le era difícil comprenderlo. El silencio les hizo compañía nuevamente, pero el trenzado no tenía deseos de irse, aún cuando las cosas no parecían ir muy bien

¿Sabes?... desde antes que tú me vieras a mí yo te miraba a ti y me pareciste lindo – dijo al fin, logrando captar la atención del hombre nuevamente

¿De verdad?, no te creo – respondió sin titubear, mostrando incluso una enigmática sonrisa, Duo en esos momentos jamás habría creído que lo vería sonreír, sin duda estaba encantado con la expresión, el hombre se veía aún más atractivo

De verdad, me preguntaba que hacía alguien como tú en un Bar como éste – insistió, mostrándose ahora más interesado, sentía que ahora rota la última capa de hielo podían entablar una conversación decente, y no se había equivocado, a partir de ese momento no dejaron de platicar, quizás eran tonterías, pero con eso lograban conocerse un poco, aunque a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió preguntar el nombre del otro, ahora en la actualidad Duo se preguntaba si ese pequeño error no se hubiera presentado, las cosas entre ambos habrían sido distintas, pero sabía que no había respuesta para algo que no se podía cambiar. Después de un par de horas de charla, el Barman se acercó a ellos y les indicó que la hora de cerrar había llegado, el trenzado miró su reloj y notó que eran las 2 de la madrugada, la mirada violeta se apagó entonces, la estaba pasando tan bien que no quería que terminara, aunque sabía que debía suceder así, observó que el atractivo hombre pagó la cuenta de ambos

Bien, supongo que eso es todo – comentó Duo, cabizbajo, se había levantado del banco en el que antes estaba sentado, no quiso decir nada más, así que le miró por última vez para despedirse, después le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida

¿Quieres acompañarme a mi hotel? – escuchó de repente por parte del otro, logrando que se congelara, como si su cuerpo no respondiera a ningún estímulo que no fueran esas palabras, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, también se había quedado mudo, era la primera vez que se encontraba ante una situación tal, por el momento no tenía ninguna pareja, llevaba meses sin una, hombre o mujer, no obstante, su condición de no tener ningún compromiso no indicaba que debía irse con cualquier desconocido a algún lugar más privado, sin embargo algo le decía que si contestaba que No iba a arrepentirse de por vida, ahora es que Duo comprendía que había sido al contrario, haber aceptado era el error de su vida

Perdóname yo... –

Si quiero – se apresuró a contestar, antes de que Heero se arrepintiera, en esos momentos no supo que impulso lo llevó a decir que Si, solo sabía que no debía decirle que no, aún cuando no concebía la idea, ni siquiera estaba excitado, solo había decidido que quería estar con ese hombre. Esperó unos segundos sin moverse, unos cuantos más y Heero llegó hasta su lado, entonces comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera del Bar, rumbo al Hotel donde estaba hospedado aquel desconocido. Mientras se dirigían hacia su destino, Duo no pudo hablar, quería preguntarle su nombre, seguir conociendo de él, pero en la garganta morían todas sus palabras, tampoco sus ojos eran capaces de voltear a verlo, ni siquiera cuando habían subido al elevador, en ese pequeño espacio solo podía ver las puertas enfrente de él, solo podía oír su propia respiración. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Duo entró primero, dirigiéndose enseguida hacia la cama, sentándose en ella y admirando su alrededor

Agradable hotel – dijo con convencimiento, nunca había estado acostumbrado a lujos de ningún tipo

Gracias – escuchó la respuesta por parte del otro. Los dos se quedaron quietos sin saber que hacer, Duo vio después que Heero se quitó el saco y lo aventó a una silla cercana a él, vio la trayectoria de la prenda de vestir, sintiendo un pequeño vacío en el estómago, sin duda estaba nervioso, nunca había hecho algo así, sin embargo nunca había tenido tanto deseo de ponerse un reto. Miró los ojos azules y se puso de pie, acercándose al extraño, estando frente a él cerró enseguida los ojos, acercando más su cuerpo, sintiendo los delicados brazos del hombre rodearle la cintura, después los suaves labios sobre la piel de su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer, poco a poco comenzó a subir, llegando por fin a su boca, atrapándola con la suya, Duo recordaba claramente la sensación que tuvo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido de forma caprichosa solo para que él disfrutara más que nunca de un sabor antes no experimentado, pero como todo buen momento llega a su final tuvieron que separarse, la mirada violeta y la azul volvieron a cruzarse, Duo tomó la mano de Heero y lo jaló hacia la cama, mientras avanzaba se desabotonaba la camisa de seda roja que traía puesta, a la vez que no apartaba su mirada de la del otro. El trenzado recordaba esa noche con más detalle del que Heero pudiera tener, él solo había tomado dos copas, por eso recordaba cada nuevo cosquilleo, la delicadeza del hasta entonces extraño para despojarlo de la ropa, para soltar su largo y sedoso cabello, recordaba a detalle cada beso, cada mirada, todas las caricias, recordaba la calidez del cuerpo abajo del suyo, la mirada que le dedicaba al observar con vehemencia cada expresión de placer en su rostro, recordaba la agradable sensación de recorrer con sus manos el fuerte pecho de Heero

¿Me dirás... tu nombre? – escuchó claramente la voz de Heero mientras ambos se perdían en una batalla entre el placer y la razón

Duo... Maxwell – respondió casi rendido, agachándose ligeramente hacia el frente, apretando sus manos, exclamando el último gemido mientras sus músculos se tensaban por última vez. Su frente se topó con el hombro del extraño, sintiendo su respiración, después las manos acariciándole la espalda

Me llamo Heero – dijo con voz suave, Duo levantó un poco su cabeza y le observó, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía más dormido que despierto

Mucho gusto – respondió débilmente, besándole después la mejilla, pero ya no hubo respuesta, el hombre atractivo del Bar se había quedado dormido, Duo sonrió y tomó una nueva posición acostándose sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Heero, se acurrucó en él y también cerró los ojos, tardando un poco en quedarse dormido. Había pasado una noche increíble aquella vez, nunca antes le habían hecho sentir tan bien, sin embargo Duo no fue capaz de quedarse, a la mañana siguiente había despertado muy temprano, encontrando a Heero aún dormido, recordaba que había tenido una agradable sensación en la boca del estómago, lo había observado dormir por unos momentos, después se dirigió al baño y se duchó, al salir volvió a mirar a un dormido Heero, fue en ese momento que decidió que debía dejar las cosas así, después de todo no sabía que tipo de vida tenía ese hombre y sí él era capaz de entrar en ella, por eso decidió irse antes de que despertara, por curiosidad abrió su cartera para ver alguna credencial y comprobar si había dicho la verdad acerca de su nombre, sonrió al saber que no le había mentido y devolvió la billetera, se acercó nuevamente a Heero y le besó sobre los labios

Adiós – dijo de forma triste, acariciando después los cabellos alborotados, le dio la espalda y se marchó. Duo no podía olvidar la gama de sentimientos encontrados que tenía en esos momentos, maldecía la decisión que había tomado con respecto a no esperar que Heero despertara, ahora en la época actual maldecía el hecho de haberle dicho que sí, de haber ido al Hotel de un extraño, maldecía el hecho de haber conocido a Heero, sin embargo bastaba un pequeño gesto para darse cuenta que no era eso lo que realmente pensaba. Ahora es que lo sabía, ahora que la puerta se abría de nuevo, entrando por ella un par de policías, cargando esposas entre manos

Permanezcan todos en sus lugares – indicó uno de ellos, haciendo después una seña la cual dirigió al grupo recién llegado, acercándose después hacia Trowa al cual saludó de mano, pero la mirada de Duo no se apartaba de la mirada de Heero, que ahora lo miraba con tristeza, un hombre se dirigió al trenzado y le sujetó los brazos por atrás, Heero no se pudo contener y enseguida se acercó a él mientras el hombre cerraba las esposas en las muñecas de Duo

Duo – la voz preocupada de Heero hizo sentir bien a Duo en cuestión de segundos, pero estaba más que decidido, no se arrepentía de nada, de haberlo conocido, de haberlo amado, incluso de haberlo perdido, esa era la mejor opción, él iría a la cárcel y Heero tendría su vida normal de nuevo, al lado de aquella chica

No te acerques – por primera vez Duo lo miró sinceramente, sin hacerle pretender que era un ambicioso superficial, el policía se detuvo, concediéndoles la despedida

Te sacaré de ahí –

Aquí se termina, sé feliz con ella y olvídate de mí – dijo con voz suave y mirada fija, sus ojos se comienzan a cristalizar

Pero… - con las manos sobre las mejillas de Duo se acerca y lo besa, olvidándose de todas aquellas palabras crueles que le había escuchado minutos atrás, intentando con ese beso también borrar las que él había dicho al trenzado

Adiós – la expresión de Duo era igual que la de aquella mañana cuando había dejado dormido a Heero en el Hotel. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios antes de girar su rostro para evitar la mirada azul, Heero no alcanza a decir nada más y solo observa como Duo es alejado de él. A lo lejos Trowa había visto la escena, dirigiendo después la mirada hacia Quatre, el rubio miraba expectante como todos sus compañeros eran atrapados menos él, en sus ojos se podía notar la incertidumbre, hasta que ve la presencia de Trowa cerca de él, se acerca más hasta estar frente a él, sujetándolo de la camisa con fuerza, mirándolo a los ojos

¡No lo puedes evitar! – le grita molesto, pero no recibe respuesta

Lo siento – con la mirada fija en el rubio hace una seña levantando la mano por encima de su cabeza, enseguida se acerca uno de los policías que habían entrado después

Dame unas – ordena refiriéndose a las esposas, Quatre ve con asombro como el policía se las entrega y Trowa coloca solo una en su antiguo acompañante

¿Qué haces? – pregunta desconcertado, Trowa jala a Quatre hacia la barra de bebidas del local, en la estructura había varios tubos que abarcaban del suelo al pequeño techo, en uno de ellos cierra el otro extremo de las esposas, Quatre mira sorprendido, después voltea hacia Trowa

Te quedarás aquí hasta que todo se calme –

No, no puedes… -

No te veré encerrado ¿entiendes? – interrumpe abruptamente, haciendo que Quatre se sorprenda aún más, quedándose mudo, Trowa se acerca e intenta darle un beso pero rápidamente el rubio se voltea

Déjame solo – dice por fin, Trowa lo observa unos momentos antes de marcharse silenciosamente, Quatre mira de soslayo cuando su ex cliente se marcha, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, comenzando a llorar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uno a uno los coches patrulla se van alejando, llenos de acompañantes, solo los clientes estaban aún en el local y también los dueños, Trowa se había quedado pero Catherine se había marchado para supervisar la llegada de los acompañantes. Momentos después comienzan a sacar de ahí uno a uno a los clientes y llevárselos, quedándose ya solo los dueños de Monsieur, Quatre, Trowa y el hombre que había llegado con los refuerzos

¿Qué esperan? – preguntó enojada Lady, dirigiéndose especialmente a Trowa, no precisamente con una amigable mirada a cuestas

Ustedes vienen conmigo a la comisaría, a partir de hoy todas sus cuentas bancarias están congeladas mientras continuamos la investigación, todo el proceso se les explicará a detalle posteriormente – responde secamente, dirigiendo miradas discretas a Quatre, quien parecía más calmado, mirando el suelo, después da una indicación a su compañero y éste se lleva a ambos dueños. Trowa se acerca tranquilamente al rubio mientras busca la llave de las esposas, abre la que está alrededor del tubo y la coloca en su muñeca derecha, apenas Quatre levanta la mirada, topándose con la de Trowa

¿Ahora me vas a secuestrar? – pregunta burlonamente, mirando con dureza al policía, pero él no responde, solo da un tirón a las esposas al momento de levantarse, haciendo que por consecuencia el rubio también se ponga de pie

Vamos a mi oficina, hoy será una noche larga – comenta con seriedad, avanzando hacia la puerta, Quatre le observa fijamente el rostro, sonrojándose después, se sentía confundido, obviamente estaba enojado porque lo habían utilizado, estaba decepcionado porque le habían mentido, y también estaba triste porque sus amigos habían tenido que pagar el precio de su estupidez, sin embargo, había un sentimiento cálido que luchaba por sobresalir de los otros, sabía perfectamente que se trataba de alegría, porque lo que hacía Trowa o como fuera que se llamaba ese hombre, lo hacía porque sentía algo por él, sino no se habría tomado la molestia de procurar no meterlo también a la cárcel, aunque sabía también que estaba mal, no podía ser egoísta, por mucho que significara ese detalle

¿Por qué? – a pesar de sentirse mal, había sentido necesidad de preguntar aquella tontería, pero es que necesitaba saber, quería saber porque Trowa había hecho todo eso

Porque te amo, te lo dije antes ¿no me crees? – respondió de manera fría, cortante, quería hacerse el fuerte, pero solo él sabía las ganas que tenía por darse media vuelta, estar frente a Quatre y tomarlo en sus brazos, pero sabía que se tenía que contener, por eso ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo, no dándose cuenta de la expresión que el rubio había puesto al oír la respuesta

No, no te creo – fue su respuesta, hecha con tono afligido, y el resto del camino ninguno habló nuevamente, la situación era tan nefasta que no sabían que decir, Quatre sabía que lo único que saldría de su boca serían reclamos y Trowa sabía que no quería hablar con el rubio acerca de sus decisiones, ya lo haría en su justo momento

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al llegar a la comisaría, todos los acompañantes son dirigidos a un lugar distinto al que habían enviado a los clientes. En el momento en que habían llegado a hacer la captura no se estaba cometiendo ningún acto por el que se pudieran llevar detenidos a todos los acompañantes, pero aún cuando no se había sorprendido in fraganti a nadie, había orden de detención debido a la investigación previa que habían llevado a cabo Catherine y Trowa, por eso es que habían sido enviados directamente para ocupar una celda. Una mujer sentada detrás de un amplio escritorio registraba en su máquina de escribir los nombres de cada uno de los acompañantes. Tras algunos minutos todos son anotados y llevados a sus respectivas celdas, en la tercera asignación mandan a Duo y Wufei juntos, además de otros cuatro acompañantes, los amigos no habían entablado conversación alguna en todo el tiempo que habían estado ahí, el ambiente era demasiado hostil, uno de sus ex compañeros golpeaba enojado la pared

Yo nunca acepté uno de esos trabajitos especiales – decía enojado, golpeando una y otra vez la pared, Wufei alcanzó a ver algunas manchas de sangre sobre ésta pero permaneció callado

Ya cállate – espetó otro acompañante, molesto por la actitud de su ex compañero

¡No me digas que hacer! – le respondió furioso, dispuesto a acercarse y golpearlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera Wufei se metió entre los dos al mismo tiempo que Duo les gritaba que se detuvieran, mientras los otros dos les observaban, segundos después un guardia se apareció ante los barrotes de la celda, golpeando estos con su macana, enseguida voltearon a verle

No quiero problemas ¿entendieron? – Wufei se alejó de ellos mientras que Duo solo se volteó a otro lado, los involucrados miraron al guardia y sin decir nada captaron, moviendo la cabeza para hacérselo entender. Nuevamente el ambiente estaba lúgubre, nadie había vuelto a decir algo

¿Qué nos espera? – preguntó Duo después de minutos de tensión, todos le oyeron pero solo Wufei le respondió, acercándose a él

No creo que nada bueno, ese maldito de Trowa, usar así a Quatre – contestó con indignación, cruzándose de brazos, casi al instante vio a Duo ponerse de pie en un salto

¡Quatre! – dijo asustado, como si su amigo hubiese desaparecido

Antes de que me llevaran vi que ese imbécil lo esposó cerca de la barra – comentó para calmarlo, pero Duo vaciló unos momentos, como si tratara de asimilar las palabras

Entonces en verdad lo liberó de esto – aunque Duo sintió las miradas de los otros 4 acompañantes, hizo caso omiso de ellas, dirigiéndose solamente a su amigo

Seguramente es verdad y se enamoró de él – expresó de manera acongojada, como si aquello fuera algo malo, Wufei se limitó a gruñir, no iba a aceptar nunca que aquel hombre tuviera sentimientos sinceros por el rubio, en esos momentos odiaba a Trowa, porque por él es que ya no volvería a ver a Treize

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A pesar de que se le había librado de cualquier cargo gracias al intercambio que había hecho Duo con Trowa, Heero se dirige con el encargado de las celdas en la comisaría, exigiendo ver a uno de los acompañantes que habían llevado ahí, sin embargo no era posible y le niegan el acceso, enojado está a punto de gritarle a la persona encargada cuando entran por la puerta principal Trowa y Quatre. Heero no toma importancia al hecho de que estaban esposados ambos y mirando con desprecio al detective se acerca un poco más

Como estoy entendiendo tú les tendiste una trampa – acusa de forma decidida, logrando aparecer una especie de sonrisa en el rostro de Trowa, quien a la vez da un paso al frente para dejar a Quatre un poco atrás

No me importas en lo más mínimo, pero estás hablando de cosas que no sabes – responde seriamente, sin ninguna clase de expresión en las facciones

Libera a Duo – exige de forma molesta, Trowa le mira igual que siempre, pero en cambio Quatre se mostraba sorprendido

No haré eso – sin decir nada más que aquellas palabras en tono seco, Trowa avanza tranquilamente llevándose con él a Quatre, quien al pasar de Heero voltea hacia atrás, topándose con aquella gélida mirada, notando en las manos del chico que apretaba con fuerza los puños.

¿A dónde me llevas? – pregunta molesto el rubio, siendo ignorado por completo

No puedes estar haciendo estas cosas – reclama en el mismo tono molesto, pero nuevamente vuelve a ser ignorado por su captor. Quatre desiste de momento, entonces llegan a una oficina ante la cual Trowa se detiene en la puerta, abre ésta y entra, al pasar Quatre entonces cierra la puerta, dirigiéndose al escritorio del fondo donde se encontraba una placa donde Quatre alcanza a leer "Inspector Triton Bloom". La mirada aqua se entristece al ver que efectivamente él no era Trowa Barton, el cliente del que se había enamorado

Es tu oficina – comenta indiferente, Trowa que revisaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio voltea al oírle

Necesito que te quedes aquí – del bolsillo de su pantalón saca una pequeña llave con la cual se abrían las esposas

No quiero tu ayuda – dice Quatre antes de que Trowa use la llave

Déjame ir, no soporto verte, eres un mentiroso y ahora quieres dártelas de héroe, no me hagas reír – comenta de forma altanera, mirándolo con desprecio

Aunque digas que me amas no quiero nada contigo, solo quiero que me dejes en paz – sin decir algo Trowa le escucha pacientemente, mirándolo fijo

¿Ahora no dices nada? Vamos ¿Qué ganas con esto? ¿Acaso quieres limpiar la culpa que sientes? No seas ridículo – realmente indignado lo mira duramente, aunque sus pensamientos en ese momento distaban mucho de concordar con aquella mirada

No espero nada a cambio, te lo dije, solo no quiero verte dentro de la cárcel, ya que pase todo esto sigue con tu vida como mejor te plazca – responde seca y fríamente, haciendo que Quatre se sienta mal por aquella respuesta. Trowa logra quitar las esposas de las muñecas de ambos

No salgas de aquí, mi jefe no puede verte – informa seriamente, confiando en que Quatre ha entendido su orden, pero cuando da la espalda al rubio éste se acerca hasta donde está Trowa, colocándole una mano en el hombro, entonces el voltea y observa la expresión del rubio, era como si estuviera suplicando lo dejara libre, sintió grandes deseos de besarlo pero se contuvo, dándole fríamente la espalda

No salgas – volvió a sentenciar y entonces salió de la oficina sin echar algún tipo de cerradura, Quatre suspiró, resignado, sabía que podía salir de ahí, marcharse, pero algo lo impulsaba a seguir las órdenes del Inspector

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Heero se dirigió con desesperación al primer lugar que se le ocurrió: la casa de Relena, no tenía en mente nada más que Duo, y sabía perfectamente que Milliardo con sus recursos y el interés que tenía por el chico trenzado le ayudarían a liberarlo, no le importaba si así lo perdía o si él resultaba humillado por su anterior jefe, mientras su Duo fuera libre nada más le importaba. Tocó el timbre y para su suerte (si así podía llamarle) abrió Milliardo, la expresión que vio en su rostro podía definirse como de repulsión, pero evitó pensar en ello e ir directamente al grano

¿Qué quieres aquí? – cuestionó molesto el rubio, esperando una excusa realmente buena

Es Duo, debes ayudarlo – respondió rápidamente, observando a su ex jefe arquear las cejas, mostrando que no entendía a que se refería

¿Le pasó algo malo? – preguntó con indiferencia

Está en la cárcel, clausuraron el local – los ojos cobalto observaron sorpresa en la mirada azul celeste frente a él, pero Milliardo no tardó en mostrar su apatía, sonriendo casi por impulso

Vaya, eso cambia mis planes, creo que ya no me sirve – Heero sintió como si le hubiesen propinado el golpe más duro de su vida, estaba desconcertado, mirando aquella desagradable mueca, sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, el coraje no tardó en dominarlo, reflejándose en su mirada

¿Estás de broma? – inquirió alzando el tono de su voz

Claro que no ¿acaso crees que voy a tomarme la molestia de sacar a un prostituto de la cárcel? Además ya obtuve de él lo que… - antes de poder terminar su asqueroso discurso sintió el puño de Heero caer sobre su rostro, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, tal como había sucedido el día que lo despidió. Por el golpe Milliardo retrocedió, intentando incorporarse para estar a la defensiva, sin embargo al intentarlo Heero le sujetó la mano derecha y con su diestra le propinó otro golpe, soltó la mano de su ex jefe y con la zurda le dio otro golpe al instante, noqueándolo

¡Canalla! – enojado se acercó al rubio, que yacía en el suelo

¿Cómo puedes expresarte así? Solo lo utilizaste – gritó con furia, dispuesto a volverlo a golpear, pero la voz de Relena desde lo alto de la escalera lo detuvo, girando su cabeza hacia ella, la vio sosteniéndose de muletas, observando horrorizada la escena: su hermano estaba acostado en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie y Heero estaba bajo el marco de la puerta abierta, en el umbral, en posición de defensa

¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó asustada, bajando poco a poco las escaleras, Heero se atrevió a entrar en la casa, ayudándole a bajar cuando estaba a medio camino, se posicionó al lado de la chica cuando bajaron por completo, Milliardo ya estaba de pie y miraba con rabia a su ex empleado, deseoso de cobrarse, pero Relena estaba a su lado

¡Vete de mi casa! – ordenó temblando de coraje, había sido humillado por alguien tan pequeño como Heero, pero éste no obedeció

Eres escoria, no puedo creer que abandones a Duo y lo hayas utilizado – Relena exclamó un pequeño grito en el cual Heero no reparó, pues estaba absorto en mirar con odio a Milliardo

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupada, mirando fijamente a Heero, quien no apartaba la mirada de su ex jefe

Han clausurado Monsieur, los acompañantes han ido a prisión, vine creyendo que él ayudaría a Duo, pero me ha quedado muy claro que solo lo utilizó y que no le importa lo que le pase – a pesar de lo sucedido, Milliardo no ocultó su cínica sonrisa, a Heero volvió a hervirle la sangre, dispuesto a destrozarle aquella mueca con golpes

Hermano ¿cómo pudiste? – la repentina mirada del rubio hizo retroceder a Relena en sus palabras

No vale la pena hablar contigo, veré la forma de ayudarle – dijo decidido el chico estoico, dándole la espalda a los hermanos, dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse

Milliardo, no es justo lo que has hecho, deberías ayudarlo, tu lo buscaste, le pediste marcharte contigo, es muy cruel de tu parte que… - las palabras de su hermano se clavaron en su pecho como un puñal cuando callaron las suyas

Tú cállate, ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hicimos? – la sangre de Relena bajó hasta sus pies, Heero aún no salía por completo de la casa, oyó claramente lo que su anterior jefe había dicho, se giró en sus talones y observó el pálido rostro de su amiga, sus miradas se cruzaron, sembrándose en Heero la semilla de la duda. Ambos callaron y entonces sin decir algo les dio de nuevo la espalda y se marchó. La chica volteó a ver a su hermano

¿Qué has hecho? Dijiste algo estúpido, me vas a delatar – acusó la chica con nerviosismo, Milliardo no dijo nada, simplemente se limpió el rastro de sangre que adornaba su barbilla y pasó de lado a su hermana, subiendo las escaleras. Relena se quedó plantada ahí, lo había percibido en la mirada fría de su amigo, él dudaba y ella estaba segura que era cuestión de tiempo para que Heero investigara y averiguara todo el asunto, la idea de perderlo se hizo cada vez más posible y aturdida ya no supo en que más pensar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continúa…

Hola y Adiós… jajaja gomen nasai, no tengo excusa, podría inventarlas, pero no lo haré, solo diré que espero les agrade el capítulo, estoy un poco a la deriva, pero mis ideas se están esclareciendo con esto del final, pero bueno, me retiro, dejen sus comentarios si quieren. Hasta pronto


End file.
